Star Boys and Diamond Girls
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Di Allenoise Boarding School, siapa yang tak kenal Star Boys? Grup berisi lima murid tertampan, terpintar, terpopuler, dan paling aktif berorganisasi. Mereka beranggotakan Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, dan Hyuuga Neji. Seiring berjalannya sang waktu, rahasia dan cinta menjadi batu ujian yang harus dilewati Star Boys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When I Meet You

Sayap sang fajar perlahan membentang. Sinar lembutnya sempurna memperindah Konoha City, ibu kota Konoha Country. Bersamaan dengan datangnya sang pagi, rutinitas penduduk kota kembali dimulai.

Di tengah-tengah Konoha City, berdiri bangunan megah dengan arsitektur art deco bertingkat lima dengan dominasi warna putih. Huruf-huruf emas di atas gerbangnya bertuliskan: Allenoise Boarding School. Ya, bangunan megah itu rupanya sebuah sekolah setingkat Senior High School. Sekolah terfavorit di Konoha City dengan kualitas murid-murid terbaik pula. Memerlukan nilai tinggi, talenta bermutu, dan biaya mahal untuk menuntut ilmu di sini. Relevan jika siswa-siswinya berasal dari keluarga ternama, baik di bidang politik, ekonomi, bisnis, maupun kalangan public figure.

Tepat pukul 06.00, gerbang sekolah terbuka. Menampakkan halaman luas berselimutkan rumput manila yang terpotong rapi. Beberapa karyawan sekolah mulai menyibukkan diri membenahi areal Allenoise Boarding School.

Tak lama kemudian, murid-murid berdatangan. Turun dari mobil, bertukar sapa, dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas setelah sebelumnya menempelkan student card ke mesin absen. Segalanya berjalan tenang dan kondusif.

Namun ketenangan itu sontak terpecah ketika lima buah mobil mewah melesat masuk ke halaman sekolah. Seruan-seruan kagum diteriakkan. Sejumlah nama disebutkan. Siapakah gerangan pengemudi kelima mobil tersebut hingga sempurna merebut hati mayoritas siswa Allenoise Boarding School?

Dimulai dari Mercedes Benz silver yang pertama memasuki gerbang. Setelah mobil terparkir dengan aman melalui fasilitas valey parking, si pengemudi turun dari Mercedes-nya diiringi puluhan pasang mata yang menatap dengan sorot penuh kekaguman. Pengendara Mercedes itu tak sekalipun membalas tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Raut wajahnya flat seperti biasa. Tanpa senyum, tanpa keramahan.

Dialah Sabaku Gaara, ketua OSIS Allenoise Boarding School. Dengan kulit sewarna salju, iris Jade yang memikat, rambut merah marun, dan wajah yang rupawan, ia mampu membekukan hati wanita manapun yang melihatnya. Belum lagi sifat kharismatik, otak brilian, dan kepemimpinannya yang tinggi. Sederetan kualifikasi yang membuatnya kian dikagumi. Selain ketua OSIS, Gaara aktif pula di beberapa kegiatan ekskul. Antara lain vocal group, marching band, dan radio school. Ekskul yang terakhir disebut merupakan ekstrakurikuler yang mewadahi siswa-siswi dengan tallent broadcasting. Maka dari itu, meskipun terkesan dingin dan minim ekspresi, sesungguhnya Gaara mempunyai kemampuan public speaking yang sangat baik.

Gaara termasuk sosok misterius dan low profile. Ia sangat tertutup dan enggan menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain. Buktinya, tak banyak yang tahu kalau Gaara sesungguhnya putra bungsu Sabaku Rei, presiden negara Suna. Negara aliansi terdekat dengan Konoha. Gaara tak senang jika identitasnya terbongkar. Ia juga kurang menyukai kehidupan birokratis yang kompleks. Oleh karenanya ia menolak fasilitas pengawalan ketat dari Suna Guardian (sebutan untuk pasukan pengawal presiden Suna). Ia ingin hidup normal seperti anak-anak muda seusianya.

"Gaara-chaaan! Kamu pasti insomnia lagi semalam?! Tuh lingkaran hitamnya tambah banyak! Ayo ngakuuu!"

Tanpa disadari, Baby Benz berwarna orange-mobil kedua di belakang mobil Gaara-telah terparkir dengan aman dan kini pemiliknya melangkah menjajari Gaara. Tipikal pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan dan mata sewarna Saphire. Dialah Namikaze Naruto, adik sepupu Gaara sekaligus bendahara OSIS. Mengesankan, dua insan dengan karakter sekontras langit dan bumi memiliki ikatan darah. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, adalah adik Karura, ibu Gaara.

Namikaze Naruto pemuda yang periang. Antusias dan ekstrovert, itulah sifat naturalnya. Ia putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, berprofesi sebagai perdana menteri Konoha Country. Sedangkan sang ibu, Namikaze Kushina, seorang aktivis sosial sekaligus founder beberapa yayasan penyantun anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Selain menjadi bendahara OSIS, Naruto terlibat dalam ekskul football, softball, futsal, dan radio school. Selidik punya selidik, ia ikut radio school semata demi mendampingi Gaara. Relevan setiap kali mereka siaran, satu sekolah dipastikan langsung mendengarkan.

Kendati berbeda karakter, Gaara dan Naruto sangatlah dekat. Hubungan mereka melebihi saudara kandung. Kedekatan mereka sejak kecil menuai rasa iri dari Temari dan Kankurou, kedua kakak Gaara. Saat berada bersama Naruto, Gaara seakan lupa jika dirinya memiliki dua orang kakak.

"Berani memanggilku Gaara-chan lagi, kupastikan Ramen cup dalam kulkasmu lenyap malam ini." Ancam Gaara datar.

"Aduuuh! Jangan gitu dong, Gaara! Kok kamu jahat sih?!" Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan memasang puppy eyes. Membuat pemuda sedingin Gaara sekalipun luluh karenanya.

"Sedang mengasuh bayi, Gaara?"

Sebuah suara bernada geli diikuti bantingan pintu mobil mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dan Naruto. Dari Lamborghini hitam yang baru saja tiba, muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx. Wajahnya amat tampan, tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Wakil ketua OSIS, anggota klub basket, dan member dari doctor school. Doctor school ini merupakan ekstrakurikuler yang memfasilitasi remaja-remaja dengan cita-cita sebagai dokter. Sasuke, yang sejak kecil berambisi menjadi dokter, memulai langkah lebih awal dengan mengikuti ekskul satu ini.

Sasuke tiada lain putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Konoha Country. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, merupakan menteri kesehatan. Cocok sekali jika Sasuke memiliki ekspektasi sebagai dokter kelak. Ia terinspirasi dari ayahnya tercinta.

"Enak saja kau, Teme! I'm not a baby!" bantah Naruto jengkel.

"Tapi kelakuanmu tadi mirip bayi atau anak kecil." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ohayou! Siapa yang bertengkar pagi-pagi begini?" sapa seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang baru saja turun dari BMW Z4-nya.

"Ohayou, Sai. Biasa, Tom and Jerry kembali memulai aksinya." Gaara membalas sapaan Sai. Melirik penuh arti pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang disebutnya 'Tom and Jerry'. Sai menatap mereka sekilas, senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya.

Shimura Sai, demikian nama pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Banyak gadis yang mengatakan Sai mirip dengan Sasuke. Sai tak keberatan, justru Sasuke yang menolak mentah-mentah.

Sai tipe pemuda yang ramah. Ia ketua parlemen sekolah-organisasi yang menjadi penasihat serta pengawas kinerja OSIS-. Tak hanya itu, Sai mengembangkan bakatnya pula di bidang seni lukis dengan fotografi dengan mengikuti klub melukis, klub fotografi, dan group moviemaker. Ayah Sai-Shimura Kazune-pemimpin angkatan militer Konoha Country. Sama seperti Gaara, Sai menolak dikawal. Padahal sang ayah menyarankannya mendapat pengawalan dari sejumlah perwira bawahannya setiap kali bepergian.

"Enak saja kami disebut Tom and Jerry! Aku dan Sasuke lebih cocok disebut Romeo and Count Paris! Biar aku jadi Romeo-nya, dan Sasuke jadi Count Paris!" protes Naruto panjang lebar. "What?! Aku tak mau jadi Count Paris! Dia kan jahat! Kematiannya tragis lagi!"

Sasuke tak terima disamakan dengan Count Paris, tokoh bangsawan antagonis dalam kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang ditulis William Shakespeare.

"Hei Naruto, asal kau tahu saja. Romeo juga mati secara tragis. Dia bunuh diri di samping tubuh Juliet yang dikiranya sudah meninggal. Tapi...sebelumnya dia membunuh Count Paris juga, sih." Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang mengemudikan Bugatti Veyron, tanpa diduga telah berdiri di balik bahu Naruto.

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa plotnya. Bagus, berarti sebelum mati aku membunuh Sasuke dulu. Thanks Neji." Naruto tertawa puas sementara Sasuke melempar lirikan maut padanya.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berwawasan luas yang cerdas, dewasa, tegas, dan baik hati. Menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS juga anggota teater, klub sastra, dan klub robotika. Wajar jika ia ingat kisah lengkap Romeo dan Juliet karena Neji dan klub teater mementaskannya setengah tahun lalu. Ia putra dari Hyuuga Hizashi, presiden direktur Hyuuga Corp. Hyuuga Corp sendiri ialah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti. Baru-baru ini Hyuuga Corp melakukan ekspansi ke negara Suna. Praktis Hyuuga Hizashi bersama istrinya berdomisili sementara waktu di negara aliansi Konoha itu.

Kelima pemuda itu-Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji-tergabung dalam Star Boys. Kelompok murid terpintar, terpopuler, dan tertampan di Allenoise Boarding School. Dengan prestasi dan kepintaran tinggi, mereka ditempatkan di Excellent Room, kelas khusus dan guru khusus pula. Murid laki-laki menaruh iri sekaligus kagum pada mereka. Sedangkan murid perempuan terbius pesona pada Star Boys.

Pintu kaca Excellent Room berdenting terbuka. Dalam sekejap, kesejukan air conditioner menyerbu lengan dan kaki mereka. Kelembutan karpet bulu terasa di bawah telapak kaki mereka.

Inilah Excellent Room. Kelas khusus yang dihuni lima orang murid. Dinding kelas dipasangi lukisan Kandinsky yang menawan. Ukuran lukisan itu sangat besar, terpasang elegan dalam bingkai kristal raksasa. Lima buah sofa empuk dan lima buah meja terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Selain sofa dan meja, terdapat pula whiteboard dan layar proyektor. Kamera-kamera CCTV tergantung di sudut ruangan. Sungguh kelas dengan fasilitas lengkap.

"Gaara, ayo cepat! Pagi ini kita harus siaran nih!" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak. Melempar tasnya asal saja ke sofa lalu menggamit lengan Gaara.

"Memangnya hari ini kita yang kebagian siaran?" tanya Gaara keheranan.

Refleks Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Ya ampun aku lupa! Kemarin Shino-san bilang, hari ini dia tak bisa masuk sekolah karena izin mengikuti acara keluarga di Amsterdam. Dia meminta kita yang menggantikannya."

Mau tak mau Gaara mengikuti langkah Naruto. Dalam hati mengutuki pemuda blonde itu yang alpa memberi tahunya semalam. Kalau begini, dia kan belum bersiap-siap. Tanpa kata, merekapun berlari menaiki tangga ke studio radio di lantai dua. Tak terpikir lagi untuk memakai lift mengingat waktu mendesak.

Setiap pagi, sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, radio school memiliki program acara yang singkat tetapi menarik: Good Morning Allenoise. Para murid dibolehkan mengirim salam berikut request lagu. Program ini dibawakan bergantian oleh siswa-siswi anggota radio school. Gaara dan Naruto mendapat jadwal hari Kamis dan Selasa. Namun karena Aburame Shino-murid yang dijadwalkan hari Jumat-izin tidak masuk, merekalah yang menjadi andalan untuk menggantikan. Tak mengapa, toh popularitas Good Morning Allenoise akan meningkat dengan hadirnya duo announcer keren itu.

"Halo, selamat pagi Allenoiser. Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Namikaze Naruto, dan si Panda Merah..."

"Di acara Good Morning Allenoiser. Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Rambut Durian?" Gaara memotong opening statement Naruto. Sengaja membalas ejekan untuknya.

"Kabarku baik, Panda Merah. Saya dan Panda Merah berharap Allenoiser semua dalam keadaan baik. Mmm...pagi ini, kita mau memutar lagu apa, Panda?"

"Buat penyemangat, akan diputarkan 'Shake It Off' dari Tailor Swift untuk kalian semua. Tetap di...Good Morning Allenoiser."

Detik berikutnya, terdengarlah lagu bertempo cepat dari penyanyi cantik berkebangsaan Amerika itu. Gaara dan Naruto menghela nafas lega, bersandar ke kursi mereka. Opening yang cukup bagus.

Sementara Gaara serta Naruto tengah bersiaran, sebuah Limousine hitam meluncur mulus di halaman Allenoise Boarding School. Pintu mobil terbuka, dan keluarlah lima dara jelita dari dalamnya. Dari seragam yang mereka kenakan, terlihatlah logo Azure High School. Sebuah sekolah internasional dengan reputasi cemerlang yang berlokasi di Sunagakure, ibu kota negara Suna. Bagaimana bisa murid-murid dari negara tetangga ini berada di Allenoise Boarding School?

Kelima gadis cantik tersebut tergabung dalam Diamond Girls, grup murid paling brilian, populer, berprestasi, dan berjiwa sosial tinggi di Azure High School. Kelompok ini memiliki seorang leader bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Keempat anggota lainnya adalah Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Mitzashi Tenten, dan Matsuri.

Hyuuga Hinata, leader Diamond Girls sekaligus ketua OSIS Azure High School. Ia berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender. Lemah lembut, santun, baik hati, mudah tersentuh, dan perfeksionis. Ia memiliki senyum bagai malaikat yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Kecantikan wajah dan kebaikan hatinya seimbang dengan prestasinya. Hinata peraih ranking pertama, ketua OSIS, dan anggota klub balet, marching band, vocal group, serta broadcast group. Multitallent, satu kata yang tepat untuknya.

Hinata merupakan sepupu Neji. Ia cukup dekat dengan kakak sepupunya tersebut. Neji-lah yang mengajari Hinata tentang sifat kepemimpinan hingga ia memberanikan diri mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS.

Kedua orang tuanya-Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikaru-terjun di dunia politik. Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan ketua parlemen negara Suna, sedangkan Hyuuga Hikaru menjabat sebagai menteri kebudayaan. Kendati berstatus putri pejabat, Hinata tetap memprioritaskan sifat rendah hati. Ia tak pernah menggunakan kekuasaan ayah-ibunya dalam berbagai hal. Keberadaan Suna Guardianpun ditolaknya secara halus.

Gadis berambut soft pink di sisi Hinata bernama Haruno Sakura. Putri bungsu pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki ini wakil ketua OSIS Azure High School. Selain menjadi wakil ketua OSIS, Sakura bergabung dalam kegiatan English club, filmmaker, dan grup konsultan kesehatan remaja. Dengan wajah cantik dan mata Emerald, Sakura cukup disukai banyak pemuda. Belum lagi ia memiliki sifat percaya diri dan easy going.

Anggota ketiga bernama Yamanaka Ino. Kedua orang tuanya mengelola bisnis cafe dan taman hiburan di Suna. Karena dipandang pandai berbisnis, Ino dipercaya sang ayah untuk me-manage salah satu cabang cafe keluarga Yamanaka. Di Azure, Ino menjabat sebagai pengawas kinerja OSIS dan ketua klub merangkai bunga. Gadis berambut pirang dengan bola mata Aquamarine ini terkenal fashionable, anggun, dan sangat menjaga keindahan tubuh.

Perempuan cantik berambut coklat dengan mata Onyx di belakang Ino bernama Matsuri. Sosok gadis pendiam tetapi murah senyum. Menjabat bendahara OSIS di Azure High School. Bukan hanya OSIS, Matsuri menekuni kegiatan balet dan klub modeling.

Anggota terakhir adalah Mitzashi Tenten. Gadis berkuncir dua dengan darah keturunan Cina. Selain aktif sebagai sekretaris OSIS, Tenten terjun pada klub bela diri, judo, karate, dan taekwondow. Kedua orang tuanya pemilik jaringan restoran Cina terbesar di Suna. Walau terkesan tomboy, bukan berarti Tenten tak memiliki sifat feminin. Ia menyukai bunga dan coklat seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, dan suka diperlakukan romantis.

"Hmm...jadi ini sekolahnya?" komentar Ino seraya mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling bangunan Allenoise Boarding School.

"Bagus juga, sama seperti sekolah kita." Timpal Hinata.

"Kira-kira...ada Perfect Room tidak ya? Atau kita akan ditempatkan di sekolah khusus?" Tenten bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Matsuri seperti biasa hanya diam. Tersenyum simpul memperhatikan komentar teman-temannya.

Seorang staf sekolah bergegas menghampiri. Tersenyum ramah menyambut mereka. Mengarahkan mereka ke Excellent Room, kelas yang akan ditempati selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Setengah jalan menyusuri koridor-koridor, terdengar siaran Good Morning Allenoise yang dibawakan Naruto dan Gaara. Kini mereka memasuki sesi closing.

"Yaaah Allenoiser, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Kata sebuah suara nyaring. Tentu saja itu suara Naruto.

"Itu berarti, saya dan Rambut Durian harus undur diri dulu. Tapi kalian tenang, siang nanti akan ada program Coffee Break yang tidak kalah seru." Sambung sebuah suara barithon milik Gaara.

Demi mendengar suara itu, sontak langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia berdiri mematung bagai menhir keramat. Entah mengapa ia terbius pesona akan suara itu.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura bertanya cemas.

"Suara itu...bagus."

My God, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kalimat absurd itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya? Tetapi pada kenyataannya, suara itu memang bagus.

"Suara siapa?"

"Ah, yang kaubicarakan pasti suara announcer radio school ya?" Tiba-tiba, karyawan sekolah yang mengantar mereka, ikut bicara.

Kelima alis terangkat bersamaan. Tatapan-tatapan bingung diarahkan.

"Mereka itu juga murid kelas khusus. Kalian bisa segera bertemu dengan duo announcer keren."

Duo announcer keren? Istilah apa lagi itu?

Sedetik berselang, bel masuk berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan usainya 'Animal' dari Maroon Five yang menjadi lagu terakhir dari Good Morning Allenoise. Hinata cukup menyukai lagu itu. Akibat terlalu sibuk bernyanyi, seketika...

Brak!

"Aduh! Go...gomen!"

Gawat, Hinata menabrak seseorang! Tubuhnya limbung, nyaris terjatuh. Namun sepasang tangan putih pucat menahannya.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, waktu bagai berhenti. Jade bertemu lavender. Marun bertemu indigo. Wangi Tommy Hilfiger bertemu wangi vanilla. Pria bertemu wanita. Malaikat bertemu bidadari. Sabaku Gaara bertemu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

Suara itu...suara itu...hati Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja mendengarnya. Kini, pemilik suara itu ada di hadapannya.

"Yes, i'm ok." Lirihnya.

Dengan lembut Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hinata. Keduanya tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatap lekat adegan dramatis mereka. Sebab mereka sibuk dengan perasaan satu sama lain. Perasaan pertama yang datang mendekat saat pertemuan tak terduga.

Haiii, ketemu lagi dengan Sabaku no Maura! Saya buat fanfic ini senatural mungkin dengan kehidupan pribadi saya. Kehidupan yang didominasi organisasi sekolah dan dunia broadcasting. Kehidupan tokoh-tokohnya seperti yang saya jalani, walau saya tambahi beberapa kondisi tertentu di sana-sini. Menurut saya, asyik gitu menulis cerita berlatar organisasi sekolah dan broadcasting, dua hal yang saya tekuni sejak kecil.

So, tunggu apa lagi? Saya butuh review dari Minna-san semua. Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2: Amanah

Chapter 2: Amanah

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Nah, kalian sudah saling memperkenalkan diri, kan? Sebelum memulai pelajaran, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian." Seorang pria tampan berambut perak dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya duduk di sebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi di depan kelas.

"Seperti kalian tahu, setiap tiga tahun sekali Allenoise dan Azure bekerja sama mengadakan festival seni. Tiga tahun lalu, Azure yang menjadi tuan rumah. Sekarang, giliran Allenoise-lah sang tuan rumah. Setiap kali festival itu diselenggarakan, OSIS dari kedua sekolah yang menjadi panitia. Mengingat riskan mengundang seluruh pengurus OSIS dari Azure, maka diputuskan pengurus intinya saja yang berada di sini sementara waktu untuk mempersiapkan festival seni."

"Selama lima bulan kalian akan belajar bersama di kelas ini. Tak hanya itu, kalianpun akan ditempatkan dalam asrama khusus untuk memudahkan kerja sama dan meningkatkan keakraban satu sama lain. Setiap minggu harus sudah ada progres, dan semua progres itu laporkan padaku atau pada Kurenai-Sensei. Paham? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan. Guru berambut perak mempersilakannya bicara.

"Untuk masalah asrama, apakah pihak sekolah sudah meminta izin pada orang tua kami?" "Sudah. Baru hari kemarin pihak Allenoise dan Azure meminta izin. Orang tua kalian langsung setuju. Pagi ini semua barang-barang kalian akan dipindahkan ke asrama itu."

Kedua mata Saphire Naruto membulat tak percaya. Demikian sistematis cara kerja Allenoise dan Azure. Di sampingnya, Matsuri tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya? Bisakah kita memulai pelajaran sekarang?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Kakashi-Sensei, apakah selama bersekolah di sini kami dibolehkan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sesuai dengan ekskul yang kami ikuti di Azure?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian bebas mengikuti ekskul apapun di sini." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, meski tak terlihat di balik maskernya.

"Sungguh? Apa di sini ada klub merangkai bunga?" timpal Ino antusias.

"Ada. Biar kutunjukkan ruang ekskulnya nanti." Alih-alih Kakashi, justru Sai yang menjawab. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berpaling, tersenyum berterima kasih ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sai membalas senyumnya.

"Hmm...kayaknya di antara kita mulai ada kisah cinta, nih!" komentar Naruto dengan seringai jailnya. "Tadi pagi Hinata sama Gaara. Sekarang Sai sama Ino. Giliran berikutnya siapa ya?"

"Kau dan Matsuri!" Tanpa dikomando, kedelapan murid lainnya berseru bersamaan. Menciptakan rona merah di pipi Naruto dan Matsuri. Otomatis semuanya tertawa, tak terkecuali Kakashi.

"Yes! Nilai Aljabarku 97!" Naruto bersorak kegirangan. Melambaikan kertas ulangannya ke udara. Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah kocak sang sepupu.

"Gaaraaa, kau harus menepati janji! Nilai Aljabarku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang! Berarti, nanti malam..."

"Iya, aku ingat. Kau bisa makan Ramen sepuasnya." Gaara menyela ucapan Naruto.

Putra Namikaze itu makin excited. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan, lengan kanannya merangkul Gaara. "Aku suka sekali sama Gaara!"

Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Kedewasaan hanya berpengaruh pada tubuh dan intelegensianya. Soal kelakuan, Naruto tak ubahnya kanak-kanak.

"Gaara? Kok diam saja? Aku kan tadi bilang kalau aku suka punya sepupu sepertimu!" "Aku tidak suka." Sahut Gaara datar.

Refleks Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menambahi dengan jurus puppy eyes yang meluluhkan hati. Melihatnya, Gaarapun takluk. Diusap-usapnya kepala pirang Naruto sambil berkata.

"Tentu saja aku suka punya sepupu sepertimu. Kalau tak suka, buat apa selama ini kita tinggal bersama?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke dan Hinata melangkah menjajari mereka berdua. Sasuke di sisi kiri Naruto, Hinata di samping kanan Gaara.

"Gaara, be patient. Setiap hari kau harus selalu mengasuh anak kecil." Ujar Sasuke bersimpati. Membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan gratis dari Naruto.

"Gaara, maaf aku bertanya seperti ini. Benarkah kau dan Naruto sepupu?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati. Melirik gugup pada dua objek yang ditanyakannya.

"Ya. Kami sepupu. Selama aku bersekolah di Allenoise, aku tinggal di rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu berniat membelikanku rumah, tetapi kutolak. Aku lebih nyaman tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze."

"Iya doong! Keluarga Namikaze kan the best! Makanya Gaara comfort tinggal di rumah kami!"

"Siapa yang bertanya pendapatmu, Dobe? Aku justru heran pada Gaara. Dia bisa betah tinggal bersama sekaligus mengurusi anak yang tak pernah tumbuh dewasa sepertimu."

Ucapan tajam Sasuke ini refleks membuahkan adu argumen. Sekejap saja, keduanya larut dalam pertengkaran kecil. Hinata dan Gaara hanya dapat mengawasi, entah tindakan apa yang bisa dilakukan.

"Tak...tak bisakah kau melerainya, Gaara?" Hinata berinisiatif.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka akan berhenti sendiri nanti."

Tanpa terasa, mereka tiba di cafetaria. Pintu kaca bergeser terbuka. Seperti biasa, seruan-seruan dan bisik-bisik kagum memenuhi ruangan saat keempat anak itu tiba. Sapaan-sapaan diberikan pada mereka. Keempat anak itu membalas setiap sapaan dengan senang hati.

"Kalian lama sekali," sambut Neji ketika Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Hinata bergabung di meja mereka.

"Gara-gara Teme sih. Dia mengajakku bertengkar." Jawab Naruto. Mengenyakkan diri di bangku sebelah Matsuri.

Sasuke ingin membalas, tetapi Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bertengkar saat makan."

Neji dan Tenten telah berbaik hati mengambilkan makanan untuk mereka. Kesepuluh kotak bento tersedia di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu!" seru kesepuluh anak itu, lalu mulai makan.

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oho (John Legend-All Of Me).

"Ah, sebentar lagi Coffee Break akan dimulai. Siapa yang siaran hari ini, Gaara?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kiba? Pantas saja dia tak ada di sini, kucari-cari sejak tadi." Lagi-lagi Naruto menimpali.

"Halo, selamat siang Allenoiser. Berjumpa lagi di Coffee Break dengan saya, Inuzuka Kiba. Pasti kalian semua sedang lunch kan? Baik, segarkan pikiran dan tenangkan hati. Lupakan dulu materi-materi pelajaran yang menumpuk. Kita santai sejenak di sini."

"Buat Allenoiser yang mau request lagu atau kirim salam, langsung saja mention Twitter atau kirim via Line. Kiba tunggu sampai jam satu siang nanti."

Langsung saja murid-murid Allenoise Boarding School berebutan mengirim request lagu. Acara makan siang mereka kini diselingi kegiatan mengutak-atik smartphone. Login Twitter dan Line, secepat mungkin mengirim permintaan lagu serta ucapan salam.

Kesibukan terjadi pula di meja Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Terlihat Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Neji sibuk dengan smartphone mereka. Sakura kelewat berkonsentrasi mengarahkan trackpad pada aplikasi Twitter. Di saat bersamaan, tangan kirinya menyendokkan sosis berlapis saus tomat. Alhasil karena kurang fokus pada makanannya, lelehan saus mengenai pipi putihnya. Peristiwa kecil ini tak luput dari mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Makannya hati-hati, Sakura..." katanya lembut. Sakura masih tak sadar, membiarkan saja peringatan Sasuke.

Saus yang menodai pipi Sakura semakin banyak. Tersenyum penuh pengertian, Sasuke meraih tissue dan menyeka pipi Sakura. Sejurus kemudian gadis berambut sewarna bubble gum itu terperangah. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Sorry..." gumamnya malu.

"Noprob, tapi lain kali hati-hati ya."

Satu lagi cinta menyentuh. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls akan semakin kompak.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berdiri di depan pagar besi berwarna hitam yang sangat kokoh. Perlahan pintu pagar terbuka, dan nampaklah sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua dengan cat biru laut yang menyejukkan pandangan mata. Rumput di halaman terpotong rapi. Pohon apel dan ceri tumbuh meneduhi halaman. Selain pepohonan yang rimbun, terdapat pula beberapa pot kristal berisi bunga anggrek, mawar, dan lily. Pria berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kabuto, menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Interior rumah sangat elegan dengan ukiran mozaik di dindingnya dan lampu kristal Swarrowski di sepanjang langit-langit. Sebagian besar lantai rumah tertutup helaian permadani tebal. Di ruang tamu, terdapat sebuah lemari berukuran sedang berisi penuh koleksi kristal. Perapian pualam dengan sepuhan kaca terletak di ruang keluarga. Beberapa lukisan ditempatkan di spot-spot strategis dalam rumah.

"Selama lima bulan kalian akan tinggal di sini," jelas Kabuto saat mereka sampai di tangga. "Maaf, Kabuto-san, bolehkah kami tahu ini rumah siapa?"

Kabuto tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Ini salah satu rumah pribadi Iruka-sama, headmaster Allenoise Boarding School. Dia sengaja memberikannya untuk kalian tinggali selama lima bulan."

"Wah, baik sekali Iruka-sama! Aku jadi ingin berterima kasih padanya!" Naruto memuji kepala sekolah yang terbilang dekat dengannya itu.

Beberapa saat menaiki tangga, sampailah mereka di lantai dua. Lima buah kamar berukuran luas, lengkap dengan fasilitas kamar mandi pribadi, bathtub, shower, kulkas mini, dan balkon tersedia di sini. Identik dengan kelima kamar di lantai bawah. Total kamar di rumah ini sepuluh, pas dengan jumlah Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Star Boys akan tidur di atas, sementara Diamond Girls menempati kamar-kamar di lantai bawah.

"Horeee! Aku tidur di lantai atas! Kamarku dan kamar Gaara bersebelahan lagi!" Naruto berkata ceria setelah mengetahui letak kamarnya.

"Bersikaplah sedikit lebih pantas, Naruto. Kau tidak malu pada Kabuto-san?"

"Tidak, Neji. Buat apa malu? Iya kan, Matsuri?" Naruto menyikut rusuk Matsuri, meminta dukungan. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala pada Neji.

"Matsuri, kau jangan mau diperbudak olehnya! Katakan saja apa yang tidak kausuka dari Naruto!" Sasuke memprovokasi, tetapi jawaban yang didapatnya sungguh di luar prediksi.

"Aku sangat menyukai Naruto. Sifat cerianya, senyuman khasnya, dan kepintarannya."

Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan Kabuto terpana mendengarnya. Belum pernah Matsuri berbicara sebanyak itu. Mungkinkah ini karena sang putra Namikaze?

Hari Sabtu tiba, cerah dan indah. Langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Mentari pagi bersinar lembut, bersatu dengan bisikan sang angin dan desiran dedaunan.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya pagi, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls memulai sarapan. Karena hanya Hinata dan Sakura yang mengerti tentang urusan dapur, jadilah mereka yang memasak. Menunya simple tetapi lezat: Onigiri dan Ocha.

"Masakanmu enak, Hinata." Puji Naruto tulus. Membuat pipi gadis berambut indigo itu bersemu.

"Hei Dobe, kau lupa ya? Sakura kan ikut memasak juga," bela Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura ingin berbisik menyabarkan, tetapi Naruto lebih dulu berkata.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya si Teme membela Sakura nih? Teme jatuh cinta ya, sama Sakura?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung tersedak potongan Onigiri mereka. Tenten buru-buru menepuk punggung mereka, sementara Neji mengisikan air minum ke gelas keduanya. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls yang lain tertawa, kecuali Gaara.

Ternyata keganjilan ini diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Iris lavendernya menatap Gaara cemas, berasumsi akan sesuatu yang tengah dirasakan bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Gaara, are you ok?" Hinata berbisik, menggenggam lembut tangan Gaara.

Gaara tak menjawab. Hanya membalas genggaman tangan Hinata. Menatapnya lembut, menegaskan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Segera mereka berhenti tertawa. Tatapan mereka beralih pada Gaara. Sejurus kemudian Sai bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara? Wajahmu pucat sekali."


	3. Chapter 3: Our Love

Chapter 3: Our Love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara mengangkat wajah. Membalas tatapan sembilan pasang mata yang memandangnya khawatir. Seulas senyum tipis perlahan terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu mencemaskanku," ujarnya menenteramkan.

"Tapi...jika kuperhatikan, kau sering sekali seperti ini, Gaara. Wajahmu terlihat pucat, dan kau tampak...sakit." Sai memilih kata-katanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Pria berambut merah itu sedikit tersentak. Benarkah ia diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh kawan-kawannya? Benarkah semua itu terlihat jelas di depan mata mereka? Misterius.

"Sekali lagi aku tak apa-apa, Sai. Aku hanya kelelahan. Jangan cemaskan aku lagi, oke?"

Sai mendesah masygul. Ino menatapnya penuh simpati. Hinata masih memasang ekspresi wajah cemas. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, dan Matsuri bertukar pandang. Dalam hati menyimpulkan satu hal: Gaara merahasiakan sesuatu.

.

.

"Guys, rencana kita hari ini apa nih?" tanya Naruto saat mereka selesai sarapan. Piring dan gelas sudah dicuci. Ruang makan baru saja dikosongkan.

Sesaat Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berpikir-pikir. Akan membosankan bila akhir pekan begini hanya bersantai di rumah. Untuk rapat OSIS dan kegiatan ekskul juga tak mungkin karena sekarang bukan schedule-nya. Terkecuali bagi Gaara, Hinata, dan Naruto yang mengikuti ekskul radio school. Itupun mereka baru bertugas siaran nanti malam.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja ke mall." Tiba-tiba Ino mengusulkan.

"Membosankan. Tak adakah tempat lain?" tolak Sakura skeptis.

"Bagaimana kalau taman bunga? Bukankah Konoha City terkenal indah dan memiliki banyak taman bunga?"

"Good idea, Matsuri. Apa kalian tahu taman bunga yang paling indah?" Tenten melirik Star Boys penuh harap. "Aku tahu. Namanya Flowers Park. Tak jauh dari sini."

Tenten tersenyum ceria mendengar jawaban Neji. Segera dimintanya pemuda berambut panjang itu untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Flowers Park. Neji menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

"Ayo kita ganti baju, setelah itu pergi ke sana!" Ino mengomando, lalu Star Boys dan Diamond Girls beranjak bangkit dari sofa.

Baru saja Gaara berdiri dari sofa, mendadak rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Refleks ia membungkuk, menahankan kesakitan yang datang mendera. Hinata bergegas melangkah ke samping pemuda berambut merah itu. Lembut merangkulnya, berusaha meringankan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja saat ini!" kata Sasuke kalut.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda saja acara jalan-jalan ke Flowers Park."

"Jangan, sungguh aku masih kuat. Ini pasti hanya karena..."

"Kelelahan lagi? Alasan klise!" bantah Sasuke geram. Insting kedokterannya bangkit seketika.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dengar! Aku akan sangat menyesal jika acara kita tertunda hanya karena masalah kecil. As you know, sebagai tuan rumah sekaligus sahabat yang baik, kita harus menyenangkan hati Diamond Girls. Kita buat mereka merasa nyaman di sini. So, berhentilah bersikap paranoid. Percayalah aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Hening. Atmosfer di ruang keluarga menegang. Selama sepersekian detik, Sasuke dan Gaara hanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Onyx bertemu Jade.

"Baik. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, akan kupastikan..."

"Semua keinginanmu kuturuti. Deal?" Seakan bisa menyelami isi hati sahabatnya, Gaara memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Deal."

.

.

Flowers Park menyajikan pemandangan memesona. Barisan bunga bermekaran sepuas mata memandang. Wangi berbagai varian bunga menyebar di seantero taman luas itu. Di sudut taman, terdapat kolam ikan raksasa. Ratusan ikan hias berenang-renang anggun di dalamnya. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman. Paling depan berjalanlah Naruto bersama Matsuri. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Sesekali Naruto membalas sapaan para pengguna taman yang berlalu-lalang. Di Konoha City, siapa pula yang tak mengenalinya sebagai putra perdana menteri? Beruntung Naruto dikaruniai sifat rendah hati dan low profile.

Di belakang Naruto, melangkahlah Sasuke dan Sakura. Saling bertautan tangan. Sekali-dua kali bertukar senyuman. Kehadiran mereka cukup menyita perhatian. Pasalnya, baru sekali ini putra bungsu Uchiha berjalan bersama seorang perempuan. Bukankah Sasuke terkenal dengan moto hidup: 'Single is happy'?

Lalu di belakang Sasuke, nampaklah siluet Sai dan Ino. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu amat hati-hati melindungi gadis blonde di sampingnya agar tidak terjatuh ataupun tertabrak pengunjung taman lainnya. Sikapnya begitu gallant. Sukses membuat Ino merasa dirinya bagai seorang putri. Menisbikan kekaguman di hatinya untuk putra keluarga Shimura ini.

Neji dan Tenten lekat mengikuti langkah Sai serta Ino. Seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya, merekapun bergandengan tangan. Namun esensi yang didapat sungguh mengherankan. Para pengguna taman berbisik-bisik seraya menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. Sekilas Neji menangkap salah seorang wanita tua berkata.

"Sayang sekali ya, pewaris Hyuuga Corp ternyata gay. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjodohkannya dengan cucuku yang bersekolah di Allenoise."

Oh my God, Tenten dianggap laki-laki oleh para pengguna taman.

"Abaikan saja." Neji berbisik menenangkan. Lembut menggenggam jemari Tenten.

"Iya. Aku justru ingin tertawa mendengarnya."

Tepat di belakang Neji-Tenten, melangkahlah Gaara dan Hinata. Dua tokoh protagonis ini melewatkan perjalanan dalam diam. Keduanya hanya menikmati desiran angin lembut memainkan rambut mereka, menikmati pula keindahan taman dengan iris mata mereka. Tak perlu ada kata, kebahagiaan mereka telah terlukiskan dengan jelas.

Di depan kolam ikan, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berpisah. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu kembali di sana setengah jam sebelum waktu makan siang. Hanya Gaara dan Hinata yang tetap tinggal.

"Aku jadi ingin memberi makan pada hewan-hewan lucu itu," Hinata bergumam tanpa sadar.

Gumaman itu didengar Gaara. Tanpa kata, ia membimbing tangan Hinata ke sebuah kotak raksasa di dekat kolam ikan. Selidik punya selidik, kotak itu berisi makanan ikan.

"Gaara? Kau..."

"Katanya ingin memberi makan pada mereka. Ayo."

Dengan gembira, Hinata mengambil makanan ikan dari dalam kotak dan mendekat ke tepi kolam. Refleks ikan-ikan hias menyebar, berlompatan ke depan tangan Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, mulai memberi makan satu demi satu ikan dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat kemudian Gaara melakukan hal serupa. Praktis kedua insan muda itu larut dalam kesenangan mereka.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya?" komentar Hinata.

"Ya. Kau sepertinya penyuka binatang, Hinata?"

Putri keluarga Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "Sejak kecil aku suka sekali pada binatang. Mulai dari kucing, anjing, ikan, hamster, sampai merpati, aku suka memeliharanya. Akan tetapi lama-kelamaan Otou-sama melarangku memelihara binatang di rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Otou-sama membenci binatang. Okaa-sama dan Neji-niisama membelaku, tetapi...siapa yang bisa menentang Otou-sama di rumah?"

Ucapan Hinata mengingatkan Gaara pada Sabaku Rei, ayahnya. Karakter Rei tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hiashi. Suka memaksakan kehendak pada anggota keluarganya. Sikap otoriter dan kekuasaan terbawa hingga ke dalam kehidupan keluarga.

"Gaara, what happen? Kau sakit lagi ya?" Hinata menepuk halus lengannya. Menyadarkan Gaara dari ingatan tentang ayahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat Ayah."

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku, keluarga presiden negara Suna, disinyalir membangkang perintah ayahnya dan memilih tinggal di luar negeri.

"Sabarlah Gaara, suatu saat nanti pasti hubunganmu dan ayahmu akan membaik." Hibur Hinata.

"Sepertinya mustahil. Aku dan ayahku memiliki sifat yang kontras. Prinsip kamipun berbeda. Kami..."

Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Pada saat itu Hinata melingkarkan lengan, memeluknya. Kepalanya diletakkan di pundak Gaara. Membuat pemuda tampan itu dapat mencium wangi vanila dari tubuhnya. Hinata dapat pula merasakan aroma Tommy Hilfiger darinya.

"Ingat Gaara, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Karena apa? Karena Tuhan selalu bersama kita."

.

.

Sesuai janji, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls kembali berkumpul setengah jam sebelum waktu makan siang. Lama mencari tempat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan siang di Byzantium Cafe. Sebuah cafe bergaya Romawi yang menyajikan menu-menu Western.

"Hmm...coba di sini ada Ramen ya." Naruto berkomentar. Ia terpaksa harus puas dengan memesan Sphagetti Bolognaise.

"Memangnya kau tak bosan makan Ramen?" Sakura bertanya-tanya sembari menyuapkan steak-nya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ramen akan menjadi makanan favoritku sepanjang masa."

Merekapun melanjutkan makan. Menu-menu di Byzantium Cafe sangat lezat. Sebanding dengan harga yang harus mereka bayar. Merekapun memuji cafe pilihan Ino. Putri kebanggaan Inoichi itu tersenyum saja mendapat komplimen teman-temannya. Sebagai pebisnis muda, ia tentu tahu seberapa bagus sebuah cafe.

Tengah sibuk menikmati menu pesanan mereka, tiba-tiba smartphone Naruto berdering. Menandakan panggilan masuk. Segera saja pemuda blonde itu mengangkatnya begitu tahu nama si penelepon.

"Moshimoshi? Ada apa, Chichiue?"

Lama Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Minato. Sampai akhirnya...

"Apaaa?! Aku harus datang membawa pasangan?! Chichiue nakal! Iya baik, baik, aku datang! Bye Chichiue!"

Klik. Telepon diputus. Naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja, frustasi.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Jangan membuat kami kena serangan jantung."

"Shut up, Teme! Chichiue dan Hahaue menyuruhku pulang, lalu bersiap-siap menghadiri acara peresmian yayasan sosial. Putra-putri aktivis sosial dan politik juga akan datang. Aku diharuskan membawa pasangan, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak...Chichiue akan merasa malu karena putranya yang tampan ini tak laku!"

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik, tawa memenuhi meja itu. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tak dapat menahan tawa. Dalam hati mereka menganggap betapa lucu ancaman Minato terhadap anaknya.

Ditertawakan begitu, Naruto cemberut. Ia menggembungkan pipi. Membanting garpunya kesal.

"Kalian bukannya kasihan malah menertawakanku! Jahat, jahat, jahat! Gaara, kau juga tertawa! Kukira kau akan membantuku!" rajuknya.

Kini Naruto sempurna mirip anak kecil. Membuat yang lain semakin lucu melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau sungguh tak pantas disebut dewasa." Ujar Gaara setelah mereka semua berhenti tertawa. "I don't care! Yang penting bantu aku duluuu! Siapa yang harus kuajak?!"

"Jawabannya sangat simple: ajaklah seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu sekarang ini."

Refleks Naruto menoleh ke samping. Iris Saphire-nya bertabrakan dengan Onyx milik Sasuke. "No way! Masa aku mengajak si Teme Pantat Ayam ini?! Aku masih normal! Harga diriku bisa jatuh!"

"Akupun tak mau pergi denganmu, Dobe Rambut Durian." Balas Sasuke datar.

Yang lain bersusah payah menahan tawa. Naruto rupanya menatap orang yang salah. Diam-diam mereka membayangkan betapa lucunya jika Naruto dan Sasuke pergi bersama dalam acara penting itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku," jelas Gaara sabar.

"Seseorang yang kumaksud adalah seorang gadis, bukannya pemuda. Dan tadi kau melihat ke samping kirimu, coba sekarang lihat ke sebelah kanan."

Naruto menurut. Kedua kalinya pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Onyx. Namun pemiliknya bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Matsuri. Wajah Matsuri merona. Ia mendapat tatapan Naruto, juga menangkap maksud Gaara.

"Benar kan? Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Matsuri, kan?" Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan retoris.

"Ya, kau benar, Panda Merah! Thanks ya. Matsuri...would you..."

"Marry me?" timpal Sai diikuti seringai jailnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Matsuri, would you accompany me?"

"Y-yes i would." Sahut Matsuri gugup. Menuai kelegaan di hati Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Yuhuuu! Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita langsung pergi!"

Mulailah Star Boys serta Diamond Girls menggoda Matsuri. Bagaimana tidak, gadis pendiam itu belum pernah sekalipun dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Hanya Naruto yang mampu menyentuh hatinya.

.

.

Sabtu malam tiba. Setelah senja yang indah membungkus kota, kini malam hadir dengan gemerlap sejuta bintang dan senyum lembut sang bulan. Udarapun semakin sejuk. Saat menyenangkan untuk beraktivitas atau melewatkan waktu bersama orang terkasih.

Bagi Gaara dan Hinata, Sabtu malam adalah waktu untuk menunaikan tugas sebagai anggota radio school. Setiap Sabtu malam, selama satu setengah jam, radio di Allenoise Boarding School memiliki program spesial dengan rating tertinggi: Our Love. Meski pendengarnya baru sebatas civitas academica Allenoise Boarding School, survei rating tetap dilakukan mengingat jumlah siswa di sana mencapai angka seribu. Dari survei rating per bulan, disimpulkan bahwa pemegang rating tertinggi ialah Our Love.

Our Love merupakan sebuah acara bertemakan cinta. Siswa-siswi Allenoise Boarding School boleh mengirim e-mail dengan nama samaran berisi curahan hati mereka tentang cinta. Mereka boleh mencurahkan isi hati, perasaan, dan kisah cinta dalam bentuk surat yang dikirim via e-mail. Gaara-yang menjadi host acara ini-akan membacakan beberapa surat dan memberikan solusi. Dapat dikatakan, Our Love menjadi acara konsultasi psikologi cinta. Gaara yang menjadi penasihat cinta untuk teman-temannya.

Terkadang beberapa anggota radio school menemaninya bersiaran di Our Love. Yang paling sering menemaninya ialah Naruto. Namun posisi Naruto tergeser sejak kehadiran Hinata.

Praktis, malam ini Gaara tak sendiri. Hinata menemaninya dalam studio radio mungil ber-AC ini. Kini tiba saatnya mereka memulai acara.

"Selamat malam Allenoiser, seperti biasa Sabtu malam ini saya, Sabaku Gaara, akan menemani kalian dalam acara Our Love. Namun malam ini saya tak sendiri. Di samping saya telah hadir..."

"Hyuuga Hinata yang akan menemani kalian bersama Panda Merah ini."

"Hinata, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kalau tidak, kau akan..."

"Dipecat dari radio school? Hello, kau hanya wakil ketua di sini. Ketuanya kan Namikaze Naruto?" sela Hinata diikuti tawa lembutnya.

Gaara tak dapat menahan diri untuk melirik ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata semakin jelita saat ia tersenyum.

"Oke, whateverlah. Yang penting saya akan menemani dan membacakan surat-surat yang sudah masuk. Hinata, kau akan membacakan surat dari siapa?"

"Mmm...siapa ya? Wait." Hinata menggerakkan smartphone-nya. Menelusuri e-mail yang telah masuk. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Aku akan membacakan surat dari White Lady. Kau sendiri, Gaara?"

"Aku akan membacakan surat Lord Raven. Sebelum surat-surat ini dibaca, akan kami putarkan lagu dari Sam Smith, Stay With Me. Tetap di..."

"Our Love."

Lagu yang dilantunkan Sam Smith mengalun perlahan. Sesaat Gaara dan Hinata terdiam. Membuka e-mail dari Lord Raven serta White Lady. Membacanya dalam hati. Lama-kelamaan, senyum merekah di wajah keduanya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mengirim ini," Tak disangka, Gaara dan Hinata berkata bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang, lalu tertawa.

.

.

"Baiklah Allenoiser, kembali lagi bersama Gaara dan Hinata di Our Love. Seperti janji kami sebelumnya, kami akan membacakan surat dari White Lady dan Lord Raven. Kau atau aku duluan, Hinata?"

"Kau dulu saja."

"Oke."

Gaara menghela nafas dan mulai membaca.

"Halo Sabaku-san dan Hinata-chan, apa kabar? Kabarku baik-baik saja, kuharap kalianpun begitu."

"Kabar kami juga baik." Hinata menginterupsi dengan nada riangnya.

Gaara kembali melanjutkan. "Sabaku-san dan Hinata-chan, tahukah kalian? Aku dihadapkan pada cinta, cinta yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

"Berawal dari pagi itu. Aku menginjakkan kaki di Allenoise Boarding School, ditempatkan di Excellent Room, dan duduk bersamanya. Lalu Kakashi-Sensei mengajak kami semua berkenalan. Aku berkenalan dengannya. Saat itulah aku langsung jatuh cinta. Hatiku berdesir hangat setiap kali menatapnya. Belum lagi, dia sangat ramah. Selalu tersenyum meski kesannya aneh dan misterius. Saat aku mengangkat tangan dan bertanya tentang ekskul yang ingin kuikuti pada Kakashi-Sensei, dialah yang justru menjawab. Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke ruang ekskul yang kuinginkan. Saat itu aku sungguh terpesona olehnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya hingga membuatku jatuh cinta? Dia berhasil merebut selera makanku, merampas waktu tidurku, dan mengambil kuota kerinduanku. Padahal aku dan dia tinggal satu rumah. Sungguh aku tak mengerti bagaimana meredakan perasaan ini. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Beginikah rasanya mencintai? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hening sesaat. Surat itu telah selesai dibaca. Gaara dan Hinata langsung mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Begini White Lady," Gaara memulai konsultasi cintanya.

"Kau harus percaya pada apa yang disebut love at the first sight. Kau harus bisa menganalisis perasaanmu, apakah itu cinta atau sekedar kagum."

"Bagaimana caranya, Panda Merah?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Caranya, bandingkan dia dengan pria lain yang sekualitas dengannya. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? Bila tidak, dapat dipastikan kau jatuh cinta."

"Sesimple itu?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, hanya itu. Nah, sekarang giliranmu, Hinata. Bacakan surat dari Lord Raven."

Hinata tersenyum, lantas mulai membacakan isi suratnya.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan dan Panda Merah..."

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, Lord Raven..."

"Kuharap kalian berdua sehat-sehat saja. Aku sendiri dalam keadaan sehat, hatiku saja yang nampaknya terasa aneh. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang selama ini dikenal single, menjadi dekat dengan seorang gadis."

"Menurutku gadis itu cantik, pintar, dan baik. Parasnya innocent, aku suka sekali melihatnya. Gadis itu berhasil mencairkan hatiku yang semula beku. Ironis bukan? Dalam waktu 24 jam dia sempurna meluluhkan hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkinkah aku secepat ini merubah image dari seorang pemuda single yang memandang rendah arti cinta menjadi pemuda romantis dengan pasangan kekasih?"

Senyap. Gaara menanti dengan sabar, menduga Hinata memerlukan waktu sejenak sebagai jeda.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Teruskan,"

"Aku ingin meneruskan, tapi suratnya hanya sampai di situ saja."

Iris Jade Gaara melebar. Diliriknya smartphone milik Hinata sekilas. Benar saja, surat Lord Raven berhenti sampai di situ.

"Baik, saranku begini: jangan pernah memprioritaskan image di atas cinta. Sebab jika kau mementingkan citramu, bisa-bisa cintamu akan pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Ingatlah Lord Raven, cinta tak datang dua kali."

"Benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Tak masalah image-mu hancur, asalkan kau mendapat kebahagiaan berlipat ganda dengan mencintai dan dicintai."


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Fall In Love With Her?

Chapter 4: Am I Fall In Love With Her?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls kembali berkumpul di ruang makan. Menikmati pancake strawberry buatan Hinata serta Sakura sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini. Namun ada yang berbeda: absennya Naruto dan Matsuri. Sejak acara peresmian yayasan sosial kemarin, keduanya belum pulang ke asrama.

"Gaara, apa kau tidak mencemaskan sepupumu yang satu itu?" bisik Sakura.

"Tidak. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi." Jawab Gaara singkat. Kembali berkonsentrasi pada potongan pancake strawberry-nya.

Alis Sakura terangkat. Kurang paham dengan maksud kata 'merasakan'. Sasuke berbaik hati menjelaskan. "Gaara dan Naruto sangat dekat. Mereka lebih pantas dikatakan kakak dan adik kandung dibandingkan sepupu. Begitu dekatnya mereka hingga jika terjadi sesuatu pada salah satunya, maka yang lain akan ikut merasakan."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dalam hati mengagumi betapa erat ikatan persaudaraan itu.

"Tadaimaaa!"

Di tengah acara breakfast yang tenang, mereka dikejutkan oleh debam pintu dan seruan bernada riang. Pintu ruang makan terbuka keras, dan berdirilah Naruto serta Matsuri di ambangnya. Menggamit tangan Matsuri, Naruto menerobos masuk. Tak peduli pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang susah payah meredam degup jantung mereka.

"Kalian kenapa? Seperti kaget begitu," tanyanya dengan raut wajah innocent.

"Berapa kali kubilang padamu, Dobe! Jangan mengagetkan orang lain!"

"Ah, begitu saja kaget. Lama-lama aku curiga padamu, Teme. Kau punya kelainan jantung, ya?" "Sialan kau! Kau berharap aku terkena penyakit itu, ya?"

Naruto tak menanggapi. Menarik dua buah kursi untuknya dan Matsuri. Mengenyakkan tubuh di atasnya, lalu mulai mengambil sepotong pancake strawberry dari piring Sasuke. "Aduh, tak punya sopan santun! Jangan mengambil makanan orang lain, Rambut Durian!"

"Aku lapar. Gomen..." Lagi-lagi Naruto menyahut tanpa dosa. Membuat Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menghela nafas berat. Masygul.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Bisakah kau bersikap seperti Matsuri? Tenang, anggun, sopan...bukannya seperti ini?"

"Apaaa? Jadi kau mengharapkanku bersikap seperti wanita, Yamanaka Ino?"

Pemuda blonde itu salah persepsi. Ino mendesah tak kentara, melirik pada Gaara. Yang ditatap berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Maksud Ino, bersikaplah tenang dan sopan. Ikuti teladan Matsuri. Bukannya bersikap seperti wanita..."

"Oh begitu. Baik, baik. Tapi...aku tidak janji."

Benar-benar anak ini, batin anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bersamaan. Namun di sisi lain mereka menyadari, tanpa Naruto riskan mereka bisa seceria ini. Naruto membantu mereka melupakan kepenatan dan menyuntikkan semangat baru.

"By the way, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian berdua?" Naruto memandang Gaara dan Hinata. "Tanyakan saja."

"Ini tentang siaran kalian semalam di Our Love. Kalian membacakan dua buah surat dari White Lady dan Lord Raven. Tahukah kalian siapa pengirimnya? Rasanya aku familiar dengan kisah mereka."

Keganjilan terjadi. Begitu Naruto selesai melontarkan pertanyaannya, tanpa diduga Ino dan Sasuke tersedak. Tergesa-gesa Sakura dan Sai menepuk lembut punggung mereka. Tak lupa membantu meminumkan air.

"Entahlah. Kan sudah disepakati, pengirim surat-surat cinta di Our Love mempunyai nama samaran." Sahut Gaara tenang, meski manik matanya lekat memperhatikan gesture gelisah yang ditampilkan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Admin-nya Our Love siapa?"

"Shino-san. Mengapa kau begitu penasaran, Naruto?" selidik Hinata.

"Aku hanya merasa...kisah itu mirip dengan dua orang teman kita di sini. Apa lagi mereka menyebut-nyebut Excellent Room. Itu kelas kita, kan?"

Mendadak Sasuke dan Ino bangkit. Meletakkan piring dan gelas mereka yang masih terisi setengahnya. Sai lantas memegang lembut lengan Ino, memintanya jangan pergi.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Sai. Temuilah aku saat kau selesai sarapan nanti. Bye."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Ino membalikkan tubuh. Langkahnya cepat meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sasuke, where are you going? Jus tomat dan pancake-mu belum habis." Sakura mengingatkan dengan nada lembut.

"Maaf Sakura, hari ini aku merasa kurang sehat." Sasuke melontarkan alibi. Sengaja menghindari pandangan Emerald gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja. Jangan ragu memanggilku bila kau perlu sesuatu."

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. Lembut mengusap rambut pink Sakura, kemudian bergegas menyusul Ino.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menatap heran kepergian mereka. Ada apa gerangan? Mungkinkah karena ucapan Naruto tadi? Lantas, mengapa mereka harus terkejut jika mereka bukan pengirim surat itu?

.

.

Awal pekan akhirnya datang. Dimulai dengan hari Senin, hari yang kurang diminati penduduk kota metropolitan seperti Konoha City. Hari Senin mengawali minggu yang sibuk, setelah dua hari sebelumnya diisi dengan liburan dan ketenangan tanpa rutinitas monoton.

Namun bagi murid-murid Allenoise Boarding School, Senin adalah pertanda bagus. Pasalnya mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan Star Boys serta Diamond Girls. Kesepuluh siswa luar biasa dengan sejumlah prestasi.

Tak lama, datanglah siswa-siswi yang dinantikan itu. Seperti biasa, Mercedes milik Gaara yang pertama tiba. Ia turun dari mobil bersama Hinata. Kehadiran mereka berdua membawa wangi vanila dan Tommy Hilfiger yang sangat khas. Semenit berselang Sasuke tiba bersama Sakura. Sasuke terlihat membukakan pintu mobil dan menuntun lembut tangan Sakura. Praktis murid-murid perempuan berteriak histeris karenanya.

Sai datang menyusul Sasuke. Ino bergelayut manja di lengannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali memperlakukan Ino layaknya seorang putri.

Naruto dan Neji sampai paling akhir. Matsuri sedikit ragu dan malu-malu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Sementara Tenten menyusupkan jemarinya dalam genggaman tangan Neji dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Hingga detik ini, Tenten masih saja diserang rasa nervous setiap kali berada di dekat Neji. Pewaris Hyuuga Corp itu sempurna mencuri hatinya.

"Wah wah wah, nampaknya mulai ada cinta lokasi ya?" sambut Kakashi dan tunangannya, Kurenai, di depan pintu Excellent Room.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tersenyum saja menanggapi komentar guru mereka. Bersama-sama mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mengempaskan tubuh di sofa, lalu mulai mendengarkan siaran Good Morning Allenoise yang dibawakan Aburame Shino.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto pelan. Memecah konsentrasi Gaara yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan siaran Shino.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kualitas siaran Shino?"

"Not bad."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Naruto. Bagaimana aku bisa menilai kalau kau tidak bisa diam?"

Pemuda blonde itu menggembungkan pipi. Gaara mendesah, berpura-pura tidak melihat. Dipastikan ia langsung luluh melihat raut wajah sepupunya itu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Gaara." Tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah berada di samping Gaara. "Kuakui begitu. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebelum semuanya berakhir."

Mendengar itu, iris lavender Neji melebar. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebatan dalam benaknya. Apakah yang akan berakhir? Mungkinkah Gaara merahasiakan sesuatu?

"Gaara, apa yang akan segera berakhir?" Neji memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa? Tidak...tidak ada yang berakhir." Gaara tergeragap, menunduk menghindari pandangan tajam sepupu Hinata itu.

Kami-sama, nyaris saja...

.

.

Ruang OSIS buncah oleh perbincangan dan canda tawa. Sepulang sekolah merupakan waktu yang kondusif untuk rapat. Seperti biasa, sebelum rapat berlangsung para pengurus OSIS sibuk mengobrol serta melontarkan canda.

Diawali dari Naruto yang mengajak mereka bermain kuartet. Yang kalah mesti mendapat pulasan bedak di wajahnya. Kenyataannya, Sasuke kalah. Praktis wajah tampan putra bungsu Uchiha itu berlumur bedak putih. Naruto yang paling bersemangat menertawakan dan melumuri wajahnya. Belum pernah mereka menyaksikan Sasuke kehilangan image cool-nya seperti sekarang.

Satu-satunya yang tidak terlibat dalam kekonyolan Naruto hanyalah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu tenggelam dalam tumpukan proposal. Bukan hanya itu, sejak tadi ia susah payah menahankan sakit pada kedua mata dan sisi kepalanya. Maka dari itu Gaara mengulur waktu untuk rapat. Membiarkan bawahan-bawahannya relaksasi sejenak bersama Naruto. Berusaha menetralisir kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Wangi vanila menyapa indera penciumannya. Suara halus menyapanya lembut. Perlahan-lahan Gaara mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih. Memfokuskan penglihatan pada sosok Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ya. Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang."

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau kurang sehat. Masih ada banyak waktu." Hinata lembut memperingatkan.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kita rapat sekarang juga."

Sejurus kemudian Gaara bangkit dari kursi depan komputernya. Melangkah menghampiri para pengurus OSIS. Mengisyaratkan mereka supaya tenang dan menempati meja masing-masing.

"Shikamaru, tolong tutup pintu." Perintah Gaara pada anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang menduduki meja terdekat dengan pintu.

Instruksi itu segera dituruti. Mereka semua hafal kebiasaan Gaara: tak suka melakukan rapat OSIS dengan pintu terbuka.

"Ini rapat pertama kita untuk membahas festival seni yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali antara Allenoise Boarding School dan Azure High School." Gaara membuka rapat, membalik-balik catatannya. Beberapa kursi darinya, Neji dan Tenten mulai menggoreskan pensil pada kertas notula. Melakukan tugas sebagai sekretaris OSIS semaksimal mungkin.

"Seperti kita tahu, acara ini berlandaskan seni. Sekarang fokus kita adalah pematangan konsep. Ada yang punya ide?"

Serentak Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangkat tangan. Gaara menyilakan Shikamaru lebih dulu. Murid tingkat tiga-tepatnya senior itu-berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat konsep gothik?"

"Konsep gothik? Tolong jelaskan lebih detail."

"Begini, seluruh sekolah akan didekorasi dengan nuansa gothik yang kelam. Dress code-nyapun demikian. Mengingat ini festival seni, para pengisi acara sebaiknya mementaskan sesuatu yang bertemakan gothik pula. Tema-tema yang kelam, mistik, dan mampu menguras emosi para apresiator seni. Semisal, anggota teater dari kedua sekolah mementaskan King of Lear karya Shakespeare, Dracula karya Bram Stockers, dan semacamnya."

"Hmm..." Gaara berpikir-pikir sejenak. "That sounds great. How about you, Hinata?"

Ditatap begitu membuat pipi Hinata merona. Yang lain tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi. Tahu betul kisah cinta yang terjadi antara ketua OSIS Allenoise Boarding School dengan ketua OSIS Azure High School.

"Bagus. Tapi...harus dipertimbangkan lagi. Tema gothik nampaknya kurang cocok dengan nuansa festival seni. Kita harus pakai tema-tema yang lebih ceria dan fleksibel. Bukankah anak-anak muda seusia kita lebih menyukai tema acara yang trend dan fleksibel?"

"Benar. Namun kalau boleh jujur aku menyukai idenya tentang teater. King of Lear dan Dracula, itu bisa jadi referensi kami." Timpal Neji.

Selanjutnya usulan-usulan terus bermunculan. Mulai dari tema Walt Disney yang diusulkan Kiba, sampai tema jazz usulan Naruto. Semua ide, usul, dan saran telah dicatat rapi oleh Neji dan Tenten.

Setelah membahas tema dan konsep, Gaara melanjutkan pada pembahasan macam-macam event yang akan dilakukan pada festival itu. Pada akhirnya disepakati beberapa acara dalam festival seni tiga tahun sekali tersebut. Antara lain bazar, pameran karya seni, penampilan band, persembahan orkestra dari dewan guru, dan drama musikal.

"Semua itu harus melewati tahap audisi. Neji, Sai, bantu aku dan Hinata mengaudisi para pengisi acara. Yang harus kita prioritaskan adalah audisi drama musikal dan pameran karya seni." Gaara memutuskan.

"Aku punya usul," Ino mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau beberapa di antara kita ada yang berpartisipasi langsung dalam drama musikal? Sebagai bukti kalau anggota OSIS mempunyai eksistensi di bidang seni, bukan hanya sebagai panitia."

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu, saat audisi drama musikal kita juga harus ikut."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Ternyata idenya disambut positif oleh Gaara.

"Sekarang kita bahas masalah proposal..." Gaara membalik tumpukan proposal di depannya. "Seperti pada event-event sebelumnya, proposal kita harus..."

Di luar prediksi, pemuda bermata Jade itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Bukannya ia kehilangan kata, melainkan rasa perih menjalari kedua matanya. Rasa sakit menyerang pula di bagian kepalanya. Serta-merta Gaara mengerjapkan mata, menahan sakit luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan...kumohon jangan sekarang." Bisik hati kecilnya.

.

.

An empty street, an empty house

A hole inside my heart

I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.

I wonder how, I wonder why,

I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh, yeah.

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

[Chorus:]

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.

I try to read, I go to work

I'm laughing with my friends

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh, no.

I wonder how, I wonder why,

I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh, yeah.

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

[Chorus:]

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green to see you once again,

To hold you in my arms,

To promise you my love,

To tell you from the heart,

You're all I'm thinking of.

Reaching for the love that seems so far

[Chorus:]

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.

[Chorus:]

Say a little prayer (my sweet love)

Dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue (woah, yeah) to see you once again, my love. (oh, my love)

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love. (Westlife-My Love).

"Well done!"

Gaara mengakhiri lagunya diikuti applause dari seseorang. Ia berpaling dan mendapati Hinata telah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Gaara mendesah tak kentara. Selalu saja begini. Ia senantiasa gagal menjauh dari gadis jelita ini. Cinta yang menyebabkannya. Cinta Gaara pada Hinata.

Ya, Gaara sadar dirinya telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Hinata. Mulanya ia tak percaya dan menyimpan berjuta tanya. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta itu tak dapat ditepis lagi.

Bahagiakah Gaara dengan perasaan ini? Entahlah. Hanya sesal yang kini dirasakannya. Sesal karena mencintai Hinata.

Gaara menghempas nafas. Memandang muram ke sekeliling ruang musik yang biasa digunakan untuk berlatih vocal group dan marching band. Seharusnya ia memendam perasaan ini. Tidak, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

"Gaara, what's the matter?" tanya Hinata panik ketika Gaara menyentakkan lengannya dari rangkulan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, jangan jatuh cinta padaku! Kau tak boleh menderita bersamaku!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara bangkit. Melangkah setengah berlari keluar dari ruang musik. Membanting pintunya hingga menutup.

Sesaat Hinata terpaku. Shock membelenggu hatinya kuat. Dalam sekejap, cairan hangat memenuhi matanya. Hinatapun tergugu, menangis pilu.


	5. Chapter 5: Masa Lalu

Chapter 5: Masa Lalu

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pintu depan asrama khusus berdebam terbuka. Naruto menerobos masuk.

"Gaara! Gaara! Kau dimana?" serunya berulang kali. Iris Saphire-nya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan demi ruangan. Namun sosok berambut merah itu tak kunjung ditemukannya.

Pemuda blonde itu melangkah setengah berlari menaiki tangga. Membuka pintu kamar Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Memeriksa ke dalam. Tak ada. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya sendiri. Pencariannya nihil. Kemudian ia mengecek ke perpustakaan, hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana, Gaara?" desahnya cemas. Baru kali ini Naruto mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Entah mengapa ia sedemikian khawatir pada sepupunya itu. Padahal, biasanya Gaara yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah rapat OSIS dan mengikuti kegiatan vocal group, sikap Gaara berubah drastis. Gaara seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Praktis Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang ditutupi sang sepupu darinya. Ia paham, betapa tertutup hati seorang Sabaku Gaara. Justru Naruto yang selalu mencurahkan isi hati padanya. Namun sifat tertutup Gaara kali ini benar-benar mencemaskan. Intuisi Naruto membisikkan bahwa sang sepupu menyimpan rahasia besar.

Lelah mencari, Naruto mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa balkon. Menatap nanar matahari terbenam yang terlihat indah. Semburat merah keemasan menghiasi kaki langit sebelah barat. Gradasi warna keunguan mendominasi cakrawala. Indah, namun tidak seindah suasana hati Naruto. Ketakutan masih menggerogotinya hingga detik ini.

Sejak kecil Naruto sangatlah dekat dengan Gaara. Dialah yang membela Gaara dari perlakuan kejam Sabaku Rei. Naruto pulalah yang melindungi Gaara saat percobaan pembunuhan ditimpakan padanya oleh sang paman, Yashamaru. Naruto sangat memahami betapa sulit kehidupan seorang Sabaku Gaara. Ia yang paling mengerti kondisi sepupunya. Maka, sejak Gaara dekat dengan Hinata, ingin sekali Naruto memberi pengertian pada gadis berambut indigo itu tentang keadaan Gaara yang sesungguhnya.

Putra Namikaze Minato itu percaya, Hinata ialah gadis yang baik. Ia akan mendukung seratus persen jika Hinata dan Gaara benar-benar bersatu. Menurut Naruto, Gaara pantas bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dan insan yang layak itu tak lain Hyuuga Hinata seorang, bukan gadis lain.

Gaara membutuhkan kelembutan, cinta yang tulus, dan kasih sayang. Hinata bisa memberikan semua itu padanya. Gaara dipastikan akan merasakan manisnya kebahagiaan bersama Hinata. Namun, dapatkah Hinata menerima status dan kondisi Gaara? Status yang dimaksud ialah status putra presiden yang terbuang? Naruto sungguh takut Hinata menolak risikonya.

Kini Gaara menghilang tanpa jejak. Benih kekhawatiran tumbuh perlahan di hati Naruto. Khawatir penyebab menghilangnya Gaara karena kasihnya yang tak sanggup terealisasi bersama Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya. Cepat-cepat pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik. Tersenyum tipis pada Matsuri yang mengenyakkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Kau mencari-cari Gaara, ya?"

"Ya. Aku mencemaskannya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

"Mengapa kau begitu khawatir? Setahuku, Gaara jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Dia tidak gegabah, dia bisa mengambil tindakan bijak. Justru kau yang sering meminta nasihat padanya."

Mau tak mau Naruto senang juga dengan perubahan Matsuri. Kini gadis berambut coklat itu lebih banyak bicara. Tak hanya tersenyum, diapun sekarang pandai mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Aku takut Suna Guardian akan...membawanya jauh dari kita. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Paman Yashamaru akan mencoba membunuhnya lagi atas perintah Rei-Jichan. Segalanya bisa terjadi, dan..."

"Sssttt. Stop," bisik Matsuri. Meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Naruto terdiam. Secara implisit Matsuri memintanya berhenti berpikiran negatif.

"Everythings gonna be ok. Gaara pasti akan kembali tak lama lagi. Believe me,"

Tatapan hangat Matsuri tepat ke dalam mata Naruto. Aura ketenangannya tersalurkan dalam hati pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana, Matsuri selalu bisa membuat Naruto tenang.

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu. Arigato Matsuri...arigato."

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung dalam kemuraman. Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang frustasi, anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls yang lain merasakan kecemasan pula. Berbagai spekulasi mulai merasuki benak mereka. Terdorong oleh sikap paranoid, beberapa di antara mereka mencurigai hadirnya Suna Guardian di sekitar asrama khusus.

"Aku tak bisa makan," keluh Naruto lesu. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk Sup Miso-nya. "Makanlah, Naruto. Kalau kau terlambat makan, bisa-bisa kau kena Gastritis atau istilah awamnya Mag." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Teme! Lihat, Hinatapun hanya memainkan makanannya!"

Benar saja, terlihat sekali Hinata kehilangan selera makan. Ironis, padahal ia sendiri yang memasak sup selezat ini (meski tak luput dari bantuan Sakura). Tangan kanannya mengaduk pelan mangkuknya. Iris lavendernya terpaku pada jam dinding di sudut ruangan yang menunjuk angka tujuh.

Identik dengan Naruto, Hinata kehilangan nafsu makan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Gaara. Meski pemuda itu membuatnya menangis sore tadi, tetap saja kecemasan membayangi hatinya. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Gaara. Ya Tuhan, belum pernah hati Hinata sedemikian resah hanya karena seorang pemuda.

"Begini saja," Neji memberi saran.

"Kita tunggu sampai pukul delapan. Jika Gaara belum kembali juga, kita cari bersama-sama. Kalau perlu, kita kerahkan asisten-asisten pribadi dari keluarga masing-masing. Setuju?"

Semuanya menyambut baik ide Neji. Tenten bahkan memujinya.

Baru saja mereka sepakat, tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka dengan bunyi keras. Merekapun meletakkan sendok dan garpu, lalu berlari ke ruang tamu. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah...

"Gaara?!"

Ya, pemuda berambut merah marun itu telah kembali! Hanya saja, ada yang ganjil. Wajahnya pucat pasi bagai mayat. Sinar matanya meredup. Terpancar kemuraman dan penyesalan di sana.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau kembali. Sekarang makanlah bersama kami. Aku benar-benar..." Hinata berlari menghampiri pemuda pujaan hatinya. Menyentuh lembut lengan Gaara, namun segera ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Aku ingin sendiri."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Hinata kembali tergugu. Selaput bening menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Hinata, don't cry. Serahkan urusannya padaku." Segera saja Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara. Yang lain hanya bertukar pandang penuh arti. Terdorong naluri persahabatan, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Tenten bergantian memeluk Hinata. Meyakinkan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Memintanya mempercayakan urusan ini pada Naruto.

.

.

"Gaaraaa, buka pintunya!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya. Menggedor-gedor pintu putih berpelitur mengilap itu penuh emosi.

"Sabaku Gaara, aku tahu kau punya masalah! Come on, tell me your problem! Bukan begini caranya menyelesaikan masalah!"

Sia-sia. Sekeras apapun Naruto berusaha, Gaara berkeras membarikade diri di dalam kamarnya. Menolak ditemui, menolak didekati.

Pemuda bermata Jade itu sempurna mengabaikan Naruto. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan berganti pakaian. Mengganti seragam Allenoise kebanggaannya dengan piyama. Sejurus kemudian duduk di depan grand piano putih di sudut kamar itu. Dalam hati mensyukuri adanya fasilitas piano di sini. Piano, satu-satunya alat musik yang bisa digunakannya berekspresi seleluasa mungkin.

Gaara menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan segala emosi. Requiem Mozart coba ia mainkan. Hanya simfoni itulah yang kini terlintas di pikirannya. Simfoni Mozart yang mampu mengekspresikan luka di hatinya.

Ia sadar, dirinya tak boleh jatuh cinta. Hinata terlalu baik untuk larut dalam penderitaan. Hinata pantas mendapat pemuda yang lebih baik darinya. Pemuda yang lebih sehat, sempurna, dan...bahagia.

"Yeah, aku tahu kau sedang emosi, Gaara." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar dari balik pintu. Gaara menghiraukannya, kembali fokus pada tuts demi tuts piano.

Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Meluapkan segala sakit hati, sesal, frustasi, dan duka dengan piano. Piano yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Piano yang selalu menemani di kala ia sendiri. Piano yang teramat disayanginya.

"Kau menakutiku dengan lagu itu, Gaara. Kaubuat Requiem Mozart semakin seram!" Perkataan Naruto lagi-lagi diacuhkan Gaara.

Naruto menyadari, teknik permainan piano Gaara berubah jika ia tengah dihadapkan pada masalah. Pemuda bermata Saphire itu dapat merasakan adanya emosi yang kuat dalam permainan piano sepupunya.

Peluh membanjiri dahi pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia kembali teringat Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, mengapa ia tak bisa mengenyahkan nama gadis itu dari benaknya? Figur yang begitu dekat, sandaran hatinya beberapa waktu terakhir, pelita hatinya...mutiara hatinya...

Permainan pianonya mendadak kacau. Melenceng dari tempo yang sesungguhnya. Bayangan wajah Hinata yang sendu berurai air mata terus menyeruak, membuat goresan penyesalan di hatinya semakin dalam.

Iramanya semakin tak beraturan. Emosi Gaara sempurna diluapkan dalam permainan piano. Gaara mengakhiri lagunya dengan improvisasi yang menciptakan kengerian di hati orang-orang yang mendengarkan, sebab improvisasinya terdengar begitu kelam.

Belum juga puas, Gaara melanjutkan bermain piano. Kali ini melodi-melodi yang dimainkannya menghasilkan musik yang membahana. Requiem Mozart berjuta-juta kali lebih seram saat dimainkan oleh Gaara.

Requiem, merepresentasikan suasana hati Gaara. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu terluka. Sama persis dengan gubahan karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart itu. Rapuh, penuh kesedihan, namun dibawakan dengan penuh kekuatan.

"Berhenti! Kau mau merusak piano Iruka-sama?"

Gaara tak peduli. Terus memainkan melodi dengan energi penuh. Kesabaran Naruto mencapai titik klimaks.

"Sabaku Gaara! Hentikan permainan pianomu, kalau tidak kudobrak pintu ini! Satu, dua, ti..."

Dentingan piano akhirnya terhenti. Gaara terengah-engah di kursinya. Lebih dari setengah jam ia memainkan piano, tentunya sangat menguras energi. Setelah menguasai diri, dibukakannya pintu untuk Naruto.

"Kau berbeda, Gaara! Sangat berbeda." Sambut Naruto begitu Gaara membukakan pintu dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku..."

Gaara tak menjawab. Hanya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto. Hal yang sering dilakukannya setiap kali pemuda childish itu merajuk.

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas," Naruto melanjutkan monolognya.

"Kau membuatku dan Hinata kehilangan selera makan. Kau membuatku cemas, kau juga membuat air mata Hinata terjatuh."

Hinata? Lagi-lagi nama itu. Kami-sama, bisakah Engkau menghapus nama itu dari benaknya?

"Gomen,"

Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Gaara. Satu kata, cukup satu kata. Bibirnya bergetar kala mengucap kata maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Gaara. Minta maaflah pada Hinata. Dialah yang paling terluka."

Betapa herannya Gaara ketika melihat bulir bening menepi di pelupuk mata Naruto. Ah, putra Namikaze ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Namun di saat bersamaan ia juga bersikap dewasa. Kombinasi yang aneh, tetapi sulit ditemukan.

"Ingatlah Gaara: minta maaf pada Hinata. Jangan pernah menyakitinya."

.

.

Prang!

Kediaman mewah keluarga Sabaku dikagetkan oleh bunyi sesuatu yang pecah. Semua ini karena Sabaku Rei, sang presiden Suna dengan sifat temperamen dan otoriternya. Kedua tangannya melemparkan begitu saja koleksi kristal milik istrinya-Sabaku Karura-untuk melampiaskan amarah.

"Beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di sini! Kukira kau sudah mati setelah..."

"Oh, jadi Ayah yang menyuruh Paman Yashamaru mendorongku dari balkon lantai lima gedung parlemen Suna? Berharap aku jatuh dari ketinggian dan mati?!"

Sesosok pemuda berusia empat belas tahun dengan rambut merah marun bangkit dari lantai. Wajahnya pias menahankan berbagai emosi. Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan, wanita cantik berambut panjang pirang-yang tak lain adalah Karura-terisak tertahan.

"Kau! Anak kurang ajar! Berani berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu sendiri!" Kemarahan Rei mencapai puncaknya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, terarah lurus ke wajah putra bungsunya.

"Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Gadis berkuncir empat diikuti pemuda berambut coklat yang menyerupai pemain Kabuki berlari dari ruang keluarga. Menyambar tubuh adik mereka ke dalam dekapan. Melindunginya dari amarah sang kepala keluarga.

"Temari! Kankurou! Jangan lindungi adik kalian! Biarkan dia merasakan akibatnya karena membantahku!"

"Cukup Rei, cukup! Bagaimanapun juga, dia anakmu. Dia berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Kau tidak boleh memaksanya!" Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian, Karura maju mendekati suaminya. Memeluk erat leher Rei, mencegahnya melukai Gaara.

"Biarkan saja, Ibu. Biarkan Ayah menyakitiku. Mungkin Ayah akan puas saat aku sudah mati." Cegah Gaara. Ada nada ironi dalam suaranya.

Temari dan Kankurou kian erat memeluknya. Sesaat hening. Hanya helaan nafas dan isakan yang terdengar.

"Gaara, apa maumu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau tidak mau meneruskan karier politikku? Di antara sepuluh cita-cita yang kautuliskan dan berusaha kaucapai, tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kau justru lebih memilih menjadi dokter, pemilik panti asuhan, founder yayasan anak-anak kanker, pianis, dan...ah, semuanya menyalahi aturanku!"

Susah payah Gaara melepaskan pelukan kedua kakaknya. Ditatapnya mata Rei lurus-lurus. Lalu ia berkata.

"Aku bukan bonekamu, Ayah."

Naas, kata-katanya ini kembali membangkitkan amarah Rei. "Ok fine! Kau harus merasakan akibat ucapanmu itu! Mulai sekarang...tak ada lagi biaya sekolah untukmu. Tak ada lagi credit card, mobil, rekening, dan semua fasilitas lainnya dariku!"

"I don't care. Toh aku sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh Grandma Chiyo untuk memegang perusahaan airlines-nya. Kalaupun Grandma Chiyo tidak mewariskannya padaku, aku juga masih bisa hidup tanpa Ayah!"

Di luar dugaan, Gaara tak gentar dengan ultimatum ayahnya. Toh dirinya masih bisa menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa bantuan sang ayah.

"Sabaku Rei Gaara! Cepat keluar dari rumah ini!"

"With pleasure," Gaara menyeringai, berjalan angkuh keluar dari pintu utama mansion keluarga Sabaku.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Ketika Gaara mencapai pintu utama, didengarnya isak tangis Karura, Temari, dan Kankurou. Hatinya luluh seketika. Tidak, ia tetap harus pergi. Gaara tak tahan lagi berlama-lama terpenjara dalam neraka ciptaan Sabaku Rei.

"Ibu...Kankurou-nii...Temari-nee...maafkan aku."

.

.

Tengah malam Hinata terbangun. Rasa haus memaksanya turun dari tempat tidur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas kecil yang tersedia dalam kamarnya. Sayang sekali, persediaan minuman telah habis. Praktis ia harus keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.

Gadis cantik itu melangkah perlahan menyusuri koridor lantai dasar. Sewaktu kakinya menapaki lantai di bawah tangga, didengarnya sebuah suara lirih berucap dari lantai atas.

"Ibu...Kankurou-nii...Temari-nee...maafkan aku."

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengenali suara itu. Namun, engapa tertangkap kepiluan di sana? Mengapa pemilik suara itu terdengar demikian kalut dan berduka?

Melupakan niat awalnya, Hinata berbalik dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Membuka pintu kamar di ujung koridor. Menerobos masuk, dan mendapati Gaara terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi seolah tak berdarah lagi. Rambut marunnya berantakan, dan gurat-gurat kesedihan mendominasi paras rupawannya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Gaara?" tanya Hinata panik. Lembut membantu Gaara berdiri dan menuntunnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Hinata, aku..."

"Kau mimpi buruk ya?"

Gaara mengangguk. Tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mengisyaratkannya tetap di sini. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan langsung dengan ranjang. Satu tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap lembut rambut Gaara.

"Itu...itu yang biasa dilakukan Okaa-sama jika aku bermimpi buruk atau sedang sedih." Jelasnya gugup saat Gaara menatapnya.

"Lakukan lagi, Hinata. Tolong..."

Hinata menurut. Ia terus membelai rambut Gaara. Menyalurkan sugesti ketenangan dalam hati pemuda tampan itu. Hinata bertekad melakukannya sampai Gaara kembali tertidur.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sudah dua kali ia mendengar permintaan maaf terlontar dari bibir Gaara. Hinata merasa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Baginya, Gaara hanya tertimpa masalah dan perlakuan kasarnya di ruang musik itu dampak dari stress yang ia rasakan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," kata Hinata lembut.

Gaara memejamkan mata. Menikmati belaian hangat Hinata. Mengingatkannya pada Karura.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, tadi kau mimpi apa? Sampai-sampai kau jatuh dari tempat tidur." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku teringat kenangan itu...kenangan ketika Ayah memintaku pergi dari rumah. Aku merasa bersalah pada Ibu, Temari-nee, dan Kankurou-nii."

"Rasa bersalah itu wajar. Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke rumah?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kenangan tentang Rei terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilupakan.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau pada Rei-sama hingga kau melepas nama lengkapmu yang sebenarnya? Sabaku Rei Gaara?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau memakai nama itu lagi di belakang namaku. Cukuplah aku sebagai Gaara, bukan lagi Rei Gaara."

"Lalu untuk marga Sabaku?"

"Aku tetap memakainya semata demi menghargai Ibu dan kedua kakakku. Aku tak ingin menggoreskan kekecewaan lebih dalam lagi dengan melepas marga Sabaku."

"Kuakui kau sangat penyayang. Karura-sama, Temari-sama, dan Kankurou-sama beruntung memilikimu."

Hening. Hinata tak menghentikan belaiannya di rambut Gaara. Sekali-dua kali ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu. Seraut wajah pucat yang letih dan berduka. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling iris Jade-nya semakin tebal. Menisbikan derita dan keletihan tiada berujung.

Hinata ingin sekali menghapus derita itu dari wajah Gaara. Memastikannya tak kembali lagi, lalu menggantinya dengan senyuman. Dia tak sampai hati menyaksikan bungsu Sabaku ini menahan penderitaannya lebih lama. Di saat bersamaan diapun mengagumi betapa kuat benteng ketegaran yang dimiliki Gaara. Cobaan demi cobaan dapat dilewatinya dengan tegar.

"I love you, Sabaku Rei Gaara..." Tanpa sadar, pernyataan cinta itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ucapan cinta yang tulus, dalam, dan murni.

"I love you too..."


	6. Chapter 6: Chocolate Girl and Painter Bo

Chapter 6: Chocolate Girl and Painter Boy

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Keessokan paginya, mendung menyelimuti Konoha City. Awan Cumolonimbus berarak pelan, menebarkan aura ketakutan bagi penduduk metropolitan yang bersiap memulai rutinitasnya. Angin berembus tajam, dingin menggigit. Dedaunan perlahan berguguran akibat desakan sang angin. Tipe cuaca yang kurang baik.

Meski mendung hadir menyapa langit, meski langit bersiap mencurahkan berliter-liter air matanya, hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Hinata. Pagi ini mood-nya dalam keadaan sangat baik. Sejak bangun tidur hingga beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, senyum tak henti terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Ohayou, sepertinya ada yang lagi happy nih. What happen, Hinata?" sapa Sakura ketika bergabung dengan Hinata di dapur.

"Ohayou. Hanya satu yang membuatku senang pagi ini: berbaikan lagi dengan Gaara."

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar jawaban Hinata. Alhasil, pintu kulkas batal dibukanya.

"Really? Tell me please,"

Dengan senyum makin merekah, Hinata menceritakan kejadian semalam. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia ikut tersenyum. Menikmati part-part cerita yang disuguhkan sahabat indigo-nya itu.

"Aduh, coba Sasuke yang mimpi buruk ya? Pasti akan kupraktikkan tindakanmu itu." Gadis berambut soft pink itu menanggapi setelah Hinata selesai bercerita.

"Selamat pagi! Kalian jahat ya, tidak mengajakku juga!"

Pintu dapur terbuka. Ino melangkah memasuki dapur dengan mengenakan apron berwarna putih. Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm, sejak kapan putri Yamanaka mau turun ke dapur?" komentar mereka.

"Sejak sekarang! Aku bertekad menjadi wanita yang baik!" jawab Ino mantap. Meraih pisau roti. Mendorong minggir Sakura dari depan lemari pendingin dan membukanya sendiri.

"Good girl. Akhirnya kau mau belajar masak juga. Baik Ino, hari ini kita buat menu yang simple saja. Omelet dan roti panggang, setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Bagai seorang chef, Hinata dan Sakura mengajari Ino teknik memasak yang baik. Mereka mengajarkan cara memotong telur dan roti agar memiliki bentuk yang cantik. Mengoleskan selai ke atas roti dengan rapi. Menggoreng telur dengan tingkat kematangan yang tepat, tidak overcook, tidak pula undercook. Dalam sekejap Ino mampu menguasai serta menghafalkan cara-cara memasak yang diajarkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu ingin belajar memasak. Ini pasti karena Mr. Shimura, kan?" tebak Sakura.

Wajah Ino merona. "Tidak juga. Sai bukan..."

"Good morning, Ino!"

Kata-kata gadis pirang itu terhenti ketika pintu dapur kembali terbuka diikuti kehadiran Sai.

"Panjang umur!" seru Hinata dan Sakura excited.

Sai tersenyum pada keduanya. Sejenak kemudian pandangannya kembali terfokus pada sosok Ino yang tengah sibuk mengiris roti.

"Aku senang kau mau berubah."

"Berubah jadi apa? Ninja Turtle?" Sakura masih nekat mencampuri pembicaraan.

Ino memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Sakura sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sai. "Memang sudah kewajibanku. Kaa-san juga menyuruhku berubah. Bukan hanya pintar di bidang akademik, berbakat merangkai bunga, aktif berorganisasi, atau mahir berbisnis saja. Tetapi aku harus bisa memasak."

"Itu bagus. Apa lagi kau masih memiliki seorang ibu, tidak seperti..."

Sai menggantung kalimatnya. Bagai dongeng yang tak terselesaikan karena yang didongengi sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino refleks menatapnya. Namun pemuda berambut hitam itu enggan meneruskan.

"Ino hati-hati!" Karena sibuk menatapi wajah Sai, konsentrasi Ino terpecah. Posisi pisaunya meleset. Alih-alih mengenai roti yang ingin dipotongnya, pisau itu justru menghujam pergelangan tangannya.

Sia-sia peringatan Sai. Pergelangan tangan Ino terluka. Darah menetes tanpa henti, menciptakan warna merah yang kontras di permukaan tangan Ino yang sewarna susu.

Ino terbelalak panik. Bersama Hinata, Sakura, dan Sai, ia mencari kotak P3K. Sementara itu, darah terus merembes tak henti-hentinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobatimu," Sai merebut paksa obat merah dan plester dari tangan Ino.

Aneh. Sewaktu tangan Sai menyentuh darah yang mengaliri pergelangan tangan Ino, wajahnya berubah pias. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Sepasang matanya terpejam, tak kuasa melihat genangan darah. Rasa pusing dan mual menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Akan tetapi bukan Shimura Sai namanya jika tidak bisa menampakkan sikap tegar.

"Sai, kau...kau Hematophobia?" Sakura tergeragap.

"Ya. Pengalaman saat kecil yang membuatku begini," sahutnya lirih. Ia meneruskan mengobati tangan Ino. Sebisa mungkin menghindari melihat darah.

Akhirnya pengobatan selesai. Sai melangkah setengah berlari menuju wastafel. Memutar keran, lalu muntah-muntah. Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino melangkah mendekatinya. Raut wajah mereka tak kalah pucat dengan Sai.

"Tingkat fobiamu sudah akut." Desah Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya terapi. Fobia berkaitan erat dengan pengalaman pribadi dan rasa trauma." Hinata menimpali.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Ino tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memijit-mijit leher Sai penuh perhatian. Mensugestikan ketenangan dan menjauhkannya dari rasa takut.

"Sudah baikan?" Ino bertanya lembut setelah sepersekian menit berlalu.

"Ya. Thanks Ino. Aku..."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Sebagian besar orang memiliki fobia. Hematophobia salah satunya. Tapi kurasa Hinata dan Sakura benar: kau harus terapi untuk menghilangkan ketakutanmu."

"Tak bisa, Ino. Aku sudah melakukannya dengan beberapa psikolog, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Trauma yang kualami terlalu dalam."

Ino terenyak. Pengalaman apakah yang menggoreskan trauma mendalam pada diri Sai? Tak maukah pemuda itu berbagi dengannya?

.

.

Sisa hari dalam minggu ini berlangsung normal. Kesibukan akademik maupun non-akademik tetap dijalankan. Setiap hari mereka melaporkan progres persiapan festival seni pada Kakashi dan Kurenai. Rapat demi rapat diselenggarakan, menghasilkan berbagai keputusan dan pertimbangan.

Meski segalanya berjalan normal, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls memendam sejumlah pertanyaan pada Gaara dan Sai. Ya, kali ini bukan hanya Gaara yang disinyalir menyimpan rahasia. Sai dicurigai pula. Sejak kejadian berdarah pagi itu, benak mereka dirasuki keingintahuan akan Hematophobia yang diderita Sai. Mereka setuju bahwa tingkat fobianya mencapai taraf akut.

Tanpa mengenal lelah, mereka membujuk Sai untuk bercerita. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tak ingin membiarkan Sai terlalu lama larut dalam ketakutan.

Ironis, Sai enggan bercerita. Bahkan Ino sekalipun tak dapat membujuknya. Ia seakan ingin memendam sendiri masa lalunya. Tak sedikitpun petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan. Penyebab ketakutan abnormal Sai pada darah menjadi enigma. Kapankah mereka dapat menyingkap tabir rahasia itu?

Tak heran, topik pembicaraan mereka minggu ini adalah Hematophobia. Saat sedang santai atau ketika waktu berkumpul bersama tiba, perbincangan mereka tak jauh dari masalah fobia. Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura-yang paling pintar di antara mereka-dijadikan tempat bertanya. Sai sendiri tak keberatan dijadikan bahan perbincangan teman-temannya. Hanya saja ia makin tertutup dan misterius.

Kali ini saja, ketika Gaara dan Hinata hanya berdua, topik pembicaraan mereka tak jauh dari Sai dan Ino. Sebentar lagi waktunya membawakan acara Our Love. Sambil memeriksa surat-surat masuk dalam account e-mail, mereka sibuk memperbincangkan salah satu anggota Star Boys itu.

"Gaara, coba lihat! Ada e-mail yang menarik!" Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Menyodorkan tab-nya.

Gaara mengambil tab milik Hinata. Mata Jade-nya bergerak cepat, membaca baris demi baris dalam e-mail itu. Senyumnya merekah.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Chocolate Girl...siapa lagi yang punya kisah seperti ini? Baik, aku mau bacakan yang ini."

"Hei, ada satu e-mail lagi yang menarik! Dari Painter Boy!" Hinata berseru kegirangan. Membuat perhatian Gaara kembali teralih.

"Painter...apa? Tunggu, sepertinya aku juga tahu siapa dia."

"Me too." Hinata tersenyum nakal. Dalam sekejap, dua announcer muda itu tersenyum dan ber-toast ria.

"Deal!"

.

.

"Good evening Allenoiser. As usual, Sabtu malam ini kita bertemu lagi di Our Love." Gaara mengawali siarannya malam ini.

"Bersama saya, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Panda Merah di sebelah saya ini, kami akan membacakan dua buah surat. Kau mau membacakan milik siapa, Gaara?"

"Aku mau membacakan surat dari Chocolate Girl. Kau sendiri, Hinata?"

"Aku akan membacakan e-mail dari Painter Boy."

"Tapi sebelumnya, saya dan Hinata akan putarkan lagu untuk kalian semua. Only Hope dari Mandy Moore. Tetap di...Our Love."

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope...(Mandy Moore-Only Hope).

"Ok, we're comeback." Lagi-lagi Gaara yang memulai setelah pemutaran lagu dan jeda iklan.

"Siapa dulu yang akan membacakan surat, Panda? Kau atau aku?"

"Kali ini...Ladies first."

"Oke. Akan saya bacakan surat dari Painter Boy."

"Selamat malam Panda Merah dan Hinata-chan, apa kabar kalian berdua? Aku harap kalian dalam keadaan sehat..."

"Ya, kabar kami cukup baik." Gaara menyela sambil tersenyum.

"Kabarku sendiri kurang baik. Aku merasa tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Terlebih hari Selasa kemarin aku mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan."

"Hari Selasa lalu, fobiaku kembali kambuh. Ironisnya, yang membangkitkan ketakutanku ialah gadis yang sangat kucintai. Ketika tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar, aku berniat mengobatinya. Saat itulah Hematophobia menyerang, dan aku muntah-muntah di depan gadis yang kucintai. Aku merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Dengan darah saja aku takut. Aku merasa tak ada artinya di depan gadis itu. Bagaimana penilaiannya tentangku sekarang? Pria penakutkah? Laki-laki lemahkah?"

"Anehnya, gadis itu bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang lain mendesakku untuk bicara. Mereka memintaku bercerita alasan ketakutanku pada darah. Aku tahu niat mereka baik, karena ingin menyembuhkanku. Akan tetapi aku belum siap menceritakan segalanya. Terlalu berat, terlalu menyakitkan. Aku khawatir saat mereka tahu segalanya, mereka akan menjauh dariku. Mereka takkan menerimaku lagi. Dan yang paling kutakutkan, gadis itu tak mau lagi mencintaiku."

"Karena stress, kondisi kesehatanku menurun. Meskipun demikian, fakta ini kusembunyikan rapat-rapat dari keluarga dan teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau menambah beban kecemasan mereka. Cukup sudah mereka mencemaskan temanku yang berambut merah itu. Temanku yang disinyalir menyembunyikan suatu penyakit. Sungguh, aku ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatku dan gadis itu tenang. Tak usahlah mereka memikirkan aku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Panda Merah dan Hinata-chan? Haruskah kusembunyikan rahasia ini selamanya? Bagaimana jika mereka terus mendesakku?"

Surat itu selesai. Hinata dan Gaara menghela nafas, lalu kembali bicara.

"Hmm...masalah sulit." Gumam Hinata.

"Semua pilihan dilematis. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan untuk jujur pada sahabat-sahabat dan gadis yang kaucintai. Kautahu, Painter Boy? Kejujuran lebih indah dari segalanya."

"Dan satu lagi," Hinata menambahkan.

"Percayalah dan bersikaplah optimis. Semua sahabatmu, juga gadis yang kaucintai, riskan meninggalkanmu. Mereka pasti tulus menyayangimu. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk menceritakan kebenaran."

"Baik, Allenoiser. Sekarang kita beralih pada surat kedua. Ini dari Chocolate Girl."

"Halo Panda Merah dan Hinata-chan. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian membaca suratku..."

"Halo juga, Chocolate Girl! Kuharap kau mendengarkan kami sekarang," Hinata berhasil menginterupsi ucapan Gaara.

"Begini, sejujurnya aku sangat malu menceritakan kisah ini pada kalian. Demi Tuhan, inilah cinta pertamaku."

"Selama aku tinggal dan bersekolah di Suna, belum pernah aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, balet, dan modeling sehingga melupakan urusan cinta. Ketika kepala sekolah memintaku dan pengurus OSIS inti bersekolah secara temporer di Konoha, barulah rasa ini hadir. Pertama kali menatapnyapun aku tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta."

"Personally, dia laki-laki yang hebat. Sifatnya periang, otaknya brilian, hatinya baik, meski tingkahnya childish. Berbanding terbalik dengan sepupunya yang terkesan dingin dan kurang menyenangkan..."

Pada kalimat ini Gaara berhenti sejenak. Rasanya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Chocolate Girl. Oh my God, rupanya inilah penilaian yang sesungguhnya. Di samping Gaara, susah payah Hinata menahan tawa.

"Oh ya, dia juga punya sepupu. Sepupunya keren sih, cakep lagi. Unfortunately, sepupunya itu dingin, flat, berpikiran dewasa, dan terlalu serius. Kontras dengan pemuda yang kusukai. Istimewanya, mereka sangatlah dekat dan pengertian satu sama lain. Aku mengagumi kedekatan mereka."

"Oke, back to focus. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu. Kami sering pergi berdua, melakukan tugas-tugas OSIS bersama, dan banyak hal lainnya. Sampai-sampai aku diajaknya pergi bersama menghadiri acara peresmian yayasan sosial. Di sana kami berjumpa para petinggi negara dan aktivis sosial. Dia begitu membanggakanku di depan orang tuanya dan para pejabat negara. Orang tuanyapun menyukaiku. Mereka mengatakan aku serasi dengan pemuda itu."

"Panda Merah, Hinata-chan, salahkah jika aku berharap? Berharap cinta dan kasihnya padaku? Bagaimana jika kami benar-benar bersatu pada akhirnya? Dia putra petinggi negara, sedangkan aku hanya anak pengusaha. Darah bangsawanpun aku tak punya. Pantaskah aku bersamanya? Bagaimana jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu, lalu tidak merestui kami? Aku benar-benar bingung, karena inilah cinta pertamaku dan aku tak ingin melepasnya."

Hening menyusul akhir surat dari Chocolate Girl.

"Chocolate Girl, kau tak perlu takut. Kaupun tidak bersalah ketika mengharapkan dia." Gaara memulai konsultasi cintanya.

"Soal darah bangsawan itu," Hinata melanjutkan.

"Jangan kaurisaukan. Yakinlah kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu akan setuju."

"So, keep fighthing, Chocolate Girl. Nah, buat Painter Boy dan Chocolate Girl, untuk menghibur kalian akan saya putarkan lagu dari Taylor Swift, The Story of Us." Kata Gaara.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,

How we met and the sparks flew instantly,

People would say, "They're the lucky ones."

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,

Miscommunications lead to fall-out.

So many things that I wish you knew,

So many walls that I can't break through.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,

And you're doing your best to avoid me.

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,

But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,

I've never heard silence quite this loud.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,

Of who can act like they care less,

But I liked it better when you were on my side.

The battle's in your hands now,

But I would lay my armor down

If you said you'd rather love than fight.

So many things that you wished I knew,

But the story of us might be ending soon.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.

And we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end. (Taylor Swift-The Story of Us).


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital

Chapter 7: Hospital

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Tadaima..." Gaara membuka pintu utama. Hinata melangkah di sampingnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Rumah besar itu gelap dan sunyi. Sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan. Hanya tersisa lampu kristal kecil yang menempel di atas meja kaca yang masih menyala. Gaara mendesah melihatnya. Mungkinkah semua sahabatnya sudah terlelap? Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Sepi sekali," bisik Hinata dalam keremangan.

"Ya, mungkin..."

"Gaaraaa! Gawat, gawaaat!"

Derap langkah kaki diikuti teriakan panik mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dan Hinata. Terlihat Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga. Setiba di lantai bawah, ia melompat memeluk Gaara. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. Balas memeluk Naruto dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Pastilah pemuda blonde itu sedang kalut.

"Kapan kau mau dewasa, Naruto? Seperti anak kecil saja..." ucap Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah dua sepupu itu. Dia dan Neji saja tak sedekat Gaara serta Naruto. "Gaara, Hinata, dengarkan aku. Ini urgen."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Sai masuk rumah sakit."

Dua pasang mata terbelalak. Gaara dan Hinata menahan nafas.

"You must be jokking!" Rupanya Gaara mengira sepupunya bercanda.

"No, no! Saat kami sibuk memeriksa proposal event yang kautugaskan sambil mendengarkan siaran Our Love, tiba-tiba Sai jatuh pingsan. Sasuke dan Sakura memeriksanya, ternyata tekanan darahnya turun drastis. Dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku diminta tetap di rumah sampai kalian berdua kembali."

Gaara dan Hinata diserang shock mendengar cerita Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kejadian sepelik ini luput dari perhatian mereka?

"Mengapa tak ada satupun yang menelepon kami?" Hinata angkat bicara.

"Kami tak ingin mengganggu kalian. Kan kalian sedang siaran."

Jawaban polos Naruto membuat Gaara serta Hinata berdilema. Semuanya serba salah. Mau bersyukur karena siaran tidak terganggu salah. Memarahi Naruto salah pula.

Tanpa kata lagi, mereka mengajak Naruto keluar rumah. Bergegas menuju mobil, lalu bertolak ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Andai Gaara bisa, tentu ia takkan rela berada di dalam bangunan serba putih ini. Kilatan cahaya lampu rumah sakit yang menyilaukan mata, derit tempat tidur beroda, dan bau obat bercampur darah sungguh memuakkan. Gaara benci rumah sakit.

Namun malam ini ia terpaksa mengesampingkan egonya. Bersama Star Boys dan Diamond Girls, ia menjaga Sai di ruang rawat. Kata dokter, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sai hanya menderita demam dan hipotensi. Itulah sebabnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian..." lirih pemuda itu menyesal.

"Jangan berkata begitu." Sasuke menepis permintaan maaf Sai.

"Kami tidak repot kok. Iya kan, Gaara?" Naruto menimpali. Melirik Gaara yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Pemuda bermata Jade itu mengangguk. Tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Sebentar lagi kita ada event besar." Ino mengingatkan. "Siap, Princess."

"Oooh, jadi Sai punya panggilan baru nih buat Ino? Tapi cocok sih, dipanggil Princess." Komentar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura iri. Ingin punya panggilan khusus juga." Sela Tenten.

"Tidak. Siapa yang iri? Aku sudah puas diperhatikan Sasuke, tidak perlu ada panggilan khusus."

Kebekuanpun mencair. Beban kecemasan terurai seketika. Ruang rawat rumah sakit itu menjadi riuh-rendah oleh perbincangan dan canda tawa.

Tengah asyik berbincang, pintu ruangan terbuka. Masuklah Headmaster Allenoise Boarding School, Iruka. Namun Iruka tak sendiri. Di belakangnya, nampaklah Kazune-ayah Sai-bersama kakeknya, Danzo. Kejutan belum berakhir sampai di situ. Tepat di belakang Danzo, hadirlah...Minato.

"Chichiue! Iruka-sama!" Naruto berlari ke pintu. Melompat ke pelukan Iruka dan Minato. "Naruto..."

Minato dan Iruka tersenyum. Mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang. Menuai tatapan penuh arti dari Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Kazune, dan Danzo.

"Kenapa Hahaue tidak ikut? Bagaimana bisa Chichiue tahu Sai dirawat di rumah sakit? Apa malam ini Chichiue tidak sibuk sampai bisa datang ke sini?"

"Pertanyaannya satu-satu, Naruto. Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu." Minato tertawa pelan.

"Kau hanya menanyakan Chichiue-mu saja? Aku, Danzo-sama, dan Kazune-sama tidak kautanyakan?" timpal Iruka dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ahaha, aku lupa. Gomen ne...Kazune-sama dan Danzo-sama apa kabar?" Naruto membungkuk hormat di depan dua pejabat militer itu.

"Baik. Naruto sendiri? Oh ya...bagaimana dengan penerus keluarga Shimura ini? Mengapa bisa sakit?" Danzo serta Kazune bertanya. Menatap cemas wajah Sai.

"Ayah, Kakek, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya demam dan hipotensi."

"Tapi demam dan hipotensi bagimu tidak bisa disepelekan, Nak."

Ucapan Kazune menerbitkan tanda tanya dalam hati Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak bisa disepelekan'? Bukankah dokter sudah memastikan Sai baik-baik saja? Mungkinkah Kazune hanya terlalu protektif pada putra semata wayangnya?

Melihat raut wajah teman-temannya, Sai mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan berujar.

"Don't worry be happy, guys. Aku takkan kenapa-napa. Tou-san hanya over protective."

Setelah itu, suasana semakin hangat. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Minato dan Iruka. Minato yang humoris dan Iruka yang penyayang. Membuat mereka seolah memiliki dua orang ayah dalam semalam.

Dari cerita Star Boys, tahulah Diamond Girls alasan kedekatan Naruto dan Iruka. Itu karena Iruka merupakan sahabat keluarga Namikaze. Praktis ia menjalin kedekatan dengan Minato, Kushina, serta anak tunggal mereka. Dari Star Boys pula Diamond Girls mengetahui siapa Iruka sesungguhnya. Figur kepala sekolah yang baik, care, penyabar, dan penyayang. Setiap ada murid Allenoise Boarding School yang mengalami musibah-entah itu kecelakaan, masuk rumah sakit, dan semacamnya-pastilah ia akan langsung memberi pertolongan. Dalam waktu relatif singkat, Diamond Girls terkagum-kagum pada Headmaster itu.

.

.

Tengah malam tiba dan berlalu. Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sai telah lama terlelap. Pemeriksaan terakhir menunjukkan tekanan darahnya kembali normal walaupun demamnya belum turun.

Kini yang tersisa di ruang rawat hanyalah Minato dan Iruka. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, dan Matsuri telah kembali ke asrama khusus. Itupun atas bujukan-yang lebih mirip paksaan-Minato. Ino awalnya menolak keras, akan tetapi setelah Sai sendiri yang membujuknya, ia akhirnya menurut juga.

Kazune dan Danzo minta diri sebentar. Katanya ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengan tim dokter. Entah apa yang membuat mereka secemas itu.

Sesungguhnya Naruto dan Gaara berada di ruang rawat pula. Merekalah yang tidak terbujuk oleh Minato. Tetapi keduanya kelelahan dan kini pindah ke sofa.

"Gaara sudah tidur," bisik Iruka pada Minato.

"Bagus. Bagaimana Naruto?"

Pria tampan berambut pirang itupun menoleh ke sofa. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Naruto tertidur bersama Gaara di sofa. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu pemuda berambut merah itu. "Naruto juga tidur. Pantas dia anteng."

"Biarkan mereka beristirahat." Sambung Iruka.

Sesaat hening. Baik Minato maupun Iruka tak bicara. Menakjubkan, kedua lelaki dewasa itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Mendadak keheningan itu terpecah oleh ketukan halus di pintu. Minato cepat-cepat bangkit dan membukanya. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Kushina. Rambut merahnya tergerai rapi di punggungnya. Ia nampak cantik dalam balutan maxi dress berwarna biru langit.

"Minato, maaf aku baru datang. Aku tertahan oleh wartawan-wartawan yang meliput acara malam dana."

"Noprob, yang penting kau sudah datang." Kata Minato lembut seraya melingkarkan lengan, memeluk Kushina.

Berdua mereka masuk ke dalam. Iruka tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Kushina. Berbasa-basi menanyakan kelancaran acara malam dana tadi. Kushina menjawab segalanya berjalan lancar.

Kushina menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang. Menatap hangat profil pucat Sai. Lembut membelai dahinya. "Anak ini...kasihan sekali."

Minato serta Iruka bergabung di kanan-kirinya. Kushina belum menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia ingin meluapkan rasa simpati pada salah satu anggota Star Boys ini. Seolah ingin menggantikan peran ibu kandung Sai yang telah tiada.

"Minato?" panggil Kushina perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Aku mendengar kabar kurang baik. Rei akan melakukan kunjungan kenegaraan ke Konoha Country. Suna Guardian akan ikut bersamanya."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Kushina tersentak mendengar reaksi suaminya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahukannya pada Gaara dan anggota Star Boys lainnya?"

"Aku harus mencari timing yang tepat. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Konsentrasi mereka semua sedang terfokus pada penyembuhan Sai. Sai sendiri akan terkejut dan stress mendengarnya karena ia memikirkan keselamatan Gaara." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Kapan mereka akan berkunjung ke Konoha Country?" Iruka ikut ambil bagian dalam perbincangan ini. "Beberapa hari lagi."

"Baik. Kupastikan muridku yang satu itu aman. Takkan kubiarkan Gaara terpisah dari Allenoise Boarding School."

"Begitupun kami, Iruka. Selain Naruto, Gaara-lah harta kami yang paling berharga." Sahut Kushina tulus.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika jam menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi. Dilihatnya siluet Gaara tengah membuka jendela dan menyibakkan gorden. Membuat cahaya matahari pagi leluasa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sai juga sudah bangun. Kazune dan Minato duduk di kanan-kiri ranjang.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto dengan pillow face-nya.

"Ohayou. Ya yaaa, ini waktunya anak kecil bangun." Gaara berbalik dari jendela. Kata-katanya membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan mulai merajuk.

"I'm not a child, right?"

"Tapi jika tingkahmu begitu, kau sudah..."

"Cukup. Kalian ini tak berubah ya?" Sai menyela, tetap tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sai?" Naruto melangkah mendekati ranjang. Senang punya topik pembicaraan lain.

Disentuhnya kening sahabatnya itu. "Belum turun ya, demamnya?"

"Begitulah. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi."

Senyum di wajah Sai memudar. Ia menatap ayahnya sekilas. Kazune membalas tatapannya dengan lembut. Menenangkan, meyakinkan takkan terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya.

Sejurus kemudian Naruto melangkah mundur dari ranjang. "Aku mau ke cafetaria. Ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Minato, Sai, Gaara, dan Kazune menggelengkan kepala. Naruto embulatkan mata, kesal. "Memangnya kalian tidak lapar, ya? Ok, fine. Kalau gituuu...Gaara, temani aku!"

"Temani? Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri," kilah Gaara.

Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipi dan memasang ekspresi memelas. Gaara mendesah tak kentara. Selalu saja begini. "Baiklah, aku temani. Ayo."

Keduanyapun beranjak keluar ruang rawat. Sai, Minato, dan Kazune menatapi kepergian mereka. "Dua anak itu...tak pernah berubah."

"Gaara selalu memanjakan Naruto, Minato-jisan."

.

.

Pintu kaca cafetaria berdenting terbuka. Naruto dan Gaara memasuki ruangan luas beraroma lezat itu diiringi tatapan-tatapan dan sapaan pengunjung cafetaria. Kedua pemuda itu membalas setiap sapaan dengan senang hati.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto setiba di depan etalase berisi makanan ringan dan beberapa jenis kue. "Apapun asal tidak mengandung wijen."

"Ah, kau ini. Kenapa tidak suka wijen? Kan rasanya enaaak!" protes Naruto.

"Setiap orang memiliki selera masing-masing, Naruto." Gaara menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Iyaaa, aku mengerti, Tuan Sabaku!"

Setelah memilih-milih, akhirnya Naruto membeli beberapa bungkus Senbei, dua kotak Ohagy, tiga kotak Danggo, dan dua bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar.

"Are ou sure, Naruto?" Gaara memastikan ketika pemuda pirang itu membawa semua belanjaannya ke kasir. "Yup...ini kan berguna jika ada tamu yang menjenguk Sai."

Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan mesin minuman sebelum kembali ke ruang rawat Sai. Naruto bersiap menekan tombol berlabel 'jus', tetapi ditahan Gaara.

"Masih pagi, Naruto."

Apa daya, Naruto terpaksa harus puas dengan susu hangat. Selesai membeli minuman, mereka bergegas kembali ke ruang rawat.

Setiba di sana, ternyata Star Boys dan Diamond Girls sudah berkumpul kembali. Kini ditambah Kushina, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Kurenai. Begitu melihat Kushina, seperti sudah diduga Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu. Sikapnya seakan-akan tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun.

"Hahaue kemana saja? Semalam hanya Chichiue yang datang. Hahaue tidak mencemaskan Sai?" celotehnya.

"Tentu saja cemas. Hanya saja semalam aku tertahan oleh para wartawan. Jadi baru sampai di sini saat kau sudah tidur."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kata dokter? Kapan Sai dibolehkan pulang?" tanya Kakashi dan Kurenai. "Aku masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi, Sensei."

Sai sendiri yang menjawab. Ada kegetiran dalam nada suaranya. Ino membelai lembut lengan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak suka tinggal di rumah sakit..."

"Tak ada yang suka, Nak. Untuk itulah kau harus sembuh." Ujar Kazune.

"Mengapa dokter menahannya di sini? Bukankah Sai hanya demam dan hipotensi?" selidik Sasuke.

Tak satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Merekapun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja ada konspirasi antara Kazune, Danzo, dan tim dokter.


	8. Chapter 8: Tanda Tanya

Chapter 8: Tanda Tanya

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Gadis berambut pirang dengan ponytail itu tersenyum hangat. Lembut menuntun pemuda tampan berkulit pucat memasuki halaman rumah. Ia berkeras memapah pemuda itu hingga tiba di beranda.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tak apa-apa..." ucap pemuda itu-yang tiada lain Sai-dengan nada menenteramkan. "Tapi kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa lagi. Ketakutanku itu wajar, kan?"

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Pelan melepaskan tangan Ino. Berusaha berjalan sendiri, namun tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas tepat di depan pintu. Dengan sigap Ino menahannya, tak sekalipun membiarkannya terjatuh.

"Enough, Mr. Shimura. Aku tahu kau masih perlu bantuan. You make me fear, right?"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sai menurut. Membiarkan Ino memapahnya ke ruang tamu.

"Yeaaa, wellcome back Sai!"

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menyambut hangat kedatangan Sai. Bergantian memberinya pelukan penuh kerinduan. Bagaimana tidak, seminggu sudah Sai dirawat di rumah sakit. Hari ini ia baru dibolehkan pulang. Praktis menuai kerinduan di hati mereka. Rindu akan senyum menawannya, rindu pada keramahannya, rindu pula pada lukisan-lukisannya.

"Lama sekali kau dirawat di rumah sakit, Painter Boy." Bisik Gaara, sukses menciptakan kilat keterkejutan di mata Sai. Painter Boy? Mungkinkah...?

"Sudahlah, aku tahu siapa Painter Boy dalam acara Our Love minggu lalu." Gaara kembali berbisik. Kali ini disertai senyum samar.

"Gaara, kumohon jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa."

"Tentu saja tidak, asalkan kau..."

"Heiii! Kalian berdua ngapain sih lama-lama berdektan gituuu?! Gaara, kau mau mengkhianati Hinata, ya? Dan kau Sai, jangan kecewakan Ino! Masa kau berpaling pada Gaara!"

Seruan nyaring Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Refleks Gaara dan Sai menjauhkan diri. Namun sebelum menjauh, Gaara mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sai membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil.

"You're freak Naruto, aren't you?" geram Gaara seraya berbalik menghadapi sepupu pirangnya.

"Habis kalian mesra gitu sih! Kirain kalian saling suka!"

"Kami laki-laki normal, Naruto. Kau harus tahu itu," Sai mengoreksi.

Neji buru-buru menengahi. Dimintanya mereka tidak merusak suasana menyenangkan itu. Memberi kode agar mereka mulai menikmati makanan yang telah dipesannya dari restoran favorit mereka.

"Jadi ini semua delivery?" tanya Ino. Memandangi menu-menu di depannya.

Neji bergumam mengiyakan. "Soalnya tak ada waktu untuk memasak sendiri. Sebenarnya akan lebih spesial, tapi waktunya tak cukup."

"Sudahlah, toh rasanya tetap enak. Yang penting kita bisa bersama-sama lagi sekarang. Jangan ada yang masuk rumah sakit lagi, ya?"

Entah mengapa, ucapan Tenten menghujam tajam hati Gaara dan Sai. Dapatkah mereka merealisasikannya?

.

.

Tak ubahnya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls, Allenoise Boarding School berbahagia pula menyambut kembalinya Sai. Begitu BMW Z4 itu menepi, sebagian besar siswa berlari ke halaman. Menyerukan nama Sai. Berebutan menyalaminya. Mengucapkan selamat atas kesembuhannya. Sesekali mata beberapa murid perempuan melirik cemburu pada sosok cantik Ino yang berada di samping Sai.

Sai menanggapi positif semua ucapan selamat teman-temannya. Diterimanya semua jabatan tangan, disahutinya setiap ucapan selamat, dan dibalasnya senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah murid-murid Allenoise Boarding School. Beginilah sisi positif menjadi murid populer.

Namun selepas kepergian para murid, wajah Sai kembali diselimuti kemuraman. Perubahan ini tak luput dari perhatian Gaara dan Ino.

"Sai, are you allright?" Ino berbisik tegang. Memegang tangan pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

"Kau sakit lagi? Kita..."

Gaara ingin menyarankan sesuatu, tetapi kata-katanya terhenti karena ulah Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu seenaknya saja menggamit lengannya. Entah mengajaknya ke suatu tempat atau ingin meminta bantuan.

"Naruto, kau ini kenapa? Aku kan belum selesai bicara dengan Sai!" Gaara memprotes. "Hei Panda Merah, sekarang hari Selasa! Kau tahu ini waktunya apa?"

Refleks Gaara menepuk dahi. Yup, ini waktunya siaran di acara Good Morning Allenoise. "Oke oke, aku ingat. Tapi...izinkan aku bertemu Sai. Sebentar saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda berambut merah itu berlari menghampiri Sai.

"Ingat Sai, malam ini kau harus mengatakannya. Apapun yang terjadi."

Hanya itu pesan Gaara. Setelahnya ia menyusul Naruto ke lantai dua. Ino menatap Sai penuh tanda tanya. "Belum saatnya kau tahu, Princess."

Alis Ino terangkat. Namun Sai menggenggam kuat tangannya. Menatapnya lembut, memohon pengertian. Putri keluarga Yamanaka itu luluh juga olehnya. Ia ikut tersenyum, tak bertanya lagi.

.

.

"Good morning, Allenoiser! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Sabaku Gaara, dan si Rambut Durian..."

"Hei, kau mulai lagi merusak namaku yang indah! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kau mau Chichiue dan Hahaue murka, ya?!" Naruto menginterupsi perkataan Gaara.

"Baik baik, Namikaze-sama. Bertemu lagi dengan Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto di Good Morning Allenoise."

"Sepertinya atmosfer kegembiraan sedang melingkupi Allenoise, ya?"

"Ya, benar. Kira-kira Naruto tahu tidak penyebabnya?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Pasti karena salah satu anggota Star Boys telah kembali dari rumah sakit. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Gaara? Antara bodoh dan tidak peka?"

Naruto menyeringai jail. Excited bisa mengata-ngatai sepupunya walau dalam konteks bercanda. "Ok, fine. I'm foolish. Tapi jangan protes ya, kalau tahun ini kau tetap di peringkat lima sementara aku bertahan di peringkat pertama."

Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Praktis ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa agar tidak terdengar kehabisan kata oleh Allenoiser.

"Whateverlah. Nah, dari pada berdebat soal ranking, lebih baik kita dengarkan sama-sama lagu pertama. Nico Finz-Am I Wrong. Tetap di..."

"Good Morning Allenoise."

Gaara dan Naruto bertukar pandang penuh arti. Sesi opening yang cukup bagus. Meski demikian, dalam hati Naruto tetap menyesali kemampuan Gaara membalikkan candaannya seputar tingkat kecerdasan.

"Awas kau, Gaara..." geramnya tanpa sadar. Mengepalkan tangan, gemas bercampur kesal.

"What will you do, Naruto? Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, kau tidak punya tempat curhat lagi. Kau tidak punya kakak lagi."

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kehabisan kata. Gaara memang sanggup membalikkan setiap kata yang terucap darinya.

Tengah berpuas diri karena sukses menyudutkan sang sepupu, perhatian Gaara teralih oleh dering ponsel. Ada BBM masuk rupanya. Selidik punya selidik, pengirimnya adalah Minato.

"Gaara, usahakan kosongkan jadwalmu malam ini. Aku dan Auntie Kushina akan datang ke asrama khusus. Iruka dan Rin juga akan datang. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

Hal penting? Kerutan kecil muncul di kening Gaara. Pastilah urgen mengingat Minato sendiri yang akan datang berkunjung. Terlebih Iruka dan istrinya-Rin-juga akan datang.

"Hei Gaara, jangan terlalu sering berpikir serius! Nanti cepat tua lho! Tuh, keningmu sudah berkerut saja dari tadi!"

Tepukan keras di punggungnya berikut suara nyaring Naruto memutus lamunan Gaara. Ya, terus terang banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Tentang rahasia yang disembunyikan Sai, juga kabar yang disampaikan secara mendadak oleh Minato. Sebenarnya, apa gerangan yang telah terjadi? Pantaskah ia didera kekhawatiran sedemikian rupa seperti ini? Biarlah ia menanti hingga malam tiba. Semua tanda tanyanya akan terjawab.


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News

a/n: Disarankan kalian dengerin lagunya Hikaru Utada yang judulnya First Love waktu baca bagiannya Gaara-Hinata. Nah, waktu bagian SaIno, coba dengerin lagunya Celine Dion yang judulnya Eyes on Me. Itu sedih banget, baik lagu dan ceritanya. Oke, tanpa berpanjang kata lagi...happy reading.

.

.

Chapter 9: Bad News

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Dentingan piano diikuti suara-suara merdu menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ruang musik di lantai tiga gedung Allenoise Boarding School untuk kesekian kali menjadi saksi bisu intensnya latihan ekstrakurikuler vocal group. Ada-tidaknya event bukan lagi alasan untuk berlatih. Latihan rutin pada hari yang sama pula, itulah komitmen mereka.

"You are always gonna be my love...Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo." Terdengar suara sopran milik Hinata menyenandungkan salah satu bagian lagu 'First Love' dari Hikaru Utada.

"I'll remember to love you taught me how," Gaara melanjutkan nyanyian Hinata. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano.

"You are always gonna be the one."

Entah mengapa, kala lirik itu dinyanyikan, iris Jade Gaara bertemu dengan lavender milik Hinata. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, yang jelas hal itu sangat romantis. Membuktikan betapa kuat penghayatan mereka atas lirik lagu itu.

"Mada kanashii love song...Now and forever." Karin, gadis cantik berambut merah marun yang berdiri di antara Gaara dan Hinata, mengakhiri lagu dengan mulus.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seantero ruang musik kala lagu berakhir. Anggota vocal group lainnya mendekat. Tulus memuji penampilan Karin, Hinata, dan Gaara. Kurenai-pembina ekskul vocal group beserta ekskul kesenian lain-turut memberi komplimen. Menurutnya sesi latihan hari ini memuaskan.

"Hei everyone, i think enough. See you next time." Dengan kalimat singkat itu Kurenai membubarkan latihan. Menuai sorakan girang dan ucapan terima kasih. Dengan demikian mereka bisa pulang ke rumah secepatnya mengingat senja hampir tiba.

"Benar tak ada evaluasi, Kurenai-sensei?" Karin memastikan. Sibuk mengemasi tasnya.

Kurenai menggelengkan kepala. Tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menepuk kepala Karin.

"Tak ada yang perlu dievaluasi hari ini. I have no word for the exercise, except...perfect!"

"Oooh Kurenai-sensei, that's very kind of you!" Karin dan kekasihnya, Suijetsu, berseru bersamaan. Bergantian mencium tangan guru cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu. "Sudah, sudah. Pulanglah, sebentar lagi akupun harus segera pergi."

"Pasti dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tebak Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Kurenai tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum, membalikkan badan, dan berjalan pergi. Akan tetapi dengan melihat senyumnya saja, mereka tahu bahwa spekulasi Hinata benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga pulang." Ajak Juugo, dan langsung disambut positif oleh semua anggota vocal group.

Bersama-sama mereka melangkah keluar dari ruang musik. Sesi latihan hari ini memakan waktu dua jam. Buktinya, kini langit sore mulai memerah. Semburat merah keemasan terlukis indah di cakrawala. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Senja akan segera menyapa Konoha City.

"Tadi itu benar-benar bagus, Gaara." Puji Suijetsu tulus ketika mereka tiba di dalam lift.

"Oh, jadi hanya Gaara yang kaupuji? Kalau begitu, dimana peranku dan Hinata?" Karin tersenyum sarkastik. Sedikit kasar menyingkirkan tangan Suijetsu dari tombol lift.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka tahu pasti, Karin takkan benar-benar marah pada kekasihnya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Karin." Suijetsu susah payah menerangkan.

"Kau dan Hinata sangat bagus. Hanya saja, dalam penampilan terakhir Gaara jadi leader dan pianisnya. Aku memujinya untuk mewakili kalian."

Pintu lift menutup perlahan. Lift bergerak turun, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di dasar perut mereka. Anggota vocal group lainnya tetap tersenyum. Menanti reaksi Karin selanjutnya.

"Hmm, benar maksudmu begitu? Bukannya ingin menjatuhkan mentalku dan Hinata?" ujar Karin pura-pura ragu. Alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Sementara Hinata-yang terhitung anggota baru dan belum memahami sifat khas setiap personel-terlihat canggung. Hati-hati ditepuknya bahu Karin seraya berkata.

"Sudah...sudahlah, Karin. Suijetsu hanya lupa. Masalah sekecil itu tak usah kauributkan. Maaf ya, maaf sekali...karenaku, kau jadi..."

Betapa herannya Hinata ketika Karin, Gaara, dan anggota vocal group lainnya tertawa. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu bersemu. Kepalanya menunduk, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan.

"Hinata...kau terlalu polos." Gaara berkomentar. Lembut menyibak poni gadis itu. Membuat jantung si gadis berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Karin memang sifatnya begitu. Dia suka pura-pura mencari masalah dengan Suijetsu. Pertengkaran merekapun hanya kamuflase. Believe me,"

Selama sepersekian detik Hinata terpana. Tak menemukan kosa kata untuk menanggapi penjelasan Gaara. Pikiran kritisnya menentang penjelasan pemuda itu. Benarkah pertengkaran Karin dan Suijetsu kamuflase belaka? Rasanya tidak logis.

Ting

Lamunan Hinata buyar oleh denting pintu lift yang terbuka. Dengan sikap gallant-nya, Gaara menuntun Hinata keluar. Menapaki lantai dasar yang kini telah sunyi.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan mereka lagi. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan pertengkaran macam itu."

Bisikan tenang Gaara hanya dibalas Hinata dengan anggukkan ragu. Merekapun berpisah dengan Karin, Suijetsu, Juugo, dan anggota vocal group yang lain. Sampai di sini, destinasi mereka berbeda.

.

.

Hentakan bola basket dan derap langkah berlari terdengar dominan. Lapangan basket outdoor itu semarak oleh euforia latihan. Di antara para pemain basket, nampaklah Uchiha Sasuke. Sosoknya kian menawan dalam balutan seragam basket Allenoise Boarding School. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dan kulit porselennya.

Meski peluh membanjiri dahi, meski dua jam non-stop berlarian di lapangan rumput, semangat Sasuke tak juga surut. Dengan gerakan mulus, ia melakukan shoot ke arah ring, dan...masuk!

"Yeah! Bravo, Brother!" Uchiha Obito-sepupu Sasuke-berseru memberikan pujian.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Thanks. Next time, kalahkan aku."

"Sudah pasti! Aku tak mau berada terus di bawah bayang-bayangmu."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, sejak ia melakukan tembakan indah ke ring, Gaara dan Hinata tiba di lapangan basket. Memperhatikan kemahirannya dengan kagum. Bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan saat bola masuk dengan suksesnya.

"Psst Sasuke, coba lihat itu! Mereka sepertinya ingin menemuimu." Obito menyikut rusuknya. Menunjuk Gaara dan Hinata dengan dagunya.

Otomatis Sasuke berlari ke tepi lapangan. Tersenyum lebar, tak lupa melemparkan sapaan pada dua sahabatnya. Hinata dan Gaara secara eksplisit memuji kehebatannya tadi. Seperti biasa, bungsu Uchiha itu menanggapinya dengan rendah hati.

"Biasanya Sakura menemanimu. Kemana dia?" tanya Hinata penasaran seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura ada rapat dengan klub moviemaker."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, Sai juga bersamanya. Ayo kita susul mereka. Kita tak boleh pulang terlambat hari ini."

Sasuke menuruti ajakan Gaara. Sebelumnya ia buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada semua anggota tim basket. Mereka bertigapun beranjak meninggalkan lapangan basket. Tujuan mereka ialah studio film di lantai bawah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju studio, mereka melewati lapangan futsal indoor. Dari pintunya yang terbuka, sekilas mereka dapat melihat Naruto sibuk berlatih. Ternyata Naruto melihat mereka. Segera saja ia berlari menyusul ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei Dobe, kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan latihan. Kasihan teman-temanmu..." tegur Sasuke. "No problem, toh latihannya sudah hampir selesai. Kalian mau menjemput Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Neji, dan Ino ya?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut? Matsuri mana?"

"Dia ada jadwal pemotretan bersama klub modeling. Tapi dia berjanji akan segera kembali ke rumah. Dia langsung pulang begitu pemotretannya selesai."

"Really? Kau sepertinya tidak merasa kehilangan," goda Gaara, membuat rona merah memenuhi pipi Naruto.

"Buat apa kehilangan? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Sudahlah, ayo kita jemput teman-teman yang lain."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto berjalan cepat mendahului mereka. Akan tetapi, seketika langkahnya terhenti di puncak tangga masuk ke dalam gedung. Ganjil, mereka melihat Naruto memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Iris Saphire-nya memancarkan sorot kesakitan.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara, Hinata, dan Sasuke berlari ke puncak tangga. Menahan tubuh pemuda itu agar tetap berdiri.

"Aku...baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh operasi." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Secara tidak langsung membangkitkan tanda tanya baru dalam pikiran mereka.

Operasi? Kapankah pemuda itu dioperasi? Jenis operasi apakah yang mesti ia jalani? Gaara-yang notabene saudara terdekatnya sekalipun-tak tahu-menahu. Misterius.

"Kapan kau pernah menjalani operasi? Seingatku belum pernah..." selidik Gaara.

"Ah, forget it! Itu operasi kecil, sudah lama berlalu. Aku baru lima tahun saat menjalaninya. Tak apa-apa Gaara, lebih baik kaucemaskan dirimu sendiri saja."

Nampaknya bukan hanya Sai dan Gaara yang menyimpan rahasia. Anggota Star Boys yang lainpun memiliki rahasia besar pula.

.

.

Keempat anak muda itu melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Hanya langkah sepatu mereka yang memecah keheningan. Hati mereka masih diliputi perasaan tidak nyaman. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Hinata memendam curiga. Sebaliknya, Naruto bersikap semaksimal mungkin supaya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kami-sama, mengapa masalah yang dihadapi semakin kompleks saja dari waktu ke waktu? Perkara festival seni mulai menemui titik terang, kini muncul persoalan baru. Seakan hidup Star Boys dan Diamond Girls ditakdirkan tertimpa masalah.

Tidak, buru-buru dienyahkan pikiran negatif itu dari benak mereka. Bukankah kehidupan tak selamanya mulus? Roda kehidupan tak selamanya berada di atas? Mungkin inilah saatnya Tuhan membalikkan roda kehidupan mereka. Tidak boleh ada prasangka buruk. Tidak boleh ada pikiran negatif.

"Halo, kenapa kalian terlihat frustasi begitu?"

Pintu lift terbuka. Menampakkan sosok langsing nan jelita Ino dari baliknya. Ia melangkah keluar membawa beberapa rangkaian bunga. Dapat dipastikan Ino baru saja selesai mengikuti klub merangkai bunga.

"Hai Ino. Kami tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya kelelahan. By the way, rangkaian bunganya bagus-bagus." Hinata mendahului menyapa Ino.

"Arigato. Kau mau satu?"

"Bolehkah? Kukira itu untuk lomba dan..."

"Bukan. Hari ini klub merangkai bunga hanya latihan. Tak ada event khusus. Kau boleh mengambil satu jika kau mau. Silakan pilih sesuka hatimu, asalkan jangan yang ini..."

Ino menunjuk rangkaian bunga melati putih di tangan kanannya. Rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah. Tak hanya indah, bunga-bunga melati itupun menebarkan keharuman yang menyejukkan.

"Bunga untuk siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sai."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Bukannya dia sudah sembuh? Setahuku, melati cocok diberikan untuk orang sakit."

Ino menghembuskan nafas berat. Sementara Hinata sibuk memilih rangkaian bunga lainnya, ia menjelaskan.

"Firasatku mengatakan, Sai belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Entah bagaimana aku punya insting seperti itu. Aku yakin ada penyakit di tubuhnya. Maka kurangkaikan bunga ini untuknya."

"Kalian tahu? Menurut florist dan psikolog, memberikan bunga pada orang sakit berdampak signifikan bagi kesehatan jiwanya. Dia akan merasa diperhatikan, dicintai, dan didoakan kesembuhannya. Belum lagi keharuman bunga dapat mensugestikan perasaan nyaman dan segar. Wangi bunga sama bermanfaatnya dengan aroma terapi. Itulah hasil penelitian sejumlah florist serta psikolog yang pernah kubaca."

Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan terkesima. Tak dinyana, betapa luas wawasan Ino tentang bunga. Pilihannyapun tepat: bunga melati. Sai sungguh-sungguh beruntung dicintai gadis secantik dan sepintar Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau membuatku kagum, Ino. Kau tahu banyak tentang bunga. Nah, aku pilih yang ini ya? Bunga kesukaanku, lavender. Ayo kita segera bertemu Sai dan memberikan melati putih ini untuknya."

Hinata tersenyum cerah dan melangkah memimpin teman-temannya. Di tangannya tergenggam karangan bunga lavender. Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara memperhatikan setiap gesture dan ekspresinya. Mengingat baik-baik jenis bunga kesukaan Hinata. Lavender, bunga itu takkan pernah pupus dari ingatannya.

.

.

Pintu studio tempat berkumpul anggota klub moviemaker berdenting terbuka. Keluarlah semua anggota klub pembuat film di Allenoise Boarding School. Di antara para anggota, terlihat sosok Sakura. Ia dengan mudah dikenali lewat rambut pink dan sifat cerianya.

"Hai, sudah lama ya?" sapanya riang saat menghampiri Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Ino. "Tidak juga. Kami baru saja tiba. Dimana Sai?"

"Ino...Ino!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Selalu saja memikirkan Sai."

"Come on, Sakura! Where's he?"

"Sai tidak di sini. Waktu rapat dia minta izin pergi ke galeri lukisan dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Padahal rapat sudah selesai."

Ino refleks menepuk dahinya. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata bertukar senyum. Shimura Sai, tak pernah lepas dari lukisan.

"Baik, ayo kita temui dia. Tapi kita jemput Neji dan Tenten dulu."

Merekapun beranjak meninggalkan areal depan studio. Ruang latihan teater dan tempat latihan karate terletak berdekatan dengan studio film. Praktis tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapainya.

Di depan pintu ruang teater, mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat teatrikal. Neji bersama anggota klub teater terlihat sedang berlatih. Wajah mereka dirias sesuai peran masing-masing. Beberapa memakai taring imitasi dan berwajah sangat pucat. Bercak-bercak darah menghiasi bibir para pemain, tak terkecuali Neji. Guru Kimia sekaligus pembina ekskul teater-Orochimaru-membimbing mereka semaksimal mungkin. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah event.

"Penampilanmu aneh sekali, Neji. Kau akan mementaskan apa lagi kali ini?" Naruto mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya ketika Neji selesai latihan dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kisah tentang vampire versus manusia. Hasil kreativitas Orochimaru-sensei. Aku menjadi vampire, sedangkan Shikamaru menjadi manusia genius yang berusaha membunuh ras vampire dengan senjata biologi."

"Amazing story. Kapan pementasannya?"

"Satu minggu lagi."

"Wow, artinya kau harus banyak-banyak berlatih, Neji."

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di ruang latihan karate. Tenten sudah menunggu, lengkap dengan kostum latihan dan penampilan yang sedikit kacau.

"Kau pasti latihan keras hari ini, Tenten." Hinata berkata ramah. Menyentuh lembut bahu sahabatnya. "Begitulah. Tapi aku senang. Latihan hari ini membawa progres signifikan."

"Good job, friend."

Tempat terakhir yang mesti mereka kunjungi ialah galeri lukisan. Letaknya di lantai dua. Berdekatan dengan ruang ekskul fotografi. Di antara anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls, Ino yang paling tidak sabar. Di samping memastikan kondisi Sai baik-baik saja, ia juga berniat menunjukkan rangkaian melati buatannya pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Satu per satu anggota klub lukis meninggalkan galeri. Menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat. Ia tetap berada di sana, menghadapi sehelai kanvas putih tak bernoda. Tangannya pelan menggerakkan kuas. Memulas kanvas itu dengan lukisan-lukisan indahnya. Mencurahkan rasa yang bersemayam di hatinya lewat sapuan demi sapuan kuas.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu bergerak mengguratkan lukisan indah di atas kanvas. Menyapukan kuas dengan cekatan. Meraih kotak cat air, mengambil beberapa cat warna, mencairkannya, dan mulai memberi warna. Sering kali ia berhenti ketika rasa kelelahan menghampiri.

"Kami-sama...izinkan aku menyelesaikannya," desah pemuda itu di sela helaan nafasnya. "Jangan biarkan tangan ini berhenti bergerak. Jangan biarkan keletihan ini menguasaiku."

Tengah larut dalam kesibukkannya, pintu galeri bergeser terbuka. Menampakkan beberapa gadis dan pemuda. Yang pertama dilihatnya ialah sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan ponytail. Iris Aquamarine-nya menatap lekat wajah pemuda yang sedang serius melukis tersebut.

"Sai?"

Perlahan-lahan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls melangkah masuk ke dalam galeri. Ino mendekat, menarik kursi di samping Sai.

"Kau sedang melukis apa?"

"Please guess."

Ino bersama sahabat-sahabatnya melirik pada kanvas. Terlihat gambar sebentuk lilin dengan cahaya redup. Cahaya lilin dilukiskan padam secara perlahan. Abstrak tetapi menimbulkan keingintahuan.

"Seperti lukisan Memento Mori," komentar Gaara.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku memang terinspirasi oleh Memento Mori."

Akhirnya lukisan itu selesai. Menampakkan sebentuk lilin dengan cahaya yang mulai padam. Sai menggantungkan lukisan itu di dinding. Entah bagaimana, ia kesulitan menggantungkannya. Tanpa diminta, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls memberi bantuan.

"Arigato," gumam Sai setelah lukisan berhasil terpasang.

"Douita."

Sesaat hening. Mereka semua-termasuk Gaara-melupakan niat awal untuk pulang ke asrama khusus. Daya magis lukisan Sai sempurna membius hati mereka. Mengingatkan akan kematian. Menciptakan kesan mistis yang mendalam. Lantas, untuk apa Sai melukis sesuatu yang koherensif dengan kematian?

"Sai, buat apa kau melukis tentang kematian?" Neji bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Untuk mengingatkan kita semua bahwa setiap makhluk fana akan mati,"

Hanya itu jawabannya. Sederhana namun bermakna. Mengingatkan setiap makhluk bernyawa akan kematian. Jawaban Sai justru menumbuhkan benih-benih pertanyaan baru. Apakah yang memotivasinya untuk melukis tentang kematian?

"Lukisanmu bagus, Sai." Puji Ino tulus.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk kekagumanku..."

Dengan kata-kata itu, diulurkannya rangkaian bunga melati putih ke tangan Sai. Pemuda berparas pucat itu menerima rangkaian bunga dari Ino dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya. Ia menyentuh pelan kuntum demi kuntum melati. Mencium wanginya lama-lama. Wangi yang begitu sejuk nan lembut, menyegarkan jiwa.

"Ino, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama. Aku menuruti anjuran para florist dan psikolog..."

"Untuk memberikan melati pada orang sakit, kan? Iya, aku sudah pernah membaca hasil riset tentang pengaruh bunga untuk kesehatan."

Sai kembali memegang kuntum-kuntum melati yang terangkai dengan indah. Kembali merasakan wangi lembutnya. Ino rupanya tahu, dirinya belum sembuh secara total.

Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang perih menyentuh hati Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Perasaan aneh yang merasuk tanpa permisi melihat raut wajah Sai saat menerima karangan bunga dari Ino. Bunga-bunga itu bagai pemantik semangat hidup. Bagai pemberi inspirasi untuk terus bertahan. Bertahan dari apa? Sejauh ini hanya Sai, keluarga Shimura, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Princess Yamanaka."

Pipi Ino bersemu saat Sai menyebutnya 'Princess'. Hatinya bahagia sekaligus berduka. Bahagia karena Sai memiliki panggilan khusus untuknya. Berduka karena ia khawatir inilah saat terakhir Sai memanggilnya dengan penuh cinta. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan pemuda itu.

Tes.

Bercak merah terjatuh ke atas bunga melati putih dalam genggaman tangan Sai. Kini bukan hanya setetes, noda merah semakin banyak mengotori kuntum-kuntum bunga. Praktis melati putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sai, kau mimisan." Ucap Gaara datar, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls disergap kepanikan melihatnya. Akan tetapi, Ino yang paling cepat berinisiatif. Diraihnya sapu tangan kesayangannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menolong Sai menghapus noda-noda darah.

"Sorry Princess, aku mengotori bunga itu." Sai berkata lirih. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal. "Tak apa. Biar nanti kubuatkan lagi untukmu. Membuatnya mudah kok. Akan kurangkaikan malam ini juga."

Suara Ino sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sai?

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata Matsuri lega di pintu depan.

Senja telah datang. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls baru saja pulang. Sementara Matsuri setengah jam lalu tiba di asrama khusus.

"What's wrong, Sai? Wajahmu pucat dan ada bekas darah di bajumu?"

Ganjil. Matsuri yang pendiam berubah menjadi banyak bicara demi melihat kondisi salah satu sahabatnya.

"Just tired." Sahut Sai sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Matsuri mengerutkan dahi. Apakah kelelahan dapat membuat orang mengeluarkan darah? Jelas sekali Sai baru saja mengalami perdarahan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Matsuri, bisakah kau membantuku memasak? Sebentar lagi Minato-sama dan Iruka-sama akan datang. Bukankah kita sudah berencana memasak menu spesial malam ini?"

Kata-kata Hinata membuyarkan konsentrasi Matsuri. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino ke pantry.

"Tenten," panggil Neji hati-hati.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau tak ingin membantu mereka?"

"Iya Tenten, masa calon menantu keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa memasak? Apa kata dunia?" timpal Naruto sekenanya.

"Yang benar, apa kata Hizashi-jisan dan Hotaru-basan?" koreksi Sasuke.

Tenten tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Ia sadar, selama ini kurang terampil dalam urusan memasak. Ia kelewat sibuk dengan OSIS dan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Urusan memasak dipercayakannya pada Hinata dan Sakura. Ino dan Matsuri baru-baru ini bahkan mulai belajar, mengapa dirinya tidak?

Tanpa kata, gadis berkuncir dua itu menyusul keempat sahabatnya ke dapur. Meninggalkan para pemuda di ruang tamu.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri dikejutkan oleh bunyi gaduh di dekat pintu. Konsentrasi mereka mencuci sayuran buyar seketika. Ketika mencari-cari sumber keributan, pandangan mereka tertumbuk pada Tenten. Gadis itu sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari es.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Membantu kalian memasak. Masa calon menantu keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa masak."

Diamond Girls tertawa mendengarnya. Akhirnya Tenten mulai sadar arti penting memasak bagi seorang wanita.

Tenten mengambil apron berwarna hijau toska dan memakainya. "Ok guys, let's cook."

Kelima gadis jelita itupun mulai memasak. Menu spesial yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Tomyam, masakan favorit Minato dan Iruka. Sup udang khas Thailand dengan bumbu serai, cabai, laos, dan bermacam rempah-rempah. Menghasilkan rasa pedas, manis, dan asam yang seimbang. Selain udang, ditambahkan pula sayuran, jamur, dan ikan sebagai pelengkap.

Satu jam lamanya mereka berkutat membuat masakan istimewa itu. Hingga akhirnya Tomyam ala Diamond Girls selesai dibuat. Mereka berlima tak dapat menahan diri untuk bersorak selesai mengangkat panci dari atas kompor.

"Yes! This is it! Tomyam ala chef Hinata, chef Sakura, chef Ino, chef Tenten, dan chef Matsuri!"

Matsuri hendak mengangkat panci pertama untuk dihidangkan ketika tangan Hinata menahannya. "Jangan dihidangkan dulu. Sebelumnya kita cicipi agar kita tahu pantas-tidaknya Tomyam ini dihidangkan."

"Haruskah?"

"Iya Tenten, kau mau menyajikan masakan yang tidak enak untuk Neji dan yang lainnya?"

"Enak kok. Aromanya saja sedap."

"Aroma bisa menipu."

Mereka bergantian mencicipi Tomyam itu. Rasanya cukup lezat. Rasa pedas, manis, dan asam sangat pas. Dengan kata lain, makanan ini layak dihidangkan.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, terdengar deru mobil memasuki halaman asrama khusus. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berlarian ke pintu utama. Nampak dua buah mobil mewah meluncur memasuki halaman. Salah satunya Chevrolet Cartiva milik Iruka, mobil satunya Toyota Camry kepunyaan Minato. Mengherankan, Minato sama sekali tidak dikawal.

"Good evening, everyone..." sapa Minato, Kushina, Iruka, dan Rin hangat.

"Good evening. Glad to meet you again."

Pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Terlebih Iruka dan Rin datang bersama Ariana dan Aurora, putri kembar mereka yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Alhasil Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Gaara yang menyukai anak kecil excited dibuatnya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Diamond Girls juga menyukai anak-anak. Selama beberapa waktu mereka bermain bersama sebelum makan malam.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah siap menjadi ayah dan ibu ya?" canda Rin dengan senyum khasnya.

Umino Rin tipikal wanita yang periang. Murah senyum, humoris, dan penyabar. Relevan ia berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis hati. Kecantikan dan sifat-sifatnya mampu memikat hati para pasiennya. Rin masih berkerabat dengan Sasuke. Ia adik sepupu Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Rin melepas marga Uchiha sejak pernikahannya dengan Iruka.

"Rin-basan ada-ada saja. Masih panjang perjalanan kami untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik seperti Iruka-sama dan Rin-basan." Balas Sasuke rendah hati.

"Kami belum menjadi orang tua yang baik, Sasuke. Kami masih perlu banyak belajar." Iruka tersenyum hangat menimpali komplimen pemuda berambut Raven itu.

"Ayaaah! Kak Naruto jahaaat! Bonekanya Aurora diambil!"

Dara jelita berambut coklat panjang itu melompat ke pelukan Iruka. Membenamkan wajah di dada sang ayah. Iruka membelai lembut rambut putri bungsunya seraya berucap.

"Kak Naruto hanya bercanda, Sayang. Nanti bonekanya juga dikembalikan."

"Cubit saja Kak Naruto-nya, Aurora. Dia memang anak nakal,"

Lain Iruka, lain pula Minato. Jika Iruka berpembawaan lembut dan kebapakan, Minato justru senang bercanda dan berisik seperti anaknya.

Kushina tersenyum memperhatikan kelakuan suaminya. Wanita anggun berambut merah ini memang tak habis pikir akan persamaan tingkah Minato dan Naruto. Namun sulit dipungkiri, ia takkan sanggup jika sehari saja kehilangan sifat periang suami serta putranya.

"Jangan, Sayang. Kasihan Kak Naruto kalau dicubit sama Aurora." Iruka merespon serius ucapan Minato. Ia mempererat dekapan di tubuh Aurora.

Seketika Naruto muncul mengagetkan Aurora dari belakang. Mengayun-ayunkan boneka Barbie kesayangannya. Meminta kanak-kanak itu mengejarnya sebelum boneka Barbie itu kembali.

Dengan semangat spartan Aurora melepas pelukan ayahnya dan berlari mengejar Naruto. Praktis mereka berkejaran di ruang tamu. Membuat Iruka, Rin, Minato, Kushina, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls terperangah. Prasaan mereka antara kaget dan ingin tertawa.

.

.

Usai makan malam dan sedikit berbincang, atmosfer berubah tegang. Ruang tamu dikuasai kesunyian. Cepat atau lambat, kabar buruk ini harus segera disampaikan. Gaara yang pertama kali wajib diberi tahu.

"Gaara," Minato memulai. Menghela nafas berat. Menatap sedih keponakan kesayangannya. "Ada berita buruk untukmu."

Wajah Gaara tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah menduga. Pastilah hal penting yang disampaikan merupakan hal buruk untuknya. Ya Tuhan, kapankah ia bisa hidup tenang?

"Beberapa hari lagi, ayahmu akan melakukan kunjungan kenegaraan ke Konoha. Ia akan datang bersama seluruh keluarga Sabaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, juga Suna Guardian."

Senyap. Reaksinya dapat ditebak. Hinata menahan nafas. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura ketakutan. Matsuri melempar pandang cemas ke arah Gaara. Wajah Sai-yang sejak awal sangat pucat-menjadi semakin pias. Neji mencengkeram punggung kursinya erat. Tenten dan Ino melebarkan mata tak percaya.

Menakjubkan. Hanya Gaara yang tetap tenang. Rileks saja menarik tubuh Ariana dan Aurora ke pangkuannya. Mengusap-usap lembut rambut mereka. Ia tak terpengaruh oleh berita buruk itu.

"Gaara, tidakkah kau takut?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Untuk apa aku takut?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika Rei mencoba membunuhmu lagi? Ingat, ia juga datang bersama Yashamaru."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara tak terpengaruh. Menurutnya tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Buat apa mencemaskan kematian? Toh tanpa percobaan pembunuhan dari Sabaku Rei dan Yashamaru, dia akan tetap mati.

"Auntie Kushina," Gaara mencoba menjelaskan.

"Menurutku tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di dunia ini kecuali Tuhan. Biarlah Ayah dan Paman Yashamaru mencoba membunuhku. Maybe...mereka akan puas jika aku sudah mati. Tanpa merekapun aku akan segera mati."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Nak! Kematian tidak bisa dijadikan permainan!" seru Minato panik.

"Uncle Minato, jangan cemaskan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagi pula masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini. Jadi, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan nyawaku."

"Tapi Gaara...Suna Guardian, Sabaku Rei, dan Sabaku Yashamaru bukan manusia-manusia yang bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Mereka punya kekuasaan dan kekuatan untuk menjatuhkanmu." Jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

Jeda sesaat. Gaara terlalu sibuk menanggapi celoteh Ariana dan Aurora. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan belum terlalu jelas, namun Gaara menyimak serta meresponnya dengan sabar.

"Sehebat apapun mereka, takkan bisa menandingi kekuasaan Tuhan. Tuhan bersama kita semua, Iruka-sama. Dia akan menolong hamba-hamba-Nya yang teraniaya."

Mereka semua meresapi ucapan bijak Gaara. Bungsu Sabaku itu memang dikenal sebagai sosok yang cerdas, dewasa, dan religius. Ketaatannya luar biasa pada Kami-sama. Ibadahnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Misa dan ibadah rutin di gereja tidak pernah dilupakannya. Tak hanya itu, iapun memotivasi semua orang agar meningkatkan ketaatan pada Sang Pencipta.

"Kami percaya Tuhan selalu ada untuk semua hamba-Nya. Tapi Tuhan takkan suka pada sikap pasrah tanpa usaha sedikitpun. Maka kami akan berusaha melindungimu. Kau harus menerima semua usaha proteksi dari kami." Ujar Rin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Gaara berhenti sebentar mengusap-usap kepala Ariana serta Aurora. Perhatiannya sempurna terfokus pada keempat orang dewasa di depannya.

"Pengawalan ketat, re-scheduling semua kegiatan, dan penambahan pengamanan di Allenoise Boarding School serta di rumah ini. Usahakan kau jangan terlalu banyak keluar rumah."

"Tidak bisa. Banyak urusan yang harus ku..."

"Cancel semuanya." Tegas Minato.

"Dan kalian," Kushina melirik pada Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Bantu kami menjaga Gaara."

"Siap!" Star Boys serta Diamond Girls bangkit berdiri. Menghormat pada Minato, Kushina, Rin, dan Iruka. Menegaskan kesiapan mereka melindungi Gaara.

Pemuda bermata Jade itu tertegun mengawasi sikap teman-temannya. Seberapa besar solidaritas dan cinta kasih mereka untuknya? Mereka demikian kuat bertekad menjaganya dari agresi Sabaku Rei, Sabaku Yashamaru, dan Suna Guardian. Betapa beruntung dirinya memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti itu.

.

.

a/n again: Yes, akhirnya chapter yang sangat panjang ini selesai juga! Rencananya chapter depan akan difokuskan pada SaIno dan SasuSaku. Ada yang punya ide? Kalau punya, tolong sampaikan lewat PM dan mention twitter di Maurinta.

Oke, silakan review cerita ini. Oh ya, satu lagi: tolong login ya, kalau mau review. Jadi saya bisa reply dan bisa kenalan juga hehehe :d


	10. Chapter 10: Tanpa Dirimu

a/n: Halooo, Minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan kisah Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Seperti janji saya, di chapter depan akan fokus pada SaIno dan SasuSaku. Buat chapter kesepuluh ini, saya fokuskan dulu pada SaIno. Rahasia akan terbongkar.

Oh ya, sebelumnya saya mau kasih tahu. Coba dengerin lagunya Maria Carey yang judulnya Without You. Pasti feel-nya lebih terasa. Chapter ini juga sedih soalnya, dan saya terinspirasi dari lagu itu. So, tunggu apa lagi? Silakan membaca Star Boys and Diamond Girls chapter 10: Tanpa Dirimu.

Chapter 10: Tanpa Dirimu

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara mengempaskan tubuh ke atas ranjang. Iris Jade-nya menatap nanar jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Tepat pukul 23.00. Minato dan Iruka baru saja pulang. Sekarang waktunya beristirahat, namun ada seseorang yang tengah dinantikan Gaara.

Angin berbisik pelan. Menyibak gorden yang membingkai jendela kamar. Gaara mendesah, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membetulkan letak tirai. Memblokir masuknya angin dingin ke dalam kamarnya.

Selesai membenahi posisi tirai jendela, didengarnya ketukan di pintu. Senyum Gaara merekah. Orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka pelan. Menampakkan siluet pemuda berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar bernuansa pastel itu. Langkah kakinya teredam oleh karpet tebal. Sejurus kemudian ia mengenyakkan diri di sofa samping tempat tidur.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sai."

Sai tersenyum. "Keluarga Shimura tak pernah ingkar janji."

"Good. Itu artinya keluarga Shimura punya kredibilitas tinggi."

Sesaat hening. Hanya desis mesin pendingin ruangan yang terdengar. Sepersekian menit Sai dan Gaara saling tatap. Tak satupun yang bicara.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

Sai berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Gaara tersenyum misterius. "Kukira permintaanku sudah jelas."

"Kau tidak akan membongkar siapa Painter Boy sebenarnya, asalkan aku memberi tahumu sesuatu tentangku. So, what do you want?"

"The truth,"

Semakin ambigu. Gaara menginginkan kebenaran dari Sai. Kebenaran seperti apa? Bukankah kebenaran banyak jenisnya?

"Begini, aku sebenarnya tahu kau tidak sembuh secara total. Apa lagi beberapa jam lalu kau mengalami nosebleed yang sangat parah. Itu semakin menambah kekhawatiranku. Now...tell me the truth, Mr. Shimura."

Senyap. Sai terpaku di tempatnya. Sementara Gaara menantinya bicara dengan kesabaran luar biasa. Biarlah, biarlah rahasia ini terbuka.

Sekali-dua kali Sai menghela nafas panjang. Memastikan kesiapannya sebelum membuka kartu di depan bungsu Sabaku itu. Toh ini merupakan konvensi yang telah disepakatinya dengan Gaara: rahasia tentang jati diri Painter Boy dalam acara Our Love akan terjaga dengan syarat ia mau menceritakan kebenaran soal kondisi fisiknya.

"Gaara," Sai angkat bicara. Menatap lurus mata sahabatnya.

Gaara balas menatapnya. Terus menunggu, dengan amat sabar.

"Ketika aku berumur lima tahun, aku divonis mengidap Chronic Limfocitic Leukemia. Penyakit itu disebabkan oleh Retrovirus dan HTLV-1. Ya, tubuhku telah terinfeksi dua virus sekaligus..."

"Jadi, itu penyebab rona pucat di wajahmu?" Gaara tanpa ragu menginterupsi.

"Ya. Ironisnya, Kaa-san meninggal karena penyakit yang sama denganku. Hanya saja tipe penyakit kami berbeda. Aku mengidap Leukemia Limfositik Kronis, sementara Kaa-san terkena Leukemia Limfoblastik Akut."

Kembali hening. Kesedihan mendominasi wajah tampan Sai seiring ingatannya tentang sang ibu. Gaara ikut terenyak. Jiwa simpatinya dengan mudah menyentuh sepercik rasa di hati salah satu sahabat dekatnya ini. Ia dapat merasakan sayatan kepedihan akibat kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai. Meski Gaara sendiri belum pernah mengalami secara langsung, tetapi ia tahu betapa perih rasa yang tertinggal dari sebuah kehilangan.

"Kaa-san meninggal saat aku berumur empat tahun. Setahun berikutnya aku terserang Leukemia."

"Sejak tim dokter memberikan diagnosis, aku langsung menjalani perawatan intensif. Berbulan-bulan aku menjalani bermacam terapi. Mulai dari kemoterapi, radioterapi, hingga terapi laser. Semakin lama kondisiku kian memburuk. Berbagai terapi pengobatan justru membuat tubuhku lemah dan rentan. Trombositku terus berkurang, antibodi dalam tubuhku menurun drastis, beberapa organ krusial di tubuhku mulai rusak. Kau tahu, Gaara? Hanya terserang demam saja, aku bisa mengalami kritis."

Sungguh menakutkan. Gaara mencengkeram kuat bedcover-nya. Ya Tuhan, tak pernah ia sangka. Painter Boy-nya yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum itu menyimpan derita.

Sai menarik nafas dan melanjutkan bercerita.

"Selama aku sakit, Tou-san dan Grandpa Danzo sangat memperhatikanku. Mereka selalu ada di sisiku kendati harus pintar membagi waktu antara diriku dan kesibukan sebagai petinggi militer. Terkadang jika mereka kelewat sibuk, aku dijaga oleh Yamato-sensei, dokter pemimpin tim medis yang menanganiku. Yamato-sensei sangat care. Sifat penyayang dan penyabarnya mirip sekali dengan Tou-san serta Grandpa Danzo. Kata Yamato-sensei aku mirip sekali dengan anaknya yang sudah meninggal. Anaknya juga pengidap kanker. Maka dari itu dia tak ingin aku mengalami hal yang sama. Kau harus mengenalnya, Gaara."

Gaara menganggukkan kepala. Memahami benar tentang Yamato-sensei walaupun belum mengenalnya. Tak diragukan lagi, ia tipikal dokter spesialis Onkologi anak yang sangat baik.

"Dari waktu ke waktu, kesehatanku terus menurun. Ruang ICU menjadi kamar pribadiku. Bergerak, berbicara, dan bernafas menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mahal untukku. Sampai akhirnya Yamato-sensei menyampaikan kabar buruk: aku hanya bisa sembuh dengan satu solusi, operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang."

"Tou-san dan Grandpa tak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai menyebarkan iklan ke sejumlah surat kabar dan media online. Mereka bersedia membayar dengan harga tinggi bila ada seseorang yang bersedia mendonorkan sumsumnya untukku. Bukan hanya itu, merekapun memohon krelaan hati para perwira di jajaran militer negara supaya mau mengetes kecocokan sumsum tulang belakangnya denganku."

"Lama berusaha dan berdoa, akhirnya Kami-sama mengirimkan malaikat penolongku. Dia bernama Genma, perwira tinggi di angkatan bersenjata Konoha Country. Genma sendiri yang mengajukan diri pada Tou-san. Setelah melakukan tes, ternyata hasilnya cocok. Operasipun dilakukan, dan aku dinyatakan bersih dari Leukemia. Aku takkan melupakan pengorbanan Genma, sungguh aku takkan pernah lupa."

"Apakah Genma masih hidup?" Gaara bertanya.

"Dia masih hidup. Bahkan tetap bertugas sebagai perwira pasca operasi. Kata Yamato-sensei, fisik dan imunitasnya sangat kuat. Praktis dia bisa bertahan dan hidup normal."

"Akan tetapi, aku kembali diuji. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatanku menurun. Aku mudah sekali terserang penyakit dan tingkat fobiaku pada darah semakin tinggi. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari kalian semua. Namun usahaku gagal, bukan? Aku dirawat di rumah sakit dan kalian tahu keadaanku."

Dalam hati Gaara mengakuinya. Upaya Sai gagal menyembunyikan keadaan dari Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan sementara, aku hanya terserang demam dan hipotensi. Tetapi temperatur tubuhku tak juga turun. Hal ini menuai kecemasan Grandpa. Tou-san merasakan hal yang sama. Maka mereka berkonsultasi pada Yamato-sensei. Bukankah kau memperhatikannya, Gaara? Grandpa dan Tou-san sering kali menghilang tanpa sebab. Mereka sedang meminta petunjuk dari Yamato-sensei."

Ya, satu fakta kembali terungkap. Penyebab misterius lenyapnya Grandpa Danzo serta Shimura Kazune dapat diketahui sekarang.

"Akhirnya Yamato-sensei mengambil tindakan. Pemeriksaan menyeluruh dilakukan. Mulai dari Anamnesis (wawancara awal dengan pasien yang dicurigai mengidap kanker), tes urine, CT-Scan, MRI, diagnosis melalui X-Ray, sampai operasi biopsi. Hasilnya jelas: kanker itu kembali."

Gaara terempas ke tempat tidur. Iris Jade-nya terbelalak tak percaya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kanker itu kembali? Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, sel-sel kanker sekali lagi menggerogoti tubuh Sai.

"Are you serious?" Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Gaara. Suaranya bergetar karena shock.

"I really serious, Gaara."

"Stadium..."

"Tiga."

Separah itukah? Hati kecil Gaara memberontak tidak rela. Haruskah Sai menanggung derita untuk kedua kalinya?

"Sai...bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ikhlas,"

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Gaara kebingungan. Semudah itukah Sai mengikhlaskan keadaannya? Tidakkah tersisa benih penyesalan? Atau benih ketidakadilan?

"Buat apa aku menyesal, Gaara? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang terpenting aku harus sembuh. Demi Tou-san, Grandpa, Yamato-sensei, Genma, teman-teman di Allenoise, Star Boys, Diamond Girls, juga demi...Ino."

Sesuatu yang perih serasa menyayat hati Gaara. Sai ingin sembuh bukan demi dirinya, melainkan semata demi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Come on, Gaara. Don't be sad!" Sai menepuk punggungnya. Tersenyum amat tulus.

"Jangan bersedih karenaku. Aku pasti akan sembuh. Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan penyakit bersama dengan obatnya?" bujuk Sai retoris.

Gaara tetap terdiam. Realita ini masih terlalu menyakitkan. Sejurus kemudian ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Menatap lekat mata Onyx-nya, lalu berujar.

"Shimura Sai, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus sembuh. Janji?"

.

.

Sementara di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang keluarga, seorang gadis berambut pirang masih terjaga. Teman-temannya telah lama terlelap. Ia sendiri sibuk menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga melati putih. Ia bertekad menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya malam ini juga. Semata demi merealisasikan sebuah janji.

Jam kuno berbentuk kepala kijang di dinding berdentang dua belas kali. Dara jelita bermanik Aquamarine itu sedikit tersentak. Rupanya sudah jam dua belas malam. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Gerakan tangannya makin cepat. Pada akhirnya rangkaian bunga itu berhasil diselesaikan. Menciptakan senyum bahagia di wajah cantik itu. Bagaimana reaksi sang pemuda yang tengah sakit tersebut saat menerima karangan bunga kedua darinya? Memikirkannya membuat pipi si gadis merona kemerahan.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari sofa. Membawa karangan bunganya hati-hati. Berjalan tanpa suara menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Setiba di lantai atas, dibukanya pintu kamar di tengah-tengah koridor. Kamar itu tak berpenghuni. Ranjang putih berukuran King Size di tengah ruangan kosong. Begitu pula dengan balkon dan kamar mandi.

Dara jelita itu mendesah kecewa. Niatnya ia ingin memberikan karangan bunga secara langsung pada sang pemuda. Namun detik berikutnya ia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah tadi Sai mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Gaara? Baiklah, detail itu baru saja terlupa dari ingatan.

Tergesa gadis itu memutar handel pintu. Melangkah keluar kamar dengan rasa gugup bercampur malu. Kali ini dihampirinya pintu di ujung koridor. Ia pasti takkan salah.

Tangan kanannya terangkat. Bersiap mengetuk pintu. Gerakan tangannya sempurna terhenti saat tertangkap oleh si gadis beberapa kata yang terucap.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, wajahnya memucat. Manik Aquamarine-nya dibasahi kristal bening. Tangannya gemetar dialiri emosi. Oh my God, is it true?

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar berdebam terbuka. Memunculkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Sukses mengagetkan dua pemuda di dalam kamar itu.

"Ino...?"

"Princess..."

Gaara dan Sai berseru bersamaan. Shock membelenggu hati mereka kala bertatapan dengan Ino.

Ino menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan isak tertahan, ia menghardik.

"Jadi, ini yang kausembunyikan, Mr. Shimura?! Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa sakit hatiku, betapa besar kecemasanku padamu, dan betapa aku mencintaimu?!"

Sai terenyak. Gaara berdiri membeku bagai patung lilin di Museum Madame Tussauds. Kemarahan Ino mencapai puncaknya.

"Mengapa kau memilih menceritakannya pada Gaara, bukan padaku?! Kauanggap diriku apa, Shimura Sai?! Dan kau, Gaara! Apa tujuanmu mengetahui kondisi Sai yang sesungguhnya? Kau pasti punya motif tersembunyi!"

"Demi Tuhan Ino, aku tidak punya motif apapun..." Gaara mencoba memegangi lengan sahabat pirangnya ini, namun nihil.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu, Rei Gaara!"

Telak, ucapan Ino membangkitkan kemarahan dalam diri Gaara. Selama ini ia tak pernah suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan namanya yang sebenarnya. Hinata adalah pengecualian. Selebihnya, orang lain tak boleh memanggil nama Sabaku Rei Gaara, atau Rei Gaara. Cukup Sabaku Gaara saja, andai tak ingin merasakan akibatnya.

"Yamanaka Ino! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku Rei Gaara, kau akan..."

Aura gelap terpancar dari tubuh Gaara. Giliran Ino yang dicekam ketakutan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, iris matanya melebar melihat perubahan drastis sikap pemuda berambut merah itu. Ekspresi wajahnya sedingin es. Sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan tiada terkira.

Syukurlah Sai cepat-cepat bertindak. Susah payah ditenangkannya Gaara. Sejurus kemudian ia mendekati Ino. Meremas lembut lengannya, lantas membawa gadis itu keluar kamar. Membiarkan Gaara sendiri. Sai paham sekali, kesendirian menjadi kunci terbaik bagi Gaara untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

Sai menutup pelan pintu ruang keluarga. Sementara Ino melempar diri ke sofa. Tak sekalipun menatap sosok rupawan di hadapannya ini.

"Princess, sampai kapan kau begini?"

Pertanyaan halus Sai diacuhkannya. Hanya titik-titik air mata yang terus mengalir. Menandakan kesedihan bercampur amarah masih menginvasi hatinya.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kelopak matanya. Ino mengerjapkan mata, merasakan kelembutan kain flanel di sana. Ternyata ada yang menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan. Gerakannya teramat lembut dan hangat, takut menyakiti sang Princess.

"Seorang Princess sepertimu tak pantas menangis. Kau lebih cocok tersenyum Ino, sungguh..."

Suara Sai terdengar hangat dan tulus. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya menyeka air mata Ino. Kali ini sang gadis membiarkannya. Terus terang ia mulai merasakan kenyamanan atas perlakuan Sai.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang tak ada air mata lagi." Sai berkata riang. Berpindah posisi ke sofa, tepat di samping Ino.

Hati putri keluarga Yamanaka itu berdesir halus. Kini Sai begitu dekat dengannya. Ia dapat merasakan aura hangatnya, tatapan teduhnya, dan wangi mint dari tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, semarah apapun dirinya pada Sai, ia tak dapat memungkiri betapa besar cintanya untuk Painter Boy itu.

"Sai?" lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"I love you."

Sai tertunduk mendengar pernyataan cinta Ino. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Ino erat. Rasa haru menyentuh jiwanya. Yamanaka Ino, Princess kesayangan Shimura Sai, masih mencintainya.

"Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku bila aku hidup tanpa dirimu. Kumohon Sai, jangan pisahkan aku darimu. Jangan jadikan penyakit itu sebagai aral melintang untukku mencintaimu..."

Kali ini Sai benar-benar terenyak. Tak kuasa lagi berkata-kata. Ketika sedetik kemudian Ino kembali menangis, barulah ia tersadar. Dalam gerakan slow motion, diraihnya tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukkannya. Ino terus menangis. Air matanya membasahi dada Sai. Pemuda itu sendiri merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Princess, siapa yang ingin memisahkanmu dariku? Tidak ada, sungguh tidak ada. Akupun tidak akan sanggup jika harus jauh darimu. Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang kucinta setelah Kaa-san. Tuhan, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Grandpa Danzo, dan Kau, Princess Yamanaka Ino. Itu semua orang-orang terpenting di hidupku."

Cairan bening perlahan meluncur turun ke pipi pucat Sai. Di saat bersamaan, Ino belum menghentikan tangisnya. Kedua insan muda itu sempurna larut dalam duka dan haru.

Lama terlarut dalam pilu, akhirnya Ino melepaskan pelukan Sai. Membuat pemuda tampan itu kaget. Sesaat berasumsi Ino marah lagi padanya.

"Aku punya lagu untukmu."

Dengan kata-kata itu Ino beranjak ke depan sebuah upright piano. Menekan tuts-tutsnya, memulai sebuah intro. Seusai membawakan intro dengan presisi mengagumkan, mulailah Ino bernyanyi. Bernyanyi dengan hati dan jiwa yang demikian tulusnya.

No I can't forget this evening

Or your face as you were leaving

But I guess that's just the way

The story goes...

Sai terpana mendengarkan senandung lembut Ino. Ia dapat merasakan betapa kuat penghayatan gadis itu atas lagunya.

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't live

I can't give anymore

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't give

I can't give anymore...(Maria Carey-Without You).

Tepat ketika lagu selesai, Sai beranjak menghampiri Ino. Berbisik ke telinga gadis itu.

"Ino, terima kasih...terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau mau mencintai gadis sepertiku," balas Ino tulus.

Sai membungkuk, mencium pipi Ino. Menghasilkan senyum di wajah gadis itu karena perlakuannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Pipimu merah, Princess...lucu sekali."

Refleks Ino menyentuh pipinya. Merah? Benarkah rona merah di pipinya karena malu? Ia hanya bahagia, bukannya tersipu malu seperti yang dikatakan Sai. Tidak, rona merah ini bukan karena gejolak asmara.

Ino melepas tangan dari pipinya. Mata Aquamarine-nya melebar kala mendapati tangannya memerah. Terdapat noda merah di sana.

Dugaannya benar. Rona merah di pipi itu bukan karena buncahan emosi, melainkan karena...darah.

.

.

a/n again: Huaaaa akhirnya rahasia Sai terungkap juga! Sedih rasanya waktu menulis chapter ini. Tadi waktu perjalanan di mobil bareng keluarga, saya langsung dapat inspirasi dan seketika itu juga menuliskannya. Alhamdulillah, novel saya yang ketujuh sudah selesai dan dalam proses editing untuk segera rilis. Kegiatan organisasi juga nggak banyak. Sekolah sayapun masih libur sampai tanggal 12 Januari. Masih lama kaaan? Makanya saya bisa update cepat karena belum sibuk.

Oke, silakan review. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. Maklum, menulis novel dan fanfic sangatlah berbeda. Apa lagi saya masih newbie. Oh ya, sekali lagi saya mau mengingatkan, kalau review tolong login ya? Jadi saya bisa bales dan kita bisa kenalan juga. Arigato gozaimashita, Minna-san.


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke, You Make Me Amazed

a/n: Yeaaaa, balik lagi dengan chapter 11! Chapter ini spesial SasuSaku. Ayo, buat penggemar SasuSaku, angkat tangaaan! Enjoy read. Aku juga senang kok sama paire yang satu ini. Tapi GaaHina selalu abadi di hati, takkan pernah mati.

Happy reading.

Chapter 11: Sasuke, You Make Me Amazed

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Senyuman di wajah tampan Sai belum memudar. Ia masih merasa yakin rona merah di pipi Ino dipicu oleh rasa malu. Pemuda itu baru tersadar saat Ino berbisik.

"Ini bukan karena gejolak emosi, Sai. Ada noda darah di pipiku..."

Refleks Sai menyapukan tangan ke hidung dan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Darah kembali mengalir, kali ini dari mulutnya. Beginilah kompensasi mengerikan yang dialami pengidap Leukemia: rawan perdarahan.

"Astaga, Sai...kau!"

Ino melihatnya pula. Ia melompat berdiri, cepat-cepat meraih tissue. Menyeka darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum miris memandangi genangan darahnya sendiri yang menodai helaian tissue di tangan Ino.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," Ino berkata tegas.

"Tak usah!" Di luar dugaan, Sai menolak. Meski wajahnya semakin pucat, meski tubuhnya serasa melemah, rumah sakit bukanlah alternatif terbaik. Ia benci bangunan serba putih itu. Selagi masih mampu, ia akan menghindarinya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak Ino, sekali lagi tidak!"

Tiba-tiba Sai terbatuk. Noda darah kembali mengalir. Membuat kuota kecemasan di hati Ino kian bertambah.

Baiklah, satu jalan yang terlintas di benaknya. Mengingat Sai menolak ke rumah sakit, praktis Ino hanya bisa bergantung pada dua orang dengan wawasan kedokteran yang sangat luas: Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sai, tunggu di sini! Aku akan menolongmu,"

Setelah berkata demikian, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, menerobos masuk, dan langsung membangunkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Are you crazy, Ino?" Sasuke mengigau. Tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih. Andai tidak sedang berada dalam situasi urgen, pastilah Ino akan tertawa. Sasuke dan Gaara, dua pemuda dengan kecerdasan linguistik di atas rata-rata. Hingga dalam tidurpun mereka dapat berbahasa asing dengan baik dan benar.

"Sasuke, bantu aku! Sai sakit lagi, dia membutuhkanmu!"

Serta-merta Sasuke terbangun. Ia bangkit dengan begitu cepat sehingga kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, ditariknya lengan Ino keluar kamar. Berdua mereka berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah kamar Sakura.

Cukup mudah membangunkan Sakura. Dengan satu kalimat saja, gadis berambut soft pink itu bangun dan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya ke ruang keluarga.

Setiba di ruangan luas berhias perapian pualam itu, mereka mendapati Sai tetap pada posisinya semula. Ceceran darah menodai lantai, sementara ia bersusah payah menahannya dengan tissue.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?" Sakura berseru tertahan.

"Sai, kenapa kau bisa begini?" Sasuke berlutut di lantai. Bertanya cemas.

"Sasuke, Sakura..." Sai terbatuk lagi. Bercak merah terjatuh ke telapak tangannya.

"Tolong...jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit."

Bruk!

Setelah itu Sai terjatuh pingsan. Sasuke sigap menahannya persis sebelum tubuh rapuh nan pucat itu membentur lantai. Melihatnya, Sakura dan Ino tak dapat menahan linangan air mata.

"Sasuke, mengapa bisa begini? Tolonglah dia..." isak Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini." Ino menimpali seraya mengusap mata dengan lengan piyamanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kalian tenang saja. Aku percaya Sai anak yang kuat. Sakura, bantu aku merawatnya. Ino, tenangkan dirimu. Sai tak butuh air mata. Dia perlu support darimu. Setelah ini kau harus menceritakan kebenaran padaku, oke?"

Betapa bijak Sasuke dalam mengantisipasi keadaan. Ia begitu tenang, pikirannya sangatlah jernih. Dalam hati Sakura mengagumi sifat natural Sasuke yang tenang dan bijak. Beruntung ia bisa dekat dengan lelaki seperti itu.

.

.

Keheningan meliputi Excellent Room. Sekarang pelajaran keempat, tepatnya pelajaran Kimia. Bidang studi yang paling dibenci Naruto, sekaligus favorit Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Keganjilan terjadi. Kesembilan murid di kelas khusus itu bagai kehilangan konsentrasi. Raga mereka ada di sana, tetapi jiwa mereka melayang ke tempat lain. Tempat dimana sahabat mereka, Sai, tengah terbaring tanpa daya dengan menahan rasa sakit.

Sewaktu pelajaran kedua, kondisi Sai tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap berada di ruang kelas. Meski demikian, pemuda itu tetap memaksakan diri. Sikap keras kepalanya memaksa Sasuke dan Sakura bertindak tegas. Praktis kini Sai terbaring di Allenoise Clinic, bed rest total.

Pada akhirnya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mengetahui rahasia Sai. Percuma berahasia lagi dari mereka. Terkejut adalah reaksi mereka semula. Akan tetapi perlahan-lahan mereka dapat menerima dan bertekad memberikan support untuk kesembuhan Sai.

"Aduh...mengapa dia tak juga datang, ya?" keluh Sakura. Menekan dagu dengan telunjuknya.

"Sabar, Sakura. Sebentar lagi..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu Excellent Room diketuk. Kakashi membukanya. Di ambang pintu, terlihat figur gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata: Karin.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei, dapatkah saya menemui Sasuke dan Sakura? Sekarang jadwal mereka menjaga Allenoise Clinic menggantikan saya dan Juugo." Karin berkata sopan seraya mengulurkan surat dispensasi bertanda tangan guru pembina ekskul doctor school.

"Hmm...kau anggota doctor school ya?" tanya Kakashi ramah. Menerima lembaran surat dari tangan Karin.

"Ya, Sensei."

"Baiklah. Sasuke, Sakura, kalian boleh pergi."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke cepat-cepat menggamit tangannya keluar kelas. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls memberikan lambaian perpisahan pada mereka.

Di koridor, mereka mempercepat langkah. Karin turut menemani. Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Sai pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang tidur."

"Good. You make me calm, Karin."

.

.

Allenoise Clinic terletak di sayap kiri gedung Allenoise Boarding School. Sebuah bangunan mungil dengan beberapa kamar rawat. Peralatan di sini cukup lengkap. Bahkan klinik sekolah ini memiliki stok darah untuk berbagai golongan.

Setiap harinya, Allenoise Clinic dijaga oleh anggota klub doctor school. Praktis mereka mendapat dispensasi dari kelas jika tiba waktunya berjaga. Pihak sekolah benar-benar mempercayakan masalah kesehatan siswa pada murid-murid brilian yang menjadi anggota doctor school. Dengan demikian, mereka dapat merasakan sendiri esensi menjadi seorang dokter. Bagaimana cara mengobati, menangani pasien, mengantisipasi keluhan rasa sakit, merawat pasien hingga sembuh, dan berbahagia atas kesembuhan.

Kendati klinik ini dipercayakan pada anggota doctor school, Allenoise tetap mempekerjakan dokter penanggung jawab. Dialah Shizune-sensei, dokter yang akan membantu anak-anak doctor school merawat siswa yang sakit. Membantu di sini dalam arti memberikan bimbingan, turun tangan langsung jika kasus terlalu sulit, dan semacamnya.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" sapa Shizune riang.

"Halo Shizune-sensei. Banyak pasien hari ini?" balas Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Hanya dua orang siswa yang terserang maag dan tiga orang siswa terkilir kakinya saat berolahraga."

Mereka bertigapun menempati doctor room. Namun tak lama kemudian Shizune minta diri ke rumah sakit. Alhasil ia mempercayakan sepenuhnya klinik ini pada Sasuke serta Sakura.

Selepas kepergian Shizune, keheningan memenuhi ruangan. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menyibukkan diri membaca medical record para pasien. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, lihat! Shizune juga menuliskan medical record Sai!" Sambil berkata begitu, ditunjukkannya lembaran medical record dari atas tumpukan berkas. Nama Shimura Sai tertera di sana.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau ini aneh sekali, Sasuke. Tentu saja ada. Sai kan pasien di sini."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Ujar Sasuke sabar.

"Sepertinya...Shizune-sensei tahu penyakit Sai yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini Sakura berhenti tertawa. Ia mendekat, mencoba membaca helaian dokumen di tangan Sasuke. Rasa ingin tahunya terusik.

Kala jarak Sakura kian dekat, Sasuke merasakan desiran halus memenuhi hatinya. Ya Tuhan, rasa ini...

Ia dapat menatap lekat manik Emerald Sakura. Merasakan aura gadis itu di sekelilingnya. Mencium wangi apel dari tubuhnya. Segala kombinasi indah itu sempurna memacu degup jantung Sasuke. Kami-sama, inikah yang namanya cinta? Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura?

"Iya, benar. Shizune nampaknya sudah tahu penyakit Sai."

Suara Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia buru-buru mengangguk, berusaha bersikap wajar.

Hening lagi. Baru kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura bertugas bersamaan di klinik. Biasanya mereka ditempatkan dalam jadwal berbeda. Kecanggungan terasa, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, keduanya menikmati kebersamaan ini.

.

.

Brak!

Bantingan pintu klinik memecah saat-saat kebersamaan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya berlari ke pintu depan klinik. Di sana, terlihat Fuuma Arashi, murid tingkat tiga, memapah adik perempuannya, Fuuma Sasame. Tubuh anak perempuan itu bersimbah darah. Terlihat beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan adikmu, Arashi-san?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku...aku sedang berolahraga," Arashi terbata-bata.

"Gai-sensei melakukan tes lari pada aku dan teman-teman sekelasku. Rutenya telah ditentukan. Ketika aku berlari melintasi Holland Cafe, aku melihat tubuh adikku terluka dan berlumuran darah. Dia terlentang di depan bangunan cafe, tak kuasa untuk bergerak. Menyedihkan sekali...lalu aku minta izin pada Gai-sensei untuk membawanya ke klinik ini. Gai-sensei mengizinkan, soalnya...kondisi Sasame sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Kasihan sekali Sasame. Kanak-kanak berumur delapan tahun itu terus-menerus menangis. Darah berceceran dari setiap lukanya. Pakaian lusuhnya robek disana-sini.

"Poor you, Sasame..." gumam Sasuke lirih. Lembut meraih tubuh mungil Sasame dari gendongan Arashi.

Seketika tangis Sasame berhenti sewaktu berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, gadis kecil itu menjadi sangat tenang. Selidik punya selidik, bungsu Uchiha itu pandai juga merawat anak kecil. Tak kalah dengan Sakura, Gaara, atau Hinata.

"Arashi, sekarang kau tenang dulu. Jangan panik lagi. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang mengobati Sasame." Sakura berucap menenangkan. Mengisyaratkan Arashi duduk di waiting chair.

Berdua dengan Sasuke, ia melangkah memasuki bangsal perawatan. Sasuke menurunkan Sasame ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya. Begitu lepas dari gendongan Sasuke, adik Arashi itu kembali menangis.

"Sssttt...jangan menangis, Sayang. Kakak Sasuke tidak kemana-mana. Ini juga ada Kakak Sakura, tenang ya..." ucap Sasuke halus. Membelai-belai rambut anak perempuan itu penuh kasih.

Sakura mendekat. Ikut mengusap puncak kepala Sasame. Mensugestikan ketenangan. Setelah Sasame berangsur tenang, dua dokter junior itu beranjak ke lemari obat. Mencari-cari alkohol pembersih, kapas, obat merah, dan plester.

"Sasame Sayang, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Tahan ya," Sakura menarik kursi. Membuka tutup botol alkohol, bersiap memulai pengobatan.

Melihat botol di tangan Sakura, Sasame serta-merta mengeluarkan isak tangis. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu persis apa isi botol itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Sejenak kebingungan bagaimana menangani Sasame.

Sasuke terburu-buru menghampiri ranjang. Untuk kedua kalinya, direngkuhnya kanak-kanak itu. Diberinya pula belaian hangat di kepala Sasame.

"Hei, why are you crying? Kalau Sasame sedih, nanti Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura ikutan nangis juga lho..." Sasuke memasang ekspresi sedih. Matanya seakan berkaca-kaca. Sukses membuat Sasame berhenti menangis dan memunculkan tawanya.

"Memangnya Sasame mau, Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura sedih? Nggak kan?" timpal Sakura.

Sasame menggelengkan kepala. Melingkarkan tangannya semakin erat di leher Sasuke. Ia merasa nyaman sekali bersama pemuda itu. Auranya yang penuh kehangatan, senyum menawannya, sikap penyayangnya, dan wangi Escada Sentiment dari tubuhnya menjadi kombinasi untuk membuat Sasame merasakan ketenangan.

"Oh ya Sasame, Kak Sakura boleh nanya nggak? Kenapa Sasame bisa terluka begini?"

"Sasame dikejar anjing, terus digigit. Sasame terluka, lalu keluar darah banyaaak banget. Lalu ada Arashi-nii yang nolongin Sasame."

"Ooh, anjingnya nakal ya?" Sasuke menanggapi.

Sasame bergumam mengiyakan. Detik itu juga Sasuke mendapat ide. Ia memberi kode pada Sakura. Gadis cantik itu paham, lantas kembali bicara sambil membuka tutup botol alkohol di tangannya.

"Sekarang Sasame masih suka anjing, tidak?"

"Masih kok, masih suka. Tapi bukan anjing yang gigit Sasame. Sasame suka sama Blacky."

Sakura pelan-pelan mengoleskan alkohol ke atas luka-luka Sasame. Sementara Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan bertanya.

"Blacky? Siapa itu Blacky?"

"Anjing piaraan Sasame di rumah. Lucuuu banget, warnanya hitam. Badannya kecil. Kalau Sasame pulang, dia pasti langsung lari ke pintu. Tapi..."

Sasame menyeringai kesakitan saat perihnya alkohol menyentuh lukanya. "Tapi..." Sasuke terus mendorongnya untuk bercerita.

"Tapi Arashi-nii nggak suka anjing. Dia bilang, memelihara anjing bikin boros. Kata Arashi-nii, keluarga Fuuma kan miskin. Ngapain punya binatang piaraan?"

Kemuraman menyelimuti wajah innocent Sasame. Sesaat dia ingin kembali menangis, tetapi Sasuke mengecup keningnya dan berucap.

"Jangan sedih. Sasame pasti boleh memelihara anjing di rumah."

Sasame memejamkan mata saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Kedamaian dan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti hati dan jiwanya. Ia menyadari, betapa kontras Arashi dan Sasuke.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang keluarga Fuuma. Sebuah keluarga yang jatuh miskin akibat perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Tuan dan Nyonya Fuuma stress, lalu melakukan harakiri. Menyisakan dua orang anak yang tak berdaya dan masih memerlukan kasih sayang orang tua.

Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, Arashi otomatis menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Hanya Sasame yang masih dimilikinya. Demi kelangsungan hidup, Arashi bekerja paruh waktu. Ia sering kali berpindah-pindah pekerjaan. Ada saja masalah yang dialaminya. Entah human error di tempat kerja, gaji yang terlalu kecil, maupun kurangnya keahlian yang dia miliki. Baru-baru ini Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mendapat kabar kalau Arashi dipecat dari restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Disebabkan oleh frustasi dan kesedihan berkepanjangan, Arashi tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang introvert, penyendiri, pesimis, dan mudah tersinggung. Karena itulah ia bukan kategori murid populer di Allenoise. Arashi bukan siswa yang pintar, bukan pula siswa yang aktif mengikuti ekskul. Dia tidak menjadi anggota ekskul apapun. Seluruh waktunya habis untuk bekerja dan mengasuh Sasame.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mengenal keluarga Fuuma dalam acara pembagian santunan pada siswa kurang mampu. Acara itu hasil kerja sama antara OSIS, komite Allenoise Boarding School, para alumni, dan sejumlah pejabat Konoha Country.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi Sasame sembuh!" tukas Sakura riang seraya menutup kotak obat merah.

Kedua mata Sasame melebar tak percaya. Dengan ujung jari, ia menyentuh luka-lukanya. Kini semua lukanya terbalut plester.

"Kok bisa sih? Sasame nggak ngerasain sakit lho..."

"Bisa, dong. Kan dari tadi Sasame cerita terus sama Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura. Jadi, Sasame nggak merasa sakit." Jelas Sasuke lembut.

Dara mungil berparas manis itu tertawa. "Kak Sasuke sama Kak Sakura bisa aja, ya!"

Sasuke dan Sakura ikut tertawa. Kali ini Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi pada Sasame. Dicubitnya pipi chubby Sasame. Ia menggelitik pula leher anak kecil itu. Sasame tertawa-tawa senang dibuatnya. Rasanya himpitan beban di hatinya berkurang sedikit. Ini semua berkat kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat bergeser terbuka. Sasuke menggendong Sasame, Sakura berjalan di sampingnya. Melihat kehadiran mereka bertiga, Arashi melompat bangun dari kursi tunggu. Tergesa-gesa melangkah menghampiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasame?" tanyanya cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Lukanya akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi." Sahut Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san! Sakura-san! Gomen, adikku merepotkan ya?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sasame anak yang menyenangkan. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian ia menurunkan tubuh Sasame.

"Nah, sekarang Sasame pulang sama Arashi-nii."

Mendengar itu, Sasame menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Menarik ujung blazer yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Nggak mauuu! Sasame mau di sini aja, sama Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura! Arashi-nii galak! Suka marahin Sasame! Suka bentak-bentak Sasame!"

"Sasame, jangan bicara begitu. Arashi-nii kan kakaknya Sasame." Tegur Sakura halus.

Namun Sasame mengabaikannya. Ia justru melompat ke pelukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Sasuke menghempas nafas. Menatap tajam Arashi yang menundukkan kepala. Arashi dan Sasuke, dua laki-laki dengan karakter dan latar belakang yang berbeda. Satu berkarakter pesimis dan introvert, satunya lagi baik hati dan penuh kehangatan.

"Arashi-san, benarkah kau sering berlaku kasar pada Sasame?"

"A-aku...ya, aku suka memarahinya. Terkadang memukulnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Semisal pulang terlambat, membiarkan Blacky berkeliaran di dalam rumah, atau lupa mematikan lampu."

"Seharusnya kau tak boleh begitu, Arashi-san. Dia masih terlalu kecil," Sasuke berkata sehati-hati mungkin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke-san! Aku stress memikirkan kehidupanku dan Sasame! Aku kehilangan pekerjaan, hidup kekurangan, dan..."

"Jangan jadikan Sasame sebagai pelampiasanmu, Arashi-san." Sakura memotong perkataan Arashi dengan nada santun.

"Aku tak seperti Star Boys and Diamond Girls yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna! Bisa ikut ekskul, jadi murid populer, berkecukupan, dan berbakat di bidang apapun! Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian!"

Mendengar kakaknya berteriak-teriak, wajah Sasame pias bagai mayat. Tangisnya pecah. Dibenamkannya tubuh di dada Sasuke. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat.

"Cukup, Arashi-san. Kau mau membuat adikmu ketakutan?" Sasuke menengahi.

Senyap. Hanya isakan Sasame yang terdengar. Arashi mendesah tak kentara, bersandar ke lengan kursi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali memfokuskan perhatian dengan Sasame. Menenangkan gadis itu, berusaha membujuknya berhenti menangis.

"Sasame? Sayang...?" panggil Sasuke setelah Sasame menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kak Sasuke punya hadiah buat Sasame."

Kanak-kanak itu menengadah. Menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Diiringi senyum misterius, Sasuke mengeluarkan dua batang Silver Queen dari saku blazer-nya.

"Ini untuk Sasame, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Sasame harus menurut sama Arashi-nii. Arashi-nii sayang Sasame kok. Kalau Sasame nakal, Arashi-nii jadi sedih. Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakurapun begitu."

"Katanya Sasame sayang Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura. Sasame mau kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Iya. Sasame nggak akan nakal lagi. Sasame sayang kalian semua!"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Arashi bertatapan. Saling bertukar senyum.

"Anak pintar," Sasuke mengelus kepala Sasame penuh sayang.

"Ini coklatnya buat Sasame. Sekarang Sasame pulang, oke? Kalau Sasame kangen Kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura, Sasame boleh ke sini lagi."

Sasuke mengulurkan Silver Queen itu ke tangan Sasame. Sasame menerima coklat pemberian Sasuke dengan binar bahagia di matanya. Pastilah ia jarang sekali memakan coklat selezat ini.

Sebelum pergi, Sasame berjingkat mencium pipi Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan tulus ia berbisik.

"Kak Sasuke...Kak Sakura...daisuki."

.

.

"Nampaknya kau paham sekali tentang anak-anak." Sakura berkomentar.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga."

Dua jam sudah mereka menjaga Allenoise Clinic. Pasien tidak terlalu banyak hari ini. Sakura masih saja mengagumi kemahiran Sasuke menangani anak kecil.

"Kutebak, kau selalu membawa persediaan permen dan coklat ya?"

"Ya. Biasanya akan kuberikan untuk pasien anak-anak. Di sini cukup sering menangani pasien anak. Klinik di Allenoise terbuka untuk siapa saja."

"Hmm...beda sekali dengan klinik siswa di Azure. Klinik kami tertutup, hanya untuk guru dan murid Azure High School saja."

Sasuke mengangkat alis tak setuju.

"Seharusnya klinik di sekolahmu lebih membuka space bagi pasien dari luar."

Dalam waktu relatif singkat, Sasuke dan Sakura larut dalam perbincangan hangat. Tumpukan medical record di depan mereka tak lagi menarik. Rasa cinta dan kagum, itulah penyebabnya.

Makin lama berbincang dengan Sasuke, Sakura kian mengenal pria tampan itu. Sasuke rupanya pribadi yang hangat juga. Sikapnya memang terkadang aneh, terutama saat berdebat dengan Naruto. Namun segala keanehan itu luntur seketika kala Sasuke berhadapan dengan pasien atau semua sahabatnya yang lain. Detail ini menambah poin kekaguman Sakura untuk pemuda berambut Raven tersebut.

"Sasuke, ada satu kalimat yang tepat kuucapkan untukmu."

"Katakan saja, Sakura. Aku siap mendengar penilaianmu, apapun itu."

"Sasuke...you make me amazed."

Jantung bungsu Uchiha itu berdetak dua kali lipat. Ditatapnya manik Emerald Sakura penuh tanya.

"Kau membuatku kagum dengan kepribadian dan sifat tulusmu. Beruntung sekali jika aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus sekaligus menyayangi orang lain-dalam hal ini para pasien-dengan sama tulusnya."

"Why not?"

Dua kata itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berlutut di depannya. Memegang tangannya lembut.

"Haruno Sakura, would you be mine?"

Gadis Haruno itu terbelalak. Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan cinta padanya? Pada hari ini? Di klinik ini?

"S-Sasuke...are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm very sure, Sakura."

"Sorry, ini bukan rencana main-main yang terkesan mendadak, kan?"

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Membuat parasnya semakin menawan.

"Ini memang mendadak, tetapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah main-main."

Hening. Sekujur tubuh Sakura gemetar dialiri shock dan kebahagiaan. Tak disangkanya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini.

"Y-ya...aku mau menjadi milikmu."

Bergetar bibir Sakura kala mengucapkannya. Wajah Sasuke merona bahagia. Serta-merta ia bangkit, lantas mendekap Sakura erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura...terima kasih. Maaf, caranya tidak seromantis yang kaubayangkan. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang tidak se-charming Gaara pada Hinata, tidak seekspresif Naruto pada Matsuri, tidak sedewasa Neji pada Tenten, ataupun tidak selembut Sai pada Ino. Namun...cintaku jauh lebih besar dari mereka."

Selimut kebahagiaan menutupi hati Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya, kini hati mereka telah bersatu. Cinta yang menyatukannya. Cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, takkan lekang oleh waktu.


	12. Chapter 12: Masalah Baru

Chapter 12: Masalah Baru

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang OSIS. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Entah bagaimana, berita bersatunya cinta mereka menyebar sedemikian cepat di Allenoise Boarding School. Alhasil, sepanjang hari ini mereka dihadiahi ucapan selamat dari seluruh siswa. Bahkan Kakashi dan Kurenai tak ketinggalan. Sebagai guru-guru yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka turut berbahagia.

"Sasuke, aku nervous..." ucap Sakura gugup setiba di depan pintu ruang OSIS.

Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangannya. "Tenanglah. Kau seperti akan menghadapi ujian saja."

Sakura terdiam. Mau tak mau ia merasa tenang juga dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Maka, ia mengulurkan tangan. Membuka pintu.

"Cieee! Ini yang baru jadiaaan!"

Seruan-seruan gembira menyambut mereka berdua kala pintu terbuka. Seluruh pengurus OSIS berdiri, berebutan menyalami mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura terpana sesaat, lantas tersenyum. Kegugupan Sakura berangsur hilang, sementara Sasuke tetap menjaga ketenangannya.

"Teme! Kau curang sekali! Seharusnya aku duluan yang jadian sama Matsuri!" maki Naruto, antara gemas dan bahagia.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lama mengulur waktu." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aaaaa! Pokoknya Teme curang!"

"Sudah Naruto, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ino menengahi.

"Jangan lupa Sasuke, Sakura, kalian harus traktir kami! Kan baru jadian," Shikamaru mengingatkan. Kali ini tanpa raut wajah malasnya.

"Congrates Sasuke, kau harus menjaga Sakura dengan baik." Gaara yang terakhir memberi selamat. "Thanks Gaara. Kau juga, cepat-cepatlah meresmikan cintamu dengan Hinata."

Mendengar itu, wajah Gaara berubah muram. Senyum menawannya memudar. Bukankah ia tak boleh jatuh cinta? Bagaimana jadinya bila ia memberikan harapan semu untuk Hinata? Gaara sungguh tak ingin menjerumuskan Hinata dalam penderitaan yang sama.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Gaara, suasana menjadi canggung. Teriakan-teriakan gembira terhenti, ruangan sunyi seketika. Sampai akhirnya...

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara diikuti bunyi pintu terbuka memecah saat-saat kikuk ini. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Sai. Meski parasnya begitu pucat, ia tetap tersenyum. Dapat dipastikan ia telah mengetahui berita baru tentang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sai?" Ino terburu-buru menghampiri. Merangkul lengannya, memastikannya tidak terjatuh dan semacamnya.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat saja. Jangan ikut rapat hari ini."

"Itu sama saja dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Princess." Jelas Sai sabar. Mengelus rambut pirang Ino dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi kalau kau sakit, jangan memaksakan diri." Timpal Gaara.

"Sudah, aku baik-baik saja. Berbaring terus malah membuatku semakin sakit. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin memberi selamat pada pasangan baru ini. Congratulations Sasuke, Sakura..."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Sai menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya tersenyum, tak lupa mengucap terima kasih.

"Guys, bagaimana kalau kita mulai rapatnya sekarang? Kita diburu waktu soalnya,"

Ucapan Gaara lebih terdengar sebagai bujukan yang halus dari pada perintah. Akan tetapi strateginya ampuh juga. Semua pengurus OSIS buru-buru kembali ke bangku mereka, dan bersiap memulai rapat.

.

.

"Baik, fokus pembahasan kita hari ini adalah audisi drama musikal. Biarpun terkesan simple, sesungguhnya drama musikal perlu persiapan dalam waktu lama. Ada yang punya ide untuk konsep audisinya?"

Sesaat sunyi. Hanya terdengar goresan pena Neji dan Tenten yang tengah sibuk mencatat jalannya rapat. Setiap pengurus OSIS larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba merangkai konsep audisi drama musikal.

"Aku ada ide!" Tiba-tiba Matsuri berkata memecah keheningan. Menakjubkan, gadis pendiam seperti dirinya bisa berbicara dengan penuh antusias.

"Silakan Matsuri."

"Audisi dibagi dalam tiga tahap. Tahap pertama, audisi dalam bentuk tim. Formatnya vocal group. Kita seleksi menjadi lima puluh besar. Tahap kedua, audisi dengan format duo atau trio. Tapi pada audisi ini, kita uji kekompakan mereka. Di saat itulah kita menyeleksi siapa-siapa saja yang berhak menjadi cast pada drama musikal itu. Nah, audisi tahap ketiga merupakan pemilihan pemeran utama."

Gaara berpikir-pikir sejenak akan ide yang diusulkan Matsuri. Ide yang cukup bagus. Bukan sekedar audisi, melainkan melibatkan emosi para pesertanya.

"Good idea. Ada lagi yang punya usul?"

Nampaknya tak ada yang lebih bagus selain gagasan Matsuri. Konsep audisi tiga tahap sudah merupakan konsep brilian. Dengan kata lain, usul Matsuri diterima.

"Baik, usulmu diterima, Matsuri. Tolong buat konsepnya lebih spesifik lagi. Laporkan padaku jika sudah selesai." Gaara memutuskan disambuti sorak-sorai gembira dari semua bawahannya. "Saya sendiri ingin mengusulkan para juri. Juri untuk audisi drama musikal adalah Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, dan Conan-nee. Menurut saya, merekalah yang berkompeten dalam bidang ini."

"Gaara, kau serius mau merekrut si Wajah Ular jadi juri?" potong Naruto sekenanya. Ia menyebut Orochimaru dengan Wajah Ular karena memang demikianlah penampilannya. Sebutan yang disematkan Naruto mengundang tawa mereka.

"Tentu saja. Orochimaru-sensei berkompeten di bidang teater. Meskipun kuakui...komentarnya sangat tajam." Tak seperti anggota lainnya, Gaara tetap serius. Sama sekali terbebas dari pengaruh candaan Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Conan-nee? Bukannya sebagai artis dan model dia sangat sibuk?" Kiba bertanya.

"Bisa diatur. Conan-nee takkan pernah keberatan setiap kali diundang ke sekolah almamaternya." Sahut Gaara meyakinkan.

Di luar prediksi, rapat berlangsung lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kini mereka memulai tugas pertama: menyebarkan pengumuman tentang audisi drama musikal. Mengingat pentingnya drama musikal dalam festival seni nanti, segala media informasi dikerahkan untuk mengumumkan audisi. Mulai dari koran sekolah, radio school, grup Line, Whatsapp, Facebook, dan milis Allenoise Boarding School. Mereka semua bersemangat melakukan tugas pertama ini.

"Gaara, untuk pengumuman di radio, urusan kita ya?" kata Naruto.

"Oke. Kita mulai umumkan besok."

.

.

Satu per satu pengurus OSIS meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls di sana.

Mereka baru saja selesai membuat pengumuman audisi drama musikal. Dua jam waktu yang mereka perlukan untuk membuatnya. Tak mengapa, setiap tugas menjadi ringan bila dikerjakan bersama. Buktinya, dalam waktu dua jam sejumlah pengumuman dalam berbagai format sudah terselesaikan.

"Hmm...lelahnya." Naruto bersandar ke kursi. Memejamkan mata, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hei, Dobe! Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini! Ini kan ruang OSIS, kau tidak malu dengan Gaara dan Hinata?" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Memaksa sahabat pirangnya tetap terbangun. "Buat apa malu?"

"Mereka kan ketua OSIS. Kau tidak malu tidur di depan pemimpin?"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan. Sasuke mendesah tak kentara.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, tidak sopan tidur di sini. Lebih baik kau ikut aku dan Sakura merayakan hari terbaik kami."

Refleks Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Ditatapnya mata Onyx itu tak percaya. "Kau serius? Ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganku?"

"Bukan hanya denganmu, tapi bersama Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Aku memang sudah merencanakannya sejak tadi."

Tak ayal lagi, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bergembira atas rencana Sasuke. Merekapun membereskan ruang OSIS setelah itu beranjak dari sana.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau memang pintar memilih restoran ya? Sense of culinary-mu tinggi juga." Puji Tenten setiba kembali di asrama khusus.

"Sudah pasti. Seorang Uchiha punya selera tinggi." Sasuke menanggapi dengan bangga.

Malam telah tiba menggantikan senja. Wajah sang bulan dan kerlip berjuta bintang menghiasi langit. Malam yang cerah, representatif dengan suasana hati mereka.

"Hmm...mulai lagi bersikap arogan." Komentar Naruto mencari penyakit.

"Sudahlah Dobe, jangan merusak hari bahagia ini." Cegah Sasuke dengan nada dewasa. Membuat yang lain keheranan karenanya. Biasanya Sasuke akan melayani setiap provokasi Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia melirik Gaara, lalu berkata.

"Gaara, si Teme jadi dewasa. Kuharap bertahan terus selamanya."

"Kuharap kaupun bisa menghentikan sikap childish-mu." Respon Gaara datar.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi, memasang puppy eyes.

"Gaaraaa! Kau nakal sekali!"

"Nah, mulai lagi kan?" Pemuda bermata Jade itu mendesah. Mengamati tingkah laku Naruto.

Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls takkan melupakannya. Kebersamaan saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

"Gaara, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Neji serius di tengah perbincangan hangat mereka.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa Star Boys and Diamond Girls benar-benar akan ikut audisi drama musikal?"

"Ya. Kan aku sudah bilang tempo hari. Kita harus ikut, kita harus berpartisipasi."

"Kau belum siap, Neji? Hei, kau kan anak teater!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berulah. Neji mengangkat alis. Kemudian menjawab dengan sikap stay cool. "Aku hanya memastikan. Tak ada salahnya,"

"Nah, dengar itu! Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Dobe!"

Kali ini Sasuke tak tahan lagi untuk melayani provokasi Naruto. Sudah dapat ditebak kelanjutannya. "Teme, aku hanya bercanda! Seorang Uchiha memang tak punya sense of humour ya? Berbeda dengan seorang Namikaze!"

"Tapi seorang Uchiha takkan pernah membuat spekulasi yang keliru! Kau harus tahu itu!"

Mulailah adu argumen di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Neji membelalakkan mata melihatnya. Tenten, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino susah payah menahan tawa. Hinata hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan kedua sobat 'Romeo and Count Paris'nya. Matsuri ingin melerai, tetapi tak tahu caranya. Gaara menatap masygul Naruto dan Sasuke.

Di luar perkiraan, pertengkaran keduanya berlangsung lama. Naruto dan Sasuke tak peduli lagi akan kondisi sekitar mereka. Keduanya bahkan tak sadar ketika satu per satu anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls pergi tidur.

"Nah, selamat tidur Gaara. Kau masih mau di sini?" kata Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Ya. Kalau aku tak ada di sini, dia akan semakin marah." Gaara menjawab seraya melempar pandang ke arah Naruto.

Sakura tertawa. "Kalian memang akrab sekali ya?"

Alhasil, yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Hinata tetap berkeras menemani Gaara. Sementara Gaara tak ingin membuat sang sepupu semakin emosi dengan meninggalkannya.

"Gaara, mengapa...mengapa kau bisa dekat sekali dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Karena kami dibesarkan bersama-sama. As you see, aku kabur dari rumah dan mendapat perlindungan dari Uncle Minato dan Auntie Kushina. Lalu mereka membawaku ke rumahnya, dan aku jadi dekat dengan Naruto."

"Begitu ya? Gaara, apa kau merasa bahagia?"

"Ya, aku bahagia. Tak ada yang perlu disedihkan."

"Kau tidak takut dengan kunjungan kenegaraan yang dilakukan ayahmu?"

"Buat apa aku takut? Bila sudah saatnya aku mati, maka aku harus menerimanya."

Hinata terenyak. Gaara menganggap rileks soal kematiannya. Padahal semua orang mencemaskannya. Hinata sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Semua orang mencemaskanmu, Gaara." Lirihnya.

Gaara menghela nafas. Merengkuh tangan mungil Hinata. Menatap dalam iris lavender gadis itu. "Aku tahu. Kau juga cemas, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Gaara mendekat, sejurus kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku."

Sungguh kontras dua pemandangan di ruang keluarga itu. Gaara dan Hinata dengan sikap romantis mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pertengkaran aneh mereka.

.

.

"Pagi semuanya," sapa Sakura hangat. Meletakkan piring dan mangkuk ke atas meja makan.

"Pagi Sakura. Kau yang memasak semua ini?" balas Naruto terkesan.

"Yup...tanpa bantuan siapapun. Aku sengaja membuatnya sendiri untuk kalian."

Sakura rupanya masih merasakan euforia kebahagiaan. Buktinya, dia memasak sarapan tanpa bantuan anggota Diamond Girls yang lain. Menunya simple saja: Onigiri dengan taburan Nori di atasnya.

"Baik, ayo kita cicipi masakan ala chef Sakura." Tukas Tenten ceria seraya mengambil sepotong Onigiri.

Sesaat Gaara terlihat ragu. Ia tak yakin semua Onigiri buatan Sakura bebas dari wijen. Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, lalu mengambilkan beberapa buah Onigiri untuk Gaara.

"Ini untukmu. Hinata sudah bilang padaku kalau kau tidak suka wijen. Jadi sudah kubuatkan spesial tanpa wijen."

Meski kaget, ia menerima potongan-potongan Onigiri dari tangan Sakura dengan senang hati. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan.

"Thanks Sakura."

"You're wellcome."

"Ehem...Sakura, Gaara, ada yang cemburu nih!"

Perkataan Ino mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Benar saja, di ujung meja, terlihat Sasuke memasang ekspresi tak suka. Ia menatap tajam Gaara dan Sakura. Sementara Hinata diam saja. Hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, seakan khawatir kehilangan sesuatu.

"Oh Sasuke, ayolah jangan childish. Masa baru begini saja kau cemburu!" pinta Sakura. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

"Ya ampun, Gaara kan sahabatku. Dia sahabatmu juga. Lagi pula Gaara sudah memilih Hinata. Mustahil dia berpaling padaku!"

Mereka paham sekali bahwa ini pengalaman pertama Sasuke menjalin cinta. Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Wajar ia merasa cemburu dan bersikap posesif.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas pembelaan Sakura, smartphone Gaara berdering. Ternyata dari Iruka. Segera dijawabnya telepon itu.

"Moshimoshi?"

Hening. Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti beradu argumen. Memperhatikan Gaara yang fokus menyimak pembicaraan Iruka.

"Haruskah sekarang juga, Iruka-sama? Baik, kami segera datang."

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya ke meja. Ekspresi wajahnya frustasi.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Iruka-sama meminta kita pergi ke Suna Country pagi ini juga. Kita harus tiba di Suna City jam sembilan."

"Apaaaa?!" Naruto berseru dengan khasnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?"

"Iruka-sama sudah memberikan dispensasi, Sai."

"Kita belum membeli tiket pesawat dan semacamnya." Tenten berucap panik.

"Kita pakai pesawat pribadi milik keluargaku." Sai berkata tegas, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun aura kharismatik dan sikap tegas yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah mampu meyakinkan mereka.

Tanpa kata, mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Bersiap-siap pergi ke Suna Country. Satu masalah belum terselesaikan, datang lagi masalah baru.


	13. Chapter 13: Akasuna Sasori?

Chapter 13: Akasuna Sasori?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Sai-sama, Anda yakin Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang perwira muda bertanya cemas.

Sai tersenyum menenangkan. "Genma, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku seformal itu? Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls sedikit terpana begitu Sai menyebut nama pria muda berpangkat Letnan Satu itu. Ternyata dialah Genma, malaikat penolong Sai semasa kecil.

Genma balas tersenyum. Menepuk lembut bahu tuan mudanya.

"Saya percaya Anda akan kuat, Si-sama."

"Arigato, Genma. Oh ya, kenalkan ini sahabat-sahabatku." Sai memperkenalkan Genma pada kesembilan sahabatnya.

Ketika berkenalan dengan Ino, Genma sekana paham. Ditatapnya gadis itu penuh arti. Dijabatnya tangan Ino erat. "Ino-sama, Anda gadis yang tepat untuk Sai-sama."

Wajah Ino memerah. Namun senyumnya merekah. Dapat dipastikan Sai sering bercerita pada Genma.

Pangkalan udara basis militer Konoha Country pagi itu tampak lengang. Tak banyak kesibukan di sana. Pagi ini, hanya ada dua pesawat yang akan diberangkatkan. Pesawat yang membawa Shimura Danzo dan Shimura Kazune, serta pesawat yang akan membawa Star Boys serta Diamond Girls ke Suna Country.

"Jadi, Tou-san dan Grandpa Danzo juga pergi hari ini?" tanya Sai ketika Genma menuntun mereka ke hangar pesawat.

"Ya. Apa mereka tidak bilang pada Sai-sama? Bukannya setiap kali mereka pergi, mereka selalu pamit pada Anda?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala. Ayah dan kakeknya sama sekali tidak memberi tahu. Misterius, bukan kebiasaan Danzo dan Kazune pergi tanpa memberi tahu putra semata wayang keluarga Shimura itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin mereka lupa. Ayo kita segera berangkat."

Pesawat Hercules C139 telah siap. Diterbangkan oleh Panglima Angkatan Udara Marsekal Hiruzen Sarutobi. Genma menjadi pengawal dalam penerbangan itu. Sai sendiri yang khusus memintanya.

Pesawat bergerak pelan menuju runaway. Perjalanan ke Suna Country telah dimulai.

"Sai?" panggil Ino perlahan kala pesawat tiba di runaway, bersiap take-off.

"Ya?"

Sai menggenggam lembut tangan Ino. Menantinya bicara.

"Semakin lama aku makin mengenal dirimu dan keluarga Shimura. Apa kau bahagia menjadi anggota keluarga Shimura?"

Pesawat bergerak naik meninggalkan daratan. Membubung tinggi ke angkasa luas. Melampaui tingginya gunung, menempatkan diri di hariban langit.

"Sangat bahagia. Aku punya Tou-san, Grandpa Danzo, Genma, Yamato-sensei, dan perwira-perwira Angkatan Darat, Laut, dan Udara. Mereka sangat menyayangiku. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Meski tanpa seorang ibu?"

Sai menghela nafas. Kenangan tentang sang ibu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Menisbikan duka, mengguratkan rindu.

"Kuakui aku sedih kehilangan Kaa-san. Tapi Tou-san dan Grandpa membuka mataku untuk tidak terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Aku harus tegar, aku harus tetap menjalani hidup tanpa bahagia. Sekalipun tanpa kehadiran Kaa-san di sisiku."

Hercules C139 itu akhirnya melakukan manuver di ketinggian tiga puluh tiga ribu kaki. Gerakannya begitu mulus, tanpa sedikitpun turbulensi. Menandakan kemahiran sang pilot dalam menerbangkan pesawatnya.

"Bagaimana...bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Tou-sanmu ingin menikah lagi?"

"Tak masalah. Aku bahagia bila Tou-san bahagia. Aku akan menyayangi ibu tiriku seperti Tou-san menyayanginya. Hanya saja, sepertinya Tou-san enggan menikah lagi."

Ino membalas genggaman tangan Sai. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit berawan, ganti menatap pemuda tampan itu. Tatapannya lekat penuh arti, seolah hendak menilai sesuatu. "Sai, kupikir-pikir kau mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi hanya secara fisik. Hati dan kepribadianmu jauh lebih dewasa."

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu. Semula aku tidak percaya, tetapi baru mengakui saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yah...bagaimana dia mau dewasa jika setiap hari bertengkar terus dengan Naruto?"

Keduanya tertawa. Teringat kembali akan pertengkaran ala anak kecil yang sering kali dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari Sai dan Ino, Gaara tengah berbincang bersama Genma. Ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah Hinata serta Genma. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan perwira muda yang menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari keganasan Leukemia.

"Sai pernah bercerita tentang Anda," Gaara berkata ramah.

"Oh ya? Dia juga suka menceritakan Anda dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain pada saya. Menyenangkan, hari ini saya bisa bertemu langsung dengan kalian semua." Respon Genma tak kalah ramah.

Gaara ingin bertanya sesuatu, tetapi disela oleh kedatangan pramugari. Pramugari cantik itu melayani mereka dengan ramah dan profesional. Menuangkan minuman dengan gerakan cekatan tetapi tetap menjaga manner yang baik. Menawarkan makanan. Menanyakan apa yang mereka perlukan.

Selepas kepergian pramugari itu, Gaara menjalankan niatnya yang tertunda.

"Apa Anda mengenal Sai sejak kecil?"

"Ya. Sai-sama sudah seperti adik saya sendiri. Dia anak yang menyenangkan dan tegar. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, namun tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang mandiri."

Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Sesaat mereka saling pandang penuh arti.

Tanpa diminta, Genma melanjutkan.

"Saya ingat sekali ketika ibunya meninggal. Saat pemakaman, Sai-sama tak banyak bicara. Dia memang menangis, tetapi hanya sesaat. Sehari setelah pemakaman dia kembali ceria. Kembali bermain-main dengan riangnya di sekeliling mansion keluarga Shimura. Kalian tahu, betapa luas rumah itu, hingga terkadang saya kesulitan mengawasinya."

"Kemudian pada ulang tahunnya yang kelima, Sai-sama menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit. Ia terjatuh pingsan dengan darah mengaliri hidungnya di tengah pesta. Danzo-sama dan Kazune-sama sangat panik, begitu pula saya. Mereka takut Sai-sama mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan ibunya."

"Apa yang kami takutkan terjadi. Sai-sama divonis menderita Leukemia, bahkan sudah stadium tiga. Kami merasa sangat terlambat waktu itu. Mengapa sejak dulu tidak melakukan medical check up secara menyeluruh? Akan tetapi Yamato-sensei segera menenangkan kami. Dia bilang Sai-sama masih bisa disembuhkan dengan kemoterapi, radioterapi, dan terapi laser."

Gaara dan Hinata larut dalam kisah Genma. Membayangkan Sai harus dikemoterapi saat berumur lima tahun sungguh memilukan. Syukurlah ia memiliki ketegaran luar biasa.

"Lama-kelamaan saya tidak tega melihat kondisinya. Saya merindukan Sai-sama yang ceria, aktif, dan lincah. Mansion keluarga Shimura menjadi sepi tanpa dirinya. Akhirnya ketika Danzo-sama dan Kazune-sama menginstruksikan para perwiranya melakukan tes kecocokan sumsum tulang belakang, saya langsung mengajukan diri. Saya bahagia sekali bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berarti untuk seseorang yang telah saya anggap sebagai adik sendiri."

Sesaat hening. Hanya deru pesawat yang terus terdengar. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Hinata, dan ia segera menanyakannya.

"A-ano Genma-san, sekarang Sai sakit lagi. Apa...apa Genma-san merasa sedih?"

"Jangan ditanya lagi, Nona. Begitu mendengar kabar Sai-sama terserang penyakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, saya merasa sedih dan tak berdaya. Begitupun dengan jajaran perwira di instansi militer. Bagaimana mungkin Sai-sama sakit lagi?"

"Kanker memang unik dan misterius. Tindakan medis apapun tidak menjamin tubuh seseorang bersih seratus persen dari kanker." Ucap Gaara dingin.

"Gaara, sepertinya...sepertinya kau paham sekali tentang kanker." Hinata berkomentar.

Gaara tak menanggapi. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit berawan di luar jendela. Andai Hinata tahu, bisik hati kecilnya. Ironis.

.

.

Tepat pukul 09.00, pesawat Hercules C139 mendarat di Suna International Airport. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pria berjas rapi yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kotetsu. Kotetsu menuntun mereka ke arah beberapa mobil kenegaraan yang terparkir di basement bandara. Untuk para pengawal, disediakan satu mobil khusus dari instansi militer Suna.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Hinata di tengah perjalanan menuju basement bandara. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Mengapa kau secemas itu?"

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu. Apa lagi di sini...banyak kenangan kurang menyenangkan yang kaualami."

Gaara menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Tersenyum menenteramkan.

"Selama ada kau dan teman-teman yang lain, aku baik-baik saja."

Ketenangan merayapi batin Hinata. Gaara senantiasa mampu mensugestikan rasa tenang untuk gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasakan sesuatu, oke?"

"Oke, Tuan Putri."

Rona merah merayapi pipi Hinata saat Gaara memanggilnya demikian.

Di basement bandara, terparkir beberapa mobil kenegaraan. Limousine, Toyota Camry, Mercedes Benz, dan Cardilac. Dari balik Limousine, sesosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan wajah seperti pemain Kabuki melompat turun. Ia berseru gembira,

"Surprise untuk Gaara!"

Pemuda yang disebut namanya sontak berbalik. Iris Jade-nya berbinar bahagia. Segera ia berlari memeluk laki-laki muda yang sangat familiar itu.

"Kankurou-nii! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

Tahulah Star Boys dan Diamond Girls siapa pemuda itu. Dialah Sabaku Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara. Kankurou merupakan Panglima Muda Angkatan Udara. Terus terang mereka mengaguminya. Masih belia tetapi berhasil menggapai prestasi tinggi di bidang kemiliteran.

"Tentu saja. Ini semua sudah diatur. Gaara, lepaskan aku! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, ya?" sahut Kankurou seraya memprotes eratnya pelukan Gaara.

Gaara tertawa, melepas pelukkannya. "Aku rindu sekali dengan Nii-san."

"Aku juga. Makanya aku senang ketika Iruka-sama merencanakan acara ini."

"Acara apa?" tanya Hinata spontan. Membuat Kankurou berpaling cepat ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau pasti gadis indigo yang sering diceritakan Gaara padaku dan Temari. Kenalkan, namaku Sabaku Kankurou. Kakak kedua Gaara."

Kankurou mengulurkan tangan. Hinata menjabat tangannya dengan wajah kemerahan menahan malu. Selidik punya selidik, Gaara sering sekali bercerita tentangnya.

Kankurou juga berkenalan dengan Genma, Star Boys, dan Diamond Girls. Pemuda berambut coklat itu excited bisa bertemu langsung dengan mereka, figur-figur yang diceritakan Gaara beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Sudah sudah berkenalannya. Kita dikejar waktu. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, kalian bersamaku di Limousine ini." Perintah Kankurou tegas.

Mereka menurut. Satu demi satu mobil dengan bendera Suna di atasnya itu melesat meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

"Nii-san, jangan samakan mengemudikan mobil dengan menerbangkan pesawat." Gaara memperingatkan karena Kankurou melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam.

"Sudahlah Gaara, tenang saja. Yang lain menunggu kita. Kau tidak rindu pada mereka?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Mana dia tahu orang-orang yang tengah menunggu? Belum tentu ia rindu. Mungkinkah mereka adalah orang-orang yang menginginkan kematiannya?

Keadaan Suna City tak berubah sejak Gaara meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun silam. Ibu kota negara itu tetap sibuk. Ruas-ruas jalan dipadati mobil dan pejalan kaki. Platform underground tempat jalannya subway-kereta bawah tanah-tak kalah padat. Gedung demi gedung pencakar langit berdiri angkuh dengan gelimang kemewahan di dalamnya. Sungguh tak nampak perubahan signifikan.

Setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel berbintang lima di pusat Suna City. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Kankurou, Genma, Kotetsu, dan para pengawal turun dari mobil.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat wajah kekasihnya yang jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sai.

"Ini gara-garamu, Kankurou-nii! Kau mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kasihan dia..." tegur Gaara.

Kankurou menatap Sai penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gomen ne, Sai...kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

Sayangnya Kankurou kurang memiliki kepekaan. Gaara kehabisan kesabaran. Diseretnya sang kakak menjauh. Tergesa-gesa menjelaskan sesuatu. Kankurou jelas kaget, namun dapat disembunyikannya. Detik berikutnya ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Katanya kita diburu waktu. Ayo." Kata-kata Gaara mengingatkan Kankurou. Maka, dua kakak-beradik itupun mengikuti yang lain memasuki hotel.

Di lobi hotel, Iruka-sama telah menanti. Tersenyum menyambut kesepuluh muridnya. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bergantian menyalami kepala sekolah mereka itu.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya Iruka hangat.

"Menyenangkan. Tapi lain kali Iruka-sama kasih tahunya jangan mendadak begini." Sahut Naruto. Membuat mereka semua tertawa karenanya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ini juga permintaan kalian."

Tenten mengangkat alis. "Orang tua kami? Mereka ada di sini?"

"Ya."

Tepat pada saat itu, Sai teringat sesuatu. Danzo dan Kazune juga bepergian dengan pesawat hari ini. Anehnya, mereka pergi tanpa sekalipun memberi tahu. Mungkinkah...?

"Sai, kau kenapa? Kau sakit lagi ya?" selidik Sakura saat mengamati wajah tegang pemuda itu. "Aku...aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya ada acara apa hari ini? Mengapa terkesan mendadak sekali? Sepertinya ada konspirasi antara Iruka-sama dan orang tua kami," tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Iruka tersenyum sabar. Menenangkan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kami memang berkonspirasi. Begini Sasuke, hari ini akan ada pertemuan orang tua murid-murid berprestasi. Pada momen ini juga, keluarga Hyuuga akan memberi pengumuman penting. Praktis, keluarga-keluarga terpandang seperti Uchiha, Namikaze, Sabaku, Shimura, dan lainnya harus datang."

"Mengapa harus di Suna, tidak di Konoha saja? Dan mengapa acaranya tidak dijadwalkan pada akhir pekan?" desak Neji.

"Pada akhir pekan akan semakin sulit mengumpulkan kalian. Bukankah di akhir pekan kalian sama sibuknya? Apa lagi untuk Gaara dan Hinata..." Iruka melirik kedua siswanya penuh arti. "Kalian harus menjadi host program Our Love. Maka, diputuskan acaranya dilangsungkan hari ini."

Meski spesifik, penjelasan Iruka tetap kurang mengena di hati. Serasa masih ada yang disembunyikan. Namun mereka tak bertanya lagi. Iruka menyuruh mereka segera bersiap-siap. Acara akan berlangsung pukul 14.00.

Kotetsu dan Kankurou kembali bertugas. Mereka menuntun Star Boys dan Diamond Girls ke kamar-kamar yang telah disediakan di lantai tiga. Katanya, di kamar-kamar itu telah disiapkan pakaian dan segalanya untuk mereka. Sungguh sistematis.

.

.

Hinata menatap bayangannya di cermin. Mengira-ngira, ada lagikah yang kurang? Rasanya tidak. Yukata-pakaian tradisional Jepang-berwarna seputih salju yang ia kenakan melekat pas mengikuti lekak-lekuk tubuhnya. Riasan di wajahnyapun natural. Rambut indigonya terjalin rapi dengan hairpiece berformat kepingan salju. Senada dengan yukata yang dipakainya.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Haku-pelayan pribadi Hinata-melangkah menghampiri. Tersenyum manis pada sang nona muda.

"Nona Hinata cantik sekali. Cocok memakai yukata ini," pujinya tulus.

"Terima kasih Haku. Pasti Otou-sama yang menginginkanku memakai yukata dibandingkan dress."

"Ya. Nona seperti tidak mengenal Hiashi-sama saja."

Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, Hinata membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke pintu. Haku berjalan di sisinya.

Di koridor, mereka berjumpa dengan Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Matsuri. Sakura mengenakan gaun two pieces berwarna baby blue dengan motif bunga-bunga sakura tersulam di bagian dada. Ino tampak begitu menawan dalam balutan floral dress berwarna baby pink. Dipadu high heels dengan warna senada, penampilannya dapat dikatakan proporsional.

Matsuri tak kalah jelita dengan maxi dress berwarna merah marun. Berbeda dengan Ino, ia lebih memilih memakai flat shoes. Jauh lebih nyaman dari pada high heels.

Siapapun yang melihat Tenten hari ini pasti takkan mengira image sesungguhnya adalah tomboy. Tenten terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan wrap dress bermodel tube top berwarna hijau toska. Rambutnya yang biasanya terkuncir rapi kini terurai indah. Make up di wajahnya minimalis, tetapi mengesankan kecantikan natural. Espadrills yang melekat di kakinya menyempurnakan penampilan Tenten hari ini.

Melihat penampilan Diamond Girls yang lain, Hinata menundukkan wajah. Hanya dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional. Sahabat-sahabatnya dibolehkan memakai dress.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Ino lembut. Bergerak lincah mendekati sahabatnya tanpa sedikitpun terhalangi heels yang berhak tinggi.

"Aku...aku ingin pakai dress,"

Ino berpandangan dengan Tenten, Sakura, dan Matsuri. Jujur, merekapun lebih suka Hinata dalam balutan dress, bukan dengan yukata seperti ini. Akan tetapi, Hyuuga Hiashi, siapa yang bisa membantah?

"Sudahlah. Pada acara-acara sekolah kau bisa memakai dress. Nanti akan kupilihkan dress yang paling bagus untukmu." Janji Ino seraya menepuk lembut bahu Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata bisa kembali tersenyum. Kelima gadis itupun bergegas menuju lift setelah berpamitan pada Haku.

.

.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling restoran hotel. Aneh, restoran Western semewah itu sepi sekali. Mungkin sengaja di-booking untuk acara penting antara Iruka-sama dan orang tua murid.

"Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Mereka terlambat," gumam Sasuke seraya melirik arlojinya. "Sabar saja kenapa sih, Teme?"

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, pintu restoran terbuka. Masuklah figur-figur yang telah dinantikan. Mereka berdiri untuk menyambut orang tua mereka yang telah datang. Kecuali Gaara yang tidak melihat kehadiran ayah-ibunya.

"Hai anakku," kata para orang tua melihat buah hati mereka.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san...Ayah, Ibu."

Seluruh anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls beranjak dari meja mereka. Sejurus kemudian memeluk ayah dan ibu yang sangat mereka rindukan. Hanya Gaara yang tetap duduk di tempatnya. Mau tak mau rasa sedih mencabik hatinya. Sudah lama sekali ia kehilangan pelukan dari sosok ayah dan ibu. Begitu lama hingga ia melupakannya.

"Gaara, sini Nak..."

Suara lembut Kushina menyadarkannya. Ia melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati Minato dan Kushina. Keduanya melingkarkan lengan, memeluk hangat tubuh Gaara.

Batin Gaara menghangat. Ia tersenyum, balas memeluk paman dan bibinya. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sepercik cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Mana Rei dan Karura?" tanya Fugaku entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang," sahut Gaara datar.

Fugaku menyadari suasana hati Gaara. Maka ia tak bertanya lagi.

Pintu restoran kembali terbuka. Kali ini Iruka dan Rin yang memasuki restoran. Namun di belakang mereka, melangkahlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang. Kimono biru bermotif bunga sakura menambah keanggunannya.

Jantung Gaara bagai berhenti berdetak. Ia mengenali wanita itu, sangat mengenalnya. Gaara bahkan merasakan aura kehangatan darinya. Tanpa kata, Gaara berlari ke pelukan wanita itu. Memeluknya erat, mencurahkan rindu yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Gaara, anakku..." Wanita itu mendesah. Merengkuh putra bungsunya erat.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Karura, sosok ibu yang sangat dirindukannya. Sudah lama ia kehilangan tempat bersandar. Tempat menemukan pegangan untuk jiwa yang rapuh. Hari ini, setelah lama berpisah, akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan Gaara dengan Karura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Kau sehat?" Seperti biasa, Karura bersikap penuh perhatian. Tak ada yang berubah, itulah kesan pertama Gaara. Karura tetap tulus, penyayang, lemah lembut, dan sabar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

Pertemuan yang mengharukan. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, para orang tua, Iruka, dan Rin terlarut pula dalam haru. Mereka seolah bisa merasakan betapa kuat rindu yang mendera hati Karura dan Gaara.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Gaara sebegitu merindukan orang lain. Baru pertama kali pula ia menyaksikan pertemuan Gaara dengan orang tuanya. Hikaru mengelus-elus kepalanya, berbisik lembut.

"Kau pasti ikut bahagia, Nak. Katamu, kebahagiaan Gaara adalah kebahagiaanmu juga."

Senyum cerah Naruto memudar. Ia mengalungkan lehernya semakin erat pada Kushina. Paham betul bagaimana rasanya merindukan seorang ibu. Sementara itu, Sasuke saling pandang penuh arti dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Inoichi, Hitomi, dan Ino berpelukan erat. Ingin ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Gaara serta Karura. Sakura tanpa sadar menangis. Sama seperti Hinata, ia terenyuh melihat interaksi Gaara bersama ibunya.

"Sakura kenapa menangis? Gaara saja tidak meneteskan air mata sama sekali, lihat itu..." bujuk Mebuki lembut.

"Anak Ayah yang cantik malah menangis." Kizashi berkata ringan. Mencium pipi Sakura.

Matsuri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sara, ibunya. Sedangkan sang ayah, Ebizou, memeluk putri satu-satunya itu dengan penuh sayang. Air mata menepi di kedua pipinya.

Neji, Hizashi, dan Hotaru melangkah mundur. Sedikit memberi ruang untuk Gaara serta Karura. Ketiga anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu turut merasakan haru.

Tenten bersama ayah-ibunya, Jun dan Mei, berpelukan. Gadis tomboy itu tak dapat menahan isakannya. Belum pernah ia menyaksikan pertemuan yang begitu mengharukan seperti pertemuan Gaara dan Karura. Ia merasa beruntung tidak pernah mengalami konflik dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak jauh dari Gaara serta Karura, Iruka menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Aku jadi merindukan Ariana dan Aurora. Kau rindu mereka juga, kan?"

"Ya. Sayangnya, kita meninggalkan mereka bersama Ayah dan Ibu di Konoha."

Tanpa diminta, Kazune mendekap erat tubuh Sai. Membiarkan putra semata wayangnya merasakan kasih sayang seutuhnya. Ia dapat menyelami isi hati Sai. Pasalnya, hanya Sai yang tidak memiliki ibu.

"Kau pasti rindu Kaa-san ya, Nak?" Kazune bertanya lembut.

Sai tidak menjawab. Hanya melingkarkan lengannya, membalas pelukan sang ayah. Sejak tinggal di asrama khusus, belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan Kazune. Kesibukan membuat ayah dan anak ini terpisah.

"Apa Tou-san perlu menikah lagi?"

"Itu pilihan Tou-san. Aku tidak akan memaksa," Sai menjawab lembut pertanyaan Kazune. "Kau benar-benar anak baik, Sai. Tou-san janji akan selalu ada bersamamu, apa lagi dalam kondisimu sekarang ini."

Puas mengobati rindu, akhirnya Gaara dan Karura melepaskan diri. Minato mendekati Karura sambil tersenyum. Diusapnya punggung adiknya.

"Bagaimana Karura? Kau bahagia kan bisa bertemu Gaara lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Minato-nii. Kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah bisa bertemu Gaara." sahut Karura.

"Ikatan di antara ibu dan anak memang tidak bisa dipisahkan." kata Hizashi bijak.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, tidakkah kau mau mencari ibu baru untuk Sai?" Tiba-tiba Inoichi melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kazune.

Kazune terlihat bimbang. Sai tersenyum pada ayahnya, mencoba menanti jawaban pria gagah itu. "Aku memang berencana melakukannya. Sudah saatnya Sai punya ibu lagi."

"Itu bagus, sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri kesendirianmu, Kazune."

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat perhatian mereka teralih. Seorang pria bermata Hazel dan berambut merah berdiri di ambang pintu restoran yang kembali terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya. Di sebelah pria itu, tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga! Masuklah Ryu, Hana, dimana anak kalian? Bukankah dia yang memiliki tujuan penting hari ini?" Jun menyapa kedua orang itu dengan gembira.

Langsung saja Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bertanya-tanya. Siapakah pasangan berambut merah itu? Apa pula maksud Jun dengan 'anak' dan 'tujuan penting'?

"Sasori belum sampai. Masih di rumah sakit katanya." Pria yang dipanggil Ryu menjawab ringan.

"Sasori? Seperti merk saus tiram saja," bisik Naruto. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tertawa tertahan.

Merekapun menempati meja-meja yang telah disiapkan. Menikmati menu makanan yang dipesan sebelumnya. Pertemuan itu berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan. Rupanya para orang tua sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Ada yang berteman sejak di sekolah menengah, ada pula yang menjalin persahabatan karena urusan bisnis dan urusan politik. Atau yang paling unik, Minato dan Karura: pertalian darah.

Kendati ikut tertawa dan mengobrol bersama, Hinata diserang rasa gugup tidak wajar. Intuisinya membisikkan ada sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi. Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan salah tingkah ketika berinteraksi dengan Ryu dan Hana. Dari cerita Hiashi, Ryu dan Hana berasal dari keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Suna Country. Ryu menjabat sebagai Menteri Pendidikan Negara Suna. Sementara istrinya, Hana, berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam-istilah medisnya internis.

"Hiashi, katanya keluarga Hyuuga akan memberi sebuah pengumuman penting." Kata Karura.

"Ah, ya. Ada pengumuman penting."

Hiashi tersenyum. Melirik pada pasangan Akasuna. Ryu menyibukkan diri dengan smartphone-nya, sementara Hana melempar pandang ke luar jendela restoran. Nampaknya ada yang mereka tunggu.

"Baik, sampaikanlah Hiashi. Sasori sudah datang. Dia menunggu di luar," Satu menit kemudian, Ryu meletakkan smartphone-nya ke meja.

Hiashi menghela nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis cantik itu terperangah. Tak menyangka ayahnya akan melakukan hal ini.

"Hinata, anakku, sudah saatnya keluarga Hyuuga melaksanakan tradisi keluarga bangsawan. Putri-putri dari keluarga bangsawan akan...dijodohkan."

Sekujur tubuh Hinata gemetar. Ya Tuhan, inilah yang ditakutkannya. Ini pulalah yang dilupakannya. Setiap keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki anak perempuan pasti menjodohkannya dengan putra-putra bangsawan. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tak kalah kagetnya. Naruto membelalakkan mata. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menahan nafas. Wajah Sai pucat pasi. Matsuri seperti mau menangis. Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Neji terlihat waswas. Sementara Gaara? Demi Tuhan, wajahnya beku tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata, hari ini kau akan melihat calon tunanganmu. Ryu, dimana putramu?"

Seolah menjadi jawabannya, pintu restoran terbuka untuk kesekian kali. Di depan pintu, nampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut merah dan bermata Hazel. Parasnya baby face. Namun ada yang aneh. Dia...duduk di atas kursi roda.


	14. Chapter 14: Rahasia dan Cinta

Chapter 14: Rahasia dan Cinta

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Masuklah anakku," pinta Hana lembut pada putra tunggalnya.

Sasori menggerakkan kursi roda otomatisnya. Menghampiri meja, memposisikan diri di antara Ryu dan Hana.

"Inilah dia calon tunanganmu, Hinata. Tampan, kan? Kau pasti menyukainya." Ucap Hiashi. Pelan melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata.

Selama sepersekian menit Hinata terpaku. Tatapannya nanar memandang Sasori. Tidak, dia tidak menyukainya. Tepatnya tidak akan bisa mencintainya. Cinta Hinata hanya untuk Gaara seorang, bukan untuk yang lain.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kali ini Ryu angkat bicara. Tidakkah dia mengerti suasana hati gadis itu? Betapa hancur perasaannya kini?

Ragu-ragu, Hinata melirik ke arah Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Sasuke dan Naruto melempar pandang tak suka pada Sasori. Tatapan dingin Neji justru terarah pada Hiashi dan Hizashi, seakan menuntut penjelasan. Tenten mengepalkan tangan di atas meja. Jelas ia tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Sakura dan Ino memalingkan muka, tak mau sekalipun beramah-tamah pada Sasori. Kekecewaan mendalam menghiasi gurat wajah Sai. Air mata kemarahan mengalir ke pipi Matsuri. Gaara? Tetap terdiam di kursinya. Meskipun demikian, sedikit demi sedikit ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mencoba berkenalan dengan Sasori. Siapapun pemuda yang kini dekat denganmu, jauhilah. Sudah waktunya kau menjalani hubungan yang serius dengan seorang putra bangsawan."

Kata-kata Hiashi bagai genderang kematian untuk Gaara dan Hinata. Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang akan hadir dalam hidup mereka? Tidak, hati mereka memberontak tidak rela.

"Otou-sama..." Hinata bergumam lirih. Belasan pasang mata menatapnya, menantinya bicara.

"A-ano...aku menolak perjodohan ini."

Mengejutkan. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang lembut hati dan penurut bisa bicara seperti itu. Akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk mengkritisi kebijakan sang ayah.

Gaara mengalihkan pandang pada Hinata. Ada sorot kekaguman pada iris Jade-nya. Dia mengagumi Hinata yang berani menolak sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan nuraninya: perjodohan.

Hikaru refleks memeluk lengan putrinya. Membisikkan persetujuan. Wanita itupun tak suka dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan suaminya. Ia senang dengan sikap tegas Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku...aku sudah memiliki pilihan lain."

Giliran Sasori yang terperangah. Ia mengangkat wajah, memandang Hinata tak percaya. Sementara itu, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menahan keinginan untuk bersorak.

"Siapa pilihanmu itu?"

"Haruskah Otou-sama tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Biar Otou-sama singkirkan dia dari hidupmu."

Atmosfer ketegangan sempurna melingkupi restoran mewah itu. Hiashi benar-benar otoriter. Tegakah ia memisahkan buah hati satu-satunya dengan pemuda yang dia cintai?

Hinata menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Niat awalnya ingin memberi tahu pilihan hatinya luntur seketika. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hiashi menyentuh Gaara sedikitpun.

"Hiashi-sama! Anda tidak adil! Biarkan Hinata memilih sendiri pendamping hidupnya!" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Naruto berseru lantang.

Hiashi berpaling ke arahnya. Tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi kau yang dipilih oleh Hinata?"

"Bu...bukan, tapi aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata! Aku..."

"Ayah, Ibu, Hiashi-sama..."

Di luar dugaan, Sasori menginterupsi pembelaan Naruto. Praktis perhatian mereka semua tersita olehnya.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja jika Hinata sudah punya pilihan lain."

"Tidak Nak, perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsung. Bukankah kau sudah menanti terlalu lama untuk merebut hati Hinata? Sekaranglah saatnya..." ucap Hana halus.

Sungguh Hinata dan kesembilan sahabatnya tak mengerti dengan skenario ini. Mereka harus meminta penjelasan pada Sasori secepatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya, Ibu. Biarlah Hinata memilih sendiri jalan cintanya dengan orang lain. Apa lagi dengan keadaanku ini..."

"Jangan libatkan keadaan! Penyakit bisa diobati, ingat itu!" Ryu berkata tegas.

Apa lagi ini? Ternyata Sasori menyimpan misteri akan keadaan tubuhnya.

Kesabaran Hiashi habis sudah. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berkata dengan penuh amarah.

"Hinata, aku tak peduli siapa pilihanmu. Yang terpenting, kau harus menerima perjodohan ini!"

.

.

Bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Lagi-lagi permasalahan mengguncang kehidupan mereka. Ironisnya, masalah yang mereka hadapi terkesan klasik dan kuno: perjodohan.

Baik Gaara, Hinata, maupun semua sahabat mereka tak ada yang menerima perjodohan itu. Mereka tahu persis betapa Gaara dan Hinata saling mencintai. Kini, kekuatan cinta mereka diuji. Perantara pengujinya adalah Akasuna Sasori.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di balkon hotel yang menghadap langsung ke taman anggrek dan kolam renang. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan, kekecewaan, serta ironi.

"Neji, memangnya tak ada cara lain untuk membujuk pamanmu yang keras kepala itu?" tanya Naruto geram.

Neji menundukkan kepala. "Kurasa tidak. Paman Hiashi sulit dibantah."

"Ayolah pikirkan sesuatu, kau kan ahli strategi!" paksa Tenten.

"Entahlah, Tenten. Kalau berhubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, segalanya serba sulit."

Hening. Angin sore berembus pelan, memainkan rambut mereka. Sesekali terdengar teriakan gembira anak-anak kecil yang bermain di kolam renang dengan riangnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama dengan keluarga Sabaku? Karura-sama, Temari-nee, dan Kankurou-nii kan baik sekali. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membujuk keluarga Hyuuga." Ino mengusulkan.

"Tidak bisa."

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara. Tertangkap nada keputusasaan dalam suaranya. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan masalah ini. Hatinya tersakiti dengan perjodohan yang dipaksakan Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau lupa dengan ayahku? Mana mungkin dia membelaku dari Paman Hiashi? Bisa-bisa dia mendukung niat Paman Hiashi menyingkirkanku."

Mereka tersadar dengan penjelasan Gaara. Ya, sesaat tadi mereka melupakan Sabaku Rei. Sabaku Rei yang sedemikian besar kebenciannya terhadap Gaara.

Di tengah kekalutan yang mendera, terdengar derit kursi roda. Disusul kehadiran sesosok pemuda berambut merah dan bermata Hazel. Naruto langsung berdiri begitu melihatnya.

"Hei Saus Tiram, kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sifat Naruto yang suka memberi julukan pada orang lain tidak hilang juga. Dalam sekejap ia mendapat predikat untuk Sasori: Saus Tiram. Ini karena namanya memiliki kemiripan dengan brand produk saus tiram yang cukup terkenal.

"Halo, kau Namikaze Naruto, kan?" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Namikaze Naruto, putra Perdana Menteri Konoha Country. Bendahara OSIS, anggota klub futsal, football, dan radio school. Salah satu anggota Star Boys."

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kau..."

"Aku sudah tahu tentang kalian sejak lama. Hanya saja, kalian tidak tahu kalau ada yang memperhatikan kalian di negara lain." Jawab Sasori, tetap dengan keramahannya.

"Kau mata-mata, ya?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada interogatif.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, Wakil Ketua OSIS, anggota klub basket, doctor school, dan Star Boys. Cinta pertamamu Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke terperangah. Dari mana pria berwajah baby face itu tahu sedemikian detail tentang dirinya?

"Sasori, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Tahu begitu banyak tentang kami?" desak Tenten.

"Aku? Orang yang mencintai Hinata..."

Mendengarnya saja membuat hati Gaara tersayat pilu. Tak tahukah Sasori jika kata-katanya menisbikan sensasi perih di dasar hati?

"Sasori, asal kau tahu saja ya. Hinata takkan mau bersamamu. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain." Sai menjelaskan dengan kesabaran luar biasa. Mengesankan, sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berada di ujung kesabaran mereka, Sai justru tetap bertahan.

"Aku tahu. Akupun tidak memaksakan Hinata jika dia tetap memilih Gaara..."

Raut wajah Sasori berubah sedih. Detail ini tertangkap mata Gaara. Sesaat ia tersentuh rasa iba.

"Lalu, kalau kau tahu itu, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja pada orang tuamu, Saus Tiram?" hardik Naruto.

"Karena aku...ingin membahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu di sisa hidupku..."

Ya Tuhan, kapankah teka-teki ini akan terpecahkan? Apa yang dimaksud Sasori dengan sisa hidupnya? Mungkinkah...

"Aku sesungguhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kalian, Star Boys." Sasori berujar lirih.

Kilat kesedihan terpancar di kedua iris karamel itu. Cepat atau lambat, mereka harus tahu.

"Aku terkena Rheumatoid Arthritis."

Rheumatoid Arthritis? Bukankah itu penyakit autoimun kronis yang cukup langka? Belum ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya secara permanen.

"A-apa? Jadi, bagaimana...bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama ini?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Dengan izin Tuhan. Seharusnya aku sudah mati, tetapi Tuhan menyelamatkanku." Jawab Sasori tenang.

Sejurus kemudian ditatapnya anggota Star Boys satu per satu: Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji.

"Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan kalian kan? Bahkan aku lebih lemah dan tak berdaya dibandingkan kalian..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Neji tenang, namun tertangkap sepercik kekhawatiran di sana.

"Please...jangan sembunyikan rahasia kalian dari Diamond Girls. Mengapa hanya Sai yang berani berterus terang?"

"Sasori, kalau kau tidak bicara secara implisit terus-menerus, pasti kami akan tahu! Jelaskan apa maumu!"

Kesabaran Gaara mencapai batas. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Hyuuga Hiashi mempercayakan putrinya pada pria seperti itu.

"Mauku? Akuilah rahasia kalian pada orang-orang yang kalian cintai di sini."

"Lantas, apa hakmu mengatur hidup kami?! Kami bukan bonekamu, Akasuna Sasori?!" geram Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kalian meneladani kejujuran Sai? Personally, aku sangat respek karena kejujurannya mengakui soal Leukemia pada kalian." Jawab Sasori diplomatis.

Hening. Dalam hati mereka membenarkan sikap respek Sasori pada Sai. Dan bukankah Sasori telah mengungkapkan kebenaran pada mereka? Mengapa mereka harus takut?

"Teman-teman…"

Tak disangka, Sai bangkit berdiri. Menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya sesama anggota Star Boys. Tersenyum tulus dari hati. Menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Sasori benar. Apa rahasia yang sesungguhnya kalian sembunyikan?"

Keempat pemuda lainnya terpana. Mereka memang telah mengetahui betapa dewasa dan tulusnya seorang Shimura Sai. Namun mereka tak pernah menduga Sai akan membujuk mereka untuk menyingkapkan tabir yang menutupi rahasia mereka.

"Nah, dengar itu." Sasori tersenyum pada Sai. Membuat parasnya makin menawan.

"Sekarang teman kalian sendiri yang memberi bujukan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Akasuna! Sebenarnya apa motifmu membujuk kami membuka rahasia? Kau ingin mengambil keuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri ya? Kutebak kau memiliki bibit-bibit culas dan oportunistik di hatimu."

Tak pernah sebelumnya, seorang Hyuuga Neji yang santun dalam tutur kata dan perbuatan, berucap setajam itu. Tenten dan Hinata sendiri nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

"Itukah penilaianmu, Hyuuga Neji? Syukurlah, kau tidak membuat diriku overvalued pada diriku sendiri."

"Baguslah. Apa sekarang kau merasa underestimate, Sasori?"

"Tidak juga. Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian tidak menyesal di kemudian hari karena merahasiakan hal yang begitu penting pada wanita yang kalian cintai."

"Lantas, mengapa kau begitu peduli pada kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sasori? Manusia berhati malaikat atau manusia berhati iblis namun berparas malaikat?" Lagi-lagi Naruto melemparkan komentar tajamnya.

"Gomen, aku bukannya overvalued atau narsis, tetapi kata semua orang yang mengenalku, aku adalah malaikat bagi mereka. Aku bisa membahagiakan mereka, dan mereka selalu mencariku setiap kali terjebak dalam masalah."

Penjelasan Sasori membuat Star Boys dan Diamond Girls terpana. Antara kagum, shock, sekaligus…bangga. Ya, tanpa bisa dijelaskan, mereka bangga dengan kehadiran Sasori. Aura kebaikan seakan menyelimuti pemuda itu terus-menerus. Pemuda ini bagaikan malaikat yang dikelilingi berjuta kebaikan. Menjadikan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Baik," Sasuke yang pertama membuka suara. Ia menghela nafas lalu meneruskan.

"Aku percaya kau orang baik. Setidaknya aura dan kata-katamu mencerminkannya. Apa kalian percaya?" Diliriknya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bergantian.

Kesembilan insan muda itu mengangguk. Sasori kembali tersenyum menawan ke arah mereka.

"Tapi katakan dulu pada kami, Saus Tiram. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Baiklah jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Naruto. Aku, Akasuna Sasori, adalah seorang psikolog anak. Umurku dua puluh dua tahun, terpaut lima tahun dengan kalian. Total kasus yang telah kuselesaikan berjumlah seratus lima puluh kasus. Mulai dari down syndrome, mental disorder, autis, sampai sindrom mother complex."

Mengesankan. Pria di depan mereka memiliki profesi fantastis. Psikolog, salah satu cita-cita yang ingin dicapai Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kau…hebat sekali, Sasori." Gumam Gaara. Kini memahami alasan rasional Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata pada pria rupawan itu.

"Kau juga hebat, Gaara. Namun akan lebih hebat lagi jika kau mau mengakui rahasiamu pada Hinata."

"Baiklah…" Gaara mendesah tak kentara. Menatap bergantian antara Sasori dan Hinata. Firasatnya mengatakan, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Tuhan sungguh Mahaadil. Ia dimudahkan menyingkap rahasia ini dengan Sasori sebagai perantaranya.

Gaara menarik nafas. Mendekati Hinata. Membiarkan gadis indigo itu menatapinya lekat-lekat. "Hinata, Sasori, sahabat-sahabatku…maaf jika mengecewakan kalian. Salahkan aku karena menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini dari kalian."

Senyap. Tak satupun yang bersuara. Bahkan teriakan gembira anak-anak dan belaian sang angin seolah terhenti. Kini tatapan mereka terfokus sepenuhnya pada bungsu Sabaku itu.

Gaara perlahan menarik helaian rambut merahnya. Helaian-helaian merah marun itu terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja. Rupanya, rambut yang diperlihatkan Gaara selama ini hanya wig semata. Kepalanya sempurna botak.

"Gaara, a-apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" tanya Naruto terbata. Menatap tak percaya pada kepala sepupunya.

"Hilang…semuanya hilang karena kemoterapi. Bahkan alisku juga. Kemoterapi meninggalkan efek luar biasa. Dan ini juga," Gaara menyingkap lengan kemejanya. Memperlihatkan bekas-bekas suntikan di lengannya.

"Di sinilah obat kemoterapi disuntikkan. Kau pasti memilikinya, Sai."

"Benar," Sai tersenyum dan menunjukkan bekas-bekas suntikan identik di lengannya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Gaara? Jelaskan pada kami!" pinta Hinata. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Setahun lalu aku divonis mengidap Retinoblastoma atau kanker mata. Kornea dan retinaku sebenarnya sudah rusak parah, tapi aku berhasil menyembunyikan detail itu dari kalian. Satu-satunya yang dapat menyembuhkanku hanyalah transplantasi mata. Kemoterapi sekalipun tak lagi berguna. Hanya saja, sulit sekali mencari donor mata yang cocok. Hingga detik ini aku belum menemukannya."

Bulir air mata menuruni pipi Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk, menahankan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Mengapa Gaara sering mengeluhkan rasa sakit di matanya, mengapa pemuda itu terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Inilah jawabannya: Retinoblastoma.

"Apa…apa Rei-jichan dan Karura-bachan tahu?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya dari mereka. Bahkan Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii tidak tahu. Makanya aku heran kenapa psikolog kita yang brilian ini bisa tahu," Gaara menyeringai ke arah Sasori.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Inilah sisi positifnya berteman akrab dengan Senju Tsunade."

"Apa? Jadi kau mengenal Tsunade-sensei?"

"Yup. Dokter Onkologi yang sangat cerdas. Kemampuannya sebanding dengan Yamato-sensei."

Kali ini Sai yang membelalakkan mata.

"Oh ya, aku juga kenal Yamato-sensei. Aku mengenal semua dokter kalian: Senju Tsunade, Yamato, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Hyuuga Hotaru, dan Uchiha Itachi."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori membuat mereka terkesan. Ia benar-benar mengenal mereka luar-dalam.

Sunyi sesaat. Sejurus kemudian Naruto bergerak menghampiri Gaara. Digenggamnya tangan sepupunya itu erat. Dua titik bening mengaliri iris Saphire-nya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Gaara. Sangat bangga…" bisiknya. Sejenak mengatur nafas, pemuda Namikaze itu bicara.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan rahasiaku sekarang."

Ketegangan kembali hadir. Sepuluh pasang mata memperhatikan gesture dan ekspresinya. Terlihat Naruto membuka jaketnya. Menampakkan bekas luka jahitan di dada sebelah kiri, tempat jantungnya berada.

"Ketika aku berumur lima tahun," Naruto memulai,

"Aku divonis menderita kelainan jantung. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus mendapatkan donor jantung secepatnya. Aku ditangani oleh adik ibuku, Uzumaki Kyuubi, seorang dokter yang sangat baik. Kyuubi-jisan selalu mensupportku. Mengatakan kalau aku anak yang kuat. Bukan hanya Kyuubi-jisan, semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikazepun selalu mendampingiku."

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Sosok seceria dan seoptimis Namikaze Naruto menyimpan beban duka di hatinya.

"Dari waktu ke waktu, kondisiku semakin memburuk. Sulit sekali mencari donor jantung. Ketika itu, ibuku bahkan nekat mengajukan diri. Namun aku mencegahnya. Dari pada ibuku yang harus pergi, lebih baik aku mendahuluinya."

"Akhirnya Kyuubi-jisan memutuskan cara lain. Operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung. Namun hanya akan bertahan beberapa tahun. Pasca operasi, keadaanku pulih kembali. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini…"

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "…jantungku kembali bermasalah. Alat yang dipasangkan ke tubuhku tak lagi berguna. Aku harus mendapat donor secepatnya. Makanya dua hari lalu aku kembali merasa kesakitan seusai latihan futsal. Kalian ingat, kan?"

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls-kecuali Matsuri-sontak teringat sesuatu. Ya, dua hari lalu, sebelum kedatangan Iruka dan Minato, Naruto terlihat menahan sakit pada jantungnya. Ternyata itulah alasannya.

Matsuri hanya memasang ekspresi wajah bingung. Ia tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Kedua iris Onyx gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Selangkah demi selangkah dihampirinya pemuda blonde itu. Dipeluknya erat. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Hanya air mata yang menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan seorang Matsuri.

Tanpa kata pula, Naruto membalas pelukan Matsuri. Sekali-dua kali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Merasakan wangi rambut gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan sedih, Matsuri. Maafkan aku…kalau kau mau protes, salahkan si Saus Tiram itu. Dia yang memaksaku bercerita,"

Mau tak mau mereka tertawa. Dalam keadaan begini, Naruto masih bisa bercanda. Bahkan Sasori tak keberatan dengan predikat barunya.

Gaara menatap lekat wajah sepupunya. Naruto yang senantiasa tersenyum, yang keceriaannya mampu tersalurkan, ternyata menyimpan derita. Hinata ingin menangis lagi, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Sebersit rasa bersalah menyusupi jiwanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sering sekali membuat pertengkaran dengan Naruto. Mengatainya anak kecil, anak manja, dan semacamnya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten bertukar pandang penuh arti. Satu hal sudah jelas: kagum. Mereka mengagumi ketegaran dan cara pemuda itu membawa rileks penyakitnya.

Sementara itu, Sai dan Neji mendekati Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Di antara mereka, Sasuke yang paling sering membuat Naruto kesal.

Sasori ikut mendekat. Menempatkan kursi rodanya di antara Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji. Sebagai psikolog, ia dapat menyelami isi hati mereka dalam waktu singkat.

Lalu, entah terdorong oleh naluri apa, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Menjabat erat tangan kawannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

"Tak perlu. Kau tetap Teme, dan aku tetap Dobe. Jangan pernah berubah, Sasuke. Kumohon jangan pernah."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Memastikan dirinya takkan berubah.

"Baik, sekarang aku yang akan bercerita." Sasuke memberanikan diri.

Bungsu Uchiha itu sesaat terdiam. Perlahan-lahan ia menyingkap sedikit pakaiannya.

"Ya Tuhan…" Sakura berseru tertahan. Mendapati bekas luka jahitan memanjang di perut bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Ini bekas operasi hati."

"Aku terlahir prematur. Saat lahir, tubuhku kecil sekali. Sebulan lamanya aku berada di inkubator. Dokter mengatakan, antibodiku takkan sempurna. Aku rentan terhadap penyakit-penyakit berat. Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi-nii tak percaya. Namun prediksi sang dokter menjadi kenyataan."

"Tepat pada ulang tahunku yang ke-12, aku mendapat hadiah ulang tahun terburuk. Kakakku sendiri, Itachi-nii, memvonisku terkena Sirosis atau pengerasan hati. Mulanya, terdapat jaringan parut yang terus meluas sampai akhirnya hatiku mengeras. Itulah siklus terjadinya Sirosis yang dijelaskan Nii-san."

"Menjadi seseorang dengan penyakit parah di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Harus terbaring di rumah sakit, dilarang melakukan banyak aktivitas, dan wajib meminum obat-obatan setiap harinya."

"Itu benar," sahut keempat anggota Star Boys lainnya kompak.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setengah tahun dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha bersedia mendonorkan hatinya padaku. Namanya Uchiha Shisui. Keluarga Uchiha sengaja mencari pendonor dari pihak internal mereka sendiri. Pasalnya mereka sangat paranoid. Mereka takut aku terinfeksi penyakit berbahaya lainnya jika menerima pendonor dari luar. Operasi berhasil, aku kembali sehat, namun satu nyawa dalam keluarga Uchiha telah dikorbankan."

Kesedihan menyusul kisah yang dituturkan Sasuke.

"Tak sepasti musim dan waktu, kesehatan manusia susah diprediksi. Beberapa bulan terakhir kondisi kesehatanku terus menurun. Aku menjadi mudah kelelahan, beberapa kali muntah darah, dan…begitu parahnya keadaanku sampai-sampai aku bingung bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya dari kalian. Ternyata setelah lima tahun, hati pemberian Uchiha Shisui bermasalah. Telah terdeteksi jaringan parut di beberapa tempat. Jika dibiarkan, aku akan kembali seperti lima tahun lalu, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Tanpa donor hati, sudah dipastikan aku akan…"

Sasuke tak kuasa melanjutkan. Cahaya matanya meredup. Kepiluan mendominasi paras rupawannya.

Tanpa disangka, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls melangkah mundur, memberi mereka privasi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku…" Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Sakura.

"Maaf telah merahasiakan semua ini darimu. Sekarang tergantung keputusanmu, aku sudah ikhlas."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Pelan menyapu air mata.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Tinggalkan aku jika kau tidak bahagia. Aku sadar, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan prioritasku saat ini adalah kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura mempererat dekapannya pada Sasuke. "Tidak, jangan katakan itu Sasuke! Please…! Izinkan aku mencintaimu, izinkan aku menemanimu!"

Sasuke terenyuh seketika. Ditatapnya Emerald Sakura lekat-lekat. Yang ditemukannya hanya ketulusan. Bukan kekecewaan, bukan pula perasaan negatif yang lain. Ya, Haruno Sakura tulus mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

Kini bukan hanya Sasuke yang terenyuh, melainkan kesepuluh orang lainnya di balkon itu. Satu kesimpulan dapat mereka ambil dari sini: kekuatan cinta Sasuke dan Sakura telah teruji.

Neji menatapi keempat sahabatnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka berempat menyimpan rahasia sendiri. Dirinyapun begitu.

Pada saat yang sama, Tenten menggenggam lembut tangan Neji. Menatap mata lavendernya dalam. "Kau tidak punya rahasia apapun kan, Neji?"

Ditatap begitu, Neji terpaku. Tidak, Tenten harus tahu sebelum segalanya terlambat. Sasori benar. Star Boys-tak terkecuali Nej-akan menyesal di kemudian hari jika tidak membuka rahasia mereka.

"Tenten, dan semua sahabatku, maafkan aku…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Neji membuka belt-nya. Begitu belt terbuka, nampaklah sesuatu terpasang di pinggangnya: kateter.

"A…apa itu kateter, Neji?"

Dalam keadaan normal, pertanyaan Tenten pasti dianggap lucu. Ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Ya. Aku harus hidup dengan kateter sampai menemukan donor ginjal."

Selama sepersekian detik, waktu bagai berhenti. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda dengan sifat bijak, dewasa, dan punya kepemimpinan tegas itu, ternyata penderita gagal ginjal?

"Neji, kau…kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku! Hizashi-jisama dan Hotaru-basama juga tidak!" protes Hinata.

"Aku yang melarangnya, Hinata. Maaf…"

Hinata menangis lagi. Seperti ketika Gaara membuka rahasianya. Rasa bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Sungguh keterlaluan, ia begitu dekat dengan Neji. Namun rahasia sepenting ini luput dari pengetahuannya.

"Aku tidak seberuntung Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke yang pernah merasakan kesembuhan. Lima tahun lamanya aku hidup bersama penyakit ini. Merasakan sakitnya hemodialisa, mendapat penanganan dari ibuku sendiri-yang merupakan internis ternama-, dan mengetahui dengan perasaan ironis bahwa fungsi ginjalku tinggal 10%."

Tenten tak dapat menahan linangan air matanya. Begitu pula Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Sasori menatap Neji penuh simpati. Mereka merasa lebih beruntung satu sama lain. Sempat merasakan nikmatnya kesembuhan. Sementara Neji? Harus bergantung pada dialiser-mesin pencuci darah-agar bisa beraktivitas normal.

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Neji mengulurkan tangan. Menghapus air mata Tenten dengan jemarinya. Lembut mengusap rambut coklat gadis itu.

"Ternyata seorang Mitzashi Tenten bisa menangis, ya?" ucapnya.

"Kau yang menyebabkannya!" Tenten memukul lengan Neji.

"Siapa yang memaksamu menangis? Tidak ada, kan?"

"Kau membuatku cemas, kau membuatku takut kehilanganmu, kau membuatku sedih, Hyuuga Neji! Untuk itu kau harus dapat hukuman!"

Neji melebarkan mata. Yang lain menanti Tenten memutuskan hukumannya.

"Kau…harus…membiarkanku…merawat…dan menemanimu." Jawab Tenten pelan dan jelas, supaya Neji mengerti dan tidak berpura-pura bingung.

"Haruskah? Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu cemas,"

"Tentu saja harus! Ini hukuman untukmu!"

Apa daya Neji menolak. Ia menganggukkan kepala, lantas menarik Tenten ke dalam pelukkannya. Dengan kata lain, Tenten tak keberatan menerima dan mencintai Neji apa adanya. Bukankah begitu seharusnya cinta yang tulus? Mencintai tanpa memandang sempurna-tidaknya seseorang?

.

.

"Nah, mudah kan bersikap jujur?" kata Sasori riang. Tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Mudah sekali. Arigato, kau membuat hati kami menjadi lebih tenang." Balas Gaara berterima kasih.

"Iya, Saus Tiram. Sekarang perasaanku lebih lega. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan semuanya. Kau memang luar biasa, Saus Tiram."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia ingin memuji Sasori, tetapi tetap saja menyematkan predikat itu padanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Sasori? Rheumatoid Arthritis kan belum ada obatnya,"

"Aku? Selama aku masih bisa bernafas, aku akan selalu berbuat kebaikan untuk semua orang. Hanya itu yang perlu kautahu, Ino."

Kini mereka tak lagi meragukan ketulusan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengajari satu pelajaran penting untuk mereka. Ia mengajarkan bahwa cinta yang tulus tidak akan mempermasalahkan kondisi fisik. Sakit ataupun sehat, selama kita bisa mencintai dengan tulus, maka hal seperti itu tak jadi masalah. Bukankah setiap manusia berhak dicintai, diperhatikan, dan disayangi, bagaimanapun keadaannya?

.

.

A/n: Yes, akhirnya rahasia Star Boys terungkap semua! Di sini saya ingin menyampaikan satu pesan, kalau kita mencintai seseorang itu seharusnya tulus dan apa adanya. Kan setiap manusia mempunyai hak yang sama akan cinta.

Oh ya, mungkin readers bertanya-tanya: kenapa sih kebanyakan cerita saya mengangkat tema penyakit, dan penyakit menjadi comfort zone saya? Alasannya, karena saya seorang relawan kanker. Sudah beberapa tahun saya jadi relawan kanker. Saya pikir begini: saya yang sehat akan sangat keterlaluan kalau nggak bisa menolong orang yang sakit.

Personally, saya kagum sama para penderita kanker. Mereka punya semangat hidup yang tinggi untuk sembuh. Makanya sayang banget andai mereka dibiarkan berjuang tanpa dukungan dan bantuan.

Saya selalu terinspirasi sama para penderita kanker. Bukan hanya di fanfic, di novel-novel saya, dari novel pertama sampai ketujuh, pasti selalu mengangkat tema penyakit. Dan yang paling sering adalah kanker. Karena apa? Karena saya terinspirasi oleh ketegaran para penderitanya. Itulah sebabnya tema penyakit menjadi comfort saya.

Oke, buat para readers silakan berikan review. Tolong login ya, pas mau review. Flame juga nggak apa-apa kok. Saya udah terima dua flame akhir-akhir ini. Ibaratnya di dunia novel, saya punya haters. Haters saya di dunia pernovelan juga banyak kok. Oke, silakan memberi review.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Mother

Chapter 15: A New Mother

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos kisi-kisi jendela. Hangat cahayanya terjatuh ke atas ranjang putih berukuran queen size, membelai wajah jelita sesosok gadis yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya. Sedikit terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya, gadis berambut pirang itu terbangun. Menyingkap selimut, lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Sejenak gadis itu berdiri menatap bayangannya di cermin. Seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. Bukannya narsis atau overvalued, mau tak mau diakuinya ia memiliki paras yang cantik. Relevan bila pemuda yang menempati tempat spesial di hatinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Princess.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia teringat pemuda itu. Sudah bangunkah dia sekarang? Bagaimanakah kesehatannya pagi ini?

Ino tertawa pelan pada bayangannya. "Yamanaka Ino…kau terlalu mencemaskan Sai. Bukankah terbukti, selama dua minggu terakhir segalanya baik-baik saja?"

Ya, dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian mengejutkan di Suna. Sejak pertemuan dengan psikolog muda bernama Sasori. Setelah pertemuan itu, segalanya baik-baik saja. Hanya satu perubahan yang terjadi: masuknya Sasori dalam kehidupan mereka. Itupun hanya sementara, karena sudah terjalin konspirasi antara Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan Sasori. Pemuda cute itu takkan merebut Hinata dari Gaara, ia sudah berjanji.

Seperti skenario yang direncanakan secara sistematis, Sasori berimigrasi ke Konoha. Praktis ia menjadi expatriat Suna Country dengan reputasi cemerlang. Mengingat Akasuna Ryu seorang menteri, proses perpindahan Sasori terbilang mudah. Apa lagi hubungan diplomatik Konoha dan Suna terjalin erat. Kedua negara itu telah bersahabat sejak beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

Pasca pertemuan di Suna, segalanya berjalan normal. Sasori dan Hinata menjalankan sandiwara mereka semaksimal mungkin di depan keluarga Hyuuga. Akibat sandiwara ini, Gaara berkali-kali menahan kecemburuannya. Tak mengapa, toh semua yang dijalankan Sasori dan Hinata kamuflase belaka. Begitulah jalan pikiran Gaara yang dinilai sangat rasional.

Sasuke bersama keluarga Uchiha mulai sibuk mencari pendonor hati. Sesungguhnya banyak anggota keluarga Uchiha yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendonor. Namun Sasuke menolak dengan halus. Dia tak ingin ada satu nyawa lagi yang dikorbankan. Lebih baik mencari pendonor dari luar, walaupun dengan kesulitan dan risiko tinggi.

Naruto kini tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan jadwal check up-nya. Kyuubi-sensei datang ke asrama khusus secara rutin untuk memeriksa keponakan kesayangannya. Ironis, hingga detik ini mereka belum menemukan donor jantung yang cocok.

Meski fungsi ginjalnya terus menurun, Neji tetap optimis. Terlebih kini Tenten senantiasa hadir di sisinya. Membuat semangat pemuda Hyuuga itu tak pernah padam. Hotaru dan Hizashi berbahagia atas tingginya semangat hidup Neji. Semula mereka khawatir pemuda itu telah dirasuki sikap pesimistis. Perkiraan mereka keliru. Neji semakin bersemangat untuk meraih kesembuhan.

Sementara itu, Sai sudah memulai kemoterapi pertamanya. Tentu saja Ino selalu mendampinginya. Menggenggam tangan pemuda rupawan itu kala rasa sakit datang. Kazune, Genma, dan Danzo hadir pula untuk memberikan dukungan moril. Peran Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan Sasori juga tak dapat dilupakan. Menisbikan betapa mereka menyayangi Sai. Menginginkannya sehat kembali, menginginkannya merasakan indahnya dunia lebih lama.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Ino tersenyum. Ya, segalanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kini prioritas Star Boys dan Diamond Girls adalah persiapan audisi drama musikal. Biarpun pelaksanaan festival seni masih tiga bulan lagi, mempersiapkan drama musikal harus dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

"Good morning, Princess."

Sebuah suara lembut diikuti wangi mint menyapa Ino. Sontak ia menghentikan gerakannya mencuci sayuran. Ino mendapati Sai berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum tulus yang begitu menawan. "Morning Sai. Kau sehat hari ini?"

Sai mengacak lembut poni Ino. "Tentu. Kalau aku sakit, aku takkan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dan menemuimu di sini."

"Kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ya, dan aku berharap tidak pernah merasakannya lagi."

Ino kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Tanpa diminta, Sai ikut membantu. Menyiapkan peralatan masak. Mengambilkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas.

Seminggu terakhir, Diamond Girls menantang Ino untuk memasak sendiri. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, dan Matsuri telah menjalankan tantangan ini dengan hasil memuaskan. Tinggal Ino seorang yang belum mencoba. Bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya bila gagal dalam tantangan. Ia bisa memasak dengan baik. Beraneka hidangan dapat dibuat dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin masak apa hari ini, Princess?"

"Sandwich. Khusus untuk Sasuke, kutambahkan banyak tomat di dalamnya."

Seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, kini Ino mulai paham tentang makanan favorit satu sama lain. Ia tak lagi keliru membuat makanan yang sesuai selera sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yup…sandwich ala chef Yamanaka Ino!" seru gadis itu dua puluh menit kemudian. Menatap senang sandwich buatannya.

Sai tersenyum menatapi tingkah Ino. Tak menyia-nyiakan momen, diambilnya kamera pocket berukuran mungil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dipotretnya wajah sang Princess.

"Mr. Shimura! Kebiasaan kau ya! Selalu saja memotretku! Kau kan bisa cari model lain! Hinata misalnya…atau Sakura."

"Rasanya berbeda ketika memotret mereka. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau yang menjadi objek fotografiku…"

Ino menghempas nafas pasrah. Begitu cintanya Sai pada dunia lukis dan fotografi. Sampai-sampai kamera, kanvas, kuas, dan cat tak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya. Meski begitu, toh Ino tetap mencintainya. Mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Shimura Sai.

"I love you…" Kalimat itu diucapkannya tanpa sadar.

Sai menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya. Hangat tangannya merangkul Ino.

"Me too."

.

.

Ruang makan kembali buncah oleh perbincangan dan canda tawa. Seperti biasa, acara sarapan pagi berlangsung menyenangkan.

"Ingat ya, hari ini kita dispen di pelajaran kedua buat rapat OSIS." Gaara mengingatkan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. "Iyaaa, Pak Ketua! Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit, ya? Hinata yang juga ketua OSIS bisa kok!"

Gaara menghela nafas sabar. "Audisi drama musikal tinggal seminggu lagi, Naruto."

"Tapi tidak perlu setegang itu! Ya kan, guys?"

"A-ano Gaara, apakah selama minggu ini kita sering dispen?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Aku sudah membuat suratnya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kita terbebas dari sebagian besar pelajaran, tapi harus kerja keras."

Hinata mengangguk. Sementara Naruto bersorak kegirangan karena bisa terbebas dari jam pelajaran. Inilah sisi positifnya menjadi anggota OSIS dan anak yang aktif di ekstrakurikuler.

"Hei Gaara, mengapa kita tidak dispen dari jam pelajaran pertama saja?" usul Tenten.

Gaara menelan sandwich-nya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak enak dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei. Biasanya di Allenoise, OSIS dan ekskul mulai dispen dari jam kedua. Itu peraturan tak tertulis kami. Kami menghargai guru."

"Hmm…sedikit berbeda dengan di Azure. Di sana sih, dispen jam pertamapun boleh." Sakura berkomentar. Menyesap susu coklatnya pelan-pelan.

"Oh ya? Memangnya guru-guru di Azure tidak keberatan?" Sasuke menyahuti komentar gadisnya.

"Tidak. Asalkan untuk kepentingan ekskul dan OSIS, kami bebas mengambil dispen jam berapa saja."

Ino, Matsuri, Sai, dan Neji tersenyum saja mengamati perbincangan kawan-kawannya. Pemikiran mereka sudah cukup dewasa, sehingga tak perlu repot-repot mempersoalkan waktu dispensasi untuk kepentingan OSIS.

Perhatian Sai tiba-tiba teralih oleh dering smartphone-nya. Rupanya sang ayah menelepon. Sejenak keributan di ruang makan itu terhenti. Khawatir mengganggu Sai dan Shimura Kazune.

"Moshimoshi? Ada apa, Tou-san?" Sai menyapa ayahnya dengan sangat santun. Benar-benar khas seorang Shimura Sai.

Sesaat Sai terdiam. Menyimak apa yang dikatakan Kazune. Sejurus kemudian, kedua mata Onyx-nya berbinar bahagia. "Are you sure, Tou-san? Iya iya, nanti aku akan ke sana. Bolehkah aku mengajak Princess...maksudku mengajak Ino juga?"

Mendengar itu, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mencuri pandang ke arah Ino. Wajah gadis itu merona merah. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Neji dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sai nampaknya sudah tak sabar menyampaikan berita gembira ini.

"Tou-san sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang tepat. Sore ini dia akan mengenalkannya padaku."

"Selamat! Siapa dia, siapa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Seorang dokter spesialis Onkologi. Kata Tou-san, dia tipikal wanita cantik, keibuan, dan penyayang. Tou-san dikenalkan oleh Yamato-sensei. Namanya Senju Tsunade."

Iris Jade Gaara melebar. Sementara itu, Naruto menyemburkan susu yang tengah diminumnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Praktis bungsu Uchiha itu melancarkan aksi marah-marahnya. Yang lain hanya mengerutkan dahi. Belum familiar dengan nama Senju Tsunade.

"Tadi kaubilang siapa? Senju Tsunade?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia dokter yang merawatku selama ini. Kau beruntung sekali Sai, bisa menjadi anaknya. Percayalah, dia sangat baik."

"Gaara, tak tahukah kau? Senju Tsunade itu mantan istrinya si Wajah Ular!"

"What?!"

Jelas bukan Gaara atau Sai yang menyerukan satu kata itu. Melainkan anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lainnya. "Bagaimana bisa?! Memangnya Orochimaru-sensei sudah menikah?"

"Hei, Teme. Cobalah bersikap up to date di Allenoise. Jangan pikirkan OSIS, basket, dan doctor school saja." Lagi-lagi Naruto mencari masalah dengan Sasuke sebelum kembali berkata.

"Orochimaru-sensei sudah menikah. Ia bahkan memiliki dua anak kembar hasil pernikahannya dengan Senju Tsunade. Namanya Francis dan Francisco karena mereka lahir ketika Tsunade dan Orochimaru-sensei berada di Prancis. Ketika si kembar berumur lima tahun, mereka bercerai. Orochimaru-sensei memenangkan hak asuh atas Francis dan Francisco. Kabarnya Senju Tsunade sangat sedih dan merindukan kehadiran seorang anak dalam keluarga. Sayang sekali, wanita sebaik dirinya mengalami kisah setragis itu."

Ino menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan Sai.

"Nah, dengarkan itu. Kau harus jadi anak yang baik. Bahagiakanlah ibu barumu."

"Pasti, Princess. Tanpa kaumintapun aku akan melakukannya. Nanti kautemani aku, ya?"

"Oke."

.

.

Bel pintu berdering lembut bertepatan dengan usainya sarapan. Hinata buru-buru bangkit dari kursi. Hafal betul siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

"Gaara jangan cemburu ya," bisik Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan cemburu."

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu depan, seraut wajah tampan dengan senyum memikat menyambutnya. Diikuti sebuket lavender dan sepotong Silver Queen kesukaannya. Rutinitas Sasori setiap pagi.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Sapa Sasori lembut. Menggerakkan kursi roda otomatisnya, mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kening Hinata. "Ohayou, Sasori. Masuklah."

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa gugup setiap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda Akasuna ini. Entah apa faktornya. Mungkin sikap romantisnya, bunga dan coklat yang selalu ia bawakan, ketampanannya, ataupun wangi Hugo Boss dari tubuhnya.

Hinata mendorong kursi roda Sasori menuju ruang makan. Meskipun sesungguhnya tak perlu, ia senang melakukannya. Ia senang bisa berbuat sesuatu untuknya.

"Hai, Saus Tiram! Sudah kuduga kau yang datang," Naruto melemparkan sapaan ramahnya.

"Hai Naruto, halo semuanya. You seems happy. Do you have a good news this morning?"

"Yup. Sai akan punya ibu baru." Sahut Sakura seraya menawarkan sandwich pada Sasori.

"Thanks Sakura. Oh ya? Siapa?"

Merekapun menceritakannya. Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memberi selamat pada Sai dan ikut berbahagia karenanya. Kini, atmosfer kebahagiaan sempurna menjadi milik mereka.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Begitu selesai makan, di luar dugaan Sasori terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

Tanpa kata, Hinata mendorong kursi rodanya ke wastafel. "Muntahkan, Sasori!"

Sasori segera mematuhi instruksi Hinata. Sedih hati gadis indigo itu melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata…" lirihnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti keadaan tubuhmu." Hinata merengkuh tubuh Sasori. Meyakinkan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata Jade menatapi dengan berbagai perasaan. Pemilik mata itu tiada lain Gaara. Ditekannya rasa cemburunya kuat-kuat ke dasar hati. Ia tidak boleh down. Ini hanya berlangsung sementara. Ayolah Sabaku Gaara, kau harus tegar. Stay cool saja seperti biasa.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Gaara menyimpan pertanyaan. Akankah Hinata berlaku hal yang sama jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Sasori? Mungkinkah ia harus berada di samping Hinata saat kanker itu kembali berulah, agar pertanyaannya dapat terjawab? Selama ini Gaara belum pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada Hinata. Layak dicoba sewaktu-waktu.

.

.

Sejak tadi Naruto melirik gelisah arlojinya. Menunggu-nunggu waktu, berharap jam pelajaran kedua segera tiba. Ia tak sabar lagi memulai rapat dan persiapan audisi drama musikal.

Entah mengapa, waktu serasa bergerak dua kali lebih lambat. Belum lagi pelajaran yang diajarkan Kurenai-sensei merupakan bidang studi yang paling disegani: Kalkulus. Kalau sudah ada kaitannya dengan hitung-menghitung, urusannya bisa runyam.

Akhirnya bel yang dinanti berbunyi juga. Pada saat bersamaan, Gaara bangkit. Menyerahkan sepuluh lembar surat dispensasi. Satu lembar surat berisi satu nama anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi." Kurenai tersenyum lembut.

"Good luck. Nanti siang aku dan Kakashi-kun akan menemui kalian di ruang OSIS."

Kesepuluh murid teladan itu melangkah meninggalkan Excellent Room. Di koridor, Gaara menginstruksikan Neji dan Tenten membagikan surat dispen pada anggota OSIS lainnya. Hal ini mengundang protes dari Naruto. "Yaaah, biasanya kan aku yang panggilin anggota OSIS ke kelas-kelas!"

"Kali ini kau bersamaku," kata Gaara sambil menepuk lengan Naruto.

"Yeeee! Aku dapat tugas bareng Gaara! Ayo ayo, kita lakukan sekarang juga!"

Gaara tak bisa menahan senyum. Diacak-acaknya rambut Naruto. Anak ini tak pernah berubah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pengurus OSIS. Dalam sekejap, ruang OSIS telah dipenuhi murid-murid aktif itu. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru datang paling akhir. Ia datang dengan malas-malasan. Mungkin saja ia akan tertidur lagi bila tak mendapat tatapan maut dari Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aku heran, kenapa Temari-nee mau denganmu. Jurus apa yang kaugunakan padanya?" kata Gaara heran pada Senpainya itu.

"Jurus Pengikat Bayangan," jawab Shikamaru asal seraya menghempaskan tubuh di bangku terdekat.

Yang lain kebingungan mendengar jawaban aneh Shikamaru. Jurus Pengikat Bayangan? Apa pula itu?

Merekapun memulai rapat. Dimulai dari laporan pertanggungjawaban dari ketua divisi. Lalu pembahasan tahap persiapan selanjutnya.

"Satu jam lagi Orochimaru-sensei akan datang mengecek progres persiapan kita. Dia salah satu juri, jadi harus tahu konsep audisinya secara detail." Di akhir rapat, Gaara menyampaikan pengumuman penting.

"Apaaa?! Si Wajah Ular akan datang?!" teriak Naruto keras-keras hingga semua pengurus OSIS memandangnya. "Sssttt…pelankan suaramu, Naruto. Nanti kalau dia dengar bagaimana?"

"Dia belum datang, Karin. Mobilnya saja tidak ada di tempat parkir guru." Kata Sasuke menenangkan.

Mendengar nama Orochimaru, Sai teringat calon ibu barunya. Dengan kata lain, Orochimaru akan menjadi ayahnya juga. Bagaimana reaksi ayah dua anak itu? Sudahkah ia mengetahuinya?

.

.

Rapat telah usai. Selanjutnya mereka memulai tahap persiapan audisi. Mendekorasi aula, mendirikan panggung, menyediakan satu set lengkap instrumen musik, dan banyak kegiatan lainnya. Gaara dan Hinata-pemegang jabatan tertinggi di OSIS-tak sekedar memerintah. Merekapun turut berpartisipasi. Mereka ikut menjalankan persiapan yang sama dengan pengurus OSIS lainnya.

Solidaritas terlihat jelas dalam sistem kerja pengurus OSIS. Sejumlah anak dengan berbagai bakat dan latar belakang yang berbeda, bersatu untuk mempersiapkan sebuah event prestisius yang hanya diselenggarakan tiga tahun sekali. Di sini mereka belajar bersahabat, menghargai perbedaan, menghormati pendapat, dan bertoleransi. Istimewanya, persahabatan mereka berlanjut pula di luar persiapan acara.

"Hei, Neji." Panggil Naruto seraya mendekati pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Neji mengangkat wajah. Menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya menghias dinding aula dengan kertas perada. "Kau kan anggota teater. Coba jelaskan, bagaimana sifat si Wajah Ular itu. Memangnya kau mau, sahabat kita yang baik punya ayah tiri yang jahat?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Sai melewati mereka. Ia berhenti melangkah, tersenyum pada Naruto dan Neji. Penasaran akan sosok Orochimaru yang sebenarnya.

"Begini ya, walaupun penampilannya seram dan kata-katanya tajam, dia guru yang sangat baik. Care pada murid-muridnya, juga ayah yang hebat untuk Francis dan Francisco."

"Kau pernah bertemu anak-anaknya?" tanya Sai.

"Pernah. Francis dan Francisco juga sangat menyayangi Orochimaru-sensei. Percayalah."

Sai ingin sekali membuktikan kebenarannya. Maka ia tak sabar menanti kedatangan Orochimaru.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, Orochimaru tiba satu jam kemudian. Ia mengecek semua progres dengan baik. Sifat perfeksionisnya terlihat jelas.

Selesai memeriksa seluruh persiapan, ia melangkah menghampiri Sai. Merengkuh bahu putra keluarga Shimura itu bagaikan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Ah, Shimura Sai. Sekarang kau anakku juga." Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Orochimaru. Nadanya teramat lembut dan hangat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kazune dan Minato.

Sai sedikit canggung menerima perlakuan hangat Orochimaru. Terlebih ia mendapat tatapan-tatapan bertanya dari pengurus OSIS lainnya.

"Rileks saja, jangan tegang begitu. Kau boleh memanggilku Ayah kalau kau mau."

"Baik…Ayah."

Ada rasa hangat mengaliri dadanya saat menyebutkan kata itu. Ya, kini Sai memiliki dua orang ayah.

"Jaga Tsunade baik-baik, ya? Dia pasti akan jadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Oh ya, kau tak keberatan kan punya dua orang adik tiri?"

"Tentu saja. Saya akan menyayangi mereka. Apa Francis dan Francisco bersama Ayah sekarang?"

"Ya. Ayo kutemani kau bertemu mereka."

Tawaran ini tak boleh begitu saja ditolak. Sai segera mengikuti Orochimaru keluar aula. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya, Shimura Sai menemukan kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah cobaan yang meera hidupnya.

Di koridor depan aula, terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan berambut pirang pucat. Wajah mereka rupawan. Begitu melihat Orochimaru, serta-merta keduanya berlari memeluknya.

"Anak-anakku Sayang…sebentar lagi kalian punya kakak baru. Ayo kenalan dulu sama Sai-nii."

"Really Ayah? Horeee! You make me happy, Ayah!" Francis bersorak kegirangan.

Sai berlutut guna menyamakan tingginya dengan dua kanak-kanak itu. Dikecupnya kening mereka satu per satu. "What's your name, Little Girl?" Pertama-tama ia menanyai Francis.

"My name's Francis…" jawabnya, halus sekali.

"And you, Good Boy?"

"Francisco!"

Perkenalan yang menyenangkan. Dalam sekejap Sai telah akrab dengan dua adik tirinya. Benarlah kata Neji: di balik penampilan luar Orochimaru yang menyeramkan, tersimpan hati yang baik dan penyayang. Penampilan bisa menipu, bukan?

.

.

Porce hitam itu melaju dalam kecepatan sedang melintasi ruas-ruas jalan raya. Terlihat Sai duduk di balik kemudi, melajukan mobilnya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ino berada di sampingnya. Sosoknya terlihat cantik dalam balutan maxi dress berwarna broken white.

Perlahan-lahan Ino menyentuh tangan Sai. Pemuda itu menatapnya, menanti Ino untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sai?"

"Bahagia,"

Ino tersenyum. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Mobil terus melaju ke arah timur Konoha City. Melewati sederetan gedung perkantoran, Konoha Tower, dan gedung parlemen. Betapa herannya Ino ketika Sai melintasi begitu saja mansion keluarga Shimura. Bukankah pertemuan dengan Tsunade akan berlangsung di sana?

"Kita ke makam Kaa-san dulu. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"Sure…sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Apa kau sering berkunjung ke sana?"

"Ya. Tou-san dan Grandpa Danzo juga sering menziarahinya."

Ino merasa bahagia sekali atas ajakan Sai. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, adakah wanita selain dirinya yang pernah diajak Sai berziarah ke makam ibunya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sai berkata.

"Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kuajak ke makam Kaa-san adalah Yamanaka Ino."

Tak terkira kebahagiaan Ino mendengarnya. Seberapa istimewakah dirinya di mata Sai?

Setengah jam berikutnya, mereka sampai di pemakaman. Sai membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino dan menuntunnya keluar. Diambilnya sebuket lily putih yang tadi diletakkannya di bangku belakang. Bersama-sama mereka memasuki areal pemakaman.

Suasana khidmat memenuhi seantero pemakaman luas itu. Mereka melewati baris demi baris nisan, sesekali berpapasan dengan beberapa pengunjung lain. Wangi bunga menyerbu hidung mereka.

Lama mencari, akhirnya Sai dan Ino tiba di depan sebuah nisan marmer bertuliskan 'Shimura Ayumi'. Keduanya berlutut di sisi pusara. Mengatupkan tangan, tenggelam dalam khusyuknya doa.

Selesai berdoa, mereka tetap berada di sana. Entah mengapa, kedua mata Ino terasa hangat. Lalu ia merasakan pipinya basah. Ino sempurna menangis. Melihat makam ibu kandung Sai membuatnya terharu. Ia kembali teringat betapa menderitanya Sai harus kehilangan ibu dalam usia muda.

"Hei, what's wrong Princess?" Sai bertanya. Lembut menghapus air mata Ino.

"Tak apa-apa…aku hanya teringat tentang kisah yang kauceritakan. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu, Sai?"

"Hampa. Segalanya menjadi tak berarti tanpa hadirnya seorang ibu."

Lalu Sai mulai bercerita. Sewaktu masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, gurunya menyuruh anak-anak membuat kartu ucapan selamat hari ibu sebagus mungkin. Semua anak menyambut gembira tugas itu dan membuat kartu seindah mungkin. Hanya Sai yang tidak bersemangat melakukannya. Sesampai di rumah, Kazune bertanya mengapa Sai terlihat sedih. Awalnya Sai tidak menjawab. Namun setelah dibujuk beberapa kali, ia mau bercerita juga.

Kazune semula kebingungan menghadapi masalah putra tunggalnya. Pasalnya ia merasakan hal yang sama: merasa hampa dan nyaris kehilangan arah semenjak kepergian Ayumi. Meskipun demikian, Kazune telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Maka ia berkata seraya mengelus lembut kepala Sai.

"Buatlah dua kartu seindah mungkin. Satu untuk dikumpulkan pada guru, satunya lagi diletakkan di makam Kaa-san. Besok Tou-san janji akan menemanimu."

Benar saja, keesokan harinya Kazune menepati janjinya. Ia mengosongkan semua jadwal pekerjaannya. Menunda agenda rapat dengan para perwira. Sepanjang hari itu, waktunya tercurah untuk Sai. Kazune ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya mampu menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk buah hatinya.

Ino terkesan sekali dengan cerita itu. Rasa bangganya pada keluarga Shimura semakin kuat. Keluarga Shimura sungguh istimewa.

"Lalu, dimana kartunya sekarang?" tanya gadis itu. Mencari-cari kartu yang diceritakan Sai.

"Sudah hancur beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sedih sekali karenanya."

Sesaat hening. Sai mengusap-usap permukaan nisan. Dengan suara lembutnya, ia menceritakan sesuatu pada sang ibu. Banyak yang ia ceritakan. Tentang kesibukan di sekolah, Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Ino, Orochimaru, dua adik tirinya, juga calon ibu barunya. "Kuharap Kaa-san setuju jika Tou-san menikah lagi."

Meski belum pernah mengenalnya, Ino percaya bahwa Shimura Ayumi adalah orang baik. Pastilah wanita itu menyetujui pernikahan Kazune dan Tsunade. Lagi pula, Sai dan ayahnya berhak bahagia.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," sambut Danzo ramah. Bangkit dari sofa. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

Ino dan Sai baru saja tiba di mansion keluarga Shimura. Sebuah mansion megah dengan dekorasi Eropa klasik. Ruang tamu yang luas didekorasi dengan ukiran mozaik. Replika lukisan Rembrandt tergantung di dinding. Lampu kristal Swarrowski terpasang di langit-langit. Sofa Victorian rosewood dan meja marmer menambah kesan elegan dan mewah di sana.

"Tou-san belum datang, Grandpa?" tanya Sai.

"Belum. Kalian duduklah dulu. Biar kuambilkan minum…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Danzo melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Menghilang di balik pintu berpernis kayu di ujung ruangan.

Ino mengamati meja marmer di depannya. Sebentuk meja berhiaskan vas kristal berisi white rose yang sangat cantik. Bicara tentang kristal, ia baru tersadar jika di sudut ruang tamu terdapat lemari kecil penuh pajangan kristal.

"Siapa yang suka mengoleksi kristal?"

"Kaa-san. Dengan pajangan-pajangan kristal itu, dekorasi rumah ini menjadi elegan."

"Sejauh yang kuamati, di sini tidak ada lukisanmu ataupun foto-foto keluarga. Malah lukisan Rembrandt yang terpasang di dinding."

"Foto keluarga dan lukisanku ditempatkan di ruang keluarga. Mau lihat?"

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. Sai hendak menuntun tangannya ke ruang keluarga, ketika Danzo kembali ke ruang tamu. Membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan beberapa stoples.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ino ingin melihat-lihat ruang keluarga."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, tapi nanti kembali lagi ke sini. Sudah kubuatkan teh untuk kalian."

"Oke. Terima kasih Grandpa."

Ruang keluarga didominasi warna krem. Sebagian besar lantai tertutup permadani. Terdapat televisi plasma, pesawat telepon, radio, dan sebuah grand piano. Dindingnya dihiasi sejumlah lukisan dan pigura berisi foto-foto keluarga.

Ino tak puas-puasnya memandang lukisan dan foto keluarga Shimura. Ia tersenyum kala memperhatikan sejumlah foto Sai saat kecil. Sai terlihat begitu bahagia dalam setiap foto. Namun ia jarang sekali berfoto sendirian. Kebanyakan foto menampilkan pose dirinya bersama Kazune dan Ayumi. Tak sedikit pula foto Sai dan Grandpa Danzo.

"Kapan foto ini diambil?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah foto keluarga Shimura dengan Twin Tower (Menara Petronas di Kuala Lumpur) sebagai background-nya.

"Saat aku berusia tiga tahun. Tepat setahun sebelum Kaa-san meninggal." Jawab Sai.

"Kau dan ibumu masih terlihat sehat di foto ini. Tidak nampak tanda-tanda penyakit."

Sai tak menanggapi. Ya, ketika itu dia dan ibunya masih sehat. Belum menampakkan gejala penyakit.

Puas melihat-lihat, Ino dan Sai kembali ke ruang tamu. Bergabung dengan Danzo di sofa. Meminum teh buatannya yang ternyata sangat lezat.

Tengah asyik berbincang ditemani secangkir teh, ketiganya dikejutkan oleh deru mesin mobil memasuki halaman. Tak salah lagi, Kazune dan Tsunade sudah datang.

Sai, Danzo, dan Ino bergegas melangkah ke beranda. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat Aston Martin V8 Vatage milik Kazune berhenti. Aston Martin hitam itu terparkir persis di belakang Porce milik Sai. Belum pernah mereka melihat Kazune sebahagia ini. Dengan senyum merekah, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang melangkah keluar. Irisnya yang swarna madu memancarkan sorot kasih sayang, kelembutan, dan kebaikan. Sekali pandang saja mereka langsung menyadarinya.

Kazune dan Tsunade bergandengan tangan menuju beranda. Sekali-dua kali Kazune mengatakan sesuatu, dan Tsunade tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Entah apa yang dikatakan petinggi militer itu pada calon istrinya.

Sai menatapi ayahnya lekat. Ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan ayahnya. Tsunade memang wanita yang tepat untuk Kazune.

"Hai anakku," sapa Kazune hangat. Memeluk Sai dan Ino.

"Tou-san…"

Pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Mereka berlima langsung berpindah tempat ke ruang tamu.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Sai dan Ino? Gaara sering sekali menceritakannya padaku…" ujar Tsunade ramah. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Gaara menyebut kalian sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya. Aku percaya itu, apa lagi satu dari kalian akan segera menjadi anakku…"

Dalam waktu singkat, Tsunade sempurna merebut hati Sai. Sifat tulusnya, kata-kata lembutnya, dan senyum hangatnya mengingatkan Sai pada ibu kandungnya. Tak ada alasan baginya menentang keinginan sang ayah untuk menikah lagi. Ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki ibu seperti Tsunade.

"Oh ya, katanya Tsunade-sensei temannya Yamato-sensei. Benarkah?" tanya Ino di sela-sela perbincangan hangat mereka. "Benar. Yamato-sensei berteman denganku sejak di bangku kuliah. Kami mengambil spesialisasi yang sama, Onkologi."

"Kenapa Tsunade-sensei tertarik pada Onkologi?" Kali ini Sai yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

Tsunade menatapnya lembut. Menurunkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya. Sedikit canggung dengan panggilan Sensei. Ingin rasanya ia mendengar Sai memanggilnya Kaa-san.

"Karena aku ingin membebaskan semua orang dari kanker. Sangat ironis jika aku yang sehat ini tidak bisa menolong dan menyembuhkan orang lain. Lagi pula, ilmu tentang kanker tak ada habisnya. Misterius, unik, dan sulit diprediksi."

Sai terkesan mendengar alasan Tsunade memilih spesialisasi Onkologi. Ino, Kazune, dan Danzo takjub pula menyimaknya. "Apakah kalian berdua tertarik menjadi dokter?"

"Oh, entahlah Grandpa. Membuat diri sendiri sehat saja tidak bisa, apa lagi menyembuhkan orang lain."

"Jangan berkata begitu, anakku. Kau pasti sembuh. Kupastikan aku menjadi orang pertama yang mendukungmu bila suatu saat nanti kau tertarik menjadi dokter." Ucap Kazune meyakinkan.

"Sungguh? Kukira Tou-san menginginkanku mengikuti karier Tou-san sebagai pejabat militer." Sai hampir-hampir tak percaya akan perkataan Kazune.

"Siapa bilang? Tou-san dan Grandpa-mu ini tidak pernah memaksamu mengikuti karier kami. Kau bebas memilih. Sebagai orang tua, kami akan memberikan dukungan. Itu saja."

Tsunade, Sai, dan Ino tersenyum karenanya. Benar-benar tipikal ayah dan kakek yang bijak.

"Kau ayah yang baik, Kazune." Tanpa bisa dicegah, komplimen itu meluncur dari bibir Tsunade.

"Kau juga ibu yang baik. Maukah kau berjuang bersamaku menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Sai?" Kazune menggenggam lembut tangan Tsunade. Menatap iris madunya dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan jadi orang tua yang baik untuk Sai."

Betapa bahagianya Sai mendengar itu semua. Sebentar lagi ia mempunyai ibu. Sesosok ibu yang pengertian, penyabar, penyayang, dan sangat tulus. Akhirnya keluarga Shimura kembali sempurna, seperti keluarga-keluarga lainnya.

.

.

a/n: Akhirnya keluarga Shimura kembali utuh dan bahagia.

Oh ya, buat masalah drama musikal itu, memang seharusnya disiapin jauh-jauh hari. Sekitar dua-tiga bulan. Karena pada dasarnya, setiap pertunjukan teater-entah itu drama musikal, kabaret, dll-harus ada persiapan maksimal dua sampai tiga bulan, soalnya saya sendiri dari SD sampai sekarang ikutan teater *curcol* Teaternya di luar sekolah lagi, jadi makin banyak pengalamannya dan anggotanya dari berbagai usia dan dari sekolah yang berbeda-beda.

Ayo tebak, kenapa saya pakai kata Princess buat panggilan sayang Sai ke Ino? Jawabannya...karena mengenang masa kecil. Ya, waktu kecil saya suka dipanggil Princess (sekarang juga masih, tapi lebih kerasa interest-nya pas masih kecil). Mulai dari Eyang Kakung, Eyang Putri, guru vokal, sampai teman-teman saya sesama relawan kanker dan anggota teater suka panggil saya Princess. Gitu deh, makanya saya jadiin itu sebagai panggilan kesayangan Sai buat Ino.

Oke, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review.


	16. Chapter 16: Audisi Drama Musikal

a/n:

Di sini ada beberapa lagu yang digunakan pada scene-scene tertentu. Coba deh didengerin, pasti feel-nya lebih terasa.

Diamond Girls's scene: SNSD-Hoot

Sasuke's scene: Jason Mraz-I'm Yours

Sai's scene: Celine Dion-A Mother's Prayers

.

.

Chapter 16: Audisi Drama Musikal

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Akhirnya hari yang mereka nantikan tiba. Hari dimana audisi drama musikal tahap pertama. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut, audisi akan dilaksanakan. Menebarkan rasa nervous, waswas, sekaligus optimis di hati seluruh siswa Allenoise Boarding School. Belum lagi anggota keluarga mereka diundang menyaksikan audisi ini. Tentu makin menambah semangat dan kepercayaan diri.

Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa kebanyakan, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls mempunyai tugas yang jauh lebih berat. Selain berlatih untuk audisi, mereka juga mempersiapkan acara audisi ini sebaik mungkin. Memang merepotkan menjadi peserta audisi sekaligus panitia. Namun tak mengapa, yang terpenting mereka sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin baik untuk audisi maupun persiapannya.

Pada hari pertama audisi, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Berkumpul di ruang keluarga, berlatih untuk terakhir kali. Menyelaraskan harmoni, menghayati lagu, dan menyempurnakan koreografi.

Sesuai rancangan konsep yang diajukan Matsuri, audisi tahap pertama dilakukan secara berkelompok atau lebih tepatnya vocal group. Bagi Star Boys dan Diamond Girls, itu bukan masalah. Toh mereka sudah sering tampil dalam versi vocal group. Melakukan performance di atas panggung-entah group, duo, trio, kuartet, atau solo sekalipun-bukan lagi hal baru untuk mereka.

"Yes! Penampilan kita sudah bagus! Aku yakin kita akan lolos!" seru Naruto optimis selesai latihan. "Jangan optimis dulu, Naruto. Ingat, juri-jurinya sangat kompeten dan kritis."

Ketika Naruto ingin membalas perkataan Neji, terdengar bel pintu. Hinata melangkah ke ruang depan. Hafal betul siapa yang datang ke asrama khusus.

Pintu utama terbuka. Menampakkan sosok rupawan Sasori di ambangnya. Namun pemuda itu tak sendirian. Di belakangnya, berdirilah Temari dan Kankurou.

"Halo Hinata," sapa Temari dan Kankurou bersamaan.

"Temari-nee? Kankurou-nii? Astaga, kapan kalian datang? Ayo masuk, Gaara pasti senang sekali!"

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kegembiraannya. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan kehadiran Sasori.

"Hmm...jadi Temari dan Kankurou saja yang kausapa? Ok, fine." Sasori berpura-pura marah. Membuat Hinata tersenyum karenanya.

"Of course not, Sasori...mana mungkin aku lupa?" ucap gadis itu lembut.

Temari dan Kankurou bertukar seringai. Mereka juga tahu kalau ini semua skenario belaka. Selamanya, Hinata akan menjadi milik Gaara.

Hinata mempersilakan mereka duduk. Sejurus kemudian bergegas pergi ke ruang keluarga.

"Gaara, ada tamu untukmu." Ucapnya begitu bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

Refleks Gaara mengerutkan kening. Siapakah gerangan yang ingin menemuinya pagi—pagi begini? Mungkinkah asistennya di Rei Gaara Airlines, maskapai penerbangan yang diwariskan Grandma Chiyo padanya?

"Siapa, Hinata?"

Sebagai jawaban, gadis indigo itu menarik lembut lengan Gaara. Menuai tatapan-tatapan penuh arti dari Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

Betapa bahagianya Gaara saat mengetahui kedua tamunya. Serta-merta ia memeluk kedua kakaknya itu. Melampiaskan rindu. Mengobati kerinduannya akan rumah dan keluarga. Temari dan Kankurou balas memeluknya. Menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya Ibu ingin datang ke sini dan melihat audisimu. Tapi Ayah melarang." Temari menjelaskan alasan mengapa Karura tak ikut datang.

"Lantas, kenapa Nii-san dan Nee-san bisa kemari?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Bilang saja ini urusan pekerjaan. Mudah, kan?" Kankurou mengedip nakal. Sambil melirik Sasori, dia melanjutkan.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sasori, Gaara. Dia yang membantu kami membujuk Ayah."

"Benarkah?" Gaara berkata antusias. Lalu berterima kasih pada Sasori.

"Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Jangan dibesar-besarkan, Kankurou. Lagi pula aku berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita berkumpul bersama dalam audisi drama musikal. Acara ini penting sekali," balas Sasori rendah hati.

Perbincangan hangat kembali dilanjutkan. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Audisi baru akan dimulai pukul sembilan. Sekarang masih pukul setengah tujuh. Praktis mereka memanfaatkan waktu bersama sebaik mungkin.

Suasana semakin hangat ketika Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bergabung. Apa lagi Shikamaru-anggota OSIS senior sekaligus kekasih Temari-tiba di asrama khusus setengah jam kemudian. Alhasil Temari dan Shikamaru menjadi bahan godaan. Hingga kini, mereka tak habis pikir mengapa Temari dan Shikamaru-dengan rentang usia yang berbeda-bisa bersatu. Itulah yang namanya cinta. Tak memandang rupa, materi, juga usia.

Tepat pukul delapan, mereka semua bersiap-siap menuju Allenoise Boarding School. Gaara baru saja berdiri dari sofa ketika merasakan sakit luar biasa di kedua matanya. Bukan hanya mata, sisi kepalanya terasa sakit pula. Refleks ia membungkuk, menahankan rasa sakit luar biasa.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Hanya membetulkan tali sepatuku..." Pemuda itu berhasil mengelabui kakaknya, namun gagal bagi Hinata. Sekejap kemudian ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Tanpa kata, ia mendekati Gaara. Menuntunnya keluar ruang tamu. Membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setiba di kamar Gaara, Hinata menutup pintu. Membiarkan Gaara menyandarkan diri padanya. Kini berat tubuh Gaara tertahan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, terima kasih...entah apa yang terjadi jika tak ada kau di sini." Lirih Gaara di sela helaan nafasnya. "Sama-sama. Lagi pula sejak tadi aku langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres."

Hening. Gaara masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Mencoba berkompromi dengan penyakit mematikan itu. Tidak, dia harus bertahan. Dia harus kuat. Takkan dibiarkannya hari spesial ini rusak hanya karena Retinoblastoma.

"Gaara, tidakkah kau mau meminum obat? Bukankah Tsunade-sensei memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit?" bujuk Hinata.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bergantung pada obat-obatan itu, Hinata. Tak semua obat bebas efek samping. Jika terlalu banyak meminum obat, ginjal kita bisa rusak."

Benar juga, Hinata mengakui dalam hati. Namun ia tak sampai hati melihat kondisi Gaara seperti ini.

"Hinata, kau keberatan jika aku membagi rasa sakitku padamu?" tanya Gaara. Tertangkap kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku justru senang bisa menjadi tempatmu berbagi. Hanya saja, aku...aku...tak sanggup melihatmu kesakitan begini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu...mencintaimu."

Gaara terenyak. Sebersit rasa senang menyelinap di hatinya. Cinta Hinata memang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Sinar mata dan ucapan-ucapannya mencerminkan besarnya kekuatan cinta Hinata untuk Gaara.

.

.

"Tenanglah, Hinata." Kata Sakura seraya menepuk pundak Hinata berkali-kali dan mengelusnya. Beginilah kebiasaan Sakura saat melihat Hinata diserang nervous.

Main Hall di Allenoise Boarding School telah dipenuhi ratusan murid peserta audisi. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa anggota keluarga dari mereka hadir pula. Sembari menunggu audisi dibuka, mereka menyibukkan diri. Ada yang berlatih koreografi, menyanyi, dan menghafalkan teknik improvisasi. Ada pula yang saling memberi dukungan dan berdoa bersama.

"Kau sudah tenang, Hinata?" Ino bertanya lembut.

"Ya. Perasaanku...sedikit lebih baik."

"Mau bertemu Gaara dan Sasori sebelum tampil? Biar kutemani..." tawar Matsuri. Sungguh baik hati gadis berambut coklat ini.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tak usah, nanti saja."

Diedarkannya pandang ke arah anggota Diamond Girls yang lain. Sakura memperlihatkan semangat menggebu-gebu. Tak nampak seguratpun pesimisme di wajahnya. Ino bersikap anggun dan tenang seperti biasa. Sesekali iris Aquamarine-nya bertemu dengan Onyx milik Sai. Keduanya saling menyemangati secara non-verbal. Matsuri duduk dengan rapi di kursinya. Sekali-dua kali tangan dan kakinya bergerak. Melatih tarian yang mereka ciptakan untuk penampilan nanti. Raut optimis menebar di wajah Tenten. Sepertinya ia yakin sekali mereka akan lolos audisi tahap pertama.

Melihat semua ini, Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Ya Tuhan, hanya dirinya satu-satunya anggota Diamond Girls yang diserang kegugupan berlebihan. Memalukan, beginikah cerminan seorang leader? Tidak, Hinata harus bisa menetralisir perasaannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Audisi akan segera dimulai. Silakan maju sesuai nomor urut. Dimulai dari urutan nomor satu." Seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka acara.

Main hall Allenoise Boarding School riuh-rendah oleh gumam ketakutan. Apa lagi bagi peserta bernomor kecil.

Diamond Girls termasuk peserta dengan nomor kecil. Mereka akan tampil di urutan ketiga belas. Tiga belas, sebuah angka yang ditakuti.

"Baik, peserta nomor satu silakan maju. Kami beri batas waktu selama lima menit. Jika batas lima menit terlewati, peserta nomor satu akan didiskualifikasi."

Terlihat empat orang gadis mungil berpakaian ala Korea berlari kecil menaiki panggung. Lalu intro Haru-Haru dari Big Bank terdengar disusul alunan vokal yang begitu merdu.

Satu per satu grup menampilkan kebolehannya. Masing-masing memiliki keistimewaan dan keunikan tersendiri. Baik dari segi koreografi, aransemen musik, dan teknik vokal. Terlihat keempat juri di dekat panggung kebingungan menyeleksi. Bagaimana tidak, semua grup yang tampil mempunyai ciri khas dan pesona tersendiri.

.

.

"Next!" seru Kakashi sebagai salah satu juri.

Akhirnya tibalah giliran Diamond Girls. Kegugupan Hinata berangsur hilang. Kini ia tampil penuh percaya diri.

"Come on, Diamond Girls! Kita harus lolos! Demi Azure High School!" serunya menyemangati.

"Lolos!" Kelima gadis cantik itu berseru bersamaan. Saling menumpukan tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Merekapun menaiki panggung. Diiringi tatapan ratusan pasang mata yang memandang kagum. Setelah mengambil mikrofon dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing, dimulailah intro lagu. Kedua kaki mereka bergerak lincah, membentuk koreografi yang sempurna.

Nun kkambbak hal sai neon tto Check it Out~!

Jina ganeun yeojadeul geuman jom bwa

Ino mengawali pertunjukan ini. Bergerak paling depan dengan koreografinya yang sempurna. Gadis pirang ini terkenal dengan teknik falsetonya. Dalam sekejap, kombinasi teknik falseto dan tarian yang menawan mampu memukau audience dan para juri.

Anin cheok motdeureun cheok, gashi bakhin kouseum, isanghae da da da

Hinata melangkah anggun di antara keempat kawannya yang menari dengan gerakan cepat. Menghayati setiap lirik yang diucapkannya. Suara gadis itu teramat halus, sempurna membius siapapun yang hadir di Main Hall dengan kekaguman.

Jogeum man naege chinjeol hamyeon eottae, mu ttukttuk han maltu neomu apa nan

Sakura bergerak menyamping, membuat posisi Hinata tergeser. Kini Hinata menari menggantikan Sakura. Sementara gadis pink itu memperlambat gerakannya, memastikan nyanyiannya mengalir sempurna tanpa cacat.

Ireon ge iksok haejyeo, ganeun geon jeongmal shilheo, soksanghae da da da

Sakura melangkah mundur, melanjutkan tariannya yang terhenti. Dalam gerakan dinamis tetapi anggun, Matsuri melangkah maju. Suara alto-nya membawakan kata demi kata dengan artikulasi yang jelas dan teknik improvisasi yang pas. Tanpa sengaja, saat mulai bernyanyi, iris Onyx-nya bertemu dengan iris Saphire milik Naruto. Terlihat Naruto mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi, mengapresiasi penampilan sang pujaan hati dengan caranya sendiri. Ini membuat Matsuri makin bersemangat dan termotivasi untuk tampil all out.

Eodil chyeoda bwa, nan yeogi itneunde

Tenten menggantikan Matsuri. Interpretasi atas lirik lagunya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Bukan hanya itu, ekspresi dan gesture-nya berperan penting dalam penampilannya.

Sejurus kemudian Diamond Girls bergabung di tengah panggung. Menyatukan koreografi dan vokal mereka, menyanyikan refrein.

Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge

Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance

Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Applause membahana. Disertai teriakan-teriakan kagum. Nama Diamond Girls diteriakkan dengan segenap keterpesonaan. Keempat juri terpana, teramat menikmati penampilan ini.

Dareun yeoja ye hamjeonge puk bbajyeot dani?

Byeonmyeong kkeut! neon ajikdo jeongshin mot charigo itji

Kali ini Hinata dan Sakura maju paling depan. Membawakan lirik lagu secara duet. Sungguh kolaborasi yang memikat. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan suara sopran, dan seorang gadis berambut pink dengan suara mezosopran-nya.

Ketika berduet, Emerald Sakura menangkap Onyx milik Sasuke. Sakura melihat jelas kebanggaan dalam tatapan mata kekasihnya. Tak ayal lagi, Sasuke bangga sekali pada Sakura.

Diam-diam Hinata mencari dua pasang mata itu. Berharap mendapatkan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Kspektasinya terkabul saat itu juga. Sepasang Hazel dan Jade memandanginya kagum. Memotivasi Hinata untuk tampil semaksimal mungkin.

Geu taedoro joheun, yeoja mot mannal geoda, yeongwonhi neon. neon. neon

Chakgak mara neon, kyupideu ga anya (Tae : neo malya)

Selesai duet antara Hinata dan Sakura, majulah Tenten, Matsuri, dan Ino membentuk trio. Ketiga gadis ini tak kalah charming dengan Hinata serta Sakura. Warna suara mereka yang berbeda menciptakan harmonisasi yang pas. Ino dengan vokal lembut dan teknik falsetonya. Matsuri dengan suara alto-nya. Tenten dengan improvisasinya.

Pada saat itulah sepasang mata lavender menatap Tenten. Tenten bersusah payah menguasai diri mendapat pandangan sedalam itu dari Neji. Ia tak menyangka Neji akan berbuat seperti itu untuk menyemangatinya. Meskipun demikian, ia sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati bentuk perhatian seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge

Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance

Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Refrein kembali dinyanyikan bersama-sama. Kala Diamond Girls membentuk formasi di tengah panggung, tepuk tangan meriah menyambut mereka.

Mulsoge seo tteuryeo myeon gara antge

Ino menyenandungkan lirik lagunya dengan sepenuh hati. Pada saat bersamaan mata Aquamarine-nya kembali bertemu dengan Onyx milik Sai. Menuai sorak-sorai dan seruan menggoda di seantero aula. Semua anak di Allenoise tahu, betapa romantisnya Sai dan Ino.

Naega maldeun Circle neoneun gak jige

Sakura mengambil alih posisi Ino. Sementara waktu tariannya terhenti, Ino yang menggantikannya. Sakura bernyanyi dengan presisi mengagumkan. Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke ini tak ragu lagi menunjukkan talentanya bermusik di depan khalayak.

Mudji anheun mare daedabman tto hae

Dalam gerakan sigap tetapi lembut, Hinata mengambil posisi Sakura. Lembut menyanyikan lirik lagu. Peach controll-nya diatur sedemikian rupa. Menghasilkan nyanyian dalam nada dan tempo yang terkendali.

Ketika Hinata bernyanyi, kembali ia bertemu pandang dengan iris Jade dan Hazel. Ya Tuhan, bisakah dua pria tampan pemilik mata itu berhenti membuatnya flirting? Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Hinata pecah konsentrasi.

Geuraedo nan neocheoreom hwasareun an sseulge

Beruntung posisi Hinata tergantikan oleh Matsuri dan Tenten. Berdua mereka menyanyi, lagi-lagi dengan harmonisasi yang pas.

Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge

Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance

Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Diamond Girls bergabung kembali di panggung. Menyanyikan refrein lagu dengan klimaks luar biasa. Refrein kali ini sekaligus menjadi penutup penampilan mereka.

Tepuk tangan berkumandang seiring berakhirnya penampilan Diamond Girls. Para juri mengangguk puas, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas catatan mereka. Sekilas Diamond Girls menangkap gerakan kecil itu. Insting mereka membisikkan bahwa mereka akan lolos.

"Aku tidak suka pada kalian," Orochimaru memulai komentarnya.

Semua audience ingin meneriakkan ketidaksetujuan, tetapi pria berwajah pucat itu buru-buru melanjutkan. "Aku tidak suka karena gagal menemukan kekurangan dalam penampilan kalian."

Aksi protes gagal. Tergantikan sorakan gembira karena Orochimaru memuji mereka secara implisit. Di antara ketiga belas grup yang tampil sejauh ini, hanya dua grup yang dianggapnya sempurna: Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Pembagian suara yang pas," demikian komentar singkat Kakashi.

"Koreografi kalian sungguh membuatku takjub." Lanjut Kurenai.

"Aku suka make up kalian. Terkesan natural dan tidak berlebihan," Conan mengakhiri, tersenyum ramah pada adik-adik tingkatnya.

"Dengan kata lain...kalian lolos ke tahap berikutnya. Bersiaplah untuk audisi tahap kedua."

Ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat Diamond Girls melompat girang dan ber-toast ria. Semangat mereka melambung tinggi. Kini mereka menyusul Star Boys yang telah dinyatakan lolos sebelumnya.

Peserta lain yang belum tampil terbawa oleh gelora semangat Diamond Girls. Dalam sekejap timbul motivasi untuk menyusul mereka ke audisi selanjutnya. Secara tidak langsung, Diamond Girls memacu motivasi para peserta.

.

.

"Bravo! Kita lolos!" Star Boys dan Diamond Girls melompat-lompat dan berpelukan. Bahkan Gaara yang terkenal dengan image cool terlarut dalam euforia.

Temari, Kankurou, dan Sasori tersenyum menatapi tingkah mereka. Di sudut backstage, Shikamaru tersenyum samar sambil memejamkan mata. Bersiap-siap tidur lagi. Walaupun tidak lolos audisi, ia tetap berbahagia karena kawan-kawan dekatnya yang melanjutkan perjuangannya.

"Congrates ya, buat Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Tapi kalian jangan berpuas diri dulu. Masih ada audisi kedua besok pagi, dan formatnya dalam bentuk berpasangan. Kalian belum tahu pasangannya, kan?" ucap Temari bijak.

"Iya. Tahu atau tidak, kami siap!" jawab Star Boys dan Diamond Girls kompak.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku, Temari?" Shikamaru melirik kekasihnya itu dari balik kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup.

Temari tersenyum lembut. "Jangan berkecil hati. Biarpun peluangmu mengikuti drama musikal sudah hilang, kau masih bisa berpartisipasi sebagai panitia."

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk audisi?" tanya Sasori.

"Kami akan membawakan lagu sesuai dengan basic kami. Misalnya...Gaara dengan spesialisasinya pada musik jazz, Naruto dengan musik R & B, Neji dengan musik rock, Sai dengan musik pop-slow, dan aku sendiri dengan musik blues." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Wow, that's interesting. Prediksiku, juri akan memasangkan kalian dengan pasangan yang basic-nya sama." Kata Kankurou.

Belum sempat mereka menanggapi, tirai backstage terbuka begitu saja. Seorang pria muda kira-kira berusia dua puluh lima tahun, berwajah tampan, dan berambut hitam panjang menerobos masuk. Jas dokter yang dikenakannya berkibar seiring derap langkahnya.

"Otouto! Kau sudah tampil?" seru pria itu seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Tak salah lagi, dialah Uchiha Itachi. Dokter spesialis hati lulusan Cornell University dengan predikat Magna cum Laude. Tipikal kakak yang baik, penyayang, dan penuh perhatian.

"Sudah dari tadi, Aniki...kau kemana saja?"

Itachi menghempas nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Niatnya ingin menyaksikan penampilan adiknya dan anggota Star Boys, juga Diamond Girls, luntur begitu saja. "Aku terlambat. Gomen..."

"Tak apa. Masih ada audisi kedua besok. Aniki masih mau menontonnya, kan?"

"Tentu, tentu. Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku izin saja dari rumah sakit. Sesekali tak apa, demi adik-adikku."

Betapa senangnya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. ePndukung mereka bertambah satu. Meski tak satupun orang tua mereka bisa hadir, kedatangan Temari, Itachi, Kankurou, dan Sasori sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Hari ini audisi drama musikal tahap kedua. Sistemnya berbeda. Para peserta yang lolos audisi tahap pertama harus mengambil kertas dari boks kaca. Di kertas itu, tertulis nama pasangan mereka.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mengambil kertas dari boks kaca. Hatinya menggumamkan doa agar dugaan Kankurou benar. Gaya bermusik Hinata adalah pop-slow, sama dengan Sai. Menurutnya, akan lebih mudah jika ia tampil bersama seseorang yang gaya bermusiknya sama dengannya.

Hinata menatapi kertasnya waswas. Takut untuk membukanya. Sungguh berharap menemukan nama Shimura Sai tertera di kertas itu.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, akhirnya ia membuka kertas kecil itu. Sontak Hinata menahan nafas. Jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak. Thanks God, bisik hati kecilnya. Di kertas yang dipegangnya, tertulis dengan jelas: Shimura Sai.

Optimisme membuncah di dada Hinata. Beban ketakutannya lenyap sudah. Sempurna, ia akan berduet dengan seseorang yang tepat.

"Hinata," Sai memanggil ramah namanya. Melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Kita akan tampil berpasangan."

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah mengambil kertasnya sebelum kau." Sai tersenyum, menunjukkan kertas di tangannya. "Kita berjuang bersama, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk bersemangat. Mengikuti ajakan Sai ke arah bangku khusus peserta.

"Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa, Hinata?"

"Sai sendiri ingin lagu apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Aku kan bertanya padamu, kau malah balik menanyakannya."

Hinata ikut tertawa. Sesaat kemudian keduanya sibuk memilih-milih lagu. Menentukan lagu yang paling cocok untuk mereka nyanyikan.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Sepertinya tak ada. Gaun Magenta yang membalut tubuh indahnya, wedges yang melekat pas di kedua kakinya, dan hatinya yang terbebas dari rasa nervous.

Pintu ruang make up terbuka. Menampakkan sosok rupawan Sasuke, pasangan duet Sakura. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk. Merangkul Sakura hangat.

"Perfect," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

"A-ano, aku tak mengerti maksudmu..." Sakura terbata. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu menciptakan rasa salah tingkah.

"Penampilanmu sempurna, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke lembut.

Pipi gadis itu memerah. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan buat aku flirting di saat seperti ini. Ayo kita ke backstage. Kita akan tampil pertama."

Baru saja mereka tiba di backstage, MC mengumumkan penampilan pertama. Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas memasuki panggung. Tak lupa sebelumnya ber-toast dengan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

Ratusan pasang mata menatap mereka kagum. Baik audience maupun juri tak sabar menantikan penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura. Apakah mereka dapat menyatukan kemistri di atas panggung? Apakah mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi? Bukan hanya di dunia nyata, melainkan di dunia musik?

Intro mulai mengalun. Sasuke dan Sakura menampilkan gerakan koreografi yang sempurna. Gerakan mereka mulus dan dinamis. Bukan hanya itu, gesture dan ekspresi merekapun memikat. Sesekali Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan eye contact, hal yang diajarkan Kurenai saat berada di atas panggung. Tatapan mata keduanya begitu dalam, tulus, dan penuh cinta.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours...(Jason Mraz-I'm Yours).

Tanpa sadar, Orochimaru menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu. Kakashi dan Kurenai ikut menyenandungkan lirik-lirik lagu, amat menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Conan tersenyum manis. Sudah tak tahan untuk memberikan pujian pada sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil memberikan opening performance yang memikat. Kombinasi dari koreografi, teknik vokal, improvisasi, dan keserasian mereka mampu merebut hati juri dan penonton. Belum lagi gesture Sasuke begitu mesra pada Sakura. Sering kali ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Menyampaikan pernyataan cintanya tanpa kata.

Sasuke dan Sakura tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan mereka. Keduanya merasa beruntung sekali bisa dipasangkan dalam audisi tahap kedua. Jika dianalogikan, Sasuke dan Sakura bagaikan dua keping puzzle yang saling melengkapi. Saling menyempurnakan pada penampilan hari ini.

"Penampilan spektakuler," puji Kurenai.

"Hmm...rekan-rekanku sesama juri, bagaimana ini? Apakah kita akan meluluskan mereka?" tanya Kakashi, sengaja memprovokasi. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau aku tidak keberatan. Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru-sensei?" Conan balik bertanya pada Orochimaru.

Hening. Sasuke, Sakura, dan audience berdebar-debar menanti keputusan dewan juri. Ya Tuhan, inilah audisi yang paling menentukan. Audisi dimana mereka akan terpilih atau tidak sebagai pemeran dalam drama musikal.

"Berat, sangat berat memutuskan ini..." kata Orochimaru dramatis. Melirik Sasuke dan Sakura dari sudut matanya.

Kedua insan muda itu tegang sekali. Sungguh mereka sangat ingin lolos. Bagaimana ini?

"Baik, dengan berat hati kusampaikan bahwa...kalian lolos ke audisi tahap berikutnya!"

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan-teriakan gembira membahana di seantero Main Hall. Dapat dipastikan Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat peran dalam drama musikal. Untuk mengetahui perannya, mereka wajib mengikuti audisi tahap ketiga.

Dengan luapan kebahagiaan, mereka turun dari panggung. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, dan Sasori menyambut mereka dengan pelukan. Memberi selamat. Memuji penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Inilah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidup mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura berjanji takkan melupakan hari ini.

.

.

Berikutnya penampilan Hinata dan Sai. Main Hall sunyi seketika. Mengantisipasi kejutan apa lagi yang akan tersaji di atas panggung megah itu.

Hinata dan Sai melangkah naik ke panggung. Mengambil mikrofon, lalu memposisikan diri. Hinata di tengah panggung, sementara Sai menempatkan dirinya di balik sebuah grand piano.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di kursi depan grand piano yang terbuka tutupnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, berdoa demi kelancaran penampilannya kali ini. Setelah itu ia menempatkan mikrofon yang dipegangnya, dan mulai memainkan intro.

Alunan intro dari piano yang dimainkan Sai menghipnotis penonton. Terdengar mengharukan, menyayat hati, dan menghanyutkan mereka pada nuansa melankolis yang dalam. Sai sempurna membawa mereka pada atmosfer keharuan atas lagu yang akan dibawakannya bersama Hinata.

Bait pertama dimulai. Hinata dan Sai berduet membawakan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Dalam sekejap, jiwa mereka menyatu bersama lagu yang dinyanyikan. Bait pertama sukses menghipnotis mereka. Membuat mereka melupakan segalanya. Audisi, festival seni, drama musikal, Ino, Gaara, Sasori, bahkan tempat dimana mereka kini berada.

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Sai bagai mendengar denting bel gereja yang dirindukannya, tetapi juga ingin dilupakannya. Denting-denting memilukan ketika kebaktian telah usai dan seorang ibu yang tersenyum tenang dalam tidur panjangnya akan segera disemayamkan.

"Aku berdoa agar Kaa-san bahagia di surga," demikian kalimat yang diucapkannya ketika para pendeta memintanya berdoa untuk sang bunda.

Sai masih ingat, ketika ayahnya menuntunnya turun dari mobil. Grandpa Danzo mengusap-usap rambutnya penuh sayang. Perlahan kakinya menapaki rumput hijau berembun. Tatapan matanya menangkap baris demi baris nisan bertuliskan nama, tanggal lahir, dan tanggal kematian pemiliknya.

Sementara Sai larut dalam kenangan, Hinata dapat merasakan aura kesedihan dalam diri pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana, ia mampu merasakan betapa hancur hati pemuda itu saat melepas kepergian seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya.

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

Saat-saat pemakaman. Bukankah baru kemarin Kaa-san menemaninya bermain? Mengapa semuanya berubah dalam waktu singkat? Mengapa Tuhan mengambil Kaa-sannya secepat ini?

Peti kayu itu diselimuti tanah merah. Perlahan-lahan gundukan tanah semakin meninggi, menutupi peti dari pandangan. Sai berdiri terpaku. Menatap masygul prosesi pemakaman ibunya. Kristal-kristal bening turun membasahi pipi, namun cepat-cepat diusapnya. Tidak, ia ingin membuat Kaa-san bahagia. Bukan begini caranya jika ingin membahagiakan Kaa-san di surga sana.

Di tengah panggung, Hinata merasa ingin menangis. Ia dapat melihat kilau kesedihan itu. Ia ingin sekali menghapus kesedihan sahabatnya, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ironis, Hinata tak berdaya.

I pray she finds your light

And holds it in her heart

As darkness falls each night

Remind her where you are

Kazune menarik lembut tangan Sai dari sisi pusara. Di kejauhan, Grandpa Danzo telah menanti. Berusaha terlihat tegar meski jiwanya rapuh menyaksikan penderitaan anak dan cucu satu-satunya.

Sai perlahan-lahan bangkit. Lembut mengecup nisan. Menatap nama yang tertera di sana sekali lagi. Shimura Ayumi, nama itu akan senantiasa terpatri di hatinya.

Hinata mengerjap, menahan jatuhnya air mata. Kabut kesedihan menyelubungi jiwanya. Gadis itu memarahi dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak berdaya? Seharusnya ia menghibur Sai dengan segala cara. Bernyanyi semaksimal mungkin, bukankah itu salah satu caranya? Ya, Hinata akan terus bernyanyi hingga lagu ini selesai.

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Need to find a place

Guide her to a place

Give her faith so she'll be safe

Bingkai-bingkai foto itu dipeluknya. Buku diary milik sang ibu ditelusurinya perlahan. Ia buka lembaran demi lembarannya. Menyadari betapa rapi tulisan tangan Shimura Ayumi. Sering kali ia mendapati namanya dalam diary itu. Rupanya sang ibu suka menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tentang cintanya yang sedemikian besar untuk Kazune dan Sai. Betapa rindunya ia saat harus berpisah dengan Sai dan Kazune akibat menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Tentang betapa bahagia Ayumi di sisa hidupnya karena bisa dilewati bersama keluarga tercinta.

Sai memeluk bingkai demi bingkai foto ibunya semakin erat. Menutup diary yang selesai dibacanya. Kini ia tak dapat lagi merasakan belaian hangat, sentuhan lembut, dan kecupan penuh kasih dari ibunya. Ia mesti menjalani kehidupan ini tanpa Shimura Ayumi di sisinya.

"Oyasuminasai, Kaa-san..." lirihnya.

Bila Sai terlarut makin dalam dengan kenangan seiring dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, Hinata justru makin bersedih. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa. Akan tetapi perasaannya yang teramat halus dan lembut mampu menyelami isi hati Sai. Mampu melihat sehancur apa hatinya kala sosok pembawa kehangatan itu pergi darinya. Pergi meninggalkan Sai dalam usia sangat muda.

Need to find a place

guide her to a place

give her faith so she'll be safe

Ia percaya, doa ibunya selalu menyertainya. Dalam desah angin dan desis hujan, di sanalah ia merasakan bisikan doa ibunya.

Maka, Sai menjalani roda kehidupannya dengan ikhlas. Bahkan ketika ia jatuh sakit setahun kemudian, jiwa dan hatinya tetap ikhlas. Saat Leukemia menggerogoti tubuhnya, Sai terkadang ingin berdialog dengan Tuhan. Menanyakan untuk apa dirinya tetap hidup dengan segala penderitaan ini. Meminta agar Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Kaa-san. Namun ia menyadari, Tuhan takkan suka dengan hamba-Nya yang memprotes takdir-Nya. Biarlah, biarlah ia jalani takdir ini dengan lapang dada.

Saat penyakitnya semakin parah, Sai terus-menerus teringat tentang ibunya. Ibu yang teramat mencintainya. Ibu yang setulus hati menyayanginya. Tetapi...ibu yang terlalu cepat pergi darinya.

Meskipun demikian, Sai tak pernah menyalahkan kepergian ibunya. Ia tetap mencintai wanita itu dari lubuk hati terdalam. Maka, di sela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera, hanya satu pintanya pada Tuhan.

lead her to a place

guide her with your grace

to a place where she'll be safe

Ya, ia meminta Tuhan menjaga ibunya di surga. Menjaganya tetap sehat dan bahagia. Agar ibunya tak perlu lagi merasakan sakit, seperti yang dirasakannya di dunia fana.

.

.

"To a place where she'll be safe," Sai dan Hinata mengakhiri lagu dengan sempurna. Ditingkahi tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh Main Hall.

Onyx dan lavender itu berkaca-kaca. Menisbikan duka mendalam. Sebuah lagu dan sebongkah kenangan telah menggoreskan pilu.

Buru-buru Sai dan Hinata meninggalkan panggung. Menghapus jejak air mata, mengumpulkan kembali puing-puing ketegaran yang berserakan di dasar hati. Dari balik air mata, mereka dapat melihat dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis mendekat. Sang gadis bergegas merengkuh Sai ke dalam pelukkannya. Sementara dua pemuda lainnya mendekati Hinata. Salah satunya-yang bermata Jade dan tanpa kursi roda-bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menarik gadis itu dalam pelukkannya.

"Gaara..." Tangis Hinata pecah. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Mencurahkan segalanya dalam isak tangis. Memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat, seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

Sementara itu, pemuda di atas kursi roda menatap miris pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu tidak memilihnya. Ia lebih memilih Gaara. Padahal ia telah mencintai gadis itu bertahun-tahun lamanya meskipun cinta itu hanya dipendamnya. Ia telah lama mengenal dan memperhatikan gadis itu, jauh sebelum Gaara mengenalnya. Adilkah takdir itu untuknya?

.

.

Inilah audisi tahap terakhir, audisi ketiga. Fokusnya bukan lagi terletak pada kemampuan bernyanyi dan teknik vokal, tetapi pada kemampuan berakting. Pada audisi ketiga, akan dibagikan peran untuk drama musikal.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lolos audisi tahap ketiga. Dengan kata lain, mereka dipastikan mendapat peran dalam drama musikal dalam festival seni yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali itu. Praktis hari ini mereka mesti menjalani audisi tahap ketiga untuk mengetahui peran yang dimainkan.

Berbeda dengan audisi pertama dan kedua, audisi tahap terakhir ini diadakan di cafetaria Allenoise. Orang luar tidak boleh menontonnya. Namun siswa-siswi Allenoise boleh menyaksikan jika mereka mau.

Kesempatan ini tentu dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin oleh murid-murid Allenoise. Mereka berdatangan ke cafetaria untuk melihat para pemain drama musikal. Terlebih Star Boys dan Diamond Girls terpilih pula. Praktis, antusiasme para murid semakin besar untuk menonton audisi.

Sebuah panggung kecil didirikan. Di sanalah calon-calon pemain drama musikal menunjukkan kebolehan mereka berakting. Beginilah aturan main dalam audisi ketiga: tiap peserta mengambil kertas di dalam kotak kaca dan harus memainkan peran yang tertulis di kertas.

Sejauh ini, audisi berjalan lancar. Tidak nampak sama sekali kesan menegangkan. Yang terlihat justru kesan lucu karena kebanyakan peserta mendapat peran nyentrik. Misalnya Karin yang berperan sebagai orang gila, Kiba yang membacakan puisi kesedihan karena anjing piaraannya mati, Sakura sebagai psikopat, Gaara sebagai anak kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena ditinggalkan ibunya di taman, Sai memerankan vampir pengisap darah, Naruto sebagai seorang gay yang mengalami gangguan jiwa, Sasuke yang berakting ala Sherlock Holmes, dan banyak peran aneh lainnya.

Audisi terus berlanjut. Kali ini mereka tampil secara berkelompok sesuai keputusan para juri. Mereka berakting tanpa skenario namun tetap mempertahankan peran masing-masing.

Murid-murid Allenoise dibuat tertawa ketika melihat adu akting antara Naruto sang gay penderita gangguan jiwa, Sasuke sang detektif, dan Gaara si anak kecil. Cerita bermula ketika Gaara menangis sendirian di taman dan dijumpai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengira Gaara sebagai anak kecil yang menjadi bagian penting dari kasusnya. Saat Sasuke menanyakan bermacam-macam pertanyaan, Gaara terus menangis dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke dengan jawaban-jawaban konyol khas anak kecil.

Lalu datanglah Naruto. Naruto menganggap Sasuke sebagai pasangannya yang telah lama hilang. Ia menganggap Gaara sebagai anak mereka. Gaara makin ketakutan dengan hadirnya Naruto. Sementara Sasuke bersusah payah mencari jalan agar bisa terhindar dari sikap posesif Naruto.

Audisi berakhir menjelang senja. Sebagian besar peserta telah mendapat perannya masing-masing. Merekapun menerima setumpuk kertas print out berisi plot, adegan, dialog, dan deskripsi lengkap tentang drama musikal beserta karakter yang mereka mainkan. Drama musikal yang akan mereka bawakan bergenre romance dengan judul Princess and The Pauper.

"Ya, tersisa dua tempat lagi. Peran Annelise dan Erica. Siapa yang belum kebagian peran?" tanya Conan ceria.

Hinata dan Ino mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Oke. Akting kalian tadi benar-benar memukau, baik saat memerankan peran kalian sendiri maupun saat digabung dengan grup." Conan memuji tulus kemampuan kedua gadis itu. "Untuk membuat sukses drama musikal ini, kalian harus membangun kemistri dengan pemeran Prince Julian dan King Dominique."

Kemudian Conan melangkah mendekati kursi peserta. Menggamit lengan Gaara dan Sai ke atas panggung. "Here they are. Sabaku Gaara as King Dominique and Shimura Sai as Prince Julian who make decission."

Langsung saja, teriakan-teriakan para gadis terdengar. Mereka sudah tahu siapakah yang akan dipilih Gaara dan Sai sebagai Anellise serta Erica.

Akan tetapi, nampaknya Gaara dan Sai sengaja mengulur waktu. Mereka seolah telah merencanakan sesuatu. Dua pemuda itu berjalan tenang ke atas panggung. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Kami..." Gaara memulai.

"Akan memutuskannya sekarang." Sai melanjutkan.

"Akan tetapi..." Gaara berkata lagi.

Akan tetapi? Apakah yang sebenarnya direncanakan Gaara dan Sai?

.

.

a/n:

Yup, akhirnya audisi drama musikal dilangsungkan juga. Aduh, berasa nulis pengalaman pribadi. Beberapa tahun lalu saya juga ikutan audisi drama musikal dengan tiga tahap. Tahap-tahapnya sama persis seperti di chapter ini. Dramanyapun sama, Princess and The Pauper. Alhamdulillah saya kebagian peran Annelise.

Oke, silakan review. Ditunggu ya :)


	17. Chapter 17: Erica and Annelise

Chapter 17: Erica and Annelise

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"...Kami memiliki sebuah rencana." Sai memotong perkataan Gaara. Mengedip penuh arti pada pemuda bermata Jade itu.

Senyum di wajah Conan melebar. Ia tahu pasti, betapa pandai Gaara dan Sai mengatur rencana. Dapat dipastikan sebuah ide brilian berpijar di benak kedua pemuda itu.

"Hinata, Ino, ayo kita ke areal ice skating Allenoise."

Apa lagi ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba Gaara dan Sai mengajak mereka pergi ke areal ice skating Allenoise? Rasa penasaran makin membuncah di dada mereka.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja mereka. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, kalau penentuan peran Annelise dan Erica ada di tangan mereka? Come on, girls."

Conan menggamit tangan Hinata dan Ino keluar cafetaria. Puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka. Bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang direncanakan Gaara dan Sai sebenarnya. Bahkan ketiga juri yang tersisa-Kakashi, Kurenai, dan Orochimaru-tak tahu-menahu bagaimana cara pemilihan peran utama ini.

.

.

Figure skating merupakan cabang olahraga dimana pemainnya harus melakukan gerakan-gerakan berbahaya seperti spin, jump, footworks, dan gerakan lainnya di atas es. Pemain figure skating disebut figure skaters. Figure skating dapat dilakukan individu, berpasangan, maupun grup. Ada beberapa jenis figure skating. Antara lain Synchronized skating, Fours, Theatre on ice, Acrobatic skating, Move in the field, dan Compulsory figures.

Mengingat Figure skating tergolong cabang olahraga populer-terlebih saat winter-Allenoise Boarding School dan Azure High School menjadikan cabang olahraga ini sebagai salah satu ekstrakurikuler. Tak ayal lagi, jumlah siswa yang mengikuti ekskul ini cukup banyak. Bagi mereka, menjadi figure skaters adalah ekspektasi sekaligus tantangan yang harus diwujudkan. Maka, kedua sekolah yang saling bekerja sama sejak puluhan tahun itu, menyediakan areal ice skating di dalam sekolah. Bukan hanya anggota ekskul Figure skating saja yang boleh memakainya, murid-murid yang tidak tergabung boleh menggunakannya pula.

Seperti yang dilakukan Gaara, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai hari ini. Mereka meminjam lokasi ice skating sebagai tempat menentukan dua peran utama wanita dalam drama musikal.

"A-ano Gaara, Sai, untuk apa kalian membawaku dan Ino ke sini?" tanya Hinata gugup sesampai di areal ice skating yang dingin membeku.

Gaara tersenyum. Meremas lembut lengan Hinata. Sementara Sai dan Ino nampak lebih tenang. Di bangku penonton, terlihat Conan menanti dengan antusias apa rencana selanjutnya.

"Kami ingin mengajak kalian mengenang masa lalu di sini," ucap Gaara. Hinata masih memasang ekspresi bingung, sementara Ino mulai tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit paham maksud Gaara.

"Hinata, Ino, aku dan Gaara sudah tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya. Sewaktu di Junior High School, kalian figure skaters kan?" Sai angkat bicara. Melempar senyum menawannya.

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kalian...?"

"Karena kami juga figure skaters." Gaara menyela.

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Sementara Ino hanya berbisik, "Sudah kuduga." Dengan nada dramatis.

"Ok, what should we do?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Kalian harus..."

Sebelum Gaara maupun Sai sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata mereka, terdengar derap langkah beberapa pasang kaki. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls tiba di arena ice skating. Tanpa diminta, mereka mensupport Hinata serta Ino.

"Go go go, Hinata Ino! Go go go!"

"Semangat! Jangan menyerah! Ino and Hinata pasti bisa!"

Demikian mereka meneriakkan yel-yel dukungan pada dua gadis itu. Tak lupa diiringi tepuk tangan dan koreografi. Mereka menari lincah mengitari Hinata dan Ino.

"Ya ampun, kalian semangat sekali ya? Tapi sebaiknya dengarkan instruksi Gaara dan Sai dulu." Conan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menurut. Buru-buru berpencar di bangku penonton.

"Kami akan memberikan kalian sebuah tantangan sebelum mendapat peran Annelise dan Erica. Tantangannya adalah...ikuti gerakan skating kami sesempurna mungkin."

Tantangan yang diajukan Sai membangkitkan euforia seorang figure skaters dalam hati Hinata dan Ino. Empat tahun lamanya mereka meninggalkan gerakan-gerakan eksotis di atas balok es. Hari ini, mereka harus kembali melakukannya.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Kalian lihat balok es yang paling tinggi itu?"

Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah balok es yang paling tinggi dan paling curam. Hinata dan Ino mengangguk. "Coba cermati baik-baik. Tepat di atas balok es, terdapat sepasang ayunan. Di akhir pertandingan, aku dan Sai akan menaiki balok es itu lalu duduk di ayunan. Ikutilah kami dari belakang. Jangan lupa, ulurkan tangan kalian. Bagi kalian yang tangannya kusentuh untuk duduk bersamaku di ayunan, berarti mendapat peran Erica. Sementara jika Sai yang menyentuh tangan kalian, berarti dia pemeran Anellise. Paham?"

"Wait! Kau melupakan satu aturan lagi, Gaara!" Sai menambahkan.

"Ketika menaiki balok es, pejamkan mata kalian. Kalian baru boleh membuka mata saat sudah berada di ayunan."

Hinata dan Ino melebarkan mata dengan kaget. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan Conan tersenyum mendengar aturan main itu. Bukan Shimura Sai dan Sabaku Gaara namanya jika tidak menyimpan kejutan seperti ini.

"A-apa? Jadi, kami takkan tahu siapa yang menyentuh tangan kami sewaktu mencapai balok es?" Hinata berkata, sekali lagi dengan gugup.

"Yup. Kalian akan mengetahuinya jika sudah duduk di atas ayunan."

"Wow, interesting! Ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

"Ino, kau harus berganti sepatu skate dulu. Begitu pula kau, Hinata. Memangnya kalian mau merusak Espadrils mahal di kaki kalian itu?"

Ino dan Hinata refleks memandang sepatu mereka. Dengan wajah merona malu, keduanya berlari ke tepi areal ice skating. Menghampiri rak, lalu memilih sepatu skate yang pas dengan ukuran kaki mereka. Cukup mudah, mengingat banyak sepatu yang seukuran dengan mereka. Ino memilih sepatu skate berwarna ungu, sementara Hinata menjatuhkan pilihan pada sepatu skate berwarna putih. Identik dengan warna es dan salju yang membentang di sekeliling arena.

"Are you ready, girls? Ok, one...two...tree!"

Sai dan Gaara meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi memutari areal ice skating. Ino mengikuti di belakang mereka, gerakannya tak kalah cepat dibanding kedua pemuda itu. Sementara Hinata jauh tertinggal. Entah karena gugup atau belum siap dengan tantangan ini. Dibutuhkan beberapa menit baginya menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan-gerakan mereka. Gaara dan Sai mulai melakukan gerakan rumit, Ino menirunya dengan sangat sempurna. Hinata perlahan menggeser tubuh beberapa senti agar bisa mengamati gerakan mereka lebih jelas. Iris lavendernya terpaku pada dua pasang kaki milik Gaara dan Sai yang bergerak naik-turun dengan lincah di atas balok-balok es. Kaki jenjang Hinata perlahan mengikuti gerakan itu. Mula-mula canggung, akhirnya gerakannya tak kalah sempurna dengan Ino.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi arena ice skating sebanyak dua kali. Makin lama, permainan kaki dan gerakan mereka semakin rumit. Sorak-sorai Conan, Star Boys, dan Diamond Girls terus terdengar. Memompa semangat, memacu motivasi.

Tanpa terasa, putaran ketiga terlewati. Hinata dan Ino benar-benar mampu mengikuti setiap gerakan Sai dan Gaara dengan sempurna tanpa cela. Mereka melompat, menukik, menggerakkan kaki dengan lincahnya tanpa sekalipun kehilangan keseimbangan. Mengundang bisikan kagum dari arah bangku penonton.

Dari ekor matanya, Hinata melihat Gaara mulai menaiki balok es yang curam. Sai meluncur di sampingnya. Dalam hati Hinata mengagumi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dari mana Sai mendapat kekuatan untuk meluncur seindah dan segesit itu di atas balok es?

Celakanya, gerakan Sai dan Gaara luput dari perhatian Ino. Ia masih menyibukkan diri meluncur di atas balok-balok es dalam gerakan rumit. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata berbisik mengingatkan. "Sudah waktunya, Ino."

"Sudah waktu...? Apa?! Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di atas balok es tertinggi itu?! Ya ampun, thanks Hinata!"

Ino bergegas meluncur menaiki balok es tertinggi. Pisau sepatunya menggores-gores tepian es seiring kecepatan gerakan meluncurnya. Hinata menyusul di sampingnya.

"Tutup matamu, Hinata."

Sebuah suara barithon membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Hinata benar-benar lupa. Ia harus menutup mata saat menaiki balok es tertinggi.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia memejamkan mata. Sejurus kemudian meluncur dengan gerakan kaki yang sangat rumit menaiki balok es. Dengan mata terpejam, ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Sungguh tantangan skating yang berbahaya sekaligus menarik.

Di sisinya, Ino telah memejamkan sedari tadi. Ia memasrahkan segalanya, mengharapkan yang terbaik. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Detak jantungnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Siapakah gerangan yang akan menyentuh tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di ayunan?

Teriakan gembira terdengar semakin keras. Conan, Star Boys, dan Diamond Girls tak henti-hentinya menyemangati. Mereka ingin segera tahu, siapakah pilihan Gaara dan Sai.

Sepanjang hidup, sepanjang karier mereka sebagai figure skaters empat tahun silam, belum pernah Hinata dan Ino melakukan gerakan-gerakan di atas es dengan mata tertutup. Hanya keberanian yang mampu menuntun mereka bergerak selincah ini. Keberanian untuk membuktikan bahwa merekalah yang terbaik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata dan Ino, Gaara dan Sai telah duduk di ayunan. Tangan mereka terulur ke bawah diiringi seruan-seruan penuh semangat di kejauhan. Semua orang di arena ice skating itu waswas akan keputusan mereka berdua.

Ino dan Hinata melompat setinggi-tingginya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi mereka akan meraih tangan Prince Julian dan King Dominique. Sedetik kemudian, Gaara dan Sai mengulurkan tangan pada gadis pilihan mereka. Tepuk tangan membahana. Momentum menegangkan sudah berakhir.

Hinata jatuh terempas di atas ayunan. Sebelah tangannya masih dipegangi oleh seseorang. Kehangatan merasuki sekujur tubuhnya. Siapakah pemilik tangan itu? Peran apakah yang didapatnya?

"Buka matamu, Hinata..."

Suara lembut itu...suara itu tak asing lagi. Cepat-cepat ia membuka mata dan tersentak kaget. Lavender bertemu Jade.

"Ya, kaulah Erica. Aku, King Dominique, memilihmu sebagai Erica."

Perasaan Hinata tak dapat terlukiskan lagi. Bahagia, lega, dan shock menjadi satu. Sabaku Gaara memilihnya sebagai pemeran utama wanita pertama? Sebagai Erica? Oh my goodness...

"Gaara, arigato..." lirihnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Dilakukannya hal yang selama dua minggu terakhir terlarang untuknya: mencium kening Hinata.

Lain lagi dengan Ino. Di akhir perjalanan menaiki balok es, ia melompat setinggi mungkin. Gerakannya bagai terbang melintasi udara. Tepat pada saat itu, sepasang tangan dingin menariknya. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu menyambutnya. Sepasang tangan itu lembut menuntunnya duduk di ayunan.

Selama sepersekian menit Ino tak kunjung membuka mata. Entah apa yang bersarang di pikirannya. Sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin sekali mendapat peran Annelise. Namun Ino tak mau terlalu optimis. Bagaimana jika Sai dan Gaara merencanakan hal lain di luar ekspektasinya?

"Princess, open your eyes please."

Sentuhan halus di lengannya berikut ucapan bernada penuh kehangatan menyadarkan Ino. Princess? Tidak salahkah pendengarannya? Siapa yang memanggilnya tadi?

"Princess," ulang pemilik suara itu dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Kau mau tahu peranmu atau tidak?"

Ino masih duduk membeku di tempatnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya membuka. Berdoa agar berhasil mendapat peran yang diam-diam diinginkannya.

Sedetik. Lima detik. Tujuh detik, iris Aquamarine-nya menangkap kilau Onyx.

"Sai?"

"Yeah, i'm here. Now, you're Annelise, ok?"

Demi mendengar kalimat itu, Ino nyaris terjatuh dari ayunan. Buru-buru Sai menarik lengannya. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Are you serious?"

"I really serious, Princess. You have been able to role Annelise."

"Oh, Mr. Shimura...! Thank you!"

Kebahagiaan memenuhi hati Ino. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan peran Annelise. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia terpilih memerankan Erica.

"Sai, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

Putra keluarga Shimura itu melepas pelukkannya. "Tentu saja."

"Mengapa kau dan Gaara merencanakan ini semua? Menentukan peran sambil bernostalgia di arena ice skating?"

"Simple saja: kami tak suka memakai cara biasa. Esensinya akan lebih terasa jika kami melakukan penentuan peran dengan cara unik."

"Wow, simple sekali jawabannya. Tapi aku suka cara kalian. Membuat aku dan Hinata merasakan kembali senangnya menjadi figure skaters."

"Kalau kalian senang, mengapa harus berhenti?" Tiba-tiba saja Gaara ikut ambil bagian dalam perbincangan ini.

Hinata dan Ino bertukar senyum. Alasan mereka identik, Gaara dan Sai harus tahu itu.

"Karena menurut kami figure skating terlalu menyita waktu. Banyak talenta yang kami kembangkan, juga organisasi yang kami ikuti jika kami berhenti sebagai figure skaters. Akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain. Karier kami surut sebagai figure skaters."

Gaara dan Sai mendengarkan jawaban pasangan mereka dengan seksama. Dalam hati membenarkan setiap kata yang mereka lontarkan. Mereka masih ingin mengembangkan bakat-bakat lain yang dimiliki. Maka, relevan jika mereka memutuskan vacum dari dunia figure skating.

Atmosfer kebahagiaan melingkupi seantero areal ice skating. Sebuah akhir yang sempurna untuk tahap audisi drama musikal. Sungguh, baik Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Star Boys, maupun Diamond Girls takkan melupakan momen ini. Momen dimana mereka-sebagai murid terbaik dengan jabatan pengurus inti OSIS-bisa berpartisipasi dalam drama musikal yang notabene bagian terpenting dari festival seni tiga tahun sekali antara Allenoise dan Azure.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

a/n:

Akhirnya audisi drama musikal selesai juga. Gimana, gimana? Seru nggak? Sebagian besar cerita tentang audisi dan drama musikal ini based on true story, dari pengalaman pribadi saya. Except bagian figure skating itu. Waktu audisi sih, saya nggak ada momen di ice skating. Karena saya dan partner-partner di drama musikal nggak ada yang bisa main ice skating, apa lagi jadi figure skaters xd

Oh iya, Minna-san. Di sini saya mau kasih tahu. Selama tiga bulan ke depan saya mau hiatust dulu. Saya sadar, saya punya banyak kesibukan dan kepentingan di dunia nyata. Apa lagi bulan April nanti ada UN. So, saya harus fokus. Kegiatan beberapa organisasi, broadcasting, dan kewajiban saya sebagai relawan kanker untuk sementara juga dikurangi frekuensinya karena Ujian Nasional dan SNMPTN yang semakin dekat. Doain ya Minna-san, biar saya diterima di UPI :)

Insya Allah, sesuai rencana, saya akan kembali lagi di pertengahan April. Saat itu beban saya sudah berkurang karena UN telah berlalu. Setidaknya, pada bulan April saya sudah bisa membagi waktu. Saya pastikan, Star Boys And Diamond Girls nggak discontinue. Karena saya suka banget fict ini. Menurut saya, fict ini menggambarkan kehidupan saya banget. Makanya nggak akan saya stop.

Arigato gozaimasu buat para reviewer, flamer, dan sillent reader yang mustahil saya sebutin namanya satu per satu. I love you all, may God always bless you. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan Star Boys And Diamond Girls di bulan April.

Sincerely,

Maura


	18. Chapter 18: Cherry Blossom and Pearl Eye

Chapter 18: Cherry Blossom and Pearl Eyes

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Malam membentangkan selimut hitamnya ke seantero Konoha City. Kerlipan bintang semarak menghiasi langit. Bulan keperakan memancarkan sinar lembutnya. Angin berembus pelan, menebarkan hawa sejuk. Suasana malam yang kondusif.

Di malam secerah itu, kala jarum waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat, Gaara masih terjaga. Satu jilid teks drama musikal berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman. Menekuni susunan dialog, nyanyian, tarian, dan deskripsi karakter yang menjadi perannya. Spidol merah berada dalam pegangan tangannya yang lain. Siap diguratkan untuk menandai bagian-bagian penting dialognya.

Dua jam sudah Gaara berkutat dengan naskah drama musikal. Antusiasnya sedemikian tinggi untuk menganalisis drama musikal yang akan ia pentaskan. Lelah tak lagi terasa. Lebih-lebih ia pengidap insomnia akut. Praktis, tak masalah bagi Gaara terjaga semalaman untuk menghafalkan teks setebal dua puluh senti itu.

Jarum jam terus berdetak. Namun Gaara tak peduli. Ia menghafal dan terus menghafal. Terkadang berbisik-bisik memperagakan dialog. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu Star Boys dan Diamond Girls yang telah tertidur.

Menakjubkan, padahal Summer Art Festival (SAF) masih tiga bulan lagi. Meskipun demikian, semangat Gaara menggebu-gebu untuk mensukseskan momentum tiga tahun sekali ini. Tekad menghafalkan naskah menjadi salah satu representasi semangatnya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu selesai menghafal. Ia beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Menjernihkan pikiran di balkon nampaknya ide bagus.

Balkon terletak persis di samping kamar Gaara. Terdapat tiga buah sofa hitam berbentuk dadu, sebuah meja marmer setinggi dada, dan tirai beludru seputih salju di sana. Pemandangan indah di halaman bisa terlihat jelas dari balkon. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls kerap kali bersantai sejenak di balkon itu jika memiliki waktu senggang.

Gaara mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Melipat tangan di depan dada. Iris Jade-nya terpejam rapat. Menikmati desir angin memainkan rambutnya. Sungguh nyaman berada di sini. Hati dan pikiran rileks sepenuhnya.

Hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang takkan pernah dilupakan Gaara. Audisi drama musikal berakhir dengan sempurna. Tanpa terduga ia mendapat peran utama. Satu fase penting dalam penyelenggaraan SAF telah terlewati.

Kendati begitu, masih banyak tugas yang mesti dihadapi demi kelancaran SAF. Ada serangkaian audisi lagi yang perlu disiapkan. Antara lain audisi band, orkestra, paduan suara, (yang satu ini sedikit lebih mudah mengingat Allenoise telah memiliki ekskul paduan suara resmi), dan sejumlah seleksi lainnya. Namun dari sekian audisi, drama musikallah yang paling penting. Beribu terima kasih pada Kami-sama, proses terpenting itu berhasil dilakukan. Audisi-audisi lain jauh lebih ringan dan mampu teratasi dalam waktu dua-tiga hari.

Ketenangan Gaara sontak terusik oleh dentingan sendok beradu dengan gelas. Disusul derap langkah yang kian dekat. Benaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Siapakah yang betah terjaga selarut ini? Adakah anggota Star Boys ataupun Diamond Girls yang masih memiliki energi setelah melewati audisi tiga hari berturut-turut?

Pertanyaannya terjawab semenit kemudian. Pintu balkon terbuka. Neji melangkah masuk. Dua cangkir coklat hangat tergenggam di tangannya.

"Halo," sapanya ramah.

"Aku tahu kau juga belum tidur. Jadi...kubawakan ini."

Disodorkannya secangkir coklat hangat ke tangan Gaara. Gaara menerimanya, pelan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Gaara seraya menyesap pelan coklat hangatnya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu."

Kerut kecil muncul di kening Gaara. Ia berharap Neji mau bercerita padanya.

Neji meneguk pelan minumannya. Merasakan kehangatan merayap pelan di sekujur tubuhnya. Berhasil, coklat hangat memang minuman mujarab untuk memberikan efek ketenangan.

"Gaara, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika kau diberi tahu bahwa fungsi ginjalmu tinggal 15%?"

Tanpa diduga, Neji melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Gaara menatapnya tajam. Dengan cepat menyelami isi hati sahabatnya.

"Apa ibumu baru saja memberi tahumu lagi? Tentang fungsi ginjalmu yang terus menurun?"

"Ya. Apa yang kaulakukan bila kau berada di posisiku?"

"Mencari donor ginjal secepat mungkin."

Jawaban Gaara datar. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun Neji tahu, di balik itu sesungguhnya ia amat peduli.

"That's all?"

"Yup. If i were you, i'll do that."

"Tak semudah itu, Gaara."

Hening. Gaara kembali meminum coklat hangatnya. Paham betul bagaimana sulitnya mencari donor ginjal. Sesulit itu pulalah mencari donor mata.

"Kita hampir sama, Neji. Kita semua, Star Boys, menghadapi nasib yang sama." Akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara.

"Naruto membutuhkan donor jantung. Sasuke nyaris putus asa mencari orang yang mau menyumbangkan hatinya. Sai tak kenal menyerah berjuang mencari pendonor sumsum tulang belakang. Kau dengan pencarianmu akan donor ginjal. Aku sendiri, bersusah payah mendapatkan donor mata. Semuanya memang tidak mudah, Neji."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap nanar sahabat karibnya. Tentu saja Gaara benar. Star Boys berada dalam titik kritis pencarian mereka. Pencarian pada organ tubuh yang akan membuat hari-hari mereka menjadi lebih panjang.

"Gaara, kalau begini terus keadaannya dapatkah kita akan bertahan? Mungkinkah Kami-sama memberi kita kesempatan hidup lebih lama?"

"Pasti," sahut Gaara mantap.

"Kami-sama menurunkan penyakit beserta obatnya. Aku melarangmu untuk pesimis. Masih banyak yang membutuhkan dan menyayangimu di dunia ini. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Hizashi-jisan, Hotaru-basan, keluarga Hyuuga, dan...Tenten."

Tenten? Gaara menyebut nama gadisnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Tenten mencintainya. Menantinya untuk meraih kesembuhan. Ia tidak boleh menyerah secepat ini.

.

.

"Selamat siang Allenoiser. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Sabaku Gaara, dan..."

"Namikaze Naruto dalam acara Coffee Break. Tanpa terasa sekarang hari Jumat ya, berarti besok weekend. Sudah ada planning, Allenoiser?"

Hari ini, Gaara dan Naruto membawakan acara Coffee Break. Program radio yang menemani siswa-siswi Allenoise saat jam makan siang. Walaupun lelah masih tersisa pasca audisi drama musikal tiga hari penuh, bukan berarti semangat mereka menghilang.

"Kalau belum punya rencana, coba pikirkan baik-baik sekarang. Mungkin kalian mau jalan-jalan sama keluarga, date sama pacar, bikin barbeque, dan semacamnya. Banyak lho kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan saat akhir pekan." Gaara menimpali pembicaraan Naruto soal rencana akhir pekan.

"Iya. Sambil berpikir, mari kita dengarkan lagu pertama: Maroon Five-Makes Me Wonder."

Sesaat kemudian terdengar alunan lagu dari Maroon Five. Naruto dan Gaara tersenyum puas. Opening sesion yang bagus.

Selagi alunan lagu pertama, Naruto menyibukkan diri membuka kotak Bento-nya. Tercium wangi tempura dari dalam kotak. Senyum pemuda berambut pirang itu merekah. Bagaimana tidak, pembuat Bento yang akan dimakannya ialah Matsuri.

"Makin lama Matsuri makin pandai memasak," pujinya setelah mencicipi tempura buatan gadis pujaannya itu.

"Oh ya? Baguslah, berarti Hinata tidak sia-sia mentransfer ilmu memasak padanya." Gaara menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

Naruto mengangkat alis. Melanjutkan melahap makanannya. Dalam hati menyatakan betapa simple tanggapan sang sepupu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya? Ini enak lho..."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mood untuk makan."

"Pengaruh...kemoterapi?"

"Maybe."

Adam Levine berhenti menyanyikan lirik-lirik Makes Me Wonder. Tergantikan oleh jeda iklan. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu studio membuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Gaara otomatis begitu Karin melangkah masuk dengan terburu-buru. "Ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk, Karin!"

Kontras dengan sikap santun Gaara, Naruto justru mencari keributan. Ditutupna kotak Bento yang telah kosong. Ditatapnya gadis yang baru masuk itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada pengumuman mendadak dari Kakashi-sensei untuk semua pemain drama musikal. Sepulang sekolah kita langsung memulai latihan pertama. Aku diminta memberi tahu kalian. Hanya kalian yang belum tahu."

"Apaaa? Latihan pertama?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto." Pinta Gaara tenang. Berusaha mengendalikan reaksi sepupunya yang dirasa berlebihan.

"Aku sama sekali belum membaca naskahnya, Gaara!"

Karin tertawa. "Makanya, lebih rajinlah membaca! Kau akan konyol sekali jika menjadi satu-satunya pemeran yang belum membaca naskah!"

Tanpa kata, Naruto berlari meninggalkan studio siaran. Karin dan Gaara tahu pasti destinasinya: ruang loker. Setahu mereka, Naruto kemarin lupa membawa pulang naskah drama musikal dan menyimpannya di dalam loker.

"Anak itu..." desah Karin.

"Bagaimana kau betah berlama-lama dengannya, Gaara?"

"Dengan kesabaran."

.

.

Bel pulang telah berdering setengah jam lalu. Walau begitu, aktivitas di Allenoise Boarding School terus berlangsung. Seusai jam sekolah, murid-murid Allenoise biasanya menjalani kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Khusus bagi para pemeran drama musikal, mereka berkumpul di auditorium untuk memulai latihan pertama. Praktis hari ini mereka tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Waktu mengikuti ekskul digunakan untuk berlatih.

Saat ini auditorium telah dipenuhi para pemain drama musikal. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kakashi dan Kurenai. Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang menghafalkan naskah, mempraktikkan koreografi, melatih improvisasi, bahkan ada pula yang mencoba menghafalkan tarian di atas panggung.

"Temeee! Aku suka koreografi ini! Ayo latihan bersamaku!" Naruto berlari turun dari panggung. Menghampiri Sasuke yang menduduki bangku di tengah auditorium.

Pemuda berambut Raven itu menatap Naruto sekilas. Sejurus kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala, mempelajari naskah di tangannya. Iris Saphire Naruto menyipit. Tak biasanya Sasuke bersikap begini.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Ayo kita mencoba menari di atas panggung." Ajaknya sekali lagi.

"Gomen Naruto, aku tidak bisa..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih penuh penyesalan. Detail ini menuai kecurigaan Naruto. Ia berlutut di depan sahabatnya. Mendeteksi keanehan yang terjadi.

"Naruto, berlatihlah sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Teme! Ok fine, akan kucarikan seseorang yang bisa membujukmu untuk berterus-terang!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesendirian. Dalam...rasa sakit yang disembunyikannya.

Ya, sesungguhnya Sasuke tengah merasakan sakit. Sirosis memperparah kondisi tubuhnya beberapa kali lipat. Akan tetapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika menunjukkan sakit yang ia alami.

"Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandang, tatapannya bertemu dengan Emerald milik Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan. Kau bisa saja menghindar dari orang lain, namun tidak dariku." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Menatap lekat ke dalam sepasang Onyx yang terlihat begitu redup.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku...aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Tinggalkan aku Sakura, jika kau merasa itu yang terbaik. Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu?"

"Sasuke," Sakura berkata dengan kesabaran luar biasa.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang, jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku, Haruno Sakura, akan mendampingimu dalam segala kondisi. Mengerti?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Hanya mempererat genggamannya di tangan Sakura. Namun bagi gadis berambut bubble gum itu, segalanya sudah jelas.

Sedetik kemudian pintu auditorium terbuka. Masuklah Kakashi dan Kurenai. Tersenyum ramah pada murid-murid mereka. Sejenak mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Pandangan mereka menangkap hal ganjil. Segera keduanya menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you allright?" bisik Kakashi. Membungkukkan tubuh, mengamati wajah salah satu murid kebanggaannya yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku..."

Tes.

Sebercak darah menetes perlahan. Terjatuh menodai blazer putih berlambang Allenoise yang dikenakan Sasuke. Semakin lama, darah mengalir semakin banyak. Membuat kain putih itu sempurna memerah.

Sakura, Kakashi, dan Kurenai menahan nafas. Baru sekali ini mereka melihat Sasuke mimisan. Bukankah yang biasa mengalaminya adalah Sai?

Sasuke sendiri menatap datar noda-noda darah di blazer-nya. Merasa terbiasa dengan konsekuensi menyakitkan ini.

"Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk berlatih, Sasuke." Tukas Kurenai lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin berlatih, Sensei. Jangan kecewakan para pemain yang lain."

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat. Pulihkan kondisimu, kita batalkan latihan hari ini. Kau setuju, Sakura?"

Ditanya begitu, Sakura berdilema. Jika menjawab setuju, ia khawatir Sasuke akan kecewa. Jika tidak, kondisi Sasuke diprediksi akan semakin memburuk.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Kakashi dan Kurenai membalikkan badan menghadap para pemain drama musikal. Dengan nada tegas mereka berkata,

"Anak-anak, latihan hari ini dibatalkan. Kalian boleh pergi."

Langsung saja desah kecewa memenuhi auditorium. Tak terima dengan keputusan dua guru berbakat itu.

"Kenapa Sensei?! Kami sudah berada di sini! Kami sudah menghafal naskah sejak tadi!" protes Naruto dengan berani.

"Kaukira latihan akan berjalan lancar jika salah satu pemain sedang sakit?" balas Kakashi retorikal. "Siapa yang sakit?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kakashi melempar pandang ke arah Sasuke. Naruto dan semua pemain drama musikal mengikuti arah tatapannya. Dalam sekejap, desah kekecewaan berganti menjadi bisik-bisik bernada kecemasan.

.

.

"Maafkan aku..."

Derit brankar, derap langkah sepatu, dan ucapan lirih Sasuke mengisi keheningan koridor rumah sakit. Terlihat Itachi bersama beberapa suster sibuk mendorong tempat tidur beroda ke ruang perawatan. Di belakangnya, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lekat mengikuti. Terkecuali Sakura. Ia berjalan di sisi brankar, menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Sasuke...dan tak ada yang salah di sini."

Begitu mengetahui kondisi sesungguhnya, Gaara bertindak cepat. Mendahului teman-temannya yang dikuasai shock, ia bergegas membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Naruto dan Sakura berusaha menghubungi Itachi serta keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Jadilah mereka di sini, di koridor rumah sakit yang berbalut nuansa ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

Pintu ruang rawat tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls di hadapannya. Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari koridor, tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan resah yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Abaikan keresahan di hatimu. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Sasuke." Pinta Ino.

Sakura menghempas nafas frustasi. Pandangannya terhujam ke langit-langit putih rumah sakit. "Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku?"

Ino terdiam. Mungkin dirinya akan jauh lebih kalut dibandingkan Sakura bila ia berada di posisi gadis itu. Kondisi Sasuke yang menurun drastis secara tiba-tiba memang memicu kerisauan.

Di tengah kegelisahan yang mendera, datanglah Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka tiba tanpa pengawalan. Gurat-gurat kecemasan mendominasi pasangan suami-istri Uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Mikoto saat menghampiri Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

Merekapun menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tak ayal lagi, rasa khawatir merasuki hati saat mengetahui keadaan putra bungsu mereka.

"Kami-sama...kuharap Itachi segera memberikan kejelasan tentang kondisi Sasuke."

Ekspektasi Fugaku terealisasi saat itu juga. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka pelan. Itachi melangkah keluar. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Hatinya terus mengalami pengerasan. Dia akan semakin mudah mengalami perdarahan seperti tadi. Kita harus secepatnya mendapatkan donor hati untuknya." Tanpa diminta, Itachi menjelaskan secara spesifik kondisi Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto mendesah tak kentara. Sakura menutup wajah, mencegah lelehan kristal bening di sudut matanya terlihat. Senyum ceria yang biasa terlukis di wajah Naruto memudar, tergantikan raut ketakutan. Sai, Ino, Neji, dan Matsuri membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Tenten terlihat shock. Gaara dan Hinata bertukar pandang cemas. Tak menduga segalanya menjadi sedemikian mengkhawatirkan seperti ini.

"Aku harus menemui Sasuke!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura melangkah setengah berlari memasuki ruang rawat. Takkan dibiarkannya Sasuke menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Fugaku, Mikoto, Star Boys, dan Diamond Girls ingin menyusul. Akan tetapi Itachi menahan mereka. Menjelaskan sesuatu. Meminta mereka memberi waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di ruang rawat, Sakura mendekat ke ranjang. Ia membalas tatapan yang dilayangkan Sasuke lewat sepasang Onyx-nya. Emerald bertemu Onyx. Dua hati bertemu dalam satu cinta. Rasa sakit bertemu dengan obatnya.

"Sakura...maaf."

"Entah berapa kali kau meminta maaf hari ini. Tak perlu Sasuke, sungguh tak perlu." Sahut Sakura sabar.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah padamu," Sasuke berbisik perlahan.

"Apa yang mesti disalahkan? Tidak ada, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sejurus kemudian, Sakura mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Membuat ia bisa merasakan helaan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Dikecupnya kening pemuda itu. Hangat. Lembut. Penuh cinta.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah lagi memintaku pergi darimu."

Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Tidak akan pernah lagi, Haruno Sakura. Love you."

"Me too."

.

.

Sakura menerima dua helai tissue yang diulurkan Hinata. Mengucap terima kasih, lantas menyeka noda darah dari pakaiannya. Noda-noda darah itu sulit dibersihkan. Menempel di pakaian gadis itu. Menciptakan jejak merah di sana.

Saat itu Hinata dan Sakura berada di taman rumah sakit. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke baru saja tertidur. Anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lainnya pulang ke asrama khusus untuk beristirahat. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiskusi di ruang kerja Itachi perihal kesehatan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sudah terbiasa, Sakura." Ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Aku sebenarnya terinspirasi darimu, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kembali sibuk menghapus noda darah dengan tissuenya.

Dua jam lalu, saat makan malam, Sasuke kembali mengalami perdarahan. Ia memuntahkan darah saat Sakura menyuapinya. Alhasil Sakura harus menerima risiko berupa ceceran darah mengotori pakaiannya. Istimewa, gadis berambut soft pink itu sudah terbiasa. Tak mengeluh, tak menampakkan rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Sakura? Ada yang mau kauceritakan padaku?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Hinata adalah gadis yang tepat. Ia penyabar, berperasaan halus, dan tipikal pendengar yang baik. Sama seperti Gaara, ia dijadikan tempat bercerita dan penjaga rahasia.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan Sasuke," Sakura mulai menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

Hinata mendengarkan. Sesekali menganggukkan kepala. Terus mendengarkan dengan sabar. Tak nampak sebersitpun rasa jemu. Sahabat yang baik adalah yang mampu mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya tanpa merasa jenuh. Hinata adalah tipe sahabat seperti itu.

"...Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata? Aku merasa tak berdaya. Aku ingin menolong Sasuke, tapi..."

"Kau sudah menolongnya," potong Hinata.

Sakura memutus kalimatnya. Iris Emerald-nya melebar penuh tanya.

"Dengan kehadiranmu, kau sudah menolongnya, Sakura. Trust me."

Hinata merasa seperti psikolog cinta dalam acara Our Love. Oh tidak, bukankah acara itu akan dibawakannya besok malam? Dengan Gaara sebagai partner-nya?

"Gaara pernah bercerita padaku tentang Sasuke. Sebelum mengenalmu, dia tak tahu apa yang namanya cinta. Kaulah cinta pertamanya. Kau berhasil mengusir kesepian seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kehadiranmu sangat berarti di hidupnya. Terlebih saat dia sedang sakit seperti sekarang. Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Tanpa perlu mendonorkan hatimu, kau sudah menolongnya. Kau telah memberikan secercah kebahagiaan untuknya."

Sakura terenyak. Kata-kata Hinata menyusup masuk dalam benaknya. Menenteramkan jiwa, menepiskan sesal.

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Lucu ya," Gaara tertawa mendengarkan Hinata bercerita.

"Iya. Dua malam lalu, kau jadi tempat curhat Neji. Semalam, aku yang dicurhati Sakura."

"Mungkin takdir kita adalah menjadi psikolog."

Perbincangan hangat tersebut berlangsung di studio siaran. Sabtu malam tiba, waktunya membawakan acara Our Love.

Gaara mendekatkan tab miliknya. Mengutak-atik benda canggih itu, bersiap membuka e-mail. Memilih surat dari murid-murid Allenoise yang akan dibacakannya malam ini. Di sampingnya, Hinata melakukan hal serupa. Menyalakan tablet-nya. Mengecek e-mail.

"Lihat ini!" Seulas seringai terlihat di wajah Gaara saat memeriksa kiriman e-mail teratas. "Dari Pearl Eyes. Kurasa aku tahu siapa dia."

"Sudah jelas, Gaara." Jawab Hinata dengan tawa tertahan. Pearl Eyes. Siapa lagi yang memiliki mata mutiara selain dirinya?

"Ini juga," Hinata menunjukkan tab-nya.

"Cherry Blossom. Rupanya ada dua bintang baru yang menyemarakkan acara kita malam ini."

Kedua announcer berbakat itu tertawa. Tahu pasti siapa Cherry Blossom dan Pearl Eyes. Keputusan mereka sudah jelas: surat dari Cherry Blossom dan Pearl Eyes akan dibacakan.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan tawanya. Mengapa pandangan matanya mengabur? Mengapa pula pedih menghujam bola matanya?

"Gaara?"

Hinata mencengkeram tangan pemuda itu. Menatapnya lekat. Intuisinya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mataku..." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Gaara. Sementara perih terus menyerang kedua matanya. Sosok Hinata berikut objek-objek lain di studio siaran semakin samar.

Situasi semakin gawat. Sebentar lagi Our Love akan dimulai. Penglihatan Gaara tak kunjung membaik. Justru kian buram dan samar.

"Ya Tuhan...a-apa sebaiknya kita..."

"Tidak, Hinata. Tetap lanjutkan acara ini. Kumohon kau duluan yang membaca surat dari Pearl Eyes. Biar kuatasi masalahku."

Hinata masih terlihat cemas, namun berusaha bersikap profesional. Sementara Gaara bertanya-tanya akan masalah penglihatannya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, iris Jade-nya tak bisa menangkap objek apapun secara jelas. Segalanya bagaikan gambar-gambar transparan yang berkelebat tiada henti. Penglihatan Gaara benar-benar kacau.

"Selamat malam, Allenoiser. Tanpa terasa sudah Sabtu malam lagi. Itu artinya saya, Hyuuga Hinata, dan..."

"Sabaku Gaara, akan menemani kalian di acara Our Love."

"Seperti biasa, malam ini ada dua surat yang akan kami bacakan. Dari siapa saja, Hinata?"

Mengesankan. Dalam keadaan sakit, Gaara masih bisa melakukan siaran dengan baik. Inilah yang namanya profesionalitas.

"Dari Pearl Eyes dan Cherry Blossom. Semoga mereka mendengarkan, ya?"

"Iya. Sebelum surat-surat itu dibacakan, saya punya lagu buat kalian semua. Red by Taylor Swift. Tetap di...Our Love."

Alunan intro diikuti suara khas Taylor Swift terdengar. Selama itu, Gaara berupaya menormalkan penglihatannya. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan sedih. Ingin rasanya membantu Gaara, namun tak berdaya. Kini ia bisa memahami beban mental yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Gaara, bagaimana...bagaimana kalau kau..."

Sebersit ide terlintas di otak Hinata. Ia ragu menyampaikannya.

"Apa? Katakan, Hinata. Aku tak ingin penyakit ini mengganggu di waktu yang salah."

"Gunakan obat itu, Gaara. Obat yang rutin diberikan Tsunade-sensei padamu."

Gaara bagai membeku di tempatnya. Obat kanker? Hinata mengingatkannya tentang obat-obat laknat itu. Haruskah ia meminumnya?

"Ayolah Gaara, please..."

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak ragu-ragu. Mengeluarkan bungkusan obat dari dalam tasnya. Menatapnya nanar, lalu membuka bungkus obat itu pelan-pelan.

Tanpa diminta, Hinata menyerahkan sebotol air ke tangan Gaara. Membantu pemuda pujaan hatinya minum obat.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Gaara mengangguk. Merasakan sakit di kedua matanya mulai berkurang. Objek-objek di sekelilingnya menjadi jelas. Dengan demikian ia tak perlu mengecewakan Allenoiser.

.

.

"Halo, Hinata-chan dan Sabaku Gaara. Apa kabar?" Hinata mulai membacakan surat Cherry Blossom.

"Kabar kami baik, Cherry." Seperti biasa Gaara menyela. Tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata.

"Terus terang, kabarku tidak terlalu baik. Aku sedang sedih sekali. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihku masuk rumah sakit kemarin. Belum pernah aku melihat kondisinya separah itu."

"Aku merasa digelayuti rasa bersalah saat mendengar vonis dokter. Jika tidak segera mendapatkan donor hati, kekasihku tak punya probabilitas kesembuhan lagi. Aku sungguh bersalah karena hanya mampu menyesalinya. Menyesal karena mustahil bagiku mendonorkan hatiku untuknya. Mencari donor hati memang sulit. Sama halnya seperti mencari donor organ tubuh lainnya."

Hinata menghela nafas. Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali bacaan suratnya.

"Saat itu, beban mental sempurna menimpa hatiku. Aku tak kuasa menolongnya. Aku mencintainya, namun tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Andai bisa, akan kugantikan posisinya. Aku sungguh sedih melihatnya dalam kondisi begitu, Hinata-chan, Sabaku Gaara. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana agar aku bisa berguna untuknya?"

Surat itu selesai. Gaara dan Hinata berpandangan sesaat. Turut larut dalam emosi yang dilontarkan Cherry Blossom melalui suratnya.

"Cherry Blossom," Hinata angkat bicara.

"Kau tetap berguna untuk kekasihmu dengan cara terus berada di sisinya. Jangan tinggalkan dia. Dampingilah ia seburuk apapun kondisinya."

"Kau tahu, Cherry Blossom? Dukungan moril tak kalah pentingnya untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit. Lebih-lebih dia kekasihmu. Tentu saja dukungan moril darimu akan terasa berarti baginya." Gaara menimpali.

"Benar itu kata Sabaku Gaara. So, tetaplah di sisinya. Jangan buat dia kehilanganmu, Cherry Blossom. Keep fighthing, oke?"

.

.

Kini tiba giliran Gaara membacakan surat dari Pearl Eyes. Mau tak mau ia penasaran juga pada apa yang ditulis Pearl Eyes. Bagaimana gerangan sesosok Pearl Eyes yang disinyalir dewasa dan kharismatik mencurahkan isi hatinya?

"Hai Sabaku Gaara, Hinata-chan, selamat malam. Apa kabar kalian berdua...?"

"Kabar kami baik kok, Pearl Eyes. Tenang saja." Sela Hinata. Memberi satu kedipan nakal pada Gaara.

"Kabarku kurang baik. Minggu ini aku mendengar berita buruk. Kata dokter, fungsi ginjalku hanya 15%. Aku harus sesegera mungkin mendapat donor ginjal."

Sesaat Gaara berhenti membaca. Meresapi kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata ikut terdiam. Tak menyangka seperti itulah kondisi Pearl Eyes.

"Putus asa? Sudah pasti. Mencari donor ginjal bukan pekerjaan mudah. Aku nyaris lelah dalam pencarian ini. Ingin rasanya aku menyerah saja. Akan tetapi jika teringat semua orang yang mencintaiku, terutama gadis itu, semangatku selalu kembali bangkit. Aku harus sembuh, demikian tekadku dalam hati."

"Oh ya, aku belum cerita. Aku memiliki seorang gadis yang sangat istimewa. Dia cantik meskipun kesannya tomboy. Gadisku ini mahir sekali bela diri. Segala ilmu bela diri dikuasainya. Unik, bukan? Jarang sekali perempuan seusia dirinya mempelajari ilmu bela diri. Posisinya sama denganku: sekretaris OSIS. Aku mencintainya. Diapun mencintaiku. Selain Okaa-sama dan sepupuku, dialah wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Gaara ikut tersenyum. Di balik kedewasaannya, Pearl Eyes mampu mengutarakan rasa cinta dengan baik.

"Jauh di dalam hati, aku memendam rasa takut. Takut mencintai gadis seperti dirinya. Akankah dia menerima kondisiku yang sesungguhnya? Aku memang sudah bercerita tentang penyakitku padanya. Namun, soal berita buruk minggu buruk ini, tak sekalipun ia tahu. Akankah dia menerimaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan Hinata-chan, Sabaku Gaara?"

Surat itu berakhir. Gaara meletakkan tab-nya. Hinata mendesah tak kentara. Bersiap memberi solusi.

"Begini ya, Pearl Eyes." Gaara memulai konsultasi cintanya.

"Sebelum kita mencoba sesuatu, kita takkan pernah tahu hasilnya. Hindari membuat spekulasi-spekulasi aneh dalam benakmu. Jangan biarkan berbagai hal negatif merambah hatimu. Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan. Beri tahukan apa yang harus kauberi tahukan, oke?"

"Selain itu," Hinata menambahkan.

"Sebelum kau memberi tahu gadis itu, usahakan hatimu bersih dari dugaan-dugaan tak berdasar. Yakinlah bahwa gadis itu mencintaimu dan bersedia menerimamu apa adanya. Optimis, itulah kunci suksesmu mengungkapkan kebenaran pada gadis itu."

Saran yang simple namun sarat akan makna. Hinata dan Gaara teramat berharap, semoga Pearl Eyes mendengarnya. Agar mata hatinya terbuka. Agar ia mampu melihat ketulusan di balik cinta gadisnya.

.

.

"Tenten, kau tak apa-apa kan kalau menjaga Sasuke sebentar di sini?"

Beberapa kilometer dari studio radio Allenoise Boarding School, tepatnya di Benefict International Hospital, Sakura berpamitan pada Tenten dan Sasuke. Salah satu temannya dari Suna Country berkunjung ke Konoha Country selama beberapa hari. Sakura diminta menemuinya.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Tenten balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Temuilah kawanmu, Sakura. Lalu segera kembali ke sini."

Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Thanks ya. Kalian pengertian sekali. Aku pergi dulu. Bye."

"Take care. Jangan lupa dengarkan Our Love. Bisa-bisa Gaara dan Hinata marah karena tidak didengarkan." Tenten sempat melontarkan canda pada sobat pink-nya.

"Pasti akan kudengarkan."

Setelah itu Sakura bergegas keluar ruang rawat. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten hanya berdua.

"Hmm...kalau dipikir-pikir, sepi juga ya tanpa Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Gaara dan Hinata siaran Our Love, Sakura menemui temannya yang datang jauh-jauh dari Suna, Matsuri ada jadwal fashion show, Naruto menemaninya, Neji menghadiri banquet bersama Hizashi-jisan, Sai menemani Ino meresmikan cabang cafe baru. Hanya kita yang free malam ini, Sasuke." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Kau benar." Respon Sasuke singkat.

Tenten mendesah gemas. Sepanjang itu ia bicara, Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan dua kata.

"Benar-benar kau ini...bagaimana kau bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura, ya? Terkadang aku heran dengan kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Enggan memperpanjang perdebatan, diambilnya smartphone-nya dari meja samping tempat tidur. Menggerak-gerakkan beberapa ikon, lalu menggeser salah satu ikon aplikasi. Sekejap kemudian terdengar alunan lagu Red yang dinyanyikan Taylor Swift.

"Ah, Our Love sudah dimulai." Gumam Tenten dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Merekapun terlarut dalam program radio yang dibawakan Gaara dan Hinata. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendengar nama para pengirim surat: Cherry Blossom dan Pearl Eyes.

Cherry Blossom? Pearl Eyes? Nama-nama yang familiar. Acara ini menjadi semakin menarik.

Tenten dan Sasuke makin dibuat keheranan pada sesi pembacaan surat. Mula-mula surat Cherry Blossom yang dibacakan. Entah mengapa, Sasuke terlarut dalam kata demi kata yang dituliskan Cherry Blossom dalam suratnya. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa hatinya sedemikian tersentuh seperti ini.

"Aku bisa merasakannya..." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke berucap. Membuat Tenten menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau sakit lagi?"

Rupanya gadis berkuncir dua ini salah persepsi. Dikiranya Sasuke merasa kesakitan.

"Bukan, Tenten. Aku...seolah merasakan beban mental Cherry Blossom. Aku seakan telah lama mengenalnya di hidupku."

Tenten tak menanggapi. Kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada surat Cherry Blossom. Sejenak hatinya mulai meraba beberapa opsi. Sebaris nama tertulis di sudut tergelap hatinya.

Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke juga mempunyai satu kemungkinan. Hanya satu, satu orang perempuan yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Selain Mikoto tentunya. Perempuan yang sungguh-sungguh mengerti rasa sakit dan deritanya.

Saat berikutnya, giliran Tenten yang terpana. Kali ini Gaara membacakan surat Pearl Eyes. Menyimaknya kalimat demi kalimat, Tenten bagai terhanyut dalam kenangan. Tenten merasa gadis yang dimaksud ialah dirinya. Ingatan tentang Neji berkelebatan, mengusik jiwa.

Gaara tiba pada penghujung surat. Mendengarnya, air mata Tenten meleleh. Demi Tuhan, ia tak ragu lagi siapa pengirim surat itu.

"Kalau kau mau memberi tahuku sesuatu, sampaikan saja Neji...jangan menyembunyikannya begini!" Tenten berbisik lemah di sela isaknya.

"Tenten? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang. Tak kuasa menyaksikan seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya.

Tenten buru-buru menahan tubuh Sasuke. Lirih memohonnya tetap berbaring. Menegaskan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tak kusangka dia akan merahasiakannya dariku," Lagi-lagi Tenten terisak. Menyapu air mata dengan sapu tangannya.

"Siapa yang kaumaksud?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Hati-hati menjaga perasaan gadis yang biasanya terlihat tangguh itu.

"Sasuke, tak sadarkah kau siapa sebenarnya Cherry Blossom dan Pearl Eyes?"

.

.

a/n:

Halo, Minna-san. Terlepas dari niat awal saya untuk hiatust, ternyata saya kangen menulis di FFN ini. So, saya batal buat hiatust. Hanya saja, mungkin saya nggak akan bisa update secepat biasanya.

Oh ya, mau cerita sedikit. Hari Rabu kemarin, saya dapat kabar gembira. Adik sepupu saya baru lahir! Dia lahir caesar, cantik lagi :) Jadi, cucunya Eyang saya sekarang berjumlah sebelas. Banyak kaaan? Makanya minggu depan keluarga besar saya punya event besar: aqiqah sekaligus memberi nama buat sepupu baru saya yang cantik itu. Wow, senangnya punya adik sepupu baru! Paling nggak, walaupun saya bungsu, saya tetap bisa ngerasain punya adik meskipun itu cuma sepupu.

Praktis, status saya sebagai cucu perempuan termuda di keluarga besar resmi berakhir. Tapi Eyang dan Mama-Papa, juga keluarga lainnya, nggak akan mencabut panggilan kesayangan mereka buat saya: Princess. Aduuuuh, jadi nggak sabar buat acara minggu depan. Doain biar lancar ya, Minna-san :d Biar Princess kedua di keluarga besar, alias sepupu saya, bisa jadi anak yang baik, multitallent, berguna buat bangsa, negara, dan agama.

Oke, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review. Flame juga nggak apa-apa kok. Saya jadiin bahan introspeksi.

Sincerely,

Sabaku No Maura


	19. Chapter 19: Tragedy

a/n:

Minna-san, coba deh dengerin lagunya Teruskanlah dari Agnes Monica, Audi-Dibalas dengan Dusta, sama A Whole New World waktu baca chapter ini. Feel-nya pasti terasa. Oke, happy reading.

Chapter 19: Tragedy

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara dan Hinata melangkah keluar dari studio radio school, saling bertautan tangan. Hati mereka serasa ringan. Program Our Love berjalan lancar, dan Gaara berhasil mengatasi problemnya. Tak ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan mereka malam itu.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Gaara? Mau langsung ke rumah sakit atau..."

"Sepertinya ke rumah sakit. Kasihan Sasuke. Tak apa, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Iya, tak apa-apa. Sasuke jauh lebih..."

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara barithon menyapa lembut Hinata. Kini gadis itu sampai di halaman Allenoise Boarding School. Tepat di hadapannya, hadirlah...

"Sasori? Kau sudah kembali?"

Hinata refleks melepas tautan tangannya dari Gaara. Menghambur ke pelukan calon tunangannya. Sasori balas memeluknya erat. Merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuh Hinata setelah dua hari lamanya meninggalkannya.

Gaara memalingkan pandang. Berusaha tak menyaksikan peristiwa kecil yang mampu mengguncang pertahanan hatinya. Demi Tuhan, Sasori dan Hinata terlihat begitu romantis. Belum lagi terpancar tulusnya cinta dari sepasang iris Hazel milik Sasori. Apakah pemuda imut itu benar-benar mencintai Hinata?

"Kau pucat sekali, Sasori." Hinata melepas pelukan mereka. Berlutut di depan kursi roda Sasori.

"Jangan khawatir." Sasori berucap menenangkan. Lembut mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Suna Country? Bukankah rencananya kau kembali seminggu lagi, sehari sebelum pernikahan Kazune-jisan?"

"Aku sengaja kembali lebih cepat karena salah satu dari orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku sedang sakit. Syukurlah semua pekerjaanku di Suna Country bisa terselesaikan."

Mau tak mau Gaara merasa senang dengan kepedulian Sasori pada Sasuke. Dapat dipastikan seorang Akasuna Sasori tipikal pria penyayang dan setia kawan.

"Terima kasih...Sasori, karena kau mau memperhatikan Sasuke."

"Kau seperti bicara pada orang lain saja, Gaara. Bagaimanapun aku bagian dari kalian sekarang." Sasori tertawa kecil. Menatap ramah ke arah pemuda yang bisa dianggap sebagai rivalnya.

"Ayo Hinata, kita ke rumah sakit." Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik pada Hinata. Mengajak gadis itu memasuki Toyota Camry-nya. Deidara, asisten pribadi Sasori, tersenyum menyambut keduanya dari balik kemudi. Tanpa diperintah langsung menjalankan mobil mewah itu menuju rumah sakit.

Gaara menatap masygul Camry yang baru saja melaju mulus meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ironi menyayat perih hatinya. Kami-sama, sampai kapankah ia harus berada di posisi seperti ini? Menyaksikan gadis yang dicintainya berada di sisi pemuda lain? Terlebih pemuda itu teramat mencintainya. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah hatiku, tanpa sadar hati kecilnya berbisik. Memohon kekuatan untuk ujian cinta ini.

.

.

Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Letih mendera raga, namun bahagia merasuki jiwa. Bagaimana tidak, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadisnya. Meski Sasori jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Hati dan cinta Hinata hanyalah untuk Gaara.

"Kau lelah, Sasori? Jangan memaksakan diri..." ujar Hinata lembut. Mendaratkan belaian hangat di rambut merah pemuda itu. Rambut merah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Gaara. Gaara? Ironis, saat bersama Sasoripun, nama Gaara terus terpatri dalam memorinya.

"Aku tidak lelah. Rasanya kelelahanku hilang saat berada di sampingmu."

Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu. "Bisa saja kata-katamu itu."

Mobil terus meluncur melintasi ruas-ruas jalan raya Konoha City. Malam ini jalanan tidak terlalu padat. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang dengan teratur tanpa menimbulkan kemacetan. Suasana yang kondusif untuk mengemudi.

Konoha City di malam hari sungguh indah. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota menyinari ratusan gedung pencakar langit, terang sekaligus indah. Konoha Tower di pusat kota memancarkan kemilau menawan di balik kerlipan sejuta cahaya yang mengitarinya. Membuat view ibu kota negara itu kian memesona.

"Sasori, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Sure..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Mengapa pula perasaanmu tak pernah berubah? Pandai sekali kau menjaga hati dan cintamu,"

Seulas senyum samar terlukis di wajah tampan Sasori. Ia senang Hinata menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Aku tak berani mendekatimu karena kondisiku. Ya, sejak kecil aku telah divonis mengidap Rheumatoid Arthritis."

Hening sesaat. Toyota Camry itu terhenti sejenak di depan traffic light yang menyala merah.

"Ketika aku telah memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu, kau memiliki cinta yang lain. Di saat bersamaan kondisi tubuhku tak bisa dikatakan stabil. Penyakit autoimun ini menyebar secara tak terkendali ke beberapa organ krusial. Sebagian besar syaraf motorikku mengalami kerusakan, terjadi infeksi di paru-paruku, limpaku mengalami pembengkakan, dan terdapat pendarahan di lambungku. Praktis, hanya sedikit organ tubuhku yang masih normal. Aku bertekad menjaganya dengan baik."

"Dalam kondisi demikian, aku tetap menyimpan rasa padamu. Dengan kata lain, kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Hingga akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu melakukan perjodohan ini. Terus terang aku bahagia, namun aku menyadari sesuatu. Kebahagiaanku takkan ada artinya tanpa kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu mencintaiku. Maka...jadilah kita seperti ini sekarang."

Berbagai rasa memenuhi hati Hinata selesai mendengarkan Sasori bercerita. Sedih, menyesal, gundah, dan bahagia. Bahagia atas pengertian pemuda itu pada perasaannya. Ya, Sasori teramat memahami betapa besar cinta Gaara dan Hinata, sehingga memutuskan mundur teratur dan tak lagi berusaha membuat Hinata berpindah hati. Akasuna Sasori, dengan segenap kerelaan hatinya, membiarkan Hinata memilih.

Tanpa terasa, cairan hangat menggenangi mata Hinata. Bergulir turun membasahi pipi. Sebelum Hinata bisa berbuat sesuatu, Sasori bertindak lebih cepat. Diusapnya air mata gadis itu dengan jemarinya. Merasakan kehangatan air mata itu dalam jari-jari tangannya.

"Hei, don't cry. Masa calon Nyonya Akasuna menangis?" candanya. Mengacak lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Pertunangan itu takkan pernah terjadi, Sasori. Jangan...berpura-pura tegar begitu."

"Siapa yang berpura-pura tegar? Tidak, Hinata. Aku sudah ikhlas. Lagi pula, andaikan aku benar-benar bertunangan dan menikah denganmu, aku takkan bisa membahagiakanmu."

Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, wajah Sasori berubah sendu. Teringat konsekuensi menyakitkan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku, Sasori. Yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Laki-laki sebaik dirimu pantas mendapatkan perempuan yang baik pula." Lirih Hinata. Batinnya masih disesaki penyesalan. "Such as?"

"Konan-neesan. Dia wanita yang baik, cantik lagi."

Sasori tertawa mendengarnya. "Masalahnya, maukah dia menerimaku?"

"Pasti mau. Wanita-wanita sebaik Konan-neesan tidak memandang kesempurnaan fisik sebagai kriteria utama."

Percakapan mereka terputus ketika mobil memasuki pelataran rumah sakit. Tak lama, Camry metalik itu telah terparkir dengan aman. Persis di samping Mercedes Benz berwarna silver dengan plat G44RA.

"Sudahlah, jangan kaubahas itu lagi. Aku akan selalu bahagia selama orang-orang yang kusayangi juga merasakannya. That's all,"

Lagi-lagi Sasori menampakkan sisi tulusnya. Menambah poin kekaguman Hinata padanya. Ironisya, sebanyak apapun poin kekaguman itu, tak cukup untuk membuat Hinata bisa mencintai Sasori.

.

.

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Sasori dan Hinata tiba paling akhir di ruang rawat Sasuke. Buktinya, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls telah berkumpul di sana. Itachi juga tak jauh dari sisi ranjang adik semata wayangnya. Kini perhatian mereka semua tercurah semata untuk Sasuke.

"Hai, Saus Tiram!" sapa Naruto ramah begitu Sasori tiba bersama Hinata.

"Hai Naruto. Bagaimana kesanmu menemani Matsuri pemotretan tadi?" Sasori balas menyapa.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tahu segalanya. Yah...sangat menyenangkan. Iya kan, Matsuri?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dari ekspresi dan gesture-nya, tahulah mereka betapa gembira Matsuri bisa ditemani Naruto.

"Baguslah. Lalu...bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Peresmian cabang baru Yamanaka Cafe berjalan lancar, kan?" Kali ini Sasori mengerlingkan mata pada Sai dan Ino.

"Ya. Acaranya baru saja selesai." Sahut Ino antusias.

"Bahkan Tou-san, Tsunade-sensei, Genma, Yamato-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, dan Grandpa Danzo juga datang." Sai menjelaskan.

Meski sebentar lagi menjadi ibunya, hingga detik ini Sai belum mengubah panggilannya pada Tsunade.

"Orochimaru-sensei juga datang?" timpal Neji yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Sai mengangguk. "Bersama Francis dan Francisco. Adik-adikku itu lucu sekali."

"Sayang sekali kami tak bisa datang. That sounds great, right?" Tenten menyesali.

Seperti biasa, bila mereka sudah bertemu, keakraban langsung tercipta. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menanyakan kelancaran pekerjaan Sasori di Suna Country. Itachi bertanya tentang kesehatannya. Di sela-sela perbincangan hangat itu, Naruto mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya. Entah itu dengan bertingkah kocak ataupun pura-pura bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Bicara tentang Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu lebih banyak diam. Menanggapi Narutopun dengan setengah hati. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pias. Menegaskan kondisinya yang tak kunjung membaik. Ada apa gerangan dengan bungsu Uchiha itu? Jawabannya segera terungkap setengah jam berselang.

"Nah, Otouto, sekarang cobalah kau makan." Pinta Itachi seraya mengulurkan dua potong roti dan segelas susu. Lima menit sebelumnya ia minta diri dan sekarang kembali dengan membawa benda-benda itu di tangannya.

"Apa? Kau belum makan, Sasuke? Kukira waktu dinner sudah lama lewat," tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Sakura, sebenarnya...sebenarnya tubuhku menolak makanan. Tadi ketika Aniki memintaku memakan makanan yang dibawanya, tiba-tiba aku memuntahkannya kembali bersama...darah."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan Sasori sempurna shock mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kondisi pemuda tersebut terus memburuk.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi, Itachi-niisan?" tanya Gaara.

"I don't know. Harus dilakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk mengetahui sebabnya. Sudah kulakukan, tapi hasil pemeriksaannya masih harus dianalisis di laboratorium. Kemungkinan besok kita akan tahu penyebabnya."

"Ano, tak bisakah lebih cepat? Kasihan Sasuke..."

"Tidak bisa, Hinata."

Setelah berkata demikian, Itachi kembali mencurahkan perhatian pada adiknya. Memastikan Sasuke mencoba untuk makan. Terlihat bungsu Uchiha itu ragu. Tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Tepat pada saat itu, Sakura mendekat. Mengambil roti dan susu dari tangan kekasihnya. "Ayo makan, Sasuke. Biar aku yang suapi."

Sudah terduga Sakura akan melakukan hal ini. Ia membuktikan bahwa dirinya tulus mencintai Sasuke, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Sirosis hati bukanlah alasan Haruno Sakura berhenti mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Tersenyum, Sasuke menerima potongan roti yang disuapkan Sakura. Mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Merasakan sejumput kebahagiaan menyentuh dasar hatinya. Dalam kondisi sakit, tetap ada yang mencintainya. Secara tidak langsung, fakta ini melambungkan semangat hidupnya.

Sasuke berhasil menelan suapan pertama. Begitu pula kedua dan ketiga. Akan tetapi pada suapan keempat, apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Sasuke kembali muntah darah. Refleks Sakura memeluknya. Tak peduli ketika tetesan-tetesan darah berceceran ke pakaiannya.

"Sa-Sakura, maaf..." lirih Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah. Menatap nanar genangan darahnya sendiri yang mengotori kardigan putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, tidak apa-apa. Ini bisa dibersihkan."

Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin menangis. Namun ia tahu, yang dibutuhkan Sasuke kini hanyalah support, bukannya air mata. Maka Sakura tetap berdiri di atas dinding ketegarannya yang mulai rapuh.

Peristiwa ini sempurna mengguncang hati Itachi. Ia merasa tiada berdaya. Menolong adiknya sendiri tak bisa. Dengan cara apa lagi ia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke? Entah bagaimana kehidupan Itachi jika Kami-sama lebih menyayangi Sasuke dan menginginkannya kembali ke pangkuan-Nya lebih cepat.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Gaara menundukkan kepala. Meremas pelan jemari tangannya. Tak kuasa menyaksikan derita Sasuke. Naruto menatap miris sahabat sekaligus partner bertengkarnya. Sebersit penyesalan menyelinap dalam hati. Sesal karena terlalu sering menyakiti Sasuke-walaupun niatnya bercanda-. Matsuri menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Hinata mendesah tak kentara. Tenten menatap langit-langit, berupaya menyembunyikan bulir air mata. Neji menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu gadisnya, meski matanya sendiri memerah. Wajah Sai semakin pucat. Hematophobia-nya kembali kambuh. Rasa mual menyergapnya, diikuti bayangan trauma yang berkelebatan tiada henti. Sementara itu, Ino memeluknya erat. Mensugestikan ketenangan lewat pelukan.

"Jangan takut...jangan takut." Senandung gadis itu lembut. Berusaha menghapus jejak trauma yang mendera jiwa Sai dengan caranya sendiri.

"Thanks, Princess." Sai berbisik lemah. Mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Sasori tak kalah shock-nya. Ternyata kondisi Sasuke jauh dari kata sehat. Bagaimana dengan anggota Star Boys yang lain? Tekad membuncah semakin kuat di hatinya. Tekad untuk menjaga organ-organ tubuh yang belum digerogoti Rheumatoid Arthritis. Agar rencana mulianya bisa berjalan mulus kelak. "Ya Tuhan...izinkan aku melakukannya."

.

.

Minggu berikutnya berlalu dalam kemuraman. Kesehatan Sasuke tak juga membaik. Tubuhnya justru semakin sulit menerima makanan. Alhasil ia belum dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan diwajibkan menggunakan infus setiap waktu.

Dengan absennya Sasuke, latihan drama musikal belum bisa dimulai. Di samping itu, seluruh civitas academica di Allenoise Boarding School berduka. Masalah drama musikal masih bisa ditolerir. Waktu yang mereka miliki cukup banyak. Mereka optimis Sasuke akan segera kembali ke sekolah.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls harus ekstra membagi waktu: antara Sasuke, persiapan SAF, dan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Mereka benar-benar terbantu oleh kehadiran Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasori. Keempat orang dewasa yang telah mapan itu mampu mengatur waktu. Praktis Sasuke tak kekurangan perhatian serta kasih sayang.

Meski berselimut kemuraman, bukan berarti tak ada secercah kebahagiaan. Tuhan memang Maha Adil. Di tengah-tengah duka, pastilah tersimpan sekeping bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu berasal dari keluarga Shimura: pernikahan Kazune dan Tsunade.

Di sela-sela kesibukan mereka, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls meluangkan waktu membantu persiapan pernikahan Shimura Kazune. Padahal, ayah kandung Sai itu sudah menyarankan mereka agar tetap fokus pada kesehatan Sasuke dan Summer Art Festival. Akan tetapi anak-anak muda itu berkeras berpartisipasi. Cukup banyak yang mereka lakukan. Membantu Tsunade memilih vendor katering, mensuprevisi pendekorasian venue, menyebarkan undangan, dan sejumlah hal lainnya.

Sudah pasti Sasuke sedih sekali karena tak bisa terlibat dalam persiapan pesta pernikahan. Ironis, di saat semua sahabatnya membantu Kazune dan Tsunade dengan antusias, ia hanya dapat terlentang tanpa daya di ranjang rumah sakit. Syukurlah mereka semua dapat membebaskannya dari rasa bersalah. Bahkan Sasori turun tangan untuk memberikan konseling.

Mengingat perhelatan yang akan digelar merupakan pernikahan pejabat militer negara, pengamanan diperketat. Hilton Hotel, yang akan digunakan sebagai lokasi resepsi, dijaga ketat oleh Konoha Police. Seluruh anggota keluarga Shimura mendapat pengawalan penuh dari pasukan khusus. Bahkan Sai terpaksa menerima fasilitas pengawalan itu. Ia menerima dengan satu syarat: Genma menjadi kepala pasukan pengawalnya. Syarat tersebut disetujui oleh Danzo dan Kazune.

Seluruh orang tua Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berbahagia dengan kabar pernikahan Kazune-Tsunade. Dalam waktu dua hari, mereka semua telah berkumpul di Konoha City. Yang berdomisili di Suna segera bertolak ke Konoha dengan pesawat pribadi. Ingin secepatnya bertemu sahabat mereka yang telah menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya.

Mau tak mau, kunjungan para orang tua meresahkan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menerima kehadiran Sabaku Rei-ayah kandungnya. Gaara sungguh khawatir sang ayah masih berencana membunuhnya. Terlebih beliau datang bersama sepasukan Suna Guardian. Tak seorangpun tahu isi hati seorang Sabaku Rei.

Di tengah-tengah kegelisahannya, ia sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan Karura, Temari, dan Kankurou. Berkunjung ke Konoha, tak sempurna bagi mereka tanpa bertemu Gaara. Alhasil keluarga Sabaku kembali berkumpul, meski tanpa hadirnya sang kepala keluarga.

Fakta ini, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls turut bergembira. Ternyata momentum yang melibatkan keluarga Shimura menebar sepercik bahagia pula dalam lingkaran keluarga Sabaku. Melihat Gaara tersenyum di tengah-tengah keluarganya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka.

.

.

"Ayolah Aniki, aku juga ingin bersama mereka..." pinta Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Mengusap lembut kening adiknya. "Tidak bisa, Otouto."

Satu hari menjelang pernikahan. Sasuke tengah berjuang membujuk Itachi agar membolehkannya keluar dari rumah sakit dan menginap di mansion keluarga Shimura. Pasalnya, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menginap di sana hari ini. Tentunya ia ingin merasakan detik-detik indah itu bersama semua sahabatnya.

"Sehari saja, Aniki..."

"Kondisimu masih terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja...percayalah."

Sasuke kali ini bertindak nekat. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia bangkit dari ranjang. Sejurus kemudian melangkah mengitari ruang rawatnya. Membuktikan pada sang kakak ia baik-baik saja dan cukup sehat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Itachi menatap nanar tingkah Sasuke. Dalam hati mengagumi solidaritas yang dimiliki adiknya untuk semua sahabatnya. Bagaimana ini? Itachi terperangkap dalam dilema.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Masuklah Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Fugaku, dan Mikoto. Sakura dan Mikoto langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Bergantian merangkul hangat tubuhnya. Sementara Fugaku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putra bungsunya.

"Itachi," panggil Mikoto halus.

"Give your permission, please..."

Ibu dan anak itu saling tatap. Apa daya Itachi menolak. Ia menganggukkan kepala, meremas pelan lengan Sasuke. "Jaga diri baik-baik."

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls bersorak kegirangan karenanya. Sempurnalah sudah. Sasuke kembali bersama mereka.

"Arigato Aniki, arigato."

"Douita, Otouto."

Hati Itachi luluh oleh senyuman bahagia di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai senyum itu terhapus. Biarkan Sasuke merasakan bahagia, walau mungkin hanya untuk sesaat.

Merekapun berpamitan pada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi. Melangkah beriringan menuju basement rumah sakit. Tiba di basement, Sai berhenti melangkah. Membuat mereka semua menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Maukah kalian menemaniku ke makam Kaa-san? Setelah itu barulah kita ke rumahku..." tanyanya. Sinar matanya memancarkan pengharapan.

"With pleasure. Kami juga ingin berkunjung ke makam Ayumi-basan. Iya kan, teman-teman?" sahut Hinata, ditingkahi anggukan kedelapan sahabatnya.

"Thanks. Aku senang kalian mau menemaniku." Sai tersenyum tulus. Membimbing kawan-kawannya menuju mobil.

.

.

Kesunyian menyambut langkah kaki mereka memasuki kompleks pemakaman. Melewati baris demi baris nisan. Menjumpai serumpun semak-semak dan bunga di beberapa spot. Hingga akhirnya, tibalah Star Boys dan Diamond Girls di sebuah pusara bertuliskan: Shimura Ayumi.

Kesepuluh anak muda itu berlutut. Menaburkan bunga ke atas makam. Memejamkan mata, khusyuk berdoa. Memohon ketenangan roh dari jasad yang terbaring di bawah sana. Mengharapkan wanita istimewa itu mendapat tempat terbaik di sisi Tuhan.

Angin dingin berembus pelan memainkan rambut mereka. Awan Cumolonimbus berarak pelan di petala langit, bersiap memuntahkan hujan. Kendati demikian, hal ini sama sekali tidak membuyarkan kekhusyukan mereka. Toh mereka menyukai hujan. Justru mereka senang menyaksikannya.

Sepuluh menit berselang, mereka selesai berdoa. Namun mereka tak beranjak di sana. Betah berlama-lama. Khususnya Sai, ia nyaman berada di sisi pusara ibu kandungnya.

"Kaa-san," bisik pemuda itu perlahan.

"Besok Tou-san akan menikah. Apa Kaa-san bahagia? Apa Kaa-san ikhlas?"

Senyap. Sai bicara seolah-olah ibunya ada di sisinya saat ini. Yang lain terhanyut dalam suasana, merasakan betapa kuat kerinduan sahabat mereka akan kehadiran seorang ibu. Dalam hati bersyukur karena mereka masih memilikinya. Memiliki sosok ibu yang penyayang, penyabar, dan dianugerahi tubuh yang sehat.

Sai mengusap lembut nisan Ayumi. "Aku yakin Kaa-san ikhlas. Bukannya Kaa-san sangat mencintai Tou-san? Kaa-san mau lihat Tou-san bahagia, kan?"

Awan Cumolonimbus bergulung-gulung. Menebarkan kekelaman di kaki langit. Pertanda hujan sudah semakin jelas.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku mengajak sahabat-sahabatku. Ada Ino juga, Kaa-san."

Sungguh miris. Seberapa rindukah Sai pada ibu kandungnya? Merekapun mendekat, bergantian memperkenalkan diri. Ingin rasanya bisa berkenalan dengan Shimura Ayumi.

Rintik air jatuh perlahan. Menetes membasahi tepi baju mereka. Hujan telah turun.

"Sai, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ino lembut.

"Cuaca ini tak baik untukmu. Kau bisa sakit."

"Tak baik juga untuk kalian semua," timpal Hinata. Menatap Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji bergantian.

Hujan mengguyur semakin deras. Hawa dingin menebar, menyelusupi sekeliling tubuh mereka. Sore yang sendu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kami tak ingin kalian sakit," Kali ini Sakura yang membujuk. Melempar pandang cemas ke arah Sasuke. Merapatkan sweater ke tubuh sang kekasih.

Tak punya pilihan lain, mereka mengikuti ajakan Sakura. Toh mereka ingin menghadiri pernikahan dengan kondisi tubuh sempurna. Tanpa rasa sakit.

.

.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang." Kazune menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka.

Mansion keluarga Shimura tampak jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Tumpukan karangan bunga dan kado pernikahan berdatangan. Sementara, benda-benda itu disimpan di ruang tamu.

"Mengapa tidak diantar saja ke hotel, Tou-san?" Sai mengusulkan.

"Masalahnya, semua pelayan kita sedang sibuk. Kurir pengantar juga tak mau." Sahut Kazune. Menatap tak percaya pada tumpukan tinggi kado dan buket bunga di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami saja yang mengantarkannya?" tawar Naruto.

"Tak usah, tak usah. Kalian sudah membantu terlalu banyak." Cegah Kazune buru-buru.

Pada saat bersamaan, Danzo melangkah menghampiri mereka. Berpakaian lengkap, sepertinya ia akan bepergian.

"Grandpa mau kemana?" tanya Ino ramah.

"Aku akan pindah dari rumah ini," sahut pria paruh baya itu tenang.

Iris Onyx milik Sai melebar tak percaya. "Grandpa akan pindah? Kenapa?"

"Memang sudah waktunya, Nak. Sebentar lagi ayahmu akan menikah. Grandpa tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan ayahmu, kau sendiri, dan ibu angkatmu."

"Tetaplah tinggal di sini, Grandpa. Siapa bilang kehadiran Grandpa mengganggu?"

Danzo mengusap lembut rambut cucu satu-satunya. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian telah berbahagia."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan sering mengunjungi rumah ini. Kaupun boleh menemuiku kapanpun kau mau."

Kazune, Star Boys, dan Diamond Girls paham betul betapa sulit Sai berpisah dengan Danzo. Pasalnya, sejak kecil mereka telah tinggal bersama. Terlebih Danzo selalu ada untuknya kala Leukemia menyerang untuk pertama kali.

Seorang perwira berseragam lengkap memasuki ruang tamu. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Kazune, Danzo, dan Sai, ia berkata tegas.

"Jenderal Danzo, semuanya sudah siap. Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Raidou. Pergilah ke mobil pengawal. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Sai menatap nanar kepergian Raidou, perwira yang berpangkat sama dengan Genma. Kepindahan sang kakek tak dapat dicegah lagi.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Kau tega merusak hari bahagia ayahmu?" hibur Danzo disertai senyum hangatnya. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau Grandpa akan menjaga diri baik-baik."

"Promise..." Dua kelingking menyatu. Menandakan sebuah janji.

Merekapun mengantar sampai ke halaman depan. Mengabaikan guyuran hujan yang terus menderas. Di sana, telah terparkir dua buah mobil. Satu Toyota Crown milik Danzo, satu lagi Grand Livina yang ditempati para pengawal. Bendera-bendera Konoha Country terpasang pada dua mobil itu.

"Good bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Danzo mengucap salam perpisahan sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

Dua menit berselang, mobil-mobil itu melesat keluar gerbang kediaman keluarga Shimura. Menembus derasnya hujan. Menyisakan Kazune bersama Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaan Kazune-jisan sekarang ini?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan.

Kazune tersenyum. "Perasaanku? Bahagia."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Menyuapkan daging panggangnya. Makan malam berlangsung sejak seperempat jam lalu. Kini mereka memasuki tahap main course.

"Sayang sekali ya, Grandpa Danzo tidak tinggal lagi di sini." Tenten menyayangkan. Menyesap pelan green tea-nya.

"Itu pilihannya sendiri, Tenten. Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi..."

Kazune menggantung kalimatnya. Shimura Danzo tipikal pria berpendirian teguh. Ia sulit terbantahkan.

"Really? Tou-san sudah membujuk Grandpa agar tetap tinggal di sini?" Sai membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya Tou-san sudah berupaya membujuk Grandpa-mu itu. As you know, Grandpa-mu itu susah dibujuk."

"Tapi aku percaya, Grandpa Danzo melakukan ini semata demi kebahagiaan Kazune-jisan, Sai, dan Tsunade-sensei." Kata Hinata bijak. Disambuti gumam setuju mereka semua.

Sesi main course usai. Pelayan masuk ke ruang makan satu per satu. Menghidangkan red velvet sebagai makanan penutup.

"Wah, mereka tahu saja kesukaanku!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat. Menyuap potongan pertama red velvet dengan garpunya.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto..."

"Aku tahu, Matsuri." Naruto menelan makanannya, lantas mengambil potongan yang kedua.

"Maafkan dia, Ji-san." Timpal Sasuke. Melempar pandang penuh arti pada sahabat pirangnya.

Kazune tertawa kecil. "Never mind."

"Hei, apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau mau mempermalukanku di depan Kazune-jisan, ya?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke tenang. Di saat bersamaan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Stop arguing. Kalian mengacaukan suasana saja," Sakura menengahi.

Makan malam yang menyenangkan itu akhirnya selesai juga. Kazune meminta mereka pergi tidur. Mengingatkan bahwa besok merupakan hari yang melelahkan. Praktis mereka harus menjaga kebugaran dengan banyak beristirahat.

Perintah itu segera dituruti. Satu per satu Star Boys dan Diamond Girls meninggalkan ruang makan. Santun berpamitan pada Kazune. Yang paling akhir keluar dari ruangan itu ialah Sai. Ditatapnya sang ayah lekat, lalu berkata dengan tulus.

"Semoga Tou-san selalu berbahagia."

Kazune tersenyum. Menarik putra semata wayangnya ke dalam pelukan. Hangat tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Sai.

"Terima kasih, anakku. Tou-san juga senantiasa mendoakanmu."

Sai melepas pelukkannya. Mencium tangan sang ayah, lalu beranjak menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya.

Selama sepersekian menit, Kazune tetap pada posisinya. Sepasang matanya nanar menatapi lukisan-lukisan dan pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati sebentuk pigura. Di dalamnya, terpasang foto Shimura Ayumi, wanita yang telah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun silam. Dikecupnya bagian bawah foto itu. Mengusap bingkainya penuh perasaan.

"Ayumi...aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Aishiteru."

.

.

Beberapa kilometer dari mansion keluarga Shimura, tepatnya kediaman keluarga Akasuna yang terletak di pusat kota, Sasori baru saja selesai melakukan sesi terapi dengan pasiennya. Pasiennya ini seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun yang sangat lucu bernama Sari. Sari pengidap down syndrome. Belakangan ini ia telah memperoleh kemajuan signifikan.

"Nah, Sari senang kan hari ini?" tanya Sasori lembut. Mengusap rambut kanak-kanak itu penuh sayang. "Senang...sekali! Uncle Sasori, daisuki!"

Dengarlah itu, ia sudah bisa bicara dan lebih mudah diatur. Tak lagi memberontak saat disentuh. Mentalnya mulai berkembang sedikit demi sedikit. Menangani anak dengan down syndrome membutuhkan kesabaran, kasih sayang, dan perhatian ekstra.

Sasori tersenyum. Kembali mendaratkan belaian hangat di kepala Sari. Mengecup keningnya pula. "Sari ingat ya, kalau diberi sesuatu harus..."

"Bilang terima kasih."

"Good. Kalau Sari bikin kesalahan?"

Sesaat kanak-kanak itu terdiam. Mengingat apa yang diajarkan Sasori beberapa jam terakhir. Sasori menanti jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Mmm...minta maaf!" jawab gadis kecil itu akhirnya. Tersenyum lebar, lalu bertepuk tangan.

"Anak pintar," Pria berambut merah itu mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sari.

Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar deru mobil memasuki halaman. Refleks Sasori memandang keluar jendela. Dalam sekejap ia mengenali Honda Jazz abu-abu milik Hanabi dan Konohamaru, ayah-ibu Sari.

"Hei, lihat! Mom and Dad sudah datang!" ucapnya. Sejurus kemudian ia meraih tubuh mungil Sari dalam pelukan, lantas menjalankan kursi roda otomatisnya keluar rumah.

Benar saja, Hanabi dan Konohamaru baru saja turun dari mobil ketika Sasori serta Sari tiba di halaman depan. Pasangan muda itu tersenyum, berniat menggendong Sari. Akan tetapi kanak-kanak tersebut berseru menolak. Mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sasori.

"What's wrong, Dear? Sari nggak kangen sama Mom dan Dad?" tanya Sasori keheranan.

Sari menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Nggak mauuu! Mereka...jahat! Sari mau sama Uncle Sasori aja!"

Hanabi dan Konohamaru mengerutkan kening. Raut kebingungan bercampur kesedihan terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Hanabi-san, Konohamaru-san, tenanglah. Anak dengan down syndrome memang sulit ditebak." Sasori berkata menenteramkan.

Sejurus kemudian ia kembali menatap Sari. "Kenapa mereka jahat, Sari? Mommy dan Daddy sayang sekali sama kamu..."

Namun Sari kembali berteriak marah. Mengepalkan tangan ke arah Hanabi dan Konohamaru. Kian erat memeluk leher Sasori.

"Oke oke, sekarang Sari mau apa?"

"Sari mau dibacain cerita sama Uncle Sasori..."

Nada suaranya berubah manja. Sasori, Hanabi, dan Konohamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun kondisi Sari, ia tetaplah anak kecil yang polos dan menggemaskan.

"Kalian tak keberatan kan, tertahan di sini sebentar?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasori-san. Asalkan Sari bisa tersenyum lagi..." sahut Hanabi sigap diikuti anggukkan Konohamaru.

Merekapun memasuki kediaman Akasuna. Sasori mendudukkan Sari di sofa. Setelah memilih buku cerita anak-anak koleksinya, ia memutuskan menceritakan dongeng favorit Sari: The Sleeping Beauty.

Lima belas menit lamanya Sasori bercerita. Sari mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara lembut Sasori yang mampu menenangkan hati, berikut bakat story telling-nya, merupakan akumulasi yang sempurna. Relevan ia mudah sekali disukai anak-anak.

Hanabi dan Konohamaru terkesan pula padanya. Tak salah mereka menjatuhkan pilihan pada Sasori sebagai psikolog yang menangani putri mereka. Buktinya, sedikit demi sedikit Sari mengalami kemajuan.

Akhirnya kisah itu selesai. Lama-kelamaan pelupuk mata Sari terpejam. Kepalanya terjatuh ke pelukan Sasori. Ia sempurna larut dalam lelap.

Sasori tersenyum menatap wajah damai Sari. Dalam keadaan begini, siapapun akan menyangkanya normal. Belum lagi ia memiliki paras innocent dan jelita, persis seperti malaikat. Dibelainya wajah kanak-kanak itu lembut. Mencium hangat dahinya, lalu berbisik. "Sleep tight, Sari."

"Arigato, Sasori-san. Kau berhasil menenangkan anak kami." Kata Konohamaru penuh terima kasih. "Ini sudah kewajibanku, Konohamaru-san. Lagi pula, Sari anak yang menyenangkan. Hanya perlu kesabaran ekstra menghadapinya."

"Kami mengerti. Wah, sepertinya kalau kau menikah nanti, kau akan jadi ayah yang baik, Sasori-san. Kau sudah biasa merawat anak-anak soalnya." Seloroh Hanabi. Membuat pemuda bermata Hazel itu tersenyum.

"Benar, Sasori-san. Sebaiknya kau segera menikah, lalu punya anak. Tentulah istri dan anak-anakmu akan bahagia."

Ada-ada saja orang tua pasiennya yang satu ini. Meski mereka bukan satu-satunya yang menyarankan Sasori segera menikah. Banyak sekali keluarga pasien yang berkata begitu. Bahkan mencoba memperkenalkannya pada wanita-wanita jelita nan baik hati yang dirasa pantas mendampinginya. Akan tetapi Sasori takkan bisa berpindah hati. Hanya satu nama yang mengisi relung jiwanya: Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Jam dinding berdentang delapan kali. Konohamaru dan Hanabi baru saja meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna. Bersama Sari yang tertidur pulas tentunya. Praktis Sasori kembali sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan dentang jam dinding, penanda BBM masuk pada ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Rupanya dari Hinata.

"Good evening, Sasori. Aku sangat menyesal jika tidak memintamu untuk segera makan malam dan minum obat. I'll be regret if you have been not able to attend the weeding tomorrow because your condition."

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah tampan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata selalu memperhatikannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang tak mencintainya, namun perhatian yang ia berikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sasori.

Segera dibalasnya chat itu. Sesaat ia berpikir-pikir untuk makan malam di luar. Restoran khas Indonesia di dekatnya bisa menjadi pilihan bagus.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasori mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke pintu utama. Bergegas keluar ke halaman depan. Tiba di sana, perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah sedan putih yang meluncur mulus memasuki rumahnya. Pintu pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan figur pria berambut pirang: Deidara.

"Sasori-sama mau kemana? Boleh saya temani?" Pria yang terpaut tiga tahun dengan Sasori itu menawarkan dengan sopan.

Sasori tersenyum. "Tak usah, Deidara. Aku hanya pergi ke Indonesian Resto di dekat sini."

"Kalau begitu, biar saya temani."

"Tidak perlu, Deidara. Selesai sudah tugasmu hari ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Siapa bilang? Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya menjadi asisten pribadi Sasori-sama."

Loyalitas Deidara pada keluarga Akasuna tak dapat diragukan lagi. Maka, ia menjadi orang kepercayaan keluarga bangsawan itu. Mendapat pendidikan tinggi di Cornell University, USA, lalu diserahi tanggung jawab mengurus bisnis keluarga Akasuna yang sempat terbengkalai akibat kesibukan Ryu, Hana, dan Sasori pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sejak kepindahan Sasori ke Konoha Country, tanggung jawab Deidara bertambah satu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh loyal pada keluargaku, Deidara. Pantas saja Ayah dan Ibu menaruh kredibilitas tinggi terhadapmu..." Sasori memberi komplimennya.

"Ah, Sasori-sama suka berlebihan bila memuji. Tapi...benar Sasori-sama ingin pergi sendiri?"

"Ya. Jangan cemas begitu. Kau seperti Hinata saja."

Merekapun berpisah. Deidara melajukan sedan putihnya kembali ke apartemen. Sementara Sasori melanjutkan niat awalnya mengunjungi restoran Indonesia yang menjadi salah satu restoran favoritnya di Konoha City.

.

.

Pintu restoran terbuka. Sang door man membungkuk sopan, tak lupa melemparkan senyum ramah pada Sasori. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. Sejenak mengedarkan pandang, lalu memilih meja di dekat counter.

Restoran itu terlihat dipenuhi pengunjung seperti biasa. Interiornya benar-benar mencerminkan nuansa negara Indonesia. Pernak-pernik khas berbagai suku bangsa dari negara itu terpajang di dinding. Mulai dari replika angklung khas suku Sunda, wayang khas Suku Jawa, tirai yang terbuat dari kain songket khas suku Minang, dan bermacam dekorasi etnik lainnya. Terdapat sebuah panggung di tengah ruangan untuk live music. Mengingat ini restoran Indonesia, lagu-lagu yang dimainkan berasal dari Indonesia pula. Sebuah konsep restoran yang unik.

Seorang waiters datang menanyakan menu. Sikapnya berubah posesif saat menyadari betapa tampan pria yang tengah dilayaninya. Sasori merasa keheranan sekaligus ingin tertawa dengan gesture dan ekspresi waiters tersebut.

Begitu sang pelayan berlalu, Sasori jadi teringat Hinata. Bagaimana jika gadis itu berada di sisinya sekarang? Akankah ia cemburu? Segera ditepisnya kemungkinan itu. Hinata takkan cemburu. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasori. Fakta ini membuat Sasori sedih juga. Selamanya ia mustahil merebut hati Hinata.

Tengah larut dalam perasaannya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh suara bernada pasrah dari depan meja kasir. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan mantel biru tua membalut tubuhnya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Anda harus membayar bill ini," kata sang penjaga kasir tanpa perasaan.

"Saya tahu, tapi..."

"Anda pasti tak punya uang, kan? Mengaku saja!" Tatapan si pegawai restoran semakin tajam.

Pria paruh baya itu tertunduk pasrah. Melihat situasinya saja, Sasori langsung paham. Dari penampilannya, pria itu memang terlihat kekurangan. Segera saja hatinya tersentuh rasa iba. Ia ingin sekali membantu laki-laki malang itu.

Sementara Sasori memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberi pertolongan, seorang wanita cantik berambut kebiruan mendekat. Menepuk pundak pria itu, lalu mengulurkan sejumlah uang.

"Ini, tadi saya temukan uang Anda terjatuh." Ucapnya ramah.

Refleks Sasori menepuk dahi. Mengapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Wanita cantik itu jauh lebih cerdas darinya. Ia menolong tanpa perlu menyinggung perasaan pria bermantel biru tersebut.

Si pria menatap malaikat penolongnya tak percaya. Sedangkan wanita itu balas menatapnya disertai senyuman hangat. Sorot kaget dan mengenali terpancar di matanya.

"Nona Konan? Anda..."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum. Melunturkan keraguan sang pria malang. Dengan cepat ia membayar bill yang disodorkan lalu bergegas pergi. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia membungkuk, mengucap terima kasih pada perempuan baik hati itu.

Konan? Tunggu, Sasori seperti mengenalinya. Tak salah lagi, itulah Konan yang dibanggakan Hinata. Model ternama, alumni Allenoise Boarding School, juri audisi drama musikal, sekaligus wanita berhati malaikat.

Pada saat bersamaan, tatapan mereka bertemu. Konan otomatis melangkah menghampiri meja yang ditempati Sasori. "Halo, kau Akasuna Sasori, kan?"

"Ya. Kau pasti Konan." Balas Sasori ramah.

"Nice to meet you again. Kau sedang menunggu menu?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Kau juga? Kalau iya, nampaknya makan malam bersama tak ada salahnya."

"Oh, with pleasure."

Konan menyambut positif ajakan Sasori. Alhasil keduanya duduk berdampingan di meja yang sama. Menuai pandangan-pandangan iri dari pengunjung restoran. Seorang expatriat Suna Country sekaligus psikolog anak yang tampan memikat bersama model cantik dan ternama. Sungguh serasi.

"Star Boys dan Diamond Girls sudah sering bercerita tentangmu." Konan membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Aku juga tahu tentangmu lewat cerita-cerita mereka." Balas Sasori.

"By the way, kau suka berkunjung ke sini?" Konan melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ini adalah salah satu restoran favoritku."

Konan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Wow, kesukaan kita sama!"

Dalam sekejap, keduanya telah berbincang akrab. Seakan telah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Begitu akrabnya mereka sampai-sampai waiters yang mengantarkan menu memberikan tatapan cemburu.

Dalam hati Sasori mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Hinata. Konan tipikal wanita yang baik, ramah, penolong, penyabar, dan low profile. Itu semua tercermin dari kata-kata dan perbuatannya. Sasori sudah melihat sendiri representasi kebaikan wanita itu. Sesaat ia tak percaya wanita sebaik itu masih sendiri.

"Apa kau diundang ke pesta pernikahan Kazune-jisan?" tanya Sasori begitu mereka selesai makan. "Ya. Kudengar kau juga diundang. Bicara soal pernikahan, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Sasori berubah sendu. Mengapa banyak orang yang menanyakan soal waktu pernikahan padanya? Tidak para keluarga pasien, tidak juga Konan. Mereka semua sama.

Semudah itu kauucapkan kata maaf kekasihku

Setelah kaulakukan lagi kesalahan yang sama

Dimana perasaanmu

Yang telah melakukan salah yang sama

Inikah cara dirimu

Membalas tulus cinta yang kuberi...

Tepat pada saat itu, para pemusik membawakan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang representatif dengan keadaan Sasori kini. Beruntung pemuda itu cukup menguasai bahasa Indonesia, sehingga paham betul untaian lirik yang dinyanyikan.

"A-ano, aku salah bicara, ya?" Konan tergeragap. Menatapi wajah Sasori penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, aku hanya terlarut dalam lagu yang tengah dibawakan. Kau mengerti liriknya?"

"Ya. Aku mempelajari bahasa Indonesia di samping beberapa bahasa lainnya. Apa kaubilang tadi? Kau larut dalam untaian lirik lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan?"

Konan mengerutkan kening. Mendengarkan dan memahami kata demi kata dalam lagu itu. Senyuman di wajahnya sedikit memudar.

"Sasori," panggil wanita itu lembut.

Sasori berpaling padanya. Menatap lembut tepat ke dalam mata wanita itu.

"Aku termasuk orang yang dekat dengan Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Setiap kali menghadapi problematika, pasti mereka selalu bercerita padaku. Begitu pula ketika Hiashi-sama memutuskan menjodohkan Hinata denganmu."

Iris Hazel milik Sasori membelalak. Ternyata Konan mengetahui segalanya.

"Ketika itu, Gaara dan Hinata sangat terpukul. Namun mereka kembali bahagia saat tahu skenario yang kaurencanakan. Oh ya, aku tahu kalau kau melakukan semua ini semata demi kebahagiaan Gaara, Hinata, Hiashi-sama, Hikaru-sama, dan kedua orang tuamu. Sasori, you make me amazed. Skenario yang rapi, meski itu semua menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Sasori menundukkan wajah. "Biarlah aku yang tersakiti dari pada mereka, Konan."

"Itulah yang membuatku kagum padamu. Tidakkah kau menderita, Sasori?"

Menyakitkan bila cintaku dibalas dengan dusta

Namun mencintaimu takkan kusesali

Karena aku yang memilihmu...

Menderita? Entahlah. Selama ini Sasori terlalu sibuk memprioritaskan kebahagiaan orang lain hingga tak sempat memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Answer me, Sasori..." desak Konan halus.

"I don't know, Konan."

Konan mengangkat alis. "Tidak tahu? Kau sendiri yang merasakannya."

"Kalaupun aku merasakannya, aku tak peduli. Melihat semua orang yang kusayangi berbahagia saja sudah cukup."

"Meski kau tersakiti? Meski Hinata membalas cinta tulusmu dengan dusta?"

Dimana perasaanmu

Saat kau melakukan salah yang sama

Inikah cara dirimu

Membalas tulus cinta yang telah kuberi...

Sasori menghela nafas. Perkataan Konan bagaikan menyudutkan Hinata. Gadis itu tak pantas disalahkan. Sebab cinta bukanlah pilihan. Hinata takkan bisa memilih, apakah dia akan mencintai Gaara atau Sasori.

"Cinta bukanlah sebuah pilihan, Konan." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi...apakah kau tidak tersakiti? Apa kau tidak ingin meminta Hinata belajar mencintaimu?"

"Tidak."

Menyakitkan bila cintaku dibalas dengan dusta

Namun mencintaimu takkan kusesali

Karena aku yang memilihmu

Menyakitkan bila cintaku dibalas dengan dusta

Namun mencintaimu takkan kusesali

Karena aku yang memilihmu (Audi-Dibalas Dengan Dusta).

Sesaat Konan terpana mendengar jawaban Sasori. Kata 'tidak' itu diucapkannya tanpa keraguan. Ia sungguh kebingungan dengan jalan pikiran Sasori.

"Cinta yang tulus tak memerlukan balasan, Konan."

Suara lembut Sasori memutus kebingungannya. Wanita cantik itu mengangkat wajah. Tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang Hazel. Demi mengalihkan perhatian, buru-buru ia menyesap vanilla latte yang tersisa setengah di gelasnya.

"Ok, it's your choise."

"So, how about your love story?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Konan nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. Mengapa harus kisah cinta yang ditanyakan? Tak inginkah pemuda itu mengetahui sisi hidupnya selain tentang cinta?

"Kisah cintaku? Begitulah..."

Konan tak melanjutkan. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Pecahan-pecahan tajam memori menggores hatinya, memahat luka.

Pernahkah kau bicara

Tapi tak didengar

Tak dianggap sama sekali...

Alunan lagu berganti. Menghantarkan atmosfer melankolik yang identik dengan lagu sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa live music di restoran ini selalu membawakan lagu-lagu cinta bernada kepiluan? Mengapa pula lagu-lagu itu mewakili perasaan Konan dan Sasori?

"Sasori, pernahkah kau menjalin cinta dengan wanita selain Hinata?" Tiba-tiba Konan melontarkan pertanyaan. "Tidak. Hinata cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pernah beberapa kali menjalin cinta. Bagiku, yang terakhir adalah yang paling istimewa."

"Really? Tell me, please."

Konan menghempas nafas pasrah. Figur yang masih menempati relung hati terdalam berkelebatan di benaknya. Sementara itu, Sasori menanti dengan sabar. Ia tahu, detik ini juga Konan tengah membutuhkan tempat bercerita.

"Sasori, sebenarnya aku pernah menjalin cinta dengan...Uchiha Itachi."

Gelas di tangan pemuda itu nyaris terjatuh. Uchiha Itachi? Dokter spesialis hati yang berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kematian akibat sirosis bertahun-tahun silam?

"Uchiha Itachi? Kakak kandung Sasuke?"

"Tepat," jawab Konan mantap.

"Dia pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Kuharap selalu begitu. Sayangnya, sekarang itu hanya sekedar ekspektasi."

Pernahkah kau tak salah

Tapi disalahkan

Tak diberi kesempatan...

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Konan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Berkonspirasi dengan kelenjar air matanya agar tak berproduksi. "Aku dan Itachi mulai dekat sejak di Senior High School. Dia juga alumni Allenoise. Ketika SAF digelar, kami menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama musikal. Belum lagi kami mengikuti OSIS dan beberapa ekskul yang sama. Sejak saat itu kami semakin dekat. Teman-teman kami malah menyatakan dukungan pada kami berdua."

Perempuan cantik itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Arus kuat kenangan menyerbu dadanya.

"Kedekatan kami berlanjut di bangku kuliah. Kami memilih universitas yang sama, dengan jurusan berbeda. Dia mengambil Kedokteran, sementara aku Komunikasi. Di awal semester pertama, dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku menerimanya, karena aku sadar betapa aku mencintainya sejak lama."

Sasori terus mendengarkan. Kesabarannya nyaris tiada bertepi.

"Selama beberapa tahun, kisah cinta kami seindah pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Kata orang, kami pasangan yang serasi. Itachi bersikap romantis, akupun begitu. Hingga akhirnya, tiba saat kami lulus dari universitas dan mulai menjejaki karier."

"Aku menetapkan pilihan hidupku sebagai model dan aktris. Sementara Itachi memutuskan dokter sebagai karier impiannya. Kuakui dia dokter yang brilian. Puluhan kasus berhasil diselesaikannya. Belasan operasi transplantasi hati, yang masuk kategori operasi besar, dapat ditanganinya."

"Aku bangga sekali pada semua pencapaiannya. Dia bangga pula pada prestasiku di dunia entertainment. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan kami tak berlangsung lama. Semua berawal dari pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang keduabelas."

Konan berhenti sejenak. Kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Sasori menatapnya penuh perhatian. Secara implisit memintanya melanjutkan cerita.

"Saat itu kondisi Sasuke menurun drastis. Kami semua panik. Itachi bertindak cepat. Segera melakukan serangkaian tes, dan hasilnya..."

"Aku tahu. Sasuke mengidap Sirosis. Lalu apa akibatnya?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah menyalahkan Sasuke. Aku juga menyayangi dia layaknya adikku sendiri. Sasuke didiagnosis terkena Sirosis. Realita ini menghancurkan hati Itachi. Dia merasa gagal melindungi adiknya sendiri dari penyakit berbahaya, padahal orang lain bisa diselamatkannya. Sejak saat itulah dia berubah."

Ku hidup dengan siapa

Ku tak tahu kau siapa

Kau kekasihku tapi orang lain bagimu

Kau dengan dirimu saja

Kau dengan duniamu saja

Teruskanlah, teruskanlah kau begitu...

"Dia tak lagi memperhatikanku. Fokus perhatiannya hanyalah para pasien dan adiknya. Dia bagaikan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia kedokteran yang kompleks dan sulit diprediksi."

Dua titik bening menuruni pipi mulus Konan. Malam ini, kotak kenangan yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam, telah terbuka. Cepat disekanya mata, lalu meneruskan.

"Sementara itu, kesehatan Sasuke kian memburuk. Itachi terus saja larut dalam dunianya, tak lagi mempedulikanku. Semula aku berusaha sabar, berusaha memahami keterpurukannya akibat tragedi yang menimpa Sasuke. Aku tahu seberapa besar kasih sayangnya untuk Sasuke."

Wanita cantik itu terisak tertahan. Sasori menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya. Berbisik menenangkan.

"Dia menganggapku tak ada. Situasi itu berlangsung dua tahun lamanya. Aku sungguh tersiksa. Kala aku mendekat, dia menjauh. Setiap kali aku menyemangatinya, dia marah. Ketika aku membujuknya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukannya, dia menyuruhku pergi. Aku tersiksa, namun aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Kau tak butuh diriku

Aku patung bagimu

Cinta bukan kebutuhanmu...

Sasori mampu menyelami isi hati Konan. Ia sadar, betapa menderita wanita di sampingnya ini. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dilalui dalam penderitaan cinta.

"Aku tak lagi dibutuhkannya. Dia lebih memilih sendiri. Tenggelam dalam penyakit-penyakit yang melibatkan organ hati. Sampai akhirnya, aku memutuskan satu hal. Aku tak bisa selamanya bersikap egois. Dia layak menjalani kehidupan tanpa diriku. Aku tak pantas menghalangi kariernya, menghalangi keinginannya menyembuhkan Sasuke."

"Maka, kuputuskan untuk berpisah. Lagi-lagi reaksinya sangat dingin ketika kusampaikan hal itu padanya. Tak nampak kesedihan di wajahnya. Justru aku yang terluka. Hingga detik ini, aku takkan pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya."

Sampai di sini, dinding ketegaran Konan runtuh. Ia menangis. Bulir-bulir bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya, sebagian terjatuh membasahi meja. Orang-orang di dekat mereka melempar pandang tajam ke arah Sasori. Mereka mengira Sasori telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Konan menangis.

"Gomen..." Konan bergumam lirih. Merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatap tajam ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. "Tak apa-apa. Menangislah, sesekali melakukannya akan melegakanmu."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Sasori menarik Konan ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tak peduli air mata wanita itu membasahi pakaiannya. Membiarkan Konan meluapkan pilu dan sesalnya.

Ku hidup dengan siapa

Ku tak tahu kau siapa

Kau kekasihku tapi orang lain bagimu

Kau dengan dirimu saja

Kau dengan duniamu saja

Teruskanlah, teruskanlah kau begitu

Kau dengan dirimu saja

Kau dengan duniamu saja

Teruskanlah, teruskanlah

Kau, kau begitu

Teruskanlah... (Agnes Monica-Teruskanlah).

Perlahan-lahan batin Konan menghangat. Ia menemukannya dalam diri pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya. Sasori sempurna mensugestikan ketenangan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori..." lirihnya.

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik?" Sasori menyibak lembut poni Konan. Menghapus lembut air matanya. "Ya. Tapi, aku...takut."

"Apa yang kautakutkan?"

"Acara pernikahan besok. Itachi akan datang. Aku..."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau masih memiliki aku. Aku akan menemanimu. Kupastikan kau berbahagia pada acara itu."

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sugesti ketenangan kembali merasuki, membuat Konan mempercayai bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hari pernikahan akhirnya tiba. Kebahagiaan menebar bagai awan di seantero ibu kota. Seluruh masyarakat, dari berbagai lapisan, menyambut bahagia momen ini.

Insan media tak kalah gembira. Mengingat yang akan digelar adalah pernikahan pejabat militer negara, tim infotainment dari sejumlah stasiun televisi berebutan melakukan liputan secara live. Wartawan beberapa tabloid tak kalah antusias. Mereka bahkan tidak ragu melakukan papparazi jika diperlukan.

Yang paling berbahagia tentu saja Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan orang tua mereka. Sejak pagi, mereka telah bersiap-siap. Lokasi tersibuk pagi ini tiada lain mansion keluarga Shimura.

"Temeee! Kau mencuri selimutku ya?!"

Di sela-sela kesibukan dalam rumah megah itu, terdengar seruan bernada marah dari Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu tergesa menuruni tangga. Iris Saphire-nya mencari-cari pemilik julukan yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Kalau tidak begitu, riskan kau akan bangun tepat waktu." Di luar dugaan, Sasuke memunculkan diri. Membuat Naruto nyaris terjatuh dari tangga.

"Pantas saja aku terbangun dalam keadaan dingin! Kau mencuri selimutku, lalu mengatur temperatur AC serendah mungkin!"

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, Neji datang menengahi. Meminta keduanya menyudahi pertengkaran dan bersiap-siap. Alhasil mereka menurut. Toh waktu yang tersisa tak banyak lagi.

Setengah jam berselang, Naruto dan Sasuke turun ke bawah dengan penampilan sempurna. Naruto nampak semakin tampan dalam balutan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu. Sementara Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang membuat penampilannya kian memikat.

"Akhirnya kalian turun juga," sambut Neji excited. Hari ini, sang pewaris Hyuuga Corp tampil memesona dalam setelan jas Versache berwarna marun. Kemeja di balik jasnya memiliki warna senada. Dari luar, takkan ada yang mengira pemuda segagah dan serupawan Hyuuga Neji menyimpan penyakit di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, teman-teman?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sangat tampan," puji Gaara yakin.

Sayangnya, Naruto sekalipun tak mampu mengalahkan pesona seorang Sabaku Gaara. Pagi ini figurnya begitu menawan dalam balutan tuxedo Guchi berwarna pale blue. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, dipastikan ia akan mampu merebut hati para tamu wanita saat pernikahan nanti.

"Sungguh?"

"Kau ini kekanakan sekali, Naruto." Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

Bila Neji memilih Versache dan Gaara memilih Guchi, Sai menjatuhkan pilihan pada Calvin Klein untuk tuxedo-nya pagi ini. Tuxedo putih dengan Calvin Klein sebagai brand-nya menyempurnakan penampilannya. Meski wajah pemuda itu sedikit lebih pucat, hal itu tidak mengurangi aura pesonanya.

"Dimana Diamond Girls? Mereka belum kemari?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab seketika. Pintu ruang duduk terbuka. Masuklah kelima gadis cantik itu satu per satu.

Mula-mula Hinata. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruangan berkarpet tebal itu, iris lavendernya bertemu dengan Jade milik Gaara. Selama sepersekian menit keduanya saling tatap. Memperhatikan penampilan masing-masing.

Hinata tampak semakin jelita dalam balutan maxi dress berwarna baby blue. Heels yang ia kenakan melekat pas di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Cukup dengan riasan make up minimalis, sosoknya sungguh jelita. Rambut indigo-nya ia biarkan terurai. Hiasan rambut berformat bunga lavender menghiasinya. Sempurnalah penampilan Hinata hari ini.

Sakura tampil cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna magenta. Rambut soft pink-nya terjalin rapi dengan beberapa pita menghiasinya. Wedges Devict Denim terpasang anggun di kakinya. Penampilan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tak berkedip kala menatapnya.

Matsuri melangkah masuk persis di belakang Sakura. Wrap dress berwarna abu-abu keperakan menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Rambut coklatnya tergerai rapi di punggungnya. Identik dengan keempat sahabatnya, riasan make up di wajahnya dibuat natural.

"Kau...cantik sekali, Matsuri." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Membuat pipi gadis cantik itu merona kemerahan. Ia menunduk, lirih mengucap terima kasih atas pujian pemuda blonde itu.

Tenten bergerak lincah memasuki ruang keluarga. Menakjubkan sekali gadis ini. Ia leluasa bergerak tanpa sedikitpun terhalang heels-nya. Hari ini, image tomboy seorang Mitzashi Tenten lenyap sudah. Dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah marun, high heels setinggi tujuh senti, rambut yang terurai indah membingkai wajahnya, dan riasan yang natural, sisi feminin Tenten dapat diakui. Pantas sekali ia bersanding dengan sang pewaris Hyuuga Corp.

Yang tiba paling akhir ialah Ino. Serupa dengan Hinata, iris Aquamarine-nya bertemu dengan Onyx milik Sai. Dua hati berebut bicara. Mengutarakan kekaguman satu sama lain.

Yamanaka Ino sungguh tepat disebut 'Princess'. Anggun dan menawan sosoknya dalam balutan maxi dress berwarna broken white. Rambut pirangnya tergerai membingkai wajah ayunya. Siapapun yang berada di dekatnya akan merasakan betapa cantik putri keluarga Yamanaka ini.

"Princess," Sai memanggil lembut namanya. Menggamit lengan Ino ke dekatnya.

Ino tersenyum. Melingkarkan lengan, memeluk erat tubuh Sai. Tingkah mereka mengundang tatapan-tatapan penuh arti dari Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Ehem...aku baru tahu, yang menikah hari ini ternyata bukan Kazune-jisan dan Tsunade-sensei." Tukas Naruto. Menyeringai ke arah Sai dan Ino.

Refleks sepasang kekasih itu melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Melihat itu, serta-merta Naruto tertawa.

"Kalian merasa digoda, ya?" serunya penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak juga!" jawab Sai dan Ino bersamaan.

Kali ini Star Boys dan Diamond Girls ikut tertawa.

"Nah, dengar itu! Menjawabnya saja bersamaan! Berarti kalian jodoh!"

Suasana seketika mencair. Selagi menunggu detik-detik mendebarkan itu, mereka saling melontarkan canda. Membahas siapa yang akan lebih dulu menikah kelak. Bahkan Naruto mulai merancang ide-ide fantastis soal pernikahannya nanti dengan Matsuri.

Tengah sibuk bercanda dan berasumsi siapa yang akan menikah duluan, perhatian mereka teralih oleh kedatangan Genma. Perwira muda itu nampak semakin gagah dan kharismatik mengenakan setelan tuxedo Pierre Cardin berwarna krem. Ia mengabarkan sudah waktunya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menuju gereja. Pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

Dengan jantung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan mansion keluarga Shimura. Bergiliran memasuki Limousine yang akan membawa mereka ke gereja tempat berlangsungnya pemberkatan.

.

.

Limousine hitam itu menepi di halaman gereja. Bergabung dengan mobil-mobil kenegaraan lainnya yang terparkir rapi.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls turun dari mobil. Kehadiran mereka disambut senyum hangat para tamu dan ratusan blitz kamera wartawan. Di pintu gereja, terlihat berlapis-lapis pasukan Konoha Police dan Suna Guardian. Bendera dari kedua negara berkibar gagah. Pasukan elite itu langsung memberi hormat ketika Star Boys dan Diamond Girls melangkah melewati pintu gereja.

Sai mengerjapkan mata. Ini gereja yang sama. Gereja tempat jenazah Shimura Ayumi disemayamkan bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum dimakamkan. Gereja ini pulalah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu berawalnya kebahagiaan Kazune, Tsunade, dan Sai.

Barisan tempat duduk dalam gereja telah terisi. Menyisakan sepuluh kursi di deretan terdepan. Para orang tua sontak berdiri dan memeluk hangat Star Boys dan Diamond Girls.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," bisik Kushina dan Minato. Memeluk erat Naruto.

"Kapan pemberkatannya dimulai?" tanya Sakura kala berada dalam dekapan Mebuki.

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tak dapat menahan gelora kecemasan mereka saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Syukur tiada terkira membasuh hati mereka mengetahui sang putra bungsu baik-baik saja.

"Kau sehat, Nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Fugaku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku...baik-baik saja, Ayah." Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu." Timpal Mikoto.

Gaara menatap miris sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto yang dipeluk Minato dan Kushina. Hinata dalam dekapan Hiashi dan Hikaru. Neji yang disambut hangat Hizashi dan Hotaru. Kedekatan Tenten dengan ayah-ibunya. Matsuri dalam rengkuhan hangat Sara dan Ebizou. Sasuke dengan curahan perhatian dari Fugaku serta Mikoto. Sakura, Kizashi, dan Mebuki yang berangkulan erat. Sai dan Ino dalam dekapan Inoichi serta Hitomi.

Lantas, bagaimanakah dengan dirinya? Tak adakah yang bersedia memberinya pelukan hangat di hari bahagia ini? Hari dimana semua orang berbahagia, saling melepas rindu dan mengungkapkan cinta. Siapakah yang akan memberinya belaian hangat, kata-kata lembut, dan pelukan?

Jawabannya datang seketika. Dari barisan kursi yang ditempati para orang tua, tiga sosok bangkit berdiri. Menghampiri Gaara, lantas memeluknya erat. Hati pemuda itu berdesir hangat. Kami-sama, ternyata masih ada yang tulus menyayanginya: Karura, Tmari, dan Kankurou.

"Ibu...Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii..."

"Iya, kami di sini. Suatu saat nanti, Ayah juga akan ke sini, menghampirimu." Ujar Karura. Mengecup puncak kepala Gaara. "Kehadiran kalian sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Dari barisan kursi itu, hanya Sabaku Rei satu-satunya yang tidak beranjak. Menatap dingin sang putra bungsu. Wajahnya beku tanpa ekspresi. Detail itu tak luput dari perhatian Gaara.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kelak Ayah akan menyadari kesalahannya." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang adik, Temari berkata menenangkan.

"Kami semua masih berusaha membujuk Ayah. Doakan saja agar hatinya luluh," kata Kankurou.

Belum sempat Gaara menanggapi, tiga orang berambut merah memasuki gereja. Jepretan kamera dan tatapan-tatapan ramah mengikuti langkah kaki mereka. Tak salah lagi, keluarga Akasuna telah tiba.

"Sasori?" Gaara melepas pelukan ibu dan kedua kakaknya. Menyalami pemuda itu beserta kedua orang tuanya, Akasuna Ryu dan Akasuna Hana.

"Gaara..."

Akasuna Sasori tampil memesona dalam setelan tuxedo Christian La Croix berwarna putih. Kendati rona pucat menghiasi wajahnya, ia tetap tampan.

"Ryu-jisan, Hana-basan, kapan kalian tiba di Konoha?" tanya Gaara sopan.

"Dua hari yang lalu, anakku. Sudah lama kami tidak ke Konoha." Jawab Hana dengan sikap keibuannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Karura.

"Iya, kecuali jika ada kunjungan kenegaraan. Itu lain lagi ceritanya," seloroh Ryu.

Tamu-tamu terus berdatangan. Di antara mereka, Gaara dapat melihat Orochimaru bersama Francis dan Francisco, Kakashi didampingi Kurenai, serta Iruka bersama Rin dan kedua putri kembar mereka.

Barisan kursi dalam gereja itu telah terisi. Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan para orang tua menempati deretan depan. Pasalnya merekalah tamu-tamu terpenting. Wartawan dibolehkan meliput peristiwa sakral ini. Tentunya setelah berkompromi dengan Danzo, Kazune, dan Tsunade.

Detik-detik mendebarkan itu tiba. Ratusan pasang mata menatap penuh perhatian altar yang akan ditempati pasangan pengantin.

Akhirnya, datanglah siapa yang mereka nantikan. Mula-mula, sampailah Kazune bersama Danzo. Diikuti Tsunade bersama ayahnya, Senju Hashirama. Seorang pendeta berambut putih menempatkan diri. Khidmat menyambut kedua mempelai.

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls menatap lekat ke arah altar. Berbagai perasaan menggelora di hati mereka. Dapatkah suatu saat nanti mereka berada di atas altar itu dan mengucap janji suci?

"Shimura Kazune, bersediakah kau mendampingi Senju Tsunade dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Senju Tsunade, bersediakah kau..."

Kesepuluh anak muda itu dilanda haru. Pernikahan sungguh peristiwa suci. Menegaskan janji abadi hingga maut memisahkan. Maut? Begitu dekatnya Star Boys dengan sang maut, hingga mereka merasa takut menyatukan hati dengan Diamond Girls.

"Aku bersedia," Terdengar jawaban tegas tetapi lembut dari Tsunade.

Terlihat Kazune mendekat. Mendaratkan kecupan hangatnya pada Tsunade. Menegaskan kesungguhan atas janji yang baru saja mereka ikrarkan.

Melihat pemberkatan itu, mata Hinata dan Ino digenangi air mata. Gaara menundukkan kepala. Berjuta rasa berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Membiarkan gadis berambut pink itu terisak penuh haru. Air mata terjatuh ke pangkuan Matsuri dan Naruto. Mata Neji memerah, sementara ia merengkuh bahu Tenten. Tenten sendiri bersusah payah menahan keharuannya. Sementara itu, Sai menatap lekat Kazune dan Tsunade. Dua titik jernih menggelayuti pelupuk matanya.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san...semoga kalian bahagia," lirihnya.

.

.

"Sai, kemarilah Nak."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendekat. Menghampiri ayah-ibunya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Saat itu pemberkatan baru saja usai. Keluarga Shimura menempati sebuah ruangan mungil di dalam gereja. Para tamu dan insan media membiarkan mereka sejenak untuk memberi privasi.

"Ada yang ingin Kaa-san berikan untukmu," ucap Tsunade.

Wanita cantik bergaun putih itu melepas seuntai kalung dari lehernya. Sai menatap ibu tirinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ini untukmu. Hashirama, sekarang kau memanggilnya Grandpa, memberikannya pada Kaa-san saat berumur lima tahun. Kalung ini adalah perlambang cinta dan kasih sayang. Kaa-san ingin kau memakainya, oke?"

Sai memandangi kalung itu tak percaya. Tsunade memberikan kalung itu untuknya?

"What happen, son? Kau sepertinya ragu..." Kazune bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan begitu, Tou-san. Pantaskah aku mendapat kalung ini? Tidakkah kalung ini diberikan untuk Francis atau Francisco?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain. Tidak, ini milikmu. Francis dan Francisco telah mendapatkan tanda kasih sayang pula dariku."

"Arigato, Kaa-san."

"Douita. Sini, Kaa-san pakaikan."

Sai sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Kasih sayang seorang ibu kembali didapatkannya. Walaupun bukan dari Shimura Ayumi, tetapi kehangatan Senju Tsunade tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Tangan Tsunade bergerak lembut memasangkan kalung ke leher Sai. Setelah kalung terpasang, dikecupnya kening pemuda itu penuh kasih.

"Jagalah diri baik-baik. Semoga kau segera sembuh. Kaa-san menyayangimu."

"Me too, Kaa-san." Sai memeluk erat Tsunade. Mencium kedua pipinya. Beginilah rasanya memiliki seorang ibu. Kasih sayang tercukupi, kebutuhan akan cinta dan ketenangan terpenuhi.

Kazune tersenyum menyaksikan kedekatan istri dan putranya. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata,

"Fine, hanya Kaa-sanmu yang kaupeluk."

Sai tertawa kecil. Melangkah ke pelukan sang ayah. Membisikkan ucapan terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menghadirkan sesosok ibu yang baik dan penyayang untuknya.

.

.

Nuansa ungu keperakan mendominasi ballroom Hilton Hotel. Barisan meja dan kursi, berikut buffet yang dipenuhi Western serta Chinese food diletakkan pada spot-spot strategis. Sementara itu, bagian tengah ruangan merupakan dance floor.

Panggung dan pelaminan terletak di sisi lain ruangan. Selain lantai dansa, panggung serta pelaminanlah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dua spot yang dianggap paling strategis dalam ballroom.

Resepsi telah berlangsung sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dua ribu tamu undangan dari berbagai profesi dan kedudukan sosial berdatangan. Seperti acara pemberkatan tadi pagi, resepsi pernikahanpun diliput secara live oleh sejumlah stasiun televisi. Tak heran ditemukan beberapa wartawan di sudut-sudut ballroom.

Sebagian tamu undangan telah turun ke lantai dansa. Akan tetapi Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan para orang tua masih berada di dekat pelaminan. Bersama mereka ada pula Iruka, Rin, Kakashi, Kurenai, Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Orochimaru, si kembar Ariana-Aurora, dan Francis serta Francisco.

"Ah, aku senang kau memakai kalung itu, Sai." Ungkap Orochimaru saat terpandang olehnya kalung pemberian Tsunade.

"Itu artinya dia sangat menyayangimu."

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru. Ino menatapnya lekat, lembut menggenggam tangannya. "Semoga kau selalu berbahagia, Mr. Shimura."

"Thanks Princess." Sai bergumam pelan. Mencium kening Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Francis mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan berkata,

"Ayah...Ayah, lihat! Kalungnya Sai-niisan sama dengan kalung Francis dan Francisco!"

Orochimaru dan Tsunade tersenyum. Bergantian menepuk kepala anak perempuan berambut pirang itu. "Iya, Sayang. Ibu kan juga sayang sama Sai-nii."

"Aku dan Francis juga kok. Nii-san, daisuki..." ucap Francisco tulus.

Dengan penuh kebahagiaan, Sai meraih tubuh mungil si kembar dan memeluknya. Mengekspresikan betapa ia menyayangi keduanya.

"Aduh, senangnya punya adik. Kapan ya, kita begitu?" komentar Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Sakura.

Sejurus kemudian, tanpa diduga Naruto memalingkan pandang ke arah Kushina dan Minato.

"Chichiue, Hahaue, kapan aku bisa punya adik?"

Mendengarnya, mereka semua tertawa. Minato mengacak-acak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Kami belum terpikirkan untuk itu, Nak. Be patient, ok?" jelas Kushina lembut.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau punya adik? Bersikap dewasa saja tidak bisa." Sasuke menimpali.

Naruto menatap geram Sasuke. "Hei Teme, siapa bilang aku tidak bisa dewasa?!"

"Kalau bisa, tunjukkan!"

"Stop. Selalu saja bertengkar," Gaara menengahi.

"Wah, nampaknya yang paling cocok menjadi kakak adalah Gaara. Dia dewasa sekali. Adiknya pasti akan bahagia memiliki kakak seperti dia." Puji Tenten bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maukah kau punya adik, Gaara?"

Pertanyaan Neji melukiskan senyum di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Of course...tapi, aku kasihan pada Ibu. Usianya tak lagi memungkinkan untuk memiliki anak lagi. Terlalu berisiko."

"Ah, arigato anakku. Kau memang pengertian," Karura tersenyum hangat.

"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap senang jika Tuhan mempercayakan seorang anak lagi padaku."

Satu-satunya yang tetap memasang sikap tenang dan anggun dalam pembicaraan ini ialah Matsuri. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan saja tingkah orang-orang terdekatnya. Sesekali tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam keadaan apapun, Matsuri tetaplah Matsuri. Penuh perhatian walaupun tak banyak bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah momen yang mendebarkan di acara pernikahan: pelemparan bunga. Jantung setiap wanita yang belum menikah berdegup semakin cepat. Mengantisipasi detik-detik menyenangkan itu.

"Ayo kalian semua maju! Siapa tahu ini giliran kalian!" Hikaru menyemangati. Mengisyaratkan Star Boys, Diamond Girls, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Kakashi, dan Kurenai ke tengah ballroom.

"Astaga! Kami masih terlalu muda, Okaa-sama!" tukas Hinata setengah memprotes.

"Sudahlah, maju saja! Come on!"

Kali ini Minato memaksa. Bahkan ia tak ragu mendorong punggung Naruto dan Matsuri lebih dulu.

Insan-insan muda itu menurut. Dalam ketergesaan, tanpa sengaja Konan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Itachi. Detail ini tak luput dari pandangan Sasori. Praktis laki-laki baby face itu tersenyum karenanya.

Rangkaian bunga dilemparkan. Para wanita berseru histeris, menggapai-gapai dengan tangan mereka. Sementara para prianya stay cool. Sebenarnya mengharapkan rangkaian bunga, namun gengsi mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik. Akhirnya rangkaian bunga itu terjatuh ke tangan...Kurenai!

"Horeee! Kurenai-sensei akan menikah!" Naruto dan Sakura bersorak kegirangan. Memeluk sang guru cantik dari belakang.

Kurenai tersenyum. Mendekap erat rangkaian bunga itu. Di sampingnya, Kakashi ikut tersenyum di balik maskernya. Inilah pertanda yang ia nantikan.

"Berarti ini menjadi pertanda supaya Kakashi-sensei cepat melamar Kurenai-sensei. Setuju, guys?" ujar Tenten.

"Setuju!"

Merekapun kembali ke samping pelaminan. Langsung saja Kurenai dihadiahi ucapan selamat dari Iruka, Rin, Orochimaru, Kazune, dan Tsunade.

"Ya ampun, seperti aku akan menikah saja." Kurenai tertawa. Rona merah tertinggal di wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi kok. Kurenai-sensei tunggu saja."

Wajah Kurenai makin memerah. "Anak nakal kau, Naruto! Pandai sekali menggodaku!"

"Hei, tadi awalnya kukira Konan-nee atau Sasori yang akan mendapatkan bunga itu." Ino mengungkapkan spekulasinya.

"Ternyata hasilnya di luar dugaan, kan?" Sasori tersenyum puas. Senang dirinya tidak mendapatkan rangkaian bunga. Entah kapan ia akan siap untuk menikah.

"Itu artinya belum timing yang tepat bagiku dan Sasori untuk menjalani pernikahan." Seloroh Konan diikuti senyumnya. Kala kalimat itu terlontar, pandangannya bertemu dengan Itachi. Putra sulung Uchiha itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

Sebuah lagu mengalun indah. Melodi-melodinya terdengar begitu romantis. Serasa menghanyutkan mereka dalam samudera cinta.

Terbawa daya magis lagu itu, para tamu undangan turun ke lantai dansa. Mereka larut dalam gerakan-gerakan dansa bersama alunan lagu. Sebagian hadirin memejamkan mata. Membiarkan tangan dan kaki mereka bergerak leluasa mengikuti tempo dan irama slow dari 'A Whole New World'.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kazune dan Tsunade turun ke lantai dansa. Sang pengantin kini bergabung bersama para tamu. Kemampuan dansa mereka bagus juga. Otomatis para tamu bergeser sedikit, memberi space lebih untuk kedua mempelai.

Kakashi dan Kurenai tak mau kalah. Merekapun beranjak turun menyusul Kazune dan Tsunade. Sedetik kemudian Minato meraih tangan Kushina. Menuntunnya pelan-pelan ke lantai dansa. Wanita berambut merah itu mengikuti gerakan suaminya dengan canggung. Selidik punya selidik, Kushina sudah lama tidak berdansa. Persis di belakang Kushina-Minato, datanglah Hiashi bersama Hikaru, Hizashi dan Hotaru, Sara dan Ebizou, Jun dan Mei, Ryu dan Hana, Kizashi dan Mebuki, serta Inoichi dan Hitomi.

Selama sepersekian detik, Mikoto menatapi sahabat-sahabat lamanya yang sibuk berdansa. Sepercik harapan terpendam di hati. Mengharap suaminya yang berpembawaan dingin itu mampu menyadari ekspektasinya.

Sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari lengannya. Wanita cantik itu berbalik. Pemilik tangan tersebut tiada lain Fugaku. Tanpa kata, Fugaku menuntun Mikoto ke dance floor. Membimbingnya melakukan gerakan-gerakan dansa waltz. Berbaur dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Kini hanya tinggal Karura yang menanti ajakan pria yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan dansanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tak terlalu banyak berharap mengingat kekakuan suaminya. Urusan cinta dan romantisme bukan perkara mudah untuk Rei.

"Karura, ayo..."

Tanpa terduga, Rei mendekat. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Membuat Karura membelalakkan mata. "Rei, are you serious?"

"I really serious, Karura. Let's dance."

Keraguan wanita Sabaku itu luntur sudah. Diterimanya uluran tangan Rei. Kini ia tak perlu lagi merasa malu di depan sahabat-sahabat lamanya sesama orang tua Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Sabaku Rei sempurna menunjukkan sisi romantisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan.

Oh tidak, rupanya masih ada satu pasangan lagi yang belum turun ke lantai dansa: Iruka dan Rin. Sejak tadi Rin menanti-nanti dengan cemas ajakan Iruka. Ia takut sang suami tak mau berdansa dengannya. Lama menanti, sedikit demi sedikit harapan wanita cantik itu mulai pupus.

Sang Headmaster Allenoise ternyata mengerti. Diiringi senyum tulusnya, ia meraih kedua tangan Rin. Membawanya ke lantai dansa. Menari dengan gerakan canggung tetapi mesra. Keduanya berdansa tepat di samping Kakashi dan Kurenai.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Star Boys dan Diamond Girls terpaku menatapi orang tua mereka. Ya Tuhan, betapa besar pengaruh musik. Bahkan insan-insan yang telah memasuki usia empat puluh ke atas itu dapat termotivasi untuk berdansa.

"Come on, Matsuri. Jangan kalah sama Chichiue dan Hahaue." Ajak Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto..." Wajah gadis berambut coklat itu merona.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuh. Dalam sekejap Onyx dan Saphire bertemu. Paras Matsuri makin merona.

"Aku...tak menerima penolakan," kata pemuda Namikaze itu lembut. Dengan kata-kata demikian dibawanya sang gadis pujaan hati ke lantai dansa.

Selama sepersekian detik Sakura menatap nanar kepergian Naruto dan Matsuri. Iris Emerald-nya mengawasi gerakan dansa mereka tanpa kedip. Naruto lincah sekali berdansa. Sementara Matsuri mulanya gugup, namun akhirnya terbiasa pula.

"Mau berdansa?" Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke menawarkan.

Sakura terperangah. "Kau...kau mau berdansa denganku?"

"With pleasure."

Dua detik berselang, pasangan kekasih itu telah tiba di lantai dansa. Sakura tentu tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mempertimbangkan ajakan Sasuke. Siapa pula yang mampu menolak?

Tenten berdiri diam memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya berdansa. Dalam hati mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi. Meski tak terlalu mahir berdansa, salahkah bila Tenten berharap?

"Ayo Tenten, kuajari agar kau pandai berdansa."

Sebuah suara diikuti tepukan pelan di pundaknya menyadarkan gadis itu. Neji mendekat, mengulurkan lengannya. Tersenyum, Tenten melangkah ke sisi pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu..."

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Neji dan Tenten untuk mencapai dance floor, lantas menari bersama pasangan lainnya.

Hinata menundukkan wajah. Indahnya lagu itu menyentuh hati. Ingin sekali ia menyentuhkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai dansa dan menggerakkan tubuh seirama lagu.

Tanpa diduga, pemuda berambut merah itu mendekat. Dengan gallant-nya menyodorkan tangan. Secara tersirat menawarkan sesuatu. Refleks Hinata mengangkat wajah. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik, Jade bertemu lavender.

"Gaara?"

"Berdansalah denganku," pinta pemuda itu lembut.

Kegembiraan serasa menyerbu hati Hinata. Namun sekejap kemudian ia disergap keraguan. Bagaimana dengan pemuda lain yang mungkin akan tersakiti? Dilematis.

Gaara menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Tatapan teduh yang meluluhkan kalbu. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak kuasa menentang pemilik tatapan itu. Digenggamnya tangan Gaara. Diikutinya langkah kaki pemuda itu menapaki lantai dansa. Hyuuga Hinata terkalahkan oleh Sabaku Gaara.

Sepasang insan muda itu tetap di posisi mereka. Belum juga beranjak dari sisi pelaminan yang telah kosong. Ino menyandarkan tubuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Meski terpendam keinginan untuk berdansa, ia tak berharap Sai mengajaknya. Ia paham sekali bagaimana keadaan pemuda rupawan itu. Ino tak ingin memaksakan sesuatu pada siapapun.

"Princess, ini saatnya bagi kita."

Sepotong kalimat itu mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu. Dalam sekejap, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. "Sai?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sai menuntun lembut Ino turun ke lantai dansa. Mendekapnya, membawanya dalam gerakan-gerakan indah nan memukau. Tersenyum samar, Ino perlahan mengikuti ritme tarian kekasihnya.

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole

New world with you

Now I'm in a whole

New world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath, it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole

New world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me (Peabo Bryce ft Regina Belle-A Whole New World).

Ino memindahkan lengan kanannya ke punggung Sai. Sementara Sai melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang gadis itu. Mereka berdua berputar-tepatnya Ino berputar anggun di bawah lengan Sai-. Mereka menari mengitari lantai dansa. Seolah-olah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Tak jauh dari Sai dan Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura berputar pelan. Lengan Sakura melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda berambut Raven itu lembut membimbingnya dalam gerakan-gerakan dansa yang teratur.

Tenten mengalungkan lengan dengan Neji. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin luwes. Menyatu dengan irama musik. Neji tersenyum menawan ke arahnya. Sukses sudah usahanya memunculkan kembali kemahiran berdansa yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

"Itu baru Mitzashi Tenten..." bisiknya. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang dikategorikan romantis: mencium kedua pipi Tenten.

Naruto dan Matsuri menautkan tangan. Bergerak memutar, lantas memulai gerakan-gerakan dansa waltz. Sesekali keduanya bertatapan. Seakan berusaha menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain secara non-verbal. Sejurus kemudian Matsuri berputar anggun di bawah lengan Naruto. Sebelah lengannya ditangkap oleh Naruto. Sedetik berikutnya Matsuri menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, segera ditahan Naruto dengan kedua lengannya. Lagi-lagi keduanya bertatapan. Menegaskan perasaan mereka tengah dilimpahi cinta. Cinta, membuat dunia mereka serasa indah. Cinta, membuat dunia bagaikan hanya dipijak oleh mereka berdua.

Merah dan indigo perlahan menyatu. Melangkah bersama di atas lantai dansa. Harmonis. Seirama. Siapa lagi bila bukan Gaara dan Hinata. Dalam sekejap gerakan-gerakan mereka menyita perhatian tamu undangan.

Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Menisbikan mereka ingin selalu bersama. Mereka takkan bisa dipisahkan. Seolah mereka sebuah kesatuan yang terbentuk sempurna dan mustahil terpisahkan lagi.

Malaikat dan bidadari. Jade dan lavender. Marun dan indigo. Keteguhan hati dan kelembutan.

Dua pasang mata itu bercahaya. Perlahan keduanya menjauh, namun tangan mereka menggapai-gapai. Lalu mereka kembali mendekat. Bagai ditarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata. Hinata menatap Gaara dari sudut matanya. Gaara membalas tatapannya. Menegaskan sebentuk rasa yang lama tersimpan di dasar hati.

Keduanya berdansa memutari dance floor. Lengan kanan Gaara dan lengan kiri Hinata bertautan. Lengan kiri Gaara di atas pinggang Hinata, sementara lengan kanan Hinata melingkari lengan kiri Gaara. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh bahu pemuda itu.

Keduanya terus berdansa. Tangan bertaut, erat dan hangat. Tubuh merapat. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

.

.

Beberapa waktu lamanya ballroom dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdansa. Tak terkecuali Gaara dan Hinata, juga Star Boys dan Diamond Girls. Ironis, kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama.

Di tengah dansa mereka, tiba-tiba saja Gaara melangkah menjauh. Hinata menatapnya memohon, meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Namun Gaara terus menjauh. Tatapan matanya hampa, wajahnya memucat. Detik itu juga Hinata tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Gaara?" lirihnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dari sudut mata. Gaara tak sekalipun membalas pandangan Hinata.

Semakin lama, jarak yang memisahkan keduanya terus melebar. Ketika itulah Gaara membungkukkan tubuh seraya memegangi sisi kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu terakhir tak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Pandangan matanya mulai memburam. Objek-objek di sekitarnya bagai tersamarkan. Sungguh tak terduga. Mengapa rasa sakit ini datang pada waktu yang salah?

Hinata cepat menyadari situasi. Ia berlari menghampiri Gaara. Memeluknya erat, berupaya membagi rasa sakit pemuda itu dengannya. Tindakan Hinata sukses menuai pandangan-pandangan kaget dari ribuan pasang mata. Hiashi bahkan mengepalkan tangan penuh amarah. Namun saat ini Hinata tak peduli. Prioritasnya hanyalah Gaara.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Lembut gadis itu bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Justru rasa berat yang menekan bahu gadis itu. Segera ia menunduk, mendapati kepala Gaara tersandar di bahunya. Pemilik rambut merah itu tak sadarkan diri.

Sungguh tragis. Hinata harus menyaksikan pemuda yang dicintainya merasakan kesakitan hingga kesadarannya lenyap. Andai Star Boys dan Diamond Girls berada di sisinya saat ini, mungkin ia akan lebih kuat. Sayangnya, anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lainnyapun tengah ditimpa tragedi.

Di sisi lain dance floor, Naruto dan Matsuri terus berdansa dengan lincahnya. Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah keduanya. Akan tetapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Naruto berubah. Semula bahagia, kini memancarkan ekspresi sedih. Ia tetap berdansa, namun mimik wajahnya memias oleh kepiluan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Matsuri bertanya lembut.

Pemuda Namikaze itu tak merespon. Genggaman tangannya justru terlepas. Ia kini memegangi dada kirinya, menahankan rasa sakit luar biasa.

Matsuri menahan nafas. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak berdaya, sungguh tak berdaya. Rasanya ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Naruto, namun...

"Jangan...cemaskan...aku," bisik Naruto. Helaan nafasnya semakin tak terkendali. Rasa sakit menghujam jantungnya.

"Naruto..."

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh pingsan ke pelukan Matsuri. Susah payah gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Sepasang iris Onyx-nya digenangi air mata. Ia harus secepatnya menyelamatkan sang kekasih hati dari situasi kritis. Takkan dibiarkannya Naruto menderita terlalu lama dalam invasi penyakitnya.

Tenten berputar anggun di bawah lengan Neji untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya terasa ringan oleh kepuasan. Puas karena bisa kembali berdansa dengan lincah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berdansa, Neji. Trims ya!" Gadis itu berterima kasih disertai senyuman lebarnya.

"Sama-sama, Tenten. Aku..."

Neji menggantung kalimatnya. Rasa sakit membuatnya tak sanggup bicara. Mengapa sakit ini datang tiba-tiba?

"Neji?"

Nada suara Tenten berubah cemas. Ia bergerak ke samping. Didapatinya wajah kekasihnya sangat pucat. Sorot kesakitan terpancar dari sepasang mata lavendernya.

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Tenten merengkuh Neji ke pelukkannya. Pemuda itu balas memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Aura hangat gadis itu sedikit banyak menenangkannya.

"Tenten, biarkan tetap seperti ini...sebentar saja." ucap lirih. Nada memohon yang teramat kuat tertangkap dalam suara bass-nya.

Tenten merasa ingin menangis mendengarnya. Sulit dipercaya, seorang Hyuuga Neji yang cerdas dan dewasa tertaklukkan oleh kerusakan ginjal.

"Iya Neji, tenanglah. Bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku. Aku siap merasakannya juga."

Dinding ketegaran Mitzashi Tenten runtuh oleh air mata. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis di depan Hyuuga Neji. Melihat bulir-bulir bening di pipi gadisnya menciptakan rasa bersalah mendalam di hati Neji. Karena dirinyalah Tenten bersedih. Karena dirinya pulalah ketegaran Tenten menjadi rapuh.

Sementara Neji dan Tenten tengah berada dalam fase tidak menentu, Sasuke serta Sakura justru berbahagia. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit lalu mereka berpapasan dengan Konan dan Itachi di lantai dansa. Dua orang yang sempat menjalin kasih itu rupanya memutuskan berdansa bersama. Progres ini menggembirakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Semoga mereka bisa kembali bersatu. Kalau bisa menikah," ucap Sakura penuh harap. Kembali berputar anggun di bawah lengan Sasuke.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Aku ingin melihat Aniki bahagia. Setidaknya sebelum aku pergi..."

"Berhenti, Sasuke! Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata penebar firasat seperti itu!"

Sasuke menundukkan wajah mendengar protes Sakura. Sampai kapanpun, gadis berambut soft pink itu takkan siap menerima kepergiannya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bila Tuhan berkehendak lain? Merenggut paksa Sasuke dari Sakura?

Tengah larut dalam pikirannya, mendadak perhatian Sasuke teralihkan oleh rasa sakit. Refleks ia memegangi perutnya, menahankan rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Helaan nafas Sakura tertahan. Ia berhenti berputar, manik Emerald-nya melebar ketakutan kala menyadari perubahan gesture Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau kesakitan lagi?" Gemetar suaranya kala mengucap pertanyaan itu.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, dibawanya pemuda itu menjauhi lantai dansa. Mendudukkannya di bangku dekat pelaminan. Lembut menyandarkan kepala Sasuke ke lengannya.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Empat detik. Emerald bertemu Onyx. Hijau terang bertemu hitam. Sewaktu pandangan Sakura terarah lurus padanya, Sasuke dapat merasakan pancaran kenyamanan. Gadis ini senantiasa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Kendati demikian, rasa sakit tak kunjung meninggalkan raganya. Sirosis tetap saja menyiksanya luar-dalam.

Selang satu detik, Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Tepat mengenai baju Sakura. Sang gadis Haruno tak sekalipun merasa jijik atau keberatan. Dalam diam, disekanya ceceran darah yang mengotori gaunnya.

"Gomen, Sakura..." Sasuke berbisik. Menatap miris genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Tak apa-apa," balas Sakura sewajar mungkin meski perih menyayat hatinya.

Menakjubkan, tak nampak sebulirpun kristal bening menepi di pelupuk mata Sakura. Berada di dekat Sasuke membuatnya belajar tentang ketegaran. Belajar bahwa air mata selayaknya tetap tersimpan. Belajar bahwa cinta lebih dibutuhkan dibanding air mata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku...maafkan aku." Walaupun telah diyakinkan, Sasuke tak berhenti minta maaf. Cahaya matanya meredup perlahan. Saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Di sela permohonan maafnya, Sasuke mengerang. Menahankan kesakitan. Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sekarang hanya dirinya yang bisa menolong Sasuke.

Sakura cepat-cepat meraih kunci Lamborghini milik Sasuke. Memapah pemuda tampan itu keluar ballroom. Destinasinya hanya satu: rumah sakit.

Kembali ke dalam areal ballroom. Sai dan Ino terus menampilkan gerakan-gerakan waltz mereka yang memikat. Keduanya sungguh serasi. Belum lagi mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna senada. Putih, warna yang merpresentasikan kesucian. Warna itu pulalah favorit Sai dan Ino.

"Seringkah kau berdansa, Princess?"

"Cukup sering. Beberapa kali Azure mengadakan pesta dansa. Beberapa kali pula aku diajak Tou-san dan Kaa-san menghadiri pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan kolega bisnis mereka." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Untuk kesekian kali, ia berputar anggun. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sai menahan tubuh semampai itu dengan kedua lengannya. Gerakan mereka ini mengundang pandangan-pandangan kagum dari para tamu.

Ino tersenyum puas. Sesaat setelahnya senyumnya memudar kala menyadari sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Tanganmu hangat sekali, Sai."

Gadis pirang itu menyentuh lembut tangan kekasihnya. Benar saja, temperatur yang tak wajar dirasakannya.

"Kau sakit lagi ya? Ayo, kita hentikan sejenak. Aku tak ingin keadaanmu lebih buruk."

"Tapi, Princess...?"

"Kumohon..."

Apa daya Sai menolak. Maka keduanya melangkah meninggalkan lantai dansa.

Setengah jalan meninggalkan areal dansa itu, tanpa peringatan Sai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ribuan jarum jahat seakan menusuk tajam kepalanya. Mengirimkan impuls rasa sakit ke dalam syaraf.

Ino dengan cepat menyadari kondisi Sai. Sontak ia menghentikan langkah. Berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Merasakan betapa pucat wajahnya, betapa dalam gurat kesakitannya.

"Ya Tuhan...sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, Sai."

"Tak perlu, Princess. Aku baik-baik saja."

Percuma saja Sai berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Sedetik kemudian cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya. Menodai tuxedo putihnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! Jangan ada kata penolakan!" kata Ino dengan nada suara meninggi. Di saat bersamaan, air mata menepi di pelupuk Aquamarine-nya.

Shimura Sai tak pernah sampai hati menyaksikan siapapun menangis. Terlebih Ino, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Mengabaikan keadaan tubuhnya yang terus melemah, diraihnya tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam dekapan. Meringankan beban kesedihan putri Yamanaka.

Kali ini Ino tak berkutik lagi. Kehangatan pemuda berparas pucat tersebut sulit dielakkan. Dibalasnya pelukan Sai dengan lembut. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati lembutnya sentuhan dan belaian dari tangan Sai.

Sai tak lagi peduli pada tubuhnya. Ketenangan hati Ino jauh lebih penting. Sampai-sampai darah yang mengalir semakin banyak dan berceceran ke lantai luput dari perhatiannya. Justru yang memperhatikan fakta ini ialah Kazune dan Tsunade.

Pasangan yang baru saja berbahagia itu terenyak kala melihat bercak-bercak darah di lantai. Dansa mereka terhenti seketika. Segera saja keduanya menghampiri Sai dan Ino. Menebar kepanikan, mengungkap kekhawatiran. Pada saat itulah seluruh tamu undangan tahu bahwa telah terjadi tragedi pada pernikahan Shimura Kazune dan Senju Tsunade.

.

.

Author's note:

Hai, Minna-san. Akhirnya fic ini update juga. Terlalu panjang, ya? Maybe...

Yang jelas, minggu ini saya benar-benar bahagia. Soalnya, sepupu saya yang baru lahir udah di-aqiqah dan diberi nama. Namanya bagus lho, Minna: Chelsea Lutfiah Yazid. Nama tengahnya-Lutfiah-mirip sama nama depan saya-Latifah-yang artinya lemah lembut. Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Om saya yang menunggu-nunggu anak perempuan selama belasan tahun terkabul doanya oleh Allah. Selamat datang bidadari kecilku, semoga Chelsea Lutfiah Yazid bisa menjadi anak yang baik, berhati lembut, cantik, dan berguna bagi bangsa dan agama.

Personally, saya seneng banget dengan kelahiran Chelsea. Saya jadi punya adik sepupu di keluarga besar. Awalnya kan saya yang paling kecil hehe xd

Oh ya, Chelsea ini juga punya panggilan kesayangan. Kalo saya dipanggil Princess, dia dipanggil Little Angel. Ya ampuuuun, bahagianya punya adik! Meski bukan adik kandung, tetap saja saya bahagiaaa banget!

Tapiii...Minna-san, ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal hati saya. Chelsea pakai nama keluarga Yazid, keluarga Tante saya. Bukan keluarga Soedarsono-seperti nama saya dan sepupu-sepupu yang lain-.

Yah, whateverlah. Yang penting saya bisa punya sepupu perempuan setelah begitu seringnya dapet sepupu laki-laki. So, dua tahun ini saya punya dua sepupu baru: Qeanu Utsman Yazid dan Chelsea Lutfiah Yazid.

Karena saya lagi bahagia banget, maka saya persembahkan chapter yang cukup panjang ini. Spesial buat siapapun yang menantikan kelanjutan kisah Star Boys and Diamond Girls. Serius deh, kelahiran Chelsea jadi mood buster terampuh buat saya.

Oke, Minna-san. Jangan segan-segan kasih kritik dan saran lewat kotak review. Apapun akan saya terima. Terlebih suasana hati saya sedang sangat bagus. Love you all.

Tertanda,

Sabaku No Maura a. k. a. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono


	20. Chapter 20: Hurt

a/n:

Minna-san, coba deh dengerin lagunya Christina Aguilera yang judulnya Hurt. Lagunya sedih banget. Waktu saya nulis chapter ini, saya terinspirasi lagu tersebut dan mendengarkannya berkali-kali. Lirik dan nadanya benar-benar sedih.

Chapter 20: Hurt

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura berdiri terpaku. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kini ia berada di dalam unit gawat darurat Benefict International Hospital. Mendampingi seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Seseorang yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selang infus dan oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Sakura, mengapa kau membawaku ke sini lagi?" lirih Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menenangkannya. "Sssttt...jangan banyak bicara dulu, Sasuke. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau di sini! Bawa aku kembali ke pernikahan Tsunade-sensei, Sakura!" bantah Sasuke. Gemetar tangannya melepas semua peralatan medis yang telah terpasang. "Sasuke, kumohon jangan lepaskan semua itu. Dengar, aku sudah memberi tahu Fugaku-jisan, Mikoto-basan, dan Itachi-nii. Mereka akan segera kemari."

"Buat apa? Aku baik-baik saja! Trust me..."

Sakura mendesah tak kentara. Sasuke sungguh keras kepala. Ia sangat paham kekasihnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Aku bisa pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku!" Tanpa terduga, Sasuke berkata dengan ketus. Berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Setengah jalan usahanya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sasuke terjatuh pingsan ke atas ranjang.

Ketegaran Sakura runtuh sudah. Ia sempurna menangis. Keadaan Sasuke yang terus memburuk mengguncang pertahanan hatinya. Pastilah kini Sasuke sangat kesakitan. Akankah kehilangan kesadaran jauh lebih baik baginya?

Dua orang dokter dan beberapa suster mengelilingi tempat tidur Sasuke. Memasangkan kembali peralatan medis yang nyaris terlepas. Sakura otomatis bergerak minggir, persis menghadap pintu.

Tepat pada saat itulah pintu UGD terbuka. Empat buah brankar meluncur masuk. Didorong dengan tergesa-gesa oleh belasan paramedis. Sakura menyeka mata. Tergerak untuk mengetahui siapa saja pasien-pasien baru itu.

Alangkah kagetnya kala menyadari keempat sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang beroda. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Tak cukupkah Engkau menguji Sasuke? Mengapa keempat pemuda itu juga Engkau timpakan ujian berat malam ini?

"Suster, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat-sahabat saya?" teriak Sakura panik.

"Tenang dulu, Nona Haruno. Sahabat-sahabat Anda ini kolaps di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan Tsunade-sama dan Kazune-sama."

"Kami-sama..." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dipandanginya keempat sahabatnya dengan pandangan miris. Naruto terlentang tak sadarkan diri dengan iris Saphire terpejam rapat. Neji dengan sorot kesakitan terpancar dari mata mutiaranya. Gaara dengan wajah pucat pasi bagai mayat hidup. Sai yang terbaring lemah dengan darah mengaliri hidungnya.

Derap langkah kaki memecah keheningan unit gawat darurat. Masuklah Hinata, Kazune, dan Tsunade. Kazune dan Tsunade menghambur ke ranjang yang ditempati Sai, lalu memeluknya. Memeluk raga yang sedemikian lemah tiada berdaya.

"Bertahanlah, anakku...bertahanlah." bisik Kazune. Lembut mengecup jemari tangan Sai.

"Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san, Nak. Kau pasti kuat, kau pasti bisa melawan rasa sakit itu. Kaa-san percaya padamu." Isak Tsunade.

Sementara Hinata mendekati ranjang Gaara. Menggenggam tangan pemuda yang tak sadarkan itu. Membisikkan sesuatu entah apa. Sebulir kristal bening menjatuhi iris lavendernya.

Tim dokter bergerak cekatan. Mengambil peralatan medis, sigap menangani kelima pemuda rupawan itu. Penanganan harus secepatnya dilakukan. Terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa jadi taruhannya.

Tengah sibuk memberi pertolongan medis, perhatian mereka lagi-lagi teralih oleh debam pintu yang dibuka secara tergesa-gesa. Terlihat Itachi memasuki UGD didampingi dua orang perawat. Ketiganya sibuk mendorong tempat tidur beroda. Rupanya kepedihan belum mau menjauh dari mereka.

Hinata dan Sakura menangkap kilasan rambut merah di atas brankar yang didorong Itachi. Semenit berselang ranjang beroda itu ditempatkan persis di sisi brankar Gaara. Firasat Hinata membisikkan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia bergerak maju, mencoba mengenali sosok yang baru tiba itu.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, sekujur tubuh Hinata gemetar. Sosok itu...

"Sasori?"

Samar, Sasori dapat mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya. Iris Hazel-nya mengerjap perlahan. Sisa-sisa kesadaran tetap bertahan pada tubuhnya.

"Hinata," Ia berbisik lemah. Jemarinya berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan gadisnya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan. Menggenggam erat tangan Sasori.

"Aku di sini...bersamamu."

Sasori terbatuk. Darah mengalir menodai pakaiannya. Tetapi ia tersenyum.

"Arigato..."

Beberapa suster mengambil alih tempat tidur Gaara. Mendorongnya keluar UGD. Hinata tersentak kaget. Akan kemanakah Gaara dipindahkan? Sesaat ia berdilema. Menemani Gaara atau menemani Sasori?

Perang batin menderanya. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku, bisik hati kecilnya. Akhirnya Hinata mengambil keputusan.

Digenggamnya tangan Sasori hangat. Dikecupnya kening pemuda itu.

"Sasori, aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji."

Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata berlari kecil menyusul perawat yang mendorong tempat tidur Gaara.

Sasori menatap pilu kepergian Hinata. Dalam keadaan apapun, Hinata tetap memilih Gaara. Kenyataan ini membuat hatinya hancur. Dua titik jernih mengalir hangat dari kelopak matanya. Menisbikan betapa hancur hati seorang Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

Hinata mengikuti laju brankar Gaara. Di sampingnya, melangkahlah Karura, Temari, dan Kankurou. Wajah mereka pucat serta shock. Temari dan Karura berkali-kali mengusap air mata. Sementara Kankurou berusaha terlihat tegar meski hati dan jiwanya teramat rapuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Karura setiba di ruang rawat.

Seorang dokter laki-laki dengan rambut putih panjang terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu pada medical record. Dialah Kimimaro Kaguya, dokter spesialis Onkologi yang menggantikan Tsunade sementara waktu untuk menangani Gaara. Ekspresi wajahnya muram.

"Kondisi Gaara sangat buruk. Dia perlu donor mata secepatnya. Jika tidak, Retinoblastoma akan terus bermetastasis dan mengancam hidupnya. Tak tertutup kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat Gaara mengalami...kebutaan."

Tangis Temari semakin menjadi. Hinata menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan linangan air mata. Kankurou menahan nafas. Sementara Karura tak dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Kimimaro menghela nafas panjang. Sebagai dokter yang baik, ia turut merasakan kegundahan keluarga pasiennya. Mengantisipasi penyakit kanker tidaklah mudah.

"Saya sarankan, perbanyaklah dukungan moril untuk Gaara. Saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kita semua. Penyakit yang dihadapinya cukup berat."

Karura mengangguk. "Baik, Kimimaro-san. Akan kami lakukan."

Selepas kepergian Kimimaro, datanglah Shikamaru. Penampilannya kacau. Tuxedo coklat yang dikenakannya berantakan. Nampaknya ia tergesa-gesa meninggalkan pesta pernikahan keluarga Shimura.

Begitu melihat Shikamaru, serta-merta Temari melempar dirinya ke pelukan lelaki berambut nanas itu. Menumpahkan duka dan frustasinya. Shikamaru balas memeluk Temari. Sejurus kemudian ia bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

"Buruk sekali, Shikamaru. Kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami kebutaan!" tangis Temari. Sukses membuat Shikamaru terperangah.

"Kebutaan? Bagaimana bisa...?"

Segera saja Hinata, Temari, Karura, dan Kankurou menceritakan probabilitas yang disampaikan Kimimaro. Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tak kusangka kondisi Gaara separah itu," ucapnya setelah Temari, Hinata, Karura, dan Kankurou selesai bercerita.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Shikamaru?! Kami sangat takut kehilangan Gaara!" tukas Temari putus asa.

"Pertama-tama, tenanglah. Hadapi situasi ini dengan tenang. Kedua, secepatnya kita mencari donor mata untuk Gaara. Akan kubantu sebisaku."

Kesediaan Shikamaru berpartisipasi dalam pencarian donor mata untuk Gaara sedikit banyak melipur lara mereka. Putra Nara Shikaku ini memang bisa diandalkan. Tak salah Temari memilihnya.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti. Pagi tiba di Konoha City, mendung dan berkabut. Rintik gerimis menyapa kota. Menebarkan hawa dingin dan suasana sendu. Cuaca pagi ini mewakili perasaan hati Star Boys, Diamond Girls, dan para orang tua.

"Ayo makanlah, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau mau sembuh?" bujuk Mikoto lembut. Menyodorkan sesendok penuh berisi Omusubi dengan campuran Okaka dan tomat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh lagi. Ibu tahu itu." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau akan sembuh, Sasuke."

"Apa Ibu tidak mendengar hasil pemeriksaan yang diberi tahukan Aniki semalam?"

"Tapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa kau akan...akan..."

"Itu batas waktuku untuk hidup, Ibu!" hardik Sasuke. Mendorong mangkuk di tangan sang ibu. Mangkuk keramik itu pecah. Makanan di dalamnya berceceran ke lantai.

Mikoto tertunduk dalam. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya gelora kesedihan itu agar tidak tertumpah di depan putra bungsunya. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan buah hatinya saat ini.

Melihat raut wajah ibunya, Sasuke dicekam rasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap sekeras itu. Pantaskah membalas kelembutan hati Mikoto dengan cara seperti ini?

Sebelum Sasuke sempat meminta maaf, pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Masuklah Fugaku, Sakura, dan Itachi dengan terburu-buru. Mereka pastilah mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi dan bunyi sesuatu pecah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fugaku cemas.

Mikoto cepat menyeka mata. Bangkit, lalu memunguti pecahan mangkuk di lantai. Sakura bergegas membantunya.

"Ibu, pertanyaan Ayah belum dijawab." Paksa Itachi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nak."

"Lho, Ba-san kenapa makanannya berceceran begini? Sasuke tidak mau makan?" Kali ini Sakura angkat bicara.

Namun ia tak butuh kata 'ya'. Ekspresi Mikoto mencerminkan segalanya. Sakura menghela nafas. Beranjak mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Membelai halus dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menolak makan, Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut.

"Percuma saja, Sakura! Apapun yang kumakan tidak bisa membuatku hidup lebih lama!" sahut Sasuke tajam.

Sekejap kemudian, mengertilah mereka apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke masih tersekap frustasi pasca vonis yang disampaikan Itachi kemarin malam.

"Harapanku sudah musnah, Sakura. Sia-sia saja mencari donor hati. Sebentar lagi aku akan...pergi."

Wajah Sasuke berubah sendu. Suaranya tercekat pilu. Ia menunduk, menatap selimut putihnya. Tak tersisa apapun lagi untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sirosis merampas segalanya.

Tanpa kata, Sakura membawa Sasuke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengecup puncak kepalanya, seperti sering dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Merasakan wangi khas di tubuh pemuda tampan itu.

"Apakah seorang Uchiha selemah ini? Seingatku, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tegar dan tangguh menghadapi setiap musibah yang mendera." Bisik Sakura halus.

"Sakura, kau tak mengerti..."

"Sasuke, listen me! Nothing impossible in this world, ok?"

Nada suara Sakura berubah tegas. Pelukkannya semakin erat. Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Onyx-nya lurus menghujam Emerald milik Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan berjuang bersama. Penderitaanmu penderitaanku juga. Aku tak ingin mendengarmu kehilangan semangat hidup lagi, Sasuke."

Bungsu Uchiha itu membisu. Lengannya melingkar hangat di leher Sakura. Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura memagut jiwanya. Membiaskan pengertian bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang membutuhkannya. Menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup.

"Sakura, i'm so sorry..." lirihnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Sakura tersenyum. "Never mind."

Di sisi lain ruangan, ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu terenyuh. Itachi menyeka ujung matanya. Fugaku merangkul pinggang Mikoto, sementara mata keduanya dialiri selaput-selaput bening. Melihat penderitaan Sasuke dan ketegaran Sakura membuat hati mereka tersentuh. Kami-sama, benarlah janji-Mu. Di setiap cobaan, pasti tersimpan mutiara hikmah. Hikmah di balik cobaan yang menimpa Sasuke ialah hadirnya gadis berhati malaikat sebaik dan setulus Haruno Sakura.

.

.

"Kyuubi, izinkan aku melakukannya..."

"Tidak bisa, Kushina-nee. Takkan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu."

Sesosok pria berambut orange dan wanita berambut merah terlihat beradu tatap. Saling mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing.

"Tapi ini demi Naruto..." ucap Kushina dengan linangan air mata.

"Ibu mana yang akan sanggup melihat anaknya menderita?"

Uzumaki Kyuubi menghempas nafas pasrah. Memalingkan wajah, tak kuasa melihat tetes demi tetes air mata yang meleleh di pipi kakaknya.

Kushina terisak. "Ayolah Kyuubi, izinkan aku mendonorkan jantungku untuk Naruto. Kita berpacu dengan waktu."

Minato memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepala Kushina ke dadanya. Sementara tangis Kushina semakin menjadi.

"Kita akan cari pendonor lain, Kushina."

"Tapi sampai kapan Minato? Waktu..."

"Hahaue?"

Naruto bersusah payah turun dari ranjang. Matsuri sigap menuntunnya. Memapah tubuh rapuh itu ke dekat Minato, Kyuubi, dan Kushina. Hati-hati sekali ia menyentuh Naruto.

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Aku tak mau menerima jantung Hahaue. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi, bukan Hahaue..."

Nada memohon tertangkap kuat dalam suara Naruto. Kushina menengadah, menatap wajah putra semata wayangnya.

"Nah, dengarkan kata putramu itu! Dia takkan sudi melihat ibunya berkorban untuknya, Nee-san!" ujar Kyuubi.

Matsuri menghela nafas, lalu memberanikan diri berkata.

"Ano, Kushina-basan. Naruto benar. Kushina-basan jangan berbuat nekat."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Merengkuh bahu Matsuri. Membisikkan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Akupun takkan tega membiarkan ibuku melakukan hal itu andai aku ada di posisimu." Matsuri menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada gadis berambut coklat itu. Matsuri memejamkan mata. Merasakan aura hangat dan degup jantung sang pemuda. Ya Tuhan, berapa lama lagi ia bisa merasakan pelukan sehangat ini? Bisa melihat senyuman secerah mentari yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya? Matsuri takkan pernah siap bila harus kehilangan Naruto.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."

Pemuda blonde itu tersentak mendengar sepotong kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Matsuri.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto...kumohon!"

Air mata meleleh di pelupuk Onyx gadis itu. Segera Naruto menghapusnya dengan ujung jemarinya. "Kau takkan pernah kehilanganku. Bahkan ketika maut berkata lain nantinya, jiwa dan cintaku akan selalu menyertaimu."

"Tapi..."

Kata-kata Matsuri terputus karena Naruto telah mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kedua pipinya. Kini ia tak lagi peduli akan keadaan sekeliling ruang rawatnya. Tak lagi menyadari kehadiran Kushina, Minato, dan Kyuubi di dekatnya. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah cintanya tiada bertepi untuk Matsuri.

.

.

"Apa yang kaurasakan, Neji?"

"Dingin..."

Tenten mendesah tak kentara. Merapatkan selimut ke tubuh Neji. Inilah salah satu dampak hemodialisa: rasa dingin. Jika dianalisis lebih lanjut, beberapa efek samping hemodialisa identik dengan kemoterapi.

"Selain itu apa lagi? Kepalamu sakit? Mual? Bagaimana dengan detak jantungmu? Hemodialisa juga memberikan efek samping pada jantung..."

"Tidak, Tenten. Aku tidak selemah itu." Sela Neji menenangkan. Meraih tangan gadis keturunan China itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapapun. Tapi jangan ragu untuk mencurahkan apa yang kaurasakan padaku."

Saat itu Neji baru selesai menjalani cuci darah. Empat jam lamanya terapi itu berlangsung. Standar waktu hemodialisa memang berkisar 3-5 jam. Hyuuga Hotaru-ibunya sendiri-yang melakukan terapi tersebut bersama beberapa internis lainnya. Selama hemodialisa berlangsung, Tenten dan Hizashi tak pernah jauh darinya.

Kini setelah cuci darah selesai, Hotaru dan Hizashi minta diri. Memberi waktu leluasa bagi Neji dan Tenten untuk bersama. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa Hotaru memeriksa kondisi putra tunggalnya. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, diketahui tekanan darah Neji sangat rendah. Hotaru sudah menduga. Turunnya tekanan darah merupakan satu dari sekian banyak efek samping hemodialisa.

"Neji?"

"Ya?"

"Senangkah kau bila mendapat donor ginjal?"

"Sure...itulah yang kunantikan."

Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana jika ginjal itu dariku?"

"Tidak!" kata Neji dengan ketegasan mengejutkan. Membuat Tenten membelalakkan mata karenanya. "Aku memang bahagia bisa sembuh kembali. Tapi takkan kubiarkan orang-orang yang kucintai mengorbankan organ tubuh mereka untukku."

"Neji, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia! Setelah kupikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya aku mengetes kecocokan ginjalku denganmu." Jelas Tenten penuh kesungguhan.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Tenten. Kau milikku. Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun yang menjadi milikku."

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Neji mendekap lembut tubuh Tenten. Tenten merebahkan kepala ke dada kekasihnya. Ditatapnya wajah Neji penuh kesedihan. Betapa kejam penyakit gagal ginjal. Dalam waktu relatif singkat ia berhasil merampas banyak hal dari hidup penderitanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemaskan aku. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat penyelamatnya untukku."

"Siapa tahu malaikat itu aku," Tenten masih saja keras kepala.

"Kau bukan malaikat penyelamatku, Tenten." Neji membungkuk. Mencium kening gadisnya. "Tapi kau malaikat cintaku."

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat VIP terbuka. Ino melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya terdapat rangkaian bunga melati putih. Meletakkan bunga itu ke atas meja, lalu menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang.

"Maaf Sai, aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Namun Kazune-jisan dan Tsunade-sensei menjagamu, kan? Mereka bahkan masih ada di luar waktu aku sampai di sini."

Senyap. Tak ada respon dari atas ranjang. Bagaimana pula Sai akan merespon jika ia koma?

Ya, semalam Yamato-sensei mengabarkan bahwa Sai mengalami koma. Entah apa lagi tindakan medis yang dapat dilakukan. Hanya kasih sayang Tuhan yang mampu menyelamatkannya.

"Ayolah Sai, jawab aku. Masa kau betah tidur berlama-lama? Apa sesungguhnya yang menahanmu di alam bawah sadarmu?"

Tertangkap nada putus asa dalam suara Ino. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Membelai hangat rambut Sai. Rambut yang semakin menipis akibat kerasnya obat kemoterapi. Ketika Ino membelainya, satu-dua helai rambut rontok. Terjatuh ke telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Astaga..."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ditatapnya helaian rambut Sai. Sebegitu parahkah kondisi kekasihnya saat ini?

"You know, Sai? Kau mengingatkanku pada tokoh favoritku dalam K-drama. Namanya Yoon Eun Suh. Dikisahkan dia juga pengidap Leukemia sepertimu."

Ino melaksanakan saran Yamato-sensei dengan sangat baik. Yamato-sensei menyarankan agar orang-orang terdekat Sai berbicara kepadanya, memperdengarkan musik kesukaannya, dan membacakan buku untuknya. Itu semua semata demi merangsang pasien untuk sadar dari koma. Sebab pada dasarnya seseorang yang sedang koma mampu mendengar dan mengetahui keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Dalam K-drama itu, Eun Suh akhirnya meninggal. Aku tak ingin kau seperti itu, Sai. Aku ingin kau sembuh dan hidup lebih lama. Di sini masih banyak yang mencintaimu dan merindukanmu."

Manik Aquamarine Ino digenangi air mata. Ia menangis. Tak dapat lagi ditahannya air mata. Semua ini terlalu memilukan. Di samping itu, Ino didera rasa takut kehilangan Sai.

Ketika Ino selesai menghapus air mata dan pandangannya kembali jernih, tertangkap olehnya sesuatu yang ganjil. Tetes-tetes jernih membasahi kelopak mata Sai. Meskipun matanya terpejam rapat, tetes demi tetes bening itu mengalir turun. Pelan terjatuh ke pipi pucatnya. Semakin lama, cairan bening itu mengalir semakin deras. Mengalir dari kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk terbuka.

Melihat hal ini, jantung Ino bagai berhenti berdetak. Mungkinkah Sai mendengar semua yang dikatakannya? Itukah alasannya menitikkan air mata? Ataukah ia kesakitan?

"Sai, apa yang sebenarnya kaurasakan? Bangunlah agar aku tahu!" Ino berkata putus asa. Lembut menghapus air mata di pipi kekasihnya.

.

.

Ruang ICU. Di sinilah Akasuna Sasori berada. Dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan medis dan kaca tembus pandang yang memungkinkannya menatap siapa saja yang menjenguknya.

Di luar dugaan, kondisi Sasori semakin memburuk. Praktis ia harus menjalani perawatan intensif di sini. Ruangan yang hanya boleh dikunjungi perawat dan dokter. Siapapun yang menjenguknya hanya bisa berada di depan ruang ICU, tanpa diizinkan masuk.

Mengapa penyakit ini kembali menyerang dengan anarkis? Mmaksa tubuhnya menerima serangkaian perawatan intensif. Sasori benar-benar sedih kali ini. Terlebih seseorang yang dinantikannya tak kunjung datang. Mungkin wanita jelita itu lebih memprioritaskan...

Tidak, segera dienyahkan pikiran negatif itu dari benaknya. Dia pasti memenuhi janjinya. Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah mengingkari janji ataupun mengecewakan orang lain.

Jarum waktu terus berdetak. Pada detik-detik yang terus berlalu, Sasori mengharapkan hadirnya Hinata di sini. Berharap bisa menatap wajahnya. Membalas senyum manisnya. Mendengar suara lembutnya.

Ekspektasinya terealisasi dua jam kemudian. Tanpa sengaja iris Hazel-nya terfokus ke arah kaca yang melapisi dinding ruangan. Dari kaca tembus pandang itu, dilihatnya sesosok gadis cantik berambut indigo.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Hazel bertemu indigo. Karamel bertemu lavender.

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah Sasori. Membuat parasnya semakin menawan. Hinata balas tersenyum. Pelan menempelkan tangan di permukaan kaca. Bibirnya bergerak, seakan mengucap kata-kata. Sayangnya, meski dilengkapi kaca tembus pandang, ruangan ini kedap suara. Telepon menjadi alat komunikasi yang menghubungkan mereka.

Terlihat dari balik kaca, Hinata melangkah ke samping. Menghampiri meja telepon kecil di samping pintu ruang ICU. Sasori refleks mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kau menemuiku."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku akan menemuimu di sini, Sasori. Maafkan aku. Semalam bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Sssttt...sudahlah. Kehadiranmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Selama sepersekian menit keduanya berbincang hangat. Sesekali saling melontarkan canda. Sasori sungguh bahagia melihat senyuman mendominasi wajah Hinata. Tak ada lagi air mata di sana. Hanya senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, hangat, dan menawan. Secara tidak langsung Hinata membuat Sasori melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Hinata, terima kasih..." Di sela perbincangan mereka, Sasori mengucap kalimat itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Segala perhatian dan kebahagiaan yang kauberikan padaku."

Hinata terdiam. Gagang telepon tergantung pasrah di tangannya. Sejauh ini ia merasa belum memberikan apa-apa untuk Sasori. Justru pria itu yang memberikannya banyak hal. Terkadang Hinata merasa ia telah menyakiti Sasori. Menyakitinya dengan skenario yang mereka rencanakan. Padahal ia tahu pasti, Sasori tulus mencintainya. Skenario tersebut sedikit banyak menyakiti hati Sasori.

.

.

Karura duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Gaara. Kini wanita itu sendirian menjaga sang putra bungsu. Satu jam lalu Temari dan Kankurou pamit untuk beristirahat sebentar di hotel yang mereka tempati. Sementara itu, Hinata tengah sibuk membagi perhatian untuk Sasori. Karura tak menyalahkannya. Ia mengerti posisi Hinata.

Sejak semalam, Karura tak beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Gaara. Hanya menanti kembalinya kesadaran bungsu Sabaku. Ibu tiga anak itu bahkan menolak makan dan beristirahat.

Karura menggenggam lembut tangan Gaara. Seperempat jam lalu Kimimaro-sensei kembali melakukan pemeriksaan. Kondisi Gaara stabil, namun kapankah ia akan membuka mata?

"Gaara, bangunlah Nak..."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Gaara yang berada dalam genggaman ibunya menunjukkan pergerakan. Sang ibu tersentak. Dipandanginya sepasang Jade milik Gaara. Tetap terpejam. Apakah itu hanya ilusi belaka?

Sedetik kemudian tangan Gaara kembali bergerak. Disusul kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Kali ini Karura tak lagi dikuasai keraguan.

"Gaara anakku, bangunlah Sayang."

Akhirnya...kelopak mata itu sempurna terbuka. Karura membelai lembut rambut merah putranya. Mencium hangat kedua pipinya.

"Kau sadar juga, anakku." Karura berucap lembut. Tanpa terasa kedua matanya menghangat.

Saat itulah Gaara tersadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Pesta pernikahan. Gerakan-gerakan dansa nan memikat. Lalu tragedi itu.

Pada saat bersamaan, Gaara merasakan perih di kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Berharap kepedihan menjauh dari sana. Usahanya nihil. Kedua manik Jade-nya justru semakin sakit.

"Ibu...mataku kenapa?"

Karura menggeleng. Memeluk putranya erat. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara untuk memberi kekuatan. Dadanya serasa sesak. Sesak mendengar nada suara putranya yang begitu memilukan. Melihat raut wajah sang permata hati yang memancarkan kesakitan.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh, Sayang. Percayalah."

.

.

Gaara duduk sendirian di ruang rawatnya. Menatap nanar langit seputih mutiara yang terlihat dari jendela. Sesekali menghela nafas.

Baru saja Kimimaro-sensei memberi tahunya tentang suatu kemungkinan. Kemungkinan akan indera penglihatannya. Ya, informasi itu cepat atau lambat harus diketahui Gaara. Kini ia paham seberapa parah kondisinya.

Gaara perlahan mengerjapkan mata. Mungkin saja kedua manik hijau ini takkan mampu lagi menangkap setitikpun cahaya. Ia harus memanfaatkan penglihatannya dengan baik selama waktu tersisa.

Sedih? Sudah pasti. Tak dapat dipungkiri bungsu Sabaku itu bersedih atas probabilitas yang diucapkan Kimimaro-sensei. Kendati belum tentu benar, tetapi persentase kejadiannya sangat tinggi.

Bagaimana rasanya mengalami kebutaan? Ketika pandangan diselubungi kegelapan. Retina tak sanggup lagi menerima secercahpun cahaya. Hanya hitam yang bisa ditangkapnya. Ironis. Tiada lagi cahaya, gambar, dan warna.

Gaara sungguh berharap jika Tuhan bersedia mengulur waktu. Setidaknya ia diizinkan menampilkan drama musikal dengan penglihatan sempurna. Entah bagaimana ia harus beradaptasi membawakan perannya sementara kedua matanya tak bisa melihat. Sungguh, hanya itu ekspektasinya. Selebihnya Gaara ikhlas. Ikhlas bila Tuhan mengambil penglihatannya.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Sang bungsu Sabaku mengangkat wajah. Manik Jade-nya lekat menatap ambang pintu.

Apa yang dilihatnya menimbulkan keterkejutan. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah versi Sabaku Gaara dalam usia lebih tua. Pria berambut merah dengan kulit pucat dan sepasang mata hijau. Sabaku Rei yang terhormat. Presiden Suna Country, kepala keluarga Sabaku, sekaligus ayah kandung Gaara.

Selangkah demi selangkah Rei mendekati ranjang. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sisi putranya. Gaara mengawasi sang ayah tanpa kedip. Bertanya-tanya cobaan apa lagi yang mesti dihadapinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang diucapkan Rei. Tertangkap sebersit kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Gaara tajam.

Rei menghela nafas berat. "Kau putraku, Nak."

Gaara tertawa sinis.

"Seingatku, aku tak punya ayah. Beberapa tahun lalu ayahku mengatakan tak ingin memiliki putra sepertiku. Dia menghentikan semua fasilitasku, bahkan mencoba membunuhku."

Demi mendengar itu, kepala Rei tertunduk. Sementara Gaara melempar pandang penuh amarah pada ayahnya. Berharap sakit dan perih di hatinya dapat terlampiaskan. Sakit yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Nak..."

"Tidak butuh!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat maafmu?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa menyembuhkanku secepatnya."

Kali ini kemarahan Gaara berganti menjadi frustasi. Kembali teringat vonis Kimimaro-sensei. Matanya akan buta. Solusi terbaik hanyalah operasi transplantasi mata.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Luapan frustasi tak dapat tertahan lagi. Rei terenyak. Ia mampu merasakan kekalutan hati putra bungsunya. Putra yang telah disia-siakannya tanpa belas kasihan. Putra yang ingin dibunuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ingin mengikuti drama musikal. Akan tetapi aku terancam mengalami kebutaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjalani peranku dalam keadaan buta? Padahal inilah momen yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku ragu bisa beradaptasi dan berlatih dalam keadaan buta..."

Kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Gaara. Tak biasanya seorang Sabaku Rei Gaara yang berpembawaan tenang, tegar, dan dewasa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Terlebih ia menunjukkannya pada seseorang yang membencinya, bukan pada ibu maupun kedua kakak yang senantiasa menyayanginya.

Gaara meremas tepi selimutnya gundah. Tanpa terasa kedua matanya memanas. Tak dapat lagi ditahannya air mata itu. Kristal-kristal bening menuruni pipi Gaara. Merepresentasikan keputusasaan, kepedihan, dan duka yang memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Selama ini Gaara jarang sekali menangis. Ia terbiasa menyembunyikan emosinya. Belum lagi Gaara memiliki ketegaran luar biasa. Maka, menyedihkan sekali melihatnya tak kuasa menahankan emosi seperti saat ini.

Rei terenyuh menyaksikan kepiluan putra bungsunya. Hatinya kian rapuh. Sesal menghujam tajam lubuk hati terdalamnya. Penyesalan karena telah meninggalkan putra bungsunya dalam penderitaan. Menebarkan ketakutan akan kematian di sekitar Gaara. Kini setelah ia tahu kondisi kesehatan Gaara yang sesungguhnya, rasa bersalah mendera. Begitulah manifestasi penyesalan: selalu datang terlambat.

Naluri seorang ayah perlahan muncul. Diraihnya lembut pundak Gaara. Melingkarkan lengan, memeluk erat sang putra bungsu.

"Maafkan Ayah Nak, maafkan Ayah..."

.

.

a/n:

Saya benar-benar harus berterima kasih sama sepupu saya yang baru lahir itu, Chelsea Lutfiah Yazid. Dialah mood buster saya. Ooh...my Little Angel, kenapa kamu harus pakai nama keluarga Yazid Nak? Kenapa bukan keluarga Soedarsono seperti kakak sepupumu ini *jadigalau* Terima kasih bidadari kecilku, kamu selalu membuat mood-ku menjadi sangat baik dan senantiasa memotivasiku lewat senyuman indah dan tatapan mata beningmu. Salah satu bukti motivasi itu ialah hadirnya chapter 20 ini. Thanks a lot Chelsea, love you so much. Andai kau benar-benar adikku, tentu aku akan lebih bahagia.


	21. Chapter 21: Cinta Terus Diuji

Chapter 21: Cinta Terus Diuji

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Malam telah lama turun. Menyelubungkan jubah hitamnya ke seantero Konoha City. Sayangnya, kali ini langit tak berbintang. Bukannya bintang, justru awan-awan Cumolonimbus yang menghiasi. Diikuti guyuran hujan dan gempita petir.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Menatap gumpalan awan kelam yang berarak menakutkan dari balik jendela koridor depan ruang ICU. Cuaca benar-benar buruk. Benarlah prakiraan cuaca yang disiarkan di televisi tadi pagi. Kemungkinan malam ini Konoha City akan diguyur hujan sedang sampai lebat.

"Hinata?"

Sebuah tepukan halus berikut suara lembut menyadarkannya. Gadis cantik itu berbalik, mendapati Hyuuga Hikaru telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Okaa-sama? Kukira Okaa-sama sudah kembali ke hotel,"

Hikaru tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana aku akan beristirahat jika anak-anakku sedang sakit parah?" sahutnya retoris.

Kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuh Hinata. Ia senang ibunya menganggap Star Boys dan Sasori sebagai anak-anaknya sendiri. Sampai-sampai beliau enggan beristirahat di hotel.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya beristirahat, Nak. Okaa-sama sarankan, pulanglah ke asrama khusus."

"Ano, bagaimana dengan Gaara, Sasori, dan Star Boys yang lainnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, Nak. Kami, para orang tua, akan tetap di sini."

"Dimana Diamond Girls, Okaa-sama?"

"Mereka sudah pulang. Hanya kau yang masih berada di sini."

Hinata mebulatkan mata tak percaya. Pastilah para orang tua mendesak mereka juga untuk segera kembali ke asrama khusus.

Sesaat gadis Hyuuga itu nampak ragu. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak pelan. Ingin melangkah, tetapi tak kuasa untuk pergi.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau membutuhkan istirahat. Jika kau sakit, Sasori dan Gaara akan semakin sedih."

Mendengar nama Sasori dan Gaara disebut, keraguan Hinata lenyap seketika. Ia melangkah ke samping, mengecup pipi ibunya, dan berkata.

"Aku pamit dulu, Okaa-sama. Aku bisa percaya pada Okaa-sama, kan?"

"Pasti, Sayang."

Sejurus kemudian ia berpaling ke arah kaca tembus pandang yang membatasi ruang ICU. Ditatapnya sesosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Sosok itu telah terlelap. Kedua iris Hazel-nya terpejam rapat. Seraut wajah tampannya memancarkan kedamaian, tanpa sedikitpun menyisakan gurat-gurat kesakitan.

"Oyasumi, Sasori..."

.

.

Hujan yang mengguyur Konoha City sejak semalam tak kunjung berhenti. Praktis, aktivitas pagi ini sedikit terhambat oleh buruknya cuaca. Kali ini tak sekedar hujan maupun petir. Anginpun sulit diajak berkompromi.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini diawali Diamond Girls dengan sarapan bersama. Hanya saja, suasana di ruang makan serasa berbeda. Ada yang hilang di sana. Membiaskan kehampaan di hati kelima gadis rupawan itu.

Sakura menyendokkan sereal tanpa semangat. Selera makannya hilang begitu saja. Bukan karena serealnya tak enak, melainkan karena ia merindukan sesosok laki-laki yang senantiasa berada di sisinya belakangan ini. Dalam hati ia memikirkan sang pujaan hati. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar pulih semangat hidupnya seperti sediakala? Tidakkah ia kembali down pagi ini?

Ino menatap nanar ampas susu di dasar mangkuknya. Raganya berada di ruang makan asrama khusus, namun jiwanya tak berada di sana. Fokusnya sempurna terarah pada Shimura Sai. Sudahkah ia sadar dari koma? Sampai kapankah ia akan terus tertidur panjang seperti itu? Tidakkah Sai mengerti, betapa Ino mencemaskannya?

Sejak tadi Matsuri hanya memainkan sereal di mangkuknya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat letih. Kecemasan berpusar di benaknya. Cemas akan kondisi Naruto. Belum lagi, kemarin malam Naruto terus mendesaknya untuk membujuk Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi agar ia dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Naruto membenci rumah sakit, Matsuri tahu fakta itu.

Tenten mengaduk-aduk serealnya frustasi. Sosok Hyuuga Neji membuat perhatiannya tersita. Ia sungguh khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pemuda berpostur tegap itu. Meski setengah jam lalu Hizashi dan Hotaru bergantian mengirimkan BBM padanya-mengabarkan bahwa Neji baik-baik saja-tetap saja Tenten dirasuki kecemasan.

Di ujung meja, Hinata menyesap pelan susu coklatnya. Ia masih mengingat pesan Hikaru untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dengan asupan gizi dan istirahat yang cukup. Meski sulit, dipaksakannya juga untuk makan dan minum. Ada yang hilang pagi ini: kehadiran Gaara dan Sasori. Biasanya dua pemuda itu akan mengawali hari-hari Hinata dengan sekeping bahagia. Kemanakah mereka gerangan? Sampai kapankah Hinata dicekam kesepian dan kehilangan? Hinata merindukan keduanya. Rindu belaian hangat mereka, sapaan lembut yang selalu mereka layangkan hanya untuknya, dan segala perhatian mereka.

"Ah, sudahlah." Ino berkata memecah keheningan. Meletakkan mangkuk serealnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Ino, makananmu belum habis." Hinata lembut mengingatkan. Laksana seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya yang masih kecil tentang larangan menyisakan makanan.

"Aku tak berselera lagi, Hinata. Maaf...oh tidak, sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah." Gadis pirang itu bangkit berdiri. Meraih tasnya yang tergeletak pasrah di kursi.

"Aku ikut!" Sakura dan Matsuri ikut berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ino melayangkan pandang ke arah Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kami menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Ok. See you later."

Ino, Sakura, dan Matsuri melangkah keluar dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten dalam kebisuan. Menisbikan kesepian yang kian terasa.

.

.

Ino berdiri persis di samping kanan ranjang Sai. Menatap miris wajah tampan yang masih terperangkap dalam keadaan koma. Membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

Kazune dan Tsunade ada pula di sana. Tak kenal lelah menjaga putra semata wayang mereka. Pengantin baru ini tak lagi peduli urusan honeymoon dan semacamnya. Schedule perjalanan mereka ke Los Angels telah dibatalkan. Sai jauh lebih penting dari pada perjalanan romantis tersebut.

"Kau belum juga sadar..." Ino berbisik.

Tsunade menepuk lembut pundak gadis itu. "Bersabarlah. Pasti ada waktunya dia akan terbangun dari komanya."

"Tapi kapan, Tsunade-sensei?!"

Tsunade menghela nafas sabar. "Takkan lama lagi."

Kazune menatapi tingkah kedua perempuan berambut pirang di depannya. Tak sedikitpun berkomentar. Entahlah, segala ujian ini terlalu rumit untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Digenggamnya buku yang baru saja dibacakannya untuk Sai. Chicken Soup for The Soul, demikian judul yang tertera di sampul buku. Salah satu buku favorit Sai.

"Dia suka sekali serial Chicken Soup," Ino berkomentar. Tersenyum menatapi cover buku di tangan Kazune.

Sesaat sunyi. Hanya terdengar desis hujan dan sesekali gelegar guruh di luar sana. Sepersekian menit Ino tetap pada posisinya. Manik Aquamarine-nya tak lepas memandang wajah pucat Sai.

"Aku hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja di alam bawah sadarmu." Ia berbisik. Lembut menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Tsunade tersenyum miris. Ia ragu apakah Sai baik-baik saja dalam tidur panjangnya. Tak tertutup kemungkinan ia sangat kesakitan atau tertahan oleh sesuatu. Banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh menimpa pasien yang sedang koma, demikian naluri kedokterannya menganalisis.

Keheningan terpecah oleh derit pintu. Terlihat Hinata berdiri terpaku di ambangnya. Tatapan matanya sedih. "Ino..."

Panggilan gadis Hyuuga itu sontak menyadarkan Ino. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sai, lalu berbalik ke pintu.

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Sudah waktunya ke sekolah."

"Oh, baiklah."

Berat sekali bagi Ino untuk meninggalkan Sai. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur menjauhi ranjang. Tsunade dan Kazune menepuk lembut bahunya. Tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Pergilah ke sekolah, Princess. Kami percaya kau gadis yang tangguh."

Princess? Kala panggilan itu terlontar dari bibir Kazune dan Tsunade, kehangatan menjalari dada gadis cantik itu. Seakan-akan Sai yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Arigato Kazune-jisan, Tsunade-sensei..."

Pada akhirnya Ino bisa tersenyum lagi. Setelah mencium tangan kedua orang tua Sai, dihampirinya Hinata di ambang pintu.

"Kau pasti berat sekali meninggalkannya," bisik Hinata ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit.

Ino menghela nafas. "Begitulah...kau juga merasakannya, kan? Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Gaara dan Sasori?"

"Sasori masih tidur ketika aku datang. Hana-basan sedang menjenguknya. Kalau Gaara...sedang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Rei-jisan."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Gaara sudah berbaikan dengan Rei-jisan. Syukurlah."

Di basement rumah sakit, mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura, Tenten, dan Matsuri. Raut wajah Matsuri dan Tenten nampak tenang. Justru Sakura menampakkan ekspresi kalut.

"Hei, what happen Sakura?" sapa Ino. Menyentuh lembut lengan sahabat pink-nya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Hanya menggamit lengan keempat sahabatnya ke arah mobil. Sejak Star Boys jatuh sakit, mereka menyerahkan urusan mobil pada Diamond Girls. Praktis, mobil-mobil mereka kini beralih sementara pada Diamond Girls. Hinata membawa Mercedes milik Gaara, Sakura mengurusi Lamborghini Sasuke, Matsuri mengemudikan Baby Benz kepunyaan Naruto, Ino membawa BMW Z4 kesayangan Sai, dan Tenten mengendarai Bugatti Veyron Neji.

"Sakura, kau harus bercerita sesampai di sekolah nanti!" perintah Tenten tegas. Terburu-buru masuk ke bangku pengemudi Bugatti Veyron milik kekasihnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Menggigit bibir, lantas menekan tombol unlock pada remote. Pintu Lamborghini hitam itu terbuka otomatis. Dihempaskannya tubuh di kursi pengemudi. Sejurus kemudian ia menstarter mesin mobil. Tak lama setelah mesin menyala, Sakura melajukan Lamborghini milik Sasuke keluar pelataran rumah sakit.

Ruas-ruas jalan Konoha City basah tersiram hujan. Menjadikannya sebagai lintasan licin dan berbahaya. Diperlukan kehati-hatian tinggi bagi para pengguna jalan, entah itu pengendara mobil maupun pejalan kaki.

Hujan mengguyur deras tiada henti. Langit berwarna seputih mutiara, mencurahkan berliter-liter kubik air. Hujan yang berlangsung selama berjam-jam membuat temperatur turun drastis. Pagi ini jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan pagi-pagi biasanya.

Sakura menjalankan mobil di bawah derasnya hujan. Kekhawatiran dan kesedihan berpusar di hatinya. Dicengkeramnya kemudi erat-erat, berusaha menghapuskan berjuta kenangan bersama Sasuke dalam mobil ini.

Apa-apaan kau, Haruno? Geramnya dalam hati. Sakura bersikap seolah Sasuke akan segera meninggal. Hanya karena pagi ini kondisinya kembali menurun, bukan berarti harapan hidupnya musnah.

Traffic light menyala merah. Refleks Sakura menyentuh rem. Menanti hingga lampu di depannya menyala hijau.

Setengah jam lalu, ketika memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke, didapatinya wajah pemuda itu teramat pucat. Kondisinya setengah sadar. Sesekali ia mengerang menahankan rasa sakit. Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto berdiri di kanan-kiri ranjangnya. Menjelaskan bahwa kondisi Sasuke kembali drop. Dari nada suara mereka, tahulah Sakura bahwa keputusasaan ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu telah mencapai kulminasi.

Sesungguhnya Sakura tak sampai hati meninggalkan Sasuke dalam situasi seperti itu. Ia bahkan telah berniat izin tidak masuk sekolah. Akan tetapi Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi melarangnya. Meminta gadis pink itu tetap bersekolah. Apa daya ia menolak. Lagi pula, jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke tentu akan kecewa jika mengetahui kenekatan Sakura tidak masuk sekolah demi dirinya.

Jerit klakson memekakan pendengaran Sakura. Ternyata lampu telah berubah hijau. Kendaraan-kendaraan di belakangnya sibuk melancarkan protes. Sakura tergeragap, cepat-cepat menyeka air mata. Segera ia melajukan mobilnya. Dalam hati menyesal telah merugikan orang lain.

.

.

Kelima mobil mewah itu menepi di areal parkir Allenoise Boarding School. Pintu-pintunya terbuka, dan keluarlah kelima gadis cantik dari dalamnya. Tanpa mengenal takut, mereka berlari menerobos derasnya hujan menuju Excellent Room. Tatapan puluhan pasang mata luput dari perhatian mereka.

Setiba di Excellent Room, kelima gadis itu melemparkan tas mereka asal saja ke sofa. Dalam hati mensyukuri keberuntungan mereka sebab bisa tiba di Excellent Room.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang ceritakanlah pada kami." Pinta Ino.

"Cerita apa?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan berpura-pura! Ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke, kan?" sergah Tenten tak sabar.

"Yah...aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Sasuke membutuhkan perhatian ekstra dariku. Itu saja."

"Dari kita, maksudmu." Koreksi Matsuri.

Sakura mengangkat alis. Kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Kaukira, kami tidak perhatian pada Sasuke? Kami juga care padanya, Sakura! Tidak hanya kau!" jelas Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh hati Sakura. Ia percaya Diamond Girls sepenuh hati menaruh perhatian pada semua anggota Star Boys, tidak hanya pada kekasih mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih ragu?" desak Matsuri.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, pintu Excellent Room bergeser terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berwajah datar dengan kacamata hitam terpasang di kedua matanya memasuki ruangan. Dalam nada to the point ia berkata.

"Gomen, Hinata-san. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, pagi ini jadwalmu membawakan acara Good Morning Allenoise."

Otomatis Hinata menepuk keningnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa agenda sepenting ini sampai terlupa? Sementara itu, Diamond Girls menatapnya cemas. Menduga Hinata belum siap dengan siaran pagi ini.

"Baik, Shino-san. Aku akan ke studio sekarang. Thanks sudah mengingatkanku,"

Dalam waktu relatif singkat, Hinata dapat menguasai diri. Ia bangkit berdiri. Melambaikan tangan pada keempat sahabatnya. Mereka balas melambai, tersenyum memberi semangat.

Tak lama, dimulailah siaran Good Morning Allenoise. Dibawakan dengan profesional oleh Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Allenoiser. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Hyuuga Hinata, dalam program kesayangan kita: Good Morning Allenoise."

Nada suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan ceria seperti biasa. Seakan tak terjadi masalah apapun dalam hidupnya. Seakan dirinya tidak menanggung beratnya cinta yang terus diuji.

Sesaat lamanya Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Sakura berpandangan. Sorot kekaguman terpancar di mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ketegaran Hinata sungguh menginspirasi.

"Allenoiser, pagi ini hujan deras ya? Enaknya tidur atau menghangatkan diri dalam katatsu, begitu biasanya yang terpikir di otak kita. Tapi sepertinya dua hal itu mustahil kita lakukan di sekolah. So, let's do the possible activity."

"Aktivitas yang masih mungkin kita lakukan di sekolah seperti membaca, mendengarkan lagu, atau...menulis. Menulis apa saja. Entah itu novel, cerpen, maupun puisi. Dijamin deh, semua kegiatan itu dapat mengalihkan kita dari dinginnya cuaca di luar sana."

"Nah, sebagai pelengkap, akan saya putarkan lagu untuk kalian semua. Christina Aguilera, Hurt. Tetap di...Good Morning Allenoise."

Sedetik kemudian mengalunlah sebuah lagu sendu nan melankolis. Hinata pandai sekali menentukan jenis musik. Dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini, lagu-lagu berirama slow sangat relevan.

"Hinata..." desah Ino. Bersandar lelah ke sofa.

"Anak itu selalu tegar." Gumam Sakura.

"Siapakah yang mengajarinya?" Tenten bertanya-tanya.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa orangnya," timpal Matsuri.

Sementara di studio, Hinata meletakkan dagu ke atas meja. Mendengarkan untaian-untaian lirik lagu yang disenandungkan Christina Aguilera. Terhanyut dalam atmosfer melankolik dari lagu tersebut.

Meski terhanyut dalam kesedihan, Hinata masih bisa merasakan sepercik kegembiraan. Gembira karena mampu bersikap tegar dan profesional. Ia patut berterima kasih pada kedua pemuda rupawan yang berhasil mengajarinya. Dua pemuda yang kini terbaring tanpa daya di rumah sakit. Menanti vonis yang menentukan hidup mereka.

"Gaara, Sasori...terima kasih."

.

.

Hujan baru saja berhenti. Tepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tepat pula ketika Hinata dan anggota Diamond Girls lainnya tiba kembali di rumah sakit.

Hinata membuka perlahan pintu ruang rawat Gaara. Didapatinya ruangan itu kosong. Rupanya Gaara tengah tertidur. Iris Jade-nya terpejam rapat. Gurat-gurat kedamaian mendominasi wajah tampannya. Sama sekali tak nampak gurat kesakitan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendekati ranjang. Dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya erat. Dalam keadaan sakit, Gaara memancarkan aura hangat yang sama. Kehangatan yang membuat Hinata merasa nyaman sekali berlama-lama di sisinya.

"Aku senang kau bisa terlelap dengan tenang, Gaara. Tenang, tanpa rasa sakit." Gumamnya. Mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuh pemuda itu. Tubuh yang kian hari terus merapuh. Tubuh yang rusak akibat digerogoti sel kanker.

Semenit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit, Hinata merasakan Gaara bergerak pelan dalam dekapannya. Ia telah bangun. Tersenyum samar, Hinata melepas rengkuhannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kaurasakan?"

Hening. Gaara tak merespon. Tatapan matanya hampa, seakan jiwanya tidak berada di sana. Apa gerangan yang tengah dipikirkan bungsu Sabaku itu?

"Gaara?"

"Hinata..." Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau dimana? Semuanya gelap, Hinata."

Ucapan Gaara bagai listrik ribuan voltase yang menyerbu tubuh Hinata. Mengejutkan, menyakitkan. Ya Tuhan, apakah cinta mereka kembali diuji?

.

.

a/n:

Hmm...Sai suka serial Chicken Soup? Wakakak, sebenarnya itu buku favorit saya. Buat yang belum tahu, Chicken Soup itu serial buku yang memuat kisah-kisah nyata yang menyentuh. Berhubung di sini karakter Sai mirip dengan karakter saya, makanya dia suka buku-buku melankolis macam itu.

Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara di akhir chapter? Kalo bisa, kasih tahu saya lewat review.

Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan apapun itu sampaikan saja. Flame juga nggak apa-apa. Nggak akan berpengaruh buat saya para flamers itu. Jangan lupa, kalo mau review login dulu.

Salam hangat,

Sabaku No Maura a. k. a. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono


	22. Chapter 22: Cahaya yang Hilang

Chapter 22: Cahaya yang Hilang

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa Gaara menanyakan hal seperti itu? Seketika intuisinya membisikkan sesuatu yang kurang baik.

"Gaara, a-aku ada di...sini. Di samping kananmu." Ujar Hinata terbata. Menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu, menunjukkan dimana dia berada.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata. Demi Tuhan, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Manik hijaunya tak menangkap setitikpun cahaya. Cahaya, kemanakah perginya? Mengapa ia seolah hilang ditelan kegelapan?

"Hinata, aku...tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap, Hinata."

Detik berikutnya ruang pemahaman mulai terbuka. Ya, vonis Kimimaro-sensei telah menjadi kenyataan. Vonis yang menjadi pukulan berat bagi Gaara dan Hinata.

"T-tunggu sebentar. Biar kupanggilkan Kimimaro-sensei untuk memeriksamu."

Tanpa membuang tempo, gadis indigo itu berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Gaara. Begitu besar kekalutan yang menghimpit jiwanya hingga ia melupakan fasilitas bel dalam setiap ruang rawat.

Kaki jenjang Hinata bergerak cepat di sepanjang lantai putih koridor rumah sakit. Ia harus segera menemukan Kimimaro-sensei. Takkan dibiarkannya Gaara melawan semua rasa sakit itu terlalu lama.

Akibat terburu-buru melangkah, tak sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang di pertengahan koridor ketiga. Alangkah kaget Hinata kala menyadari siapa yang telah ditabraknya: Matsuri.

"Matsuri? Maaf..."

"Hinata, ada apa? Apakah...terjadi sesuatu dengan..."

"Gaara," sahut Hinata singkat. Setelah mengucap satu nama itu, ia kembali mempercepat langkah.

Bukan Matsuri namanya jika membiarkan sahabatnya dalam kesulitan. Maka dijajarinya langkah Hinata, lantas bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, sesosok pria muda berambut putih mendekat. Ia langsung melemparkan senyum begitu berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Matsuri.

"Hinata? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Gaara? Ah kau juga di sini, Matsuri." sapa pria itu ramah.

"Kimimaro-sensei, tolong bantu aku..." Hinata bergumam dalam nada memohon.

.

.

Manik Jade itu tak juga menangkap cahaya. Gelap, hanya gelap yang bisa dilihat pemiliknya. Sia-sia Gaara mencoba membuka mata. Setiap kali ia mencoba, rasa perih menyerangnya sedemikian hebat.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dengan pandangan mata diselubungi kegelapan? Kemana perginya cahaya itu? Kemana perginya objek-objek yang seharusnya bisa ia lihat?

Sewaktu perih di matanya semakin menjadi, pintu ruang rawat berdebam terbuka. Langkah-langkah sepatu terdengar begitu keras menghantam lantai. Nampaknya ada lebih dari satu orang yang datang ke sini. Sesaat Gaara merasa tak berdaya. Untuk melihat siapa yang datang saja ia tidak mampu.

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan sensasi aneh di lengannya. Sebuah jarum suntik ternyata baru saja diletakkan. Mengalirkan obat penahan rasa sakit. Efeknya bekerja cepat. Perih di kedua matanya berangsur hilang, meski ia belum juga bisa melihat secercahpun cahaya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Gaara?"

Suara ramah itu, Gaara langsung mengenalinya sebagai Kimimaro-sensei.

"Aku...merasa lebih baik. Hanya saja, mataku..."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat. Selanjutnya pemeriksaan mulai dilakukan. Perlahan tetapi pasti, Gaara menyadari atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah sendu. Instingnya membisikkan kecemasan. Mungkinkah...?

"Gaara, kumohon kau bersabar menerimanya. Apa yang kita semua takutkan telah terjadi. Kau...mengalami kebutaan."

Dunia Gaara bagai runtuh seketika. Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja disampaikan Kimimaro-sensei. Dirinya kini telah buta. Tak lagi sanggup untuk melihat. Entah itu melihat cahaya, warna, dan objek-objek visual. Hancurlah ekspektasinya untuk memainkan drama musikal dalam keadaan bisa melihat. Sekarang ini, siap atau tidak, Sabaku Rei Gaara akan berperan sebagai King Dominique dalam keadaan buta. Ironis, sungguh ironis.

"Kimimaro-sensei, apakah Anda yakin? Tidakkah Anda ingin melakukan pemeriksaan ulang?"

Ya Tuhan, itukah suara Hinata? Suara lembut yang bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Gaara kian larut dalam duka. Kebutaannya pastilah membiaskan kekhawatiran di hati gadis yang dicintainya.

"Dengan berat hati, saya katakan bahwa pemeriksaan ini tidak keliru. Gaara sudah mengalami kebutaan."

Isak tangis sontak terdengar. Menyayat hati, menggores jiwa, memahat luka. Gaara benar-benar tak sampai hati mendengarnya. Seandainya bisa, ingin sekali ia cegah tangisan itu tercipta. Ingin ia hapuskan duka dari hati orang-orang yang mencintainya. Air mata mereka terlalu berharga untuknya.

Tunggu, ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Tak hanya Hinata yang menangis. Ada suara isakan lain menyertainya. Kami-sama, siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain Hinata dan Kimimaro-sensei? Mungkinkah ia telah menggoreskan kesedihan pada dua hati sekaligus? Gaara sungguh tak tahan dengan situasi ini.

Sepasang tangan halus melingkari lehernya. Ada yang telah memeluknya. Pada saat bersamaan, wangi vanilla menerpa. Menegaskan pemilik tubuh yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Hinata?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Gaara." Bisik Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Rasa sakit ini bukan hanya kau yang akan menanggungnya. Aku siap berbagi denganmu. Biarkan aku ikut merasakannya, Gaara. Izinkan aku...menjadi mata untukmu."

Gaara terenyak mendengar perkataan tulus Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis indigo berparas jelita dengan kehidupan sempurna bagai seorang putri, bersedia menjadi mata untuknya. Ketulusan Hinata tiada diragukan lagi. Meskipun demikian, Gaara merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya.

"A-aku juga ingin menjadi mata untukmu, Gaara."

Belum sempat Gaara menanggapi ucapan Hinata, sebuah suara lain yang tak kalah lembut berujar. Lagi-lagi tertangkap ketulusan yang amat besar dalam kalimatnya. Dalam sekejap Gaara mengenali Matsuri sebagai sang pemilik suara.

"Matsuri? Kau..."

"Ya, ini aku. Seperti janjiku, aku akan menjadi matamu." Matsuri menyentuhkan tangannya pada Gaara. Membuat pemuda tampan itu merasakan kehadirannya.

Berbagai rasa berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Sedih, kecewa, dan terharu. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan dirampas darinya? Dan berapa banyak lagi yang harus berkorban untuknya?

"Kau beruntung, Gaara. Kau memiliki teman-teman, kekasih, dan keluarga yang sangat mencintaimu. So, jangan pernah sia-siakan semua anugerah itu." Kimimaro berkata bijak. Menepuk pelan lengan pasien istimewanya ini.

Ya, Gaara takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan anugerah yang sedemikian indah ini. Biar saja penglihatannya terenggut paksa, asalkan ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang setulus hati mencintainya.

"Anda benar, Kimimaro-sensei. Aku masih punya..."

Kata-kata Gaara terpotong oleh derit pintu yang terbuka. Sakura dan Tenten menerobos masuk. Ekspresi cemas menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi kami mendengar keributan di koridor..." tanya Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

Senyap. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu seakan bungkam. Entah bagaimana mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ada apa?! Gaara, Hinata, Matsuri, Kimimaro-sensei, bicaralah! Neji juga ikut cemas di ruang rawatnya!"

Dengan lembut Hinata melepas pelukan Gaara. Mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan bercerita pada Sakura dan Tenten. Sejurus kemudian Hinata mendekati kedua gadis itu. Berusaha memilih kata-kata yang baik untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Sakura dan Tenten mendengarkan dengan seksama. Iris mata mereka melebar tak percaya. Secepat itukah vonis terjadi? Semula mereka optimis Gaara takkan kehilangan penglihatannya. Ironis, harapan mereka jauh dari realita.

"Oh my..." Itulah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Reaksi Tenten di luar prediksi. Rupanya ia tak cukup siap menerima kabar buruk ini.

Di antara keduanya, Sakuralah yang paling cepat menguasai diri. Meski manik Emerald-nya mulai digenangi cairan bening, meski wajahnya memucat akibat shock, ia tetap berkata dengan tegar. "Gaara, camkan kata-kataku. Bukan hanya mata Hinata atau Matsuri saja yang bisa kaugunakan. Mataku dan Tentenpun menjadi milikmu."

"Dan aku yakin," timpal Tenten setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Naruto akan bersedia pula menjadi mata untukmu. Percayalah, Star Boys dan Diamond Girls akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hati Gaara tersentuh seketika. Beban berat yang menghimpit jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Semua ini tak luput dari peran sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena merekalah Gaara mendapat kekuatan. Sejuta terima kasih rasanya takkan cukup untuk membalas ketulusan dan kebaikan mereka.

.

.

Ino membalik halaman bukunya. Dalam suara lembut, ia meneruskan membaca.

"Yang membuat orang jadi terlihat menarik itu adalah munculnya ketidakkonsistenan pada dirinya, bukan hilangnya konsistensi pada sikapnya."

Seperti biasa, Ino melakukan anjuran Tsunade dan Yamato-sensei: membacakan buku-buku kesukaan Sai guna merangsang kesadarannya. Sore ini ia tengah membacakan 'Ranjang Prokrustes' buah karya dari Profesor Nassim Nicholas Taleb. Profesor brilian yang juga menulis buku The Black Swan dan Fooled by Randomness. Semua buku karyanya bergenre filosofis dan humanis. Genre itu pulalah yang paling disukai Sai. Relevan jika ia mengoleksi buku-buku yang ditulis para filsuf dan akademisi ternama dari berbagai negara.

"Kau suka sekali buku-buku seperti ini ya?" Ino berkata pelan setelah selesai membacakan isi buku di tangannya.

"Hal itu membuktikan betapa uniknya dirimu. Jarang sekali anak muda seusia kita menyukai buku-buku bergenre filosofis dan humanis. Tema yang dibahas di dalamnya sangat berat dan belum tentu semua orang memahaminya."

Hening. Sai tetap saja berada dalam tidur panjangnya. Tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Ino menatap masygul wajah pucat kekasihnya. Bukannya ia lelah, hanya saja ia diserang rasa rindu terhadap pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, Sai. I...i really miss you."

Suara Ino bergetar di ujung kalimatnya. Lautan kenangan seakan menyerbu jiwanya, menghanyutkannya pada memori-memori indah bersama Shimura Sai. Ia sungguh merindukan Sai saat ini. Ino serasa kehilangan tempat bersandar dan tempat mencari kekuatan.

Setelah lama terdiam, gadis blonde itu berucap lagi.

"Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan buku apa yang akan kubacakan padamu besok. Bagaimana kalau Princess of Camelia karangan Giuseppe Ferdi? That's your favorite novel, isn't it?"

Ino berbicara seolah-olah Sai mendengarkannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Onyx yang terpejam rapat itu. Diusahakannya nada suaranya seceria dan sewajar mungkin. Tidak boleh ada air mata, demikian yang ditegaskan Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino hendak berbicara lagi ketika bunyi pintu yang terbuka diikuti derap langkah sepatu terdengar. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari kursi, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu.

Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Tsunade dan Hinata. Kemuraman menyelimuti wajah Tsunade. Sementara paras Hinata sendu berurai air mata. Dalam waktu singkat, tahulah Ino bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Princess, Hinata mencarimu."

Suara lembut Tsunade memutus lamunan Ino. Gadis bermata Aquamarine itu mengangguk mengerti. Pelan mengucap terima kasih atas pemberitahuan Tsunade.

"Akan kutinggalkan kalian. Kalian sebaiknya bicara berdua."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei."

Wanita cantik dengan mata bagai madu itu melangkah keluar. Menutup pintu perlahan di belakangnya. Membuktikan bahwa beliau tipe ibu yang baik karena menghargai privasi anaknya.

Selepas kepergian Tsunade, Ino menggandeng lengan Hinata. Mendudukkannya di sofa, lalu mengulurkan sapu tangan putih bermotif bunga lily kesayangannya.

"Ini, usaplah air matamu." Gumam Ino seraya menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Thanks."

Hinata menyapu sisa air mata. Ino menatapnya, lembut dan penuh simpati. Diulurkannya tangan, dan dibelainya bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang, ceritakanlah padaku tentang masalahmu. Aku siap mendengarkannya."

Putri tunggal Hyuuga Hiashi itu sejenak mengatur nafas. Bayangan wajah Gaara yang sarat akan derita kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Ino...?"

"Ya?"

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika aku harus menambah bebanmu dengan curahan hatiku ini. Aku tahu, masalahmu sendiri sangatlah berat." Hinata mengerling sekilas ke arah Sai.

"Tidak, Hinata. Jangan berkata begitu. Masalahmu akan menjadi masalahku juga. Bukankah Diamond Girls telah mengucap janji persahabatan? Bukankah sahabat senantiasa hadir dalam senang maupun susah?"

Hinata mengakui kebenaran ucapan Ino. Putri Yamanaka tersebut rupanya menyimpan sifat bijaksana.

"So, what's the matter with you?"

"Ino, akhirnya...vonis yang kita takutkan terjadi. Gaara mengalami kebutaan."

Kedua bola mata Aquamarine itu membelalak dalam rongganya, seolah akan keluar. Seraut wajah putih bersih itu didominasi gurat kekagetan.

"Mustahil! Jangan bercanda, Hinata!"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Kalimat retorikal Hinata telak menghantam Ino. Mulailah Hinata bercerita. Ino menyimak setiap detail dengan baik. Gurat-gurat keterkejutan semakin dalam di wajah cantiknya. Ia seakan tak percaya pada semua hal yang diceritakan Hinata.

"Ini...sulit dipercaya! Kau keterlaluan! Akulah yang paling terakhir tahu musibah yang menimpa Gaara!" protes Ino seusai Hinata bercerita.

"Please Ino, jangan salah paham dulu. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sasori, dan Sai belum tahu. Entah bagaimana kita harus menceritakannya pada mereka."

Ino bersandar lelah ke sofa. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah, berusaha mencegah aliran air mata menggenangi manik birunya.

"Hinata, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu." Bisiknya.

"Tapi satu hal yang pasti: aku takkan membiarkan Gaara menjalani kehidupan tanpa mata. Sama seperti kau dan sahabat-sahabat kita yang lain, Gaara boleh memiliki diriku sebagai mata untuknya."

"Ino, kau memang sahabatku yang sangat baik."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hinata memeluk erat sahabat pirangnya. Wajahnya yang semula bersih kini kembali dibasahi air mata. Air mata haru lebih tepatnya. Terharu sebab ia memiliki sosok-sosok sahabat yang begitu baik, pengertian, dan tulus. Yamanaka Ino salah satunya.

Tak lama, Ino melepas pelukannya. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjang. Digenggamnya tangan Sai erat-erat. Bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sai, sekarang Gaara sudah kehilangan penglihatannya. Dia sangat membutuhkan kita. Dia memerlukan mataku, juga matamu. Sabaku Gaara membutuhkan kita, Sai. Jadi, kumohon dengan sangat: bangunlah. Ini bukan demi aku. Melainkan demi Gaara, demi Star Boys, dan...demi Diamond Girls."

Ino tak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya ketika mengucapkan permohonan itu. Bahunya bergetar hebat, menahankan tangis kesedihan. Genggamannya pada tangan Sai semakin erat.

Di sofa, Hinata ikut meneteskan air mata. Sejauh ini ia memperhatikan betapa berat perjuangan Ino menyadarkan Sai dari koma. Kala tim medis sudah angkat tangan, Ino justru tak mengenal lelah mengembalikan sang kekasih dari alam bawah sadar. Segala cara dia tempuh dengan penuh cinta dan kesabaran. Beruntunglah Shimura Sai memiliki gadis secantik dan setulus Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku tak tahu lagi dengan cara apa harus membangunkanmu. Inilah cara terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan. Kumohon Sai, bangunlah. Bangunlah demi sahabat-sahabat kita. Bangunlah demi Gaara."

Air mata kian menderas di pelupuk mata Ino. Ia tak berusaha menyekanya. Biarlah, biarlah kali ini saja ia menunjukkan sisi kelemahan.

Semenit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit, Ino tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Sai yang digenggamnya bergerak pelan. Mata Onyx-nya berkaca-kaca. Ya, Sai menangis dalam tidur panjangnya. Nampaknya kata-kata yang dibisikkan Ino dengan penuh duka berhasil mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sai? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau bisa meresponku?"

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, Hinata serta-merta bangkit dari sofa. Menghambur ke tepi ranjang, ingin melihat sendiri apa yang telah terjadi. Manik mutiaranya sontak membulat kaget begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sai? Sadarlah, sadarlah. Gaara membutuhkanmu! Membutuhkan kita semua!"

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sai membuka. Cairan bening masih mengaliri ujung matanya. Sedetik. Dua detik. Lima detik, sepasang iris kelam namun meneduhkan itu sempurna terbuka.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

a/n:

Halooo Minna-san, akhirnya saya kembali meneruskan fict ini. Maaf ya, lama banget updatenya. Saya punya tiga alasan tentang lamanya update Star Boys and Diamond Girls.

Pertama: sibuk. Saya harus fokus UN, editing novel bareng editor, kembali aktif sebagai relawan kanker, mengikuti beberapa les-termasuk les vokal-, dan serangkaian kegiatan organisasi.

Kedua: saya punya beberapa fict multichapter lain yang mesti diselesaikan.

Ketiga: belum ada ide. Hingga akhirnya, kemarin waktu di rumah sakit saya mendapat ide. Dan jadilah chapter ini.

Jujur, menurut saya chapter ini sedih banget. Banyak air mata yang tertumpah, baik itu tokoh-tokohnya maupun saya sendiri sebagai authornya. Minna tahu nggak lagu apa yang saya dengerin waktu nulis chapter ini? Yap, saya menulis chapter 22 ditemani lagunya Michi yang menjadi salah satu soundtrack Naruto Shippuden. Lagu itu sedih banget, berkisah tentang persahabatan. Sama seperti chapter ini, yang memprioritaskan pada nilai persahabatan bukannya cinta.

Akhir kata...read and review?

Salam hangat

Anak dari Sabaku No Gaara dan Sabaku No Hinata,

Sabaku No Maura


	23. Chapter 23: Eyes for You

Chapter 23: Eyes for You

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? Mungkinkah ia terlempar dalam dimensi waktu yang berbeda? Entahlah, satu hal yang pasti: ia bahagia bisa menginjakkan kaki di taman seindah ini. Taman luas dengan rumput manila terhampar lembut, pepohonan berdahan indah, danau jernih berwarna kebiruan di tengah taman, dan atmosfer ketenangan yang melingkupi.

Rasa penasarannya kian memuncak. Selang satu detik, iris kelamnya menangkap sebentuk gerbang putih di ujung taman. Kemanakah gerbang itu akan terbuka? Apakah dengan melewatinya ia bisa kembali ke dalam dimensi waktu sebelumnya?

Kakinya kembali dilangkahkan. Kali ini terarah lurus ke dekat gerbang putih. Akan tetapi, langkahnya sontak terhenti di tengah perjalanan. Tidak, dia tak ingin kembali. Kembali ke tempat semula sama saja merelakan tubuhnya digerogoti rasa sakit. Ia sudah lelah, lelah dengan sakit dan derita yang nyaris tiada berujung.

"Akhirnya kau datang, anakku..."

Sebuah suara lembut disertai pelukan hangat mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh untuk mengetahui pemilik tubuh yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, tubuhnya bagai dialiri listrik ratusan volt. Ya Tuhan, tidak salahkah penglihatannya? Sesungguhnya dimana kini dia berada? Mengapa dia bisa bertemu Shimura Ayumi, ibu kandungnya yang telah lama tiada?

"Kaa-san?" Bibir pemuda tampan itu bergetar kala memanggil sang ibu tercinta.

Shimura Ayumi berdiri persis di hadapannya. Tak nampak perubahan pada sosoknya. Tetap cantik, menawan, lembut, dan penyayang. Ia justru nampak makin jelita dalam balutan gaun panjang berwarna putih.

Kerinduan membuncah di hati Shimura Sai. Betapa banyak tahun-tahun terlewati tanpa kehadiran sang bunda. Selama ini ia hanya ditemani ayah, sahabat-sahabat, kekasih, dan ibu angkatnya. Alangkah bahagia dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Shimura Ayumi.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Sai. Kazune-kun merawatmu dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san. Tou-san selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku...rindu Kaa-san."

Setelah kalimat terakhir terucap, dipeluknya erat tubuh ramping ibu kandungnya. Menyalurkan segenap rindu yang terpendam di dasar hati. Tak perlu sepatahpun kata, cukup dengan pelukan. Kerinduan itu sempurna tersampaikan.

"Kaa-san juga merindukanmu. Maaf, Kaa-san terlalu cepat meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

Puas berpelukan untuk melepas rindu, Ayumi menuntun putra tunggalnya ke bangku taman. Letaknya tepat di samping danau. Spot yang sangat strategis menurut Sai. Taman ini bisa menjadi objek lukisan yang sangat bagus. Inspirasi mulai berpijar dalam benaknya.

Lama sekali Ayumi dan Sai melewatkan waktu bersama. Sai banyak bercerita tentang keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak lupa ia menceritakan Princess-nya, Yamanaka Ino. Sebagai ibu yang baik, Ayumi teramat antusias mengikuti perkembangan Sai. Ia sungguh percaya, putranya telah tumbuh dewasa.

Begitu bahagianya Sai dapat bertemu lagi dengan Ayumi. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan rasa ingin tahu tentang taman yang disinggahinya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada dimensi apa ia berada.

"What an interesting girl she is," komentar Ayumi setelah Sai menceritakan tentang gadis yang dicintainya.

"That's right, Kaa-san. Ino memang gadis yang sangat menarik, kepribadiannyapun unik. That's the reason that i fall in love with her."

Ayumi tertawa kecil. "Kau membuatku teringat masa muda saja."

Sesaat hening. Hanya gemericik air danau dan desiran angin yang terdengar. Di saat itulah Sai teringat sejumlah pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Ayumi, lalu bertanya.

"Kaa-san, bisakah Kaa-san memberi tahuku dimana kita sekarang?"

Alis Ayumi terangkat. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Di sinilah tempat tinggal Kaa-san. Sebuah tempat indah dan nyaman yang dijanjikan Tuhan sebelum menempati surga pada hari akhir kelak."

Iris Onyx Sai membelalak tak percaya.

"Jadi, aku...sudah meninggal?"

"Belum, Sayang. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke dunia fana."

Sai menghela nafas berat. Kembali ke dunia fana? Dengan kata lain, siksaan Leukemia di tubuhnya akan berlanjut.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali." Katanya tegas.

Ayumi melayangkan tatapan penuh arti padanya. Mencoba membujuk secara non-verbal. "Kaa-san tak tahu rasanya. Hampir setiap saat merasakan sakit, melihat orang-orang yang kucintai menangis karena keadaanku, dan banyak hal menyakitkan lainnya di dunia. Di samping itu, beberapa sahabatku juga sedang sakit keras. Mereka pasti ingin berada di sini pula."

"Kau salah persepsi, Nak." Koreksi Ayumi lembut.

"Mereka semua, termasuk sahabat-sahabatmu yang sakit parah itu, sangat membutuhkanmu."

Giliran Sai yang mengangkat alisnya. Wajah tampannya memancarkan gurat kebingungan. Sebagai jawaban, Ayumi menunjuk ke gerbang taman.

Sosok-sosok berpakaian putih melangkah memasuki taman. Paling depan, melangkahlah Kazune bersama Tsunade. Keduanya bertautan tangan, raut kesedihan terlukis jelas di wajah mereka.

Di belakang Kazune dan Tsunade, melangkahlah mereka satu per satu: figur-figur yang sangat ia cintai. Danzo, Genma, Yamato, Star Boys, Sasori, dan Diamond Girls. Mereka semua hadir dengan wajah berselimut duka. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan meneteskan air mata. Sekali-dua kali terdengar bisikan permohonan. Memohon Sai untuk segera kembali.

Yang paling terakhir tiba di taman itu ialah Gaara, Hinata, dan Ino. Keganjilan terjadi. Gaara datang dalam keadaan buta. Manik hijaunya memandang hampa, tak lagi bisa menangkap secercahpun cahaya. Di sampingnya, Hinata menampakkan ketegaran luar biasa. Ia seakan-akan berperan sebagai mata untuk Gaara.

Hati Sai terenyuh seketika. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa Gaara mengalami kebutaan? Mungkinkah Retinoblastoma yang dideritanya telah sampai pada fase terparah? Sai sungguh tak tega menyaksikan kondisi sahabat baiknya. Sahabat berambut merahnya yang demikian baik hati dan penuh perhatian. Sahabat yang pertama kali mengetahui rahasianya.

Sebuah tangisan memilukan terdengar. Sai merasakan perih menyayat hatinya. Ino-lah yang tengah menangis. Belum pernah Sai melihat Princess-nya sesedih ini.

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Ino mendekat. Sai bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik kekasihnya sendu berurai air mata. Di sela-sela isaknya, Ino membisikkan beberapa kalimat. Menjelaskan keadaan Gaara. Memintanya segera kembali. Bukan kembali untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

Makin dalam penyesalan dalam lubuk hati pemuda Shimura itu. Sesal karena sudah meninggalkan semua insan yang dicintainya terlalu lama. Mereka tengah berduka, ia justru berbahagia di sini.

"Nah, kau dengar dan lihat sendiri kan? Mereka membutuhkanmu, Sai. Mereka ingin kau kembali..." ujar Ayumi. Membelai lembut rambut putra semata wayangnya.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Kini aku mengerti. Aku...akan kembali pada mereka."

Tepat pada saat itu, tangan-tangan terulur padanya. Berusaha menyentuhnya, mengajaknya kembali. Sai menerima uluran tangan mereka. Dalam beberapa detik, hamparan taman indah memudar. Tergantikan dengan kilasan putih ruang perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit.

.

.

"Ino..." lirihnya, menggenggam tangan gadis blonde itu.

"Ya? Aku di sini..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan kalian."

Ino tersenyum lembut. Di sampingnya, Hinata tersenyum pula. Melempar pandang menenteramkan pada pemuda rupawan yang baru tersadar dari koma itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah sadar."

Sunyi sejenak. Hanya tatapan mata yang berebut bicara. Mengungkapkan kebahagiaan dan keharuan.

"Ino, bisakah kau menemaniku menemui Gaara?"

Sai yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Sorot matanya memancarkan permohonan, teramat sulit untuk menolak. Membiaskan dilema di hati Ino. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengajak Sai bertemu Gaara. Di sisi lain, Sai baru saja sadar dari koma. Tidakkah kondisinya semakin parah jika terlalu memaksakan diri?

"Ayolah Princess, dia sahabatku. Mana bisa aku membiarkan sahabatku menjalani cobaan berat sendirian?" bujuk Sai diplomatis.

"Sudahlah. Penuhi saja permintaannya." Bisik Hinata.

Akhirnya Ino menganggukkan kepala. Beranjak keluar ruangan untuk mengambil kursi roda. Ia tahu, seberapa dalam penyesalan Sai dan keinginan kuatnya untuk menebus waktunya yang telah hilang.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut seraya merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"Ah ternyata kau di sini, Sasuke."

Entah mengapa, Sakura menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih tak kuasa menyebut nama Gaara. Celakanya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

Saat itu keduanya berada di atap rumah sakit. Menikmati waktu menjelang senja dalam kebersamaan. Hujan sudah lama reda. Praktis udara sore ini tidak terlalu dingin dan membahayakan bagi Sasuke. Maka ia memutuskan keluar dari ruang rawatnya dan pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Sakura nyaris saja panik andai Sasuke tidak mengirimkan pesan via Line untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Aku..."

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu menggantung kalimatnya. Sasuke menatapnya lembut, memintanya melanjutkan penjelasan.

Bagaimana ini? Sakura terperangkap dalam dilema. Haruskah Sasuke tahu sekarang? Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Aku baru saja menjenguk Gaara."

Sasuke memutar mata. Kali ini rasa khawatir menyeruak ke dalam batinnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa sedemikian khawatir. Firasat seorang sahabat?

"Ada masalah dengan Gaara?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Ya. Dia..."

Dan mulailah putri bungsu keluarga Haruno itu bercerita. Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama. Sedikit demi sedikit raut wajahnya berubah. Semula rileks dan tenang, kini bertransformasi menjadi kalut serta frustasi. Tubuhnya menegang, menunggu akhir cerita Sakura.

"Benarkah itu...?" bisiknya.

"Benarkah bahwa Gaara tak bisa melihat lagi?"

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Cahaya matanya meredup.

"Unfortunately Sasuke, itu benar."

Sulit melukiskan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Marah, kecewa, frustasi, dan pilu bercampur menjadi satu. Sebagian hatinya menolak percaya. Namun sebagian yang lain membisikkan kepercayaan yang kuat. Kami-sama, satu musibah lagi menimpa sahabat baiknya.

Lalu, tanpa terduga, Sasuke mencengkeram erat lengan Sakura. Mata Onyx-nya menatap tajam mata Emerald milik sang kekasih. Sakura sedikit waswas, tetapi ia tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang menyukai kekerasan.

"Sakura, aku mohon padamu. Temani aku menemui Gaara."

"T-tapi..."

"Keadaanku sudah cukup baik! Kau tak perlu khawatir! Yang perlu kaukhawatirkan adalah Gaara, bukan aku!"

Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Bungsu Uchiha itu bernafas cepat, berusaha meredakan emosi di depan gadisnya. Tidak, jangan sampai Sakura tersakiti olehnya. Sasuke sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang lembut dan bijak. Hanya saja ia tidak sepintar Gaara, Sai, Neji, ataupun Sasori dalam menahan emosi. Lihat saja jika ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Naruto. Bukankah ia sulit sekali mengendalikan temperamennya?

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kita ke ruangan Gaara sekarang. Ayo..."

Sakura meraih lembut tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, tak kalah lembut. Berdua mereka menuruni tangga satu per satu, menuju bagian bawah gedung rumah sakit.

.

.

Taman rumah sakit menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya amarah Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja diberi tahu oleh Matsuri tentang keadaan sepupunya. Sepupu yang sangat disayanginya, yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa tahun, dan yang menjadi tempatnya mencari kasih sayang seorang kakak.

"Kau jahat, Matsuri! Mengapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi. Tak lagi peduli pada rasa sakit yang menyerang dada kirinya.

Di dekatnya, Matsuri menangis. Berulang kali mengucap kata maaf. Sesal menusuk setiap inci hatinya karena terlalu lama merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari Naruto. Dan baru kali ini pula Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya pada Matsuri. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan menggunakan kata-kata lembut dan nada yang halus setiap kali berbicara dengannya.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu." Lirih Kushina. Bersama Minato, ia menyusul ke taman rumah sakit. Wanita berambut merah itu tahu, putra tunggalnya menjadi sangat sensitif jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara.

"Kau membuat Matsuri menangis, Nak." Timpal Minato.

Akan tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia terus saja melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekecewaan pada gadisnya.

"Kau tak tahu Matsuri, seberapa pentingnya Gaara untukku! Dia selalu menderita, tetapi dia pulalah yang selalu tegar menghadapi semua cobaan hidup! Beberapa kali dia dikenai percobaan pembunuhan, ayahnya membencinya, pamannya mengkhianatinya, ibu dan kedua kakaknya tak berdaya untuk menolongnya! Sekarang ini dia justru terkena penyakit berbahaya dan mengalami kebutaan! Selama menghadapi cobaannya, siapa yang dia percaya? Aku!"

Tangis Matsuri makin menjadi. Dengan tubuh gemetar didekatinya Naruto. Ia mencoba membelai lengan pemuda itu, namun Naruto menepis kasar tangannya.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Matsuri tidaklah sekuat Tenten atau Sakura! Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya!"

Seruan Minato sukses membuat Naruto bagai membeku di tempatnya. Benarkah pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu telah menyakiti Matsuri? Gadisnya yang rapuh, lemah lembut, dan berperasaan halus?

Sesaat kemudian gelora kemarahan berganti menjadi penyesalan. Lembut diraihnya tubuh mungil Matsuri. Direngkuhnya gadis berambut coklat itu dalam dekapan. Naruto menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya ke kening sang gadis. Mengecupnya perlahan.

"Gomen...bukan maksudku menyakitimu. Aku...aku hanya..."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Sekarang ini kau sangat mencemaskan Gaara. Akupun tahu seberapa besar kau menyayangi Gaara. Mau kutemani menjenguknya?"

Rasa bersalah di hati Naruto semakin dalam. Baru saja ia berlaku tidak baik pada Matsuri. Akan tetapi gadis itu tetap bersikap baik padanya, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo."

Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan taman. Tak lupa sebelumnya berpamitan pada Minato dan Kushina.

Selama sepersekian detik pasangan Namikaze itu menatapi kepergian Naruto dan Matsuri. Diiringi helaan nafas panjang, mereka berdua kembali duduk di bangku taman. Semilir angin senja memainkan rambut mereka.

"Betapa besar rasa sayang Naruto untuk Gaara." Desah Kushina.

"Anak itu memang membawa banyak kebaikan dan kekuatan positif untuk Naruto. Kasihan dia, penderitaannya teramat berat..." lanjut Minato.

.

.

Tergesa-gesa Naruto memutar handel pintu ruang rawat. Tak lagi terpikir olehnya untuk bersopan santun dengan mengetuk pintu. Prioritas Naruto saat ini adalah...

"Gaaraaa!"

Pemuda Namikaze itu berlari-lari memasuki ruangan. Menghambur ke pelukan Gaara. Iris Saphire-nya berkaca-kaca.

Matsuri menutup pintu yang tadi terlupakan oleh Naruto. Ia mendesah tak kentara, sejurus kemudian bergabung dengan para sahabat lainnya di dekat ranjang.

"Naruto..." Gaara bergumam lirih. Mengusap-usap kepala pirang sepupunya.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku?! Kenapa justru aku tahu tentang...tentang itu dari Matsuri?!"

Naruto terus menangis. Kedua pundaknya bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai memerah. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Namun dengan cara itulah ia menunjukkan rasa sayang yang teramat tulus untuk Gaara.

"Maaf. Aku hanya..."

"Tidak ingin membuatku sedih? Alasan klise! Gaara, aku ini saudaramu! Aku dengan senang hati bersedia berbagi bebanmu! Toh selama ini kaulah yang selalu menyediakan waktu dan dirimu untukku! Sekaranglah saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikanmu!"

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang merespon ucapan Naruto. Hanya satu yang bisa mereka simpulkan: rasa sayang yang demikian tulus dapat memicu sikap over protektif.

"Tak perlu begitu, Naruto. Aku tetap akan menyediakan banyak waktu untukmu. Kaupun tetap menjadi sepupu yang paling manja..."

"Dan aku," sela Naruto cepat.

"Selain menjadi sepupumu yang paling manja, juga akan menjadi mata untukmu."

Entah sudah keberapa kali Gaara mendengar janji dan pembuktiannya hari ini. Star Boys dan Diamond Girls akan senantiasa menjadi mata untuknya. Ia tak perlu khawatir.

Kesedihan perlahan-lahan terhapus dari lubuk hatinya. Digantikan oleh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan. Ya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Gaara masih bisa berbahagia.

"Hei Dobe, memangnya hanya kau yang bersedia menjadi mata untuk Gaara?" kata Sasuke mencari penyakit.

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Secara bersamaan, anggota Star Boys dan Diamond Girls lainnya menghela nafas. Perang akan segera dimulai lagi.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Kau yang terakhir berjanji untuk menjadi mata bagi Gaara. Kami semua sudah lama melakukannya!"

Aura hitam seakan menyelubungi Naruto. Dilemparkannya tatapan paling mematikan pada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan senang hati. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika satu hari terlewati tanpa pertengkaran dengan Naruto.

"Temeee! Kaukira hanya dirimu yang peduli pada Gaaraaa?!"

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran itu. Gaara, Hinata, Sai, dan Neji menatap masygul kedua pemuda itu. Tenten memasang ekspresi wajah heran. Sakura berusaha mendamaikan, tetapi usahanya nihil. Raut wajah Ino sulit terbaca: antara heran dan ingin tertawa.

.

.

Bukan hanya Star Boys dan Diamond Girls yang menaruh kepedulian tinggi terhadap Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata Hazel nan teduh dan paras baby face itupun memiliki perhatian yang sama.

"Sasori, kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" Akasuna Hana bertanya lembut seraya menyibak poni yang menjuntai di sekeliling wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Toh hidupku takkan lama lagi. Aku bahkan ragu masih bisa menyaksikan drama musikal mereka atau tidak." Sahut Sasori yakin.

Hana menghela nafas berat. Meletakkan selembar kertas berlogo rumah sakit dan sebuah pulpen. "Kalau begitu, tandatanganilah. Ibu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sasori segera menandatangani surat itu. Seulas senyum merekah di wajah tampannya. Dengan begini, kematiannya akan berguna untuk orang lain. Orang-orang yang teramat ia cintai.

Hana mengambil kembali surat itu. Melipatnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Kau harus istirahat. Katanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kembali dengan mereka."

"Baiklah Ibu. Terima kasih sudah menyetujui permintaanku. Love you."

Sasori mencium kening sang ibu. Memberikan pelukan hangat. Hana tersenyum, balas memeluk putranya.

"Me too."

.

.

a/n:

Lagi banyak ide tentang Star Boys and Diamond Girls. So, saya lanjutin aja. Tapi bukan berarti saya melalaikan fict-fict multichapter yang lain. Lagi pula sekalian penebusan karena udah lama nggak update :v

Btw, tadi Matsuri kasihan banget dimarahin Naruto. Dia kan nggak biasa diperlakukan begitu. Poor Matsuri. Oh ya, saya sekalian mau nanya. Ada nggak sih yang pernah masangin Naruto sama Matsuri? Soalnya ide NaruMatsu ini entah kenapa terpikir oleh saya. Sepertinya mereka lumayan serasi kalo dipasangin.

Well, tadi Sasori ooc banget nggak sih? Kalo di animanga jangankan bisa romantis dan bersikap manis. Niatnya mau membunuh terus.

Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak isi surat yang ditandatangani Sasori?

Salam hangat,

Sabaku No Maura a. K. A. Latifah Maurinta Wigati Soedarsono


End file.
